In Every Season
by Adobo-chan
Summary: A collection of HitsuKarin oneshots. 16. May 2015: Heartrending, Heart-Mending. She sells her soul to a demon for reasons unknown but she'll do anything to keep it.
1. February 2012: Unintended Conquest

**AN:** I'm back~ Not that I've really gone anywhere, of course. Haha. So I decided to listen to all those who answered my poll (thanks so much, by the way! I've officially closed it now~) and I've decided that **_this post will be for all of my holiday fics_**. For V-Day, Christmas, Halloween, etc., this is my go-to place. Just letting you all know so in case you wanna keep an eye on this little collection in the future.

**_I also want to thank everyone_**, both logged in and anonymous readers, for all your support. I know you don't have to read my stuff or like it or review it, but to see consistent comments from the same people who reviewed my first HitsuKarin fic makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't say thank you enough, but I wanted to take a second and say that you're all awesome for sticking with me for the last three months. I'm super honored and truly grateful. :D

Anyway, enough with the mushiness, onto the fic!

_Summary_: An experiment gone awry has every man in Seireitei on Karin's heels... except the one that actually matters.

_Warnings_: Nothing really. An attempt at humor, some cursing, not really V-Day related (LOL!). Oh, and this is all fluff. Also, this might be early for Valentine's because my account is still set to California time while I'm living abroad, but no one really minds, right? :D

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day 2012 – Unintended Conquest<em>

Karin _hated_ Mayuri-_taichou_.

There were no if's, and's or but's about it. No words in Japanese or any other worldly language that could explain just how much she couldn't stand that son of a bitch and his flagrant attempts to shoot all of Soul Society into mayhem just to satisfy his curiosity. And if she had her way, he'd be locked in some prison cell in the basements of _Seireitei_ or with the worst convicts of the afterlife and guarded by the _Onmitsukido_. Well, no, she wouldn't go that far. Convicts were souls too and she'd never wish eternity with the Twelfth Squad's captain on anyone.

Sneaking around the corner, she suppressed her rather impressive _reiatsu_ to a mere flicker of its usual strength. While she wasn't on par with the likes of Yoruichi-san in stealth, she'd give most ranked members of the _Gotei_ Thirteen a run for their money. She was a light, compact little thing who had gotten the whole speed aspect of shinigami tactics early on. After all, it was practically in her blood, especially if one looked at the two captains that had come before her in her family.

In death, Karin thought it would be smooth sailing after the Academy with her father's former glory and her brother's legend preceding her. And at the beginning it was, as she realized she had more talent than Ichi-nii when it came to being a well-rounded fighter, though still essentially no match for him. But she felt better when she thought about how the other captains were just as cowed by his capabilities, knowing that his large body held nearly bottomless depths of strength. There were prodigies and then there was Kurosaki Ichigo. She was sure no one had faulted her for not being a freak of nature like him (or part-science project to Aizen, for that matter).

Trying to hide behind a stone wall that was much too thin for her form, she cursed the scientist shinigami to high hell and back, wondering what she had done while she was alive to deserve this kind of retribution. She was a good person (depending on whose standards you used), got good grades in school, ate all her vegetables and even helped out the town shinigami when the need called for it. Definitely some good karma there, no? Obviously not, as she _shunpo_-ed her way down the street in hopes of dodging prying eyes. Unfortunately, it still wasn't fast enough.

"Karin-chan! There you are!" Cringing and biting back something obscene, she didn't even turn to see Renji waving his arms at her. Instead she charged down the corner and prayed that there wouldn't be someone to intercept her. She also laid one down in hopes that the redhead would keep his trap shut and not tell anyone which way she had gone. But I bet you're all wondering why Karin has resorted to slinking around corners and dodging into alleyways instead of greeting her many, many friends in Soul Society. Of course, there was a perfectly legitimate reason.

Cause: Mayuri-_taichou_. Experiment: love potion.

… Makes a little more sense now, right?

Because she just had to be called on to visit the Twelfth's captain the day he decided to finish his latest testing, a few leaflets of new orders and standards in her hand that she'd been tasked to deliver. It wasn't as if she could say no since it was Ukitake-taichou who had asked so nicely, wanting to do it himself but feeling very faint just as he was about to leave. She'd left him in Rukia-nee's capable hands.

Once she got there, it was like a perfectly planned mission, as one thing fell in place right after the other. When she stepped into the room where the masked deviant was fiddling with some liquid in a beaker, Karin had greeted Nemu-_fukutaichou_ with a cool but amiable tone. For a being that had been built by her captain, she was as obedient as a well-behaved child and that doll-like face still managed to cause the creepers to run up Karin's spine. When she called Mayuri's attention to their guest, he turned and began to berate her for intruding on the celebration for his latest venture. It only took two steps, a fallen stool that had been left on the floor and approximately thirty seconds for Karin's entire day to go down the drain.

"_Eew!_ What the hell is this, Mayuri-_taichou_?" She pursed her lips as she began to wipe it from her face and out of her hair, getting a whiff of it and finding that it had no particular smell. Its consistency was slightly thicker than water but was a soft light blue hue, transparent in the fluorescent lights. The ever-efficient Nemu offered her a towel and her master's 'deepest and sincerest apologies' as she bowed on his behalf. All Karin wanted to do was make sure that she didn't mutate into some alien being, or worse… her father.

"The hell? Why are you looking at me like that, Mayuri?" she asked, turning informal at the odd glint in the other's eyes. And while she would never call herself a master at reading people (especially not nut jobs like this one), Karin was fairly sure that something flashed red in his pupils, as if completely overtaken by some unknown force. She already knew she didn't like it.

"Karin-san, I believe it would be best for you to go before the serum has fully kicked in." The older woman looked at her captain and nodded surely, but made no move to come between them. If there weren't alarms going off in Karin's head before this, they were blaring loud and clear now.

"What'dya mean? What the _hell_ did you do to me?" She aimed the second question at the slowly changing Mayuri, his eyes glazing over while an eerie smile seized his face. On any other occasion she would have bolted right that second, but Karin didn't want to unleash herself on the other unsuspecting shinigami. Having no idea what she'd been drenched it, for all she knew it was a virus that could eat any death reaper in a one-mile radius. Better to be safe than sorry.

"That concoction was a number of human proteins and animal hormones combined to become the ultimate pheromone that could tantalize any of the opposite gender of whoever wears it." So, long story short…

"You made a fucking love potion and poured it over my head? Is that why the stupid scientist looks like he wants to attack me and force me to have his babies?" She pointed rudely at the slightly salivating man, who looked ready to pounce on her at any moment. The only response she got was a nod before she was out the door and _shunpo_-ing as far away from the little hellhole known the Twelfth. She did her best not to shudder at Mayuri's screams of how she'd be his 'most perfect experiment ever' if only she returned. Oh, she was terrified alright, and that was only _one_ man. If others caught her scent, would they turn on her too? Not wanting to find out, she deemed that now was a wonderful time to go on a nice, long paid vacation. Or at the very least go into hibernation; she wasn't picky.

But it wasn't a very feasible task to carry out, as she remembered that the majority of the ranked and unranked soul reapers were men and therefore prone to 'falling in love' with her. All she had to do was glance back for a second to see all of the rookies and mid-level fighters turn their heads wildly before dispersing to find what had caught their undivided attention. They didn't even have to see her face to go gaga over her, which meant that this so-called love potion must be pretty potent stuff. She made a mental note to especially avoid any captain-level shinigami.

But of course that was impossible in _Seireitei_.

So intent on dodging the crowds of men that were scrambling in her wake, Karin was too distracted and too stupid to stop before she crashed into a huddle of ranked officers. Toppling into them, she cursed loudly as she noticed who she just tried to bowl over. When she did, her heart sank and promptly refused to come back up for air.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Karin-chan?" Renji asked, grinning that characteristically toothy smile. He was patting his head thoughtfully, as if checking for bumps and bruises. Behind him, Madarame was also on the floor, letting loose an expletive at his new position. Nearby Hisagi and Yumichika stood over the three of them, chuckling at the entire predicament. Sitting stock still, she didn't even notice the hand that the red-haired man extended to help her up, too busy wondering just how long it was going to be until the effect kicked in. Only a few seconds, she learned.

A flash of red spread across each of their irises, just as if they were a row of candles. There was no time to judge their reactions, as she disappeared from her spot on the floor and ran in the opposite direction. By the sounds of their approaching feet and their pleas to stop, she knew she wouldn't be fast enough to outrun them forever. As she dashed up and over a wall, she decided to ignore the compliments about her beautiful hair, pretty features and well-developed chest. If she got out of this in one piece, she was so telling Ichigo to Bankai the crap out of his own friends, regardless if their actions were caused by some experimental accident. No one should be staring at her chest that hard and waxing poetry about it, Karin thought, as she peered down at her bust and shrugged. See? Even she wasn't that thoroughly impressed by it.

Deciding she needed some sort of haven for at least a few more hours until the sun fell, Karin resorted to sneaking as quickly as she could. Lord knows what would happen if she ran into another _taichou_. Byakuya might thing she deserved flowers and would sic _Senbonzakura_ after her with the murderous intent to woo her, or Kenpachi would confuse this chemical-induced passion with his love of fighting and decide she had to be annihilated. The way he was when it came to Ichi-nii filtered to the front of her mind and she shivered. No, not going to happen. She'd find someone to give her a mercy killing before she became that oversized giant's obsession.

But the places she could go were disappearing, as she looked around and found that there weren't many hideouts in this city. Her room in the Sixth Squad's barracks was too obvious and there was no way she'd be able to sneak in quietly or escape in a timely manner (just in case of emergencies). Getting out of _Seireitei_ might just turn into a blood bath since she was situated in the heart of the walled capital, and it wasn't as if she could just teleport out. Seeing how capable the concoction was at attracting men's attention, she wouldn't get a kilometer without running into some desperate group of males. And as powerful as she was, she didn't think it was in anyone's best interest to destroy her comrades just because they believed themselves infatuated with her. She was pretty sure Genryuusai-_soutaichou_ wouldn't like that, but as long as she was still covered in this stuff she wasn't about to ask him to make sure (it would lead to all kinds of awkward later).

Dodging into a building when she noticed a group getting too close, she ran down the halls and realized where she was. It was the Tenth's headquarters looking very much like a ghost town. If there was anywhere to be right at that second, then here was probably her best bet. Opening and closing the door to a random room quickly, she murmured an incantation as her _kidou_ began to seal the walls and ceiling, a means for hiding her spiritual pressure. With it up, no one would be able to sense her, no matter how close, so she could camp out in the space until this pheromone thing wore off.

"What the hell did you do to my office?" Or not.

"Toushirou!" she jumped back with surprise, coming into contact with the golden energy and the green sliding door. "What are you doing here?"

His eyelid twitched noticeably. "Think about it for a second and then decide if you really need me to answer that." His pointed sea-blue stare had her both cursing and coloring, as she recognized just where she ended up. Of course her body would choose the most comfortable place to go to, an area she was very familiar with, and of course Hitsugaya would be at his desk and not saying anything as she placed a barrier up that secured him inside it with her. _Wait a second_, she thought, as she seemed to comprehend the situation fully.

_Premise One_: She was covered in a manmade substance that made any man fall in love with her.

_Premise Two_: Hitsugaya Toushirou was a (young, entirely too serious, kind of too adorable for words) man.

_Conclusion_: Hitsugaya Toushirou was going to fall in love with her.

"Why do you look like that?" he sighed warily, as Karin pressed her entire body against the entrance and her face contorted into a painfully terrified expression. It only made his frown deepen. "Are you all right?" He stood and moved towards her, but she puts her hands up defensively, waving them about to stop him.

"Don't get any closer, Toushirou! I don't know when you're gonna turn on me!" She shielded her face, ready for him to ambush her any second. She was proficient enough with her _kidou_ control that she could probably open a portal just large enough for her but would close before he could clear the distance. All she had to do was adjust the power on the small area behind her and…

"I think you need to go to the Fourth, Karin," he said as gently as he could, looking torn between a partly insulted glare and slightly worried grimace. When she realized that she had been in his presence for more than a minute and the tonic still hadn't taken effect, Karin let her guard fall slowly, eyeing him with suspicion. But there was no change in the white-haired man, though as he watched her the same look came into his eyes.

"You're… _not_ in love with me?"

His response was to sputter uncontrollably, flailing as he blushed loud, fire engine red. "_N-N-NO!_ Why would I be?"

"You don't have to sound so offended," she pouted, as something inside her sunk irrationally with his denial. It shouldn't have been a surprise even with the chemical still in effect, though it obviously didn't have any on Hitsugaya. They'd been friends for her two lifetimes now, and their feelings hadn't changed at all in the last century and a half. Still, it didn't mean that the rebuff didn't hurt, as unintentional as it was, it cutting into her more deeply than she cared to admit.

"What's going on? Tell me everything," Toushirou demanded, voice letting out a bit of his frustration. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Karin explained the run-in at the Twelfth with Mayuri-_taichou_, her torturous journey through the labyrinth of the city, her many 'admirers' (if she could even call them that) and the current situation with him in the energy-locked room. Judging by the non-impressed look on his face, it seemed that Toushirou believed the tall tale while his features said he didn't really expect anything less from her. When trouble followed a Kurosaki, it was like a dragon chasing after a mouse, daunting and looming as it nipped after the other's heels and readying itself to breathe fire at any moment. Story of that family's life, after all.

"So, yeah, is it okay if I just stay here?" she pleaded, doing her best to look like a sad, down-trodden puppy. It only made him scoff, too used to her ploys to sway him to her whims. But he did understand her dilemma, kind of, well, as much as he could under the circumstances. When he gave his assent, the door to his office slid open just as Karin turned to face the noise, a certain vice captain going wide-eyed at the gold barrier in her path.

"Oh my. What's this?" Matsumoto asked, tapping the well built force field with a mix of interest and awe. Not many shinigami could build barriers this complex unless they were captains or Kidou Corp. specialists, so to have a third seat construct one made it that much more impressive.

"Sorry, Rangiku-san. I'm kinda hiding in here and I trapped your boss with me," Karin said sheepishly, nudging her thumb in Hitsugaya's direction. It took a moment for the strawberry blonde to comprehend why the other girl was even there before she remembered the ruckus going on outside.

"Oh, so it's _you_ the men of Soul Society are all looking for!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers before grinning slyly at her dark-haired companion. "I always knew you were hot, Karin-chan, but the way the guys are today… Let's just say you have your pick of men."

"It's not me! It's that damn Mayuri and his stupid experiment!" she crowed vehemently, flushing at her friend's insinuation. In spite of the attention, Karin had no illusions about her feminine charms, and while she was certainly pleasing to look at, she knew she would never be the type to enslave so many men against their wills. This entire experience proved how science could be truly fearsome in someone's careless hands.

"Oh, is that all?" Rangiku pouted, looking disappointed at the information. "I was hoping we could have some kind of tournament and give you to the winner."

"We are _not_ doing that!" two voices yelled, one a fiery, female lilt and the other a deep baritone full of uncharacteristic emotion. This time, two different pairs of eyes went to Toushirou, the latter voice, as he seemed to realize he'd just joined them in their conversation. As he sat back down and tried to set his self-control back in place, he cleared him throat before continuing. "Even if there are masses of men outside vying for Kurosaki's hand, we wouldn't force our own to fight over her. Besides, she's not a prize, she's a person. She should be allowed to choose a man for herself, and definitely not one of those starved animals outside being controlled by some genetically engineered pheromone."

"Aww, so you do care about her, _Taichou_," the busty woman squealed, blue eyes positively sparkling at her captain's defense. Grumbling, he decided not to say anything else as he went back to his work, concentrating on putting his signature along the dotted line with more effort than he should have needed. He didn't see the soft smile Karin gave him, a sort of warmth filling her insides that caused her cheeks to heat. As she went to take a seat on the cushioned couch, her gaze watched over the light-colored captain with a little bit of quiet affection in it before she waved goodbye to a still-amused Matsumoto.

Weirdly enough, something small but good did come out of that day.

* * *

><p>A few hours after the incident, Mayuri had snapped out of his daze long enough to tell the other captains what had happened, since Karin had barricaded herself in the Tenth. It had been the highlight of their day as he regaled them with his tale of the perfect, endorphin-inducing elixir that had been wasted on the small shinigami who ruined his concentration. But at least the leaders had an idea why half of their squads had gone AWOL, completely dismissing orders as they ran in circles for something they weren't even sure existed. After being let out of Karin's self-imposed prison, Hitsugaya decided not to tell her about the number of males who had become wary of the Tenth's strangely empty building and how he had kept them away. It was with some mild satisfaction that he'd placed a rather large ice barricade at the mouth of the grounds, not allowing anyone in and warding off anyone who even thought about entering.<p>

Soon after the debriefing, the rest of the shinigami had also come down from their chemical-induced highs and realized that they weren't sure of what they were looking for in the first place. It was with confused resignation that they returned to their stations, unable to discern why they'd wasted an entire day chasing after some kind of phantom. And when a certain set of four ranked shinigami came to their senses, they all unanimously agreed to never speak of this moment again amongst themselves, with Karin or, Kami forbid, with Ichigo within even a kilometer of them. The former Shinigami Substitute had more than enough power to rip their home in half, and who knows if anything could stop him if he found out how they'd chased after Karin with less than honorable intentions in mind.

"I wonder why the potion didn't work on you, Toushirou," Karin said a few days later, as she sat on the opposite edge of his desk, nearly knocking over a tower of finished paperwork. Strangely she found the room reassuring and had chosen to visit more often as of late, though she could never put her finger on it as to why. He growled a bit in warning, as she caught the stack and attempted to return it to its previous straight-lined state. Her embarrassed smile as she got it to sit upright but with random sheets sticking out only had him sighing, as he went back to his work without adieu.

"Who knows?" he murmured, signing his consent for a new set of benches for the dojo. Karin only glared at him in light contempt, annoyed how he so easily went back to work even though she was trying to have a conversation with him. Puffing one cheek out, she twisted away and turned up her nose, intent on ignoring him the same way.

Looking between the oblivious pair, Matsumoto just shook her head with a long exhale. Tiptoeing so she stood by Karin's side, she leaned to whisper into the raven-haired woman's ear, mumbling a secret she knew she wasn't supposed to tell. The words had Karin flushing red, as she frowned silently to ask if the other was joking with her. But Rangiku just smiled mischievously, pressing a finger to her lips before giving her a wink and walking out the door.

"Hey, Toushirou?"

"Now what?" he replied gruffly, looking up with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. But the last laugh was Karin's, as she leaned over his spread out paperwork and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, his own cheeks catching the color from hers. Stuttering gibberish as he tried to make sense of what just happened she hopped off the edge and told him she'd come back later so they could go to dinner, the invitation more or less nondebatable. But even as she closed the door and leaned against it, her face didn't wash off the pinkish tinge, as Matsumoto's words rang true in her head.

_Of course that stuff didn't work on him. Taichou's always been __in love with _you_, silly__._

Silently Karin thanked the _fukutaichou_ for not minding her own business, just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: My shortest one-shot in a long time! Haha. It's not really an achievement but whatever. Anyway, my two new stories will be coming out soon and I'll be between them so don't expect updates as quickly. It's hard because I'm writing two very different types of stories at once so it's messing with my head a little. :/ By the way, I have two questions for you guys because I'd love to know what you all think.

1. Would anyone be interested in a sequel to "Kurosaki Karin's Holiday"? I didn't want to do one before, but then inspiration kinda stung me and it's been poking my brain. Still up for debate though.

2. If I wrote something M-rated (read: lemon/lime), would that interest anyone? It would be my first stab at it so it'll be on the light side and I kinda want to do it just for the experience. I don't wanna scare anyone off though. Haha. Just let me know. Thanks guys!

Until next time, everyone!


	2. April 2012: Lucky

**AN**: WAH! I stayed up sooo late to finish writing and to post this, but I don't care. I seriously couldn't pull myself away. I'm afraid to look at the time cuz I stayed up so long. Haha. **ALSO, TURNING THIS STORY INTO A RANDOMLY UPDATED ONE-SHOT ARCHIVE**. I'm terrible at holiday-inspired one-shots so I changed the reason for having this thing. Instead, this will all probably be sugary drivel. Just FYI.

This was inspired by my need to write an arranged marriage fic (because I've never really done one...) and because I caught up with _Wallflower_! Love that manga. Sunako and Kyouhei FTW! But, yeah, no ownage there, and now my nerdiness is over~

_Summary_: AU. It takes two to make an arranged marriage work and seven steps to turn it into love.

_Warnings_: Intentional OOC-ness, mostly Toushirou. I made this very shoujo manga-esque, which means it's cute and fluffy and not to be taken seriously. I can write Toushirou as Toushirou, but I chose to make him a little sweeter, more showy with his affection.

Also, I tried to limit each part to less than 1,000 words as a challenge for myself and it was _hard_. So if my writing sounds a little different, that's why. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>April 2012 - Lucky<em>

**one**

The hum of the stove was accompanied by the knife against the wooden board chopping the onions for tonight's dinner. As she allowed the water to come to a boil, Kurosaki Karin couldn't help but ponder her situation and wonder just why the hell she was still here. She was smart, resourceful, not to mention more stubborn than a newly awakened mule being forced to carry a ridiculously large load. If she wanted a way out, she'd find it. She could definitely figure out a way to get away from him.

"I'm back."

_Speak of the devil…_ Karin thought to herself, as she went on cutting the vegetables. Despite being sixteen years old and a junior in high school, it felt weird being the one to prepare dinner, something her sister had done for years without fail. But she wasn't at home now, so far from the Kurosaki clinic that held her childhood memories and late mother's love. Presently, she was rooming with the bane of her existence, the reason for most (if not all) of her recent suffering, and the man in question didn't even care.

"The least you could do was greet me," a masculine called out to her, so much closer than she initially thought that she nearly jumped at his proximity. She hadn't heard him enter the kitchen, too busy cursing him to really do so, but the next second he was hovering over her shoulder, trying to discern tonight's meal. A part of her wished she could poison him, but then her hard work would go to waste.

"And the least you could do was give me some space," she said with a nudge, pushing at his chest with her shoulder. Glaring up at him with her usual placid face, Karin didn't understand why all the girls in town chased after a guy like him.

Oh sure, he was good looking enough, smart too, and his personality was cold but not overly so. Women of all ages flocked to him like ants to a sugar cube, each wanting just the littlest nibble of that pretty shell. If anyone other than their families knew the two of them were living together, she'd either be harassed until near-death or run out of town, and neither were options she could afford at the moment.

"_Che_, you're so uncute," Hitsugaya Toushirou responded in turn, backing away from her but not out of the room. Putting his hands in his pockets, he watched as she finished her routine, going through the vegetables and meat quickly so the curry would taste just right. If there was anything she'd learned from living with him, it was that Hitsugaya had a bottomless pit for a stomach and would eat anything as long as it was half-decent.

Which meant that the first two weeks of her uneaten failures would not be remembered by either of them, ever.

"I'd rather be uncute than a pretty boy." Sticking her tongue out at him while she stirred, Karin was careful to make sure things didn't stick to the bottom and burn. After making that mistake the first day of their two-month cohabitation, Karin found that Toushirou's taunts and her wounded pride were probably the greatest motivators she had, as she took on all of the housework for their medium-sized flat in retaliation. In the end, he was still the victor.

He smirked, amused by her bite. "You're a girl. Becoming a 'pretty boy' shouldn't be something you want."

"If you have a problem with me, Toushirou, just say it," Karin spit back, frowning deeply as she took the pot off the burner, mixing it a few more times before giving it one last taste for good measure. She continued as she began filling their bowls with rice. "I know you like to get a rise out of me, but starting this as soon as you get home? That's a little quick, even for you."

"What can I say? Maybe I just missed my darling fiancé Karin-chan _so_ much," he countered with a shrug, his slither of sarcasm not going unnoticed. The fact that she felt no hurt or sting—only the slightest amusement at their banter—spoke volumes of their relationship. There was no love there, no great affection that others would've expected, but there was no hate either, just the dull feeling of friendship and understanding.

After all, an arranged marriage wasn't exactly the breeding ground for epic romance.

But that was what they had, with right now being their trial-run, something their fathers had staged to see if they'd be good together or just kill each other before the six months ended. However, the fate of her freedom wasn't what bothered her; it was the multitudes of fan girls that could find out their secret that most oftentimes had her in a tizzy. So whenever she was in school, going shopping or doing anything outside of the house, Karin steered clear of the other boy as if he was the bubonic plague personified. She'd never hear the end of it if her classmates found out about her rather unorthodox living situation.

But, as they ate in silence, Karin knew that while she wasn't surrounded by the people she loved in her own home, being near Toushirou wasn't uncomfortable either.

* * *

><p><strong>two<strong>

"Karin-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

Choking on the iced tea she was sipping, the dark-haired tomboy was gasping for air, doing her best to draw in as much oxygen as she could. Around her, her friends pounded her back therapeutically to help dislodge some of the drink from her throat. When she went to take a sip of water, she could feel the slightest trembling of her fingertips.

"What're you guys talking about? Of course I don't!" she denied, wondering if telling a partly honest answer counted as a complete untruth. But the inquiry had come out of nowhere, and with the topic of love lives being a very disturbing subject for her she stayed as far away from it as possible. Were they on to her?

"But you've been looking different lately…" Kurumi said with a slight tilt of her head, as she watched the other girl fiddle with her chopsticks before taking a piece of her food to her mouth. "I mean, there's something different about you, like you've changed or grown up or something."

"She means to say that you've gotten prettier and we're confused as to why." While hushing the overly blunt girl, Karin only chewed her piece of meat normally, the words coming from Reiko not shocking or painful at all. Though the girl certainly knew how to throw a verbal barb or two, Karin was pretty much immune to it after the last two years together.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." And she really didn't. Nothing in her life had changed other than her strange engagement, but even that wasn't all that important once the newness and oddities of it wore off. It was like having a roommate who drove her crazy and enjoyed picking on her and bossing her around. If anything, she was surprised to say she hadn't become increasingly violent, which seemed like the more viable option in her book.

"Of course you don't see it, but the rest of us do," Kurumi said with a huff, as Karin continued to eat and only half-pay attention. "When you greet us in the morning, you look so soft and refreshed that sometimes it surprises me."

She raised an eyebrow casually. "Is it so wrong to be sleeping well?"

"And it's not just that," Nana interrupted, as she breeched the subject with a thrust of her chopsticks in Karin's direction. "Whenever you say thank you to someone, your voice gets a little higher and your body language seems, I dunno, _sexier_."

A vein started to throb along her hairline. "I'm just being nice instead of scaring them off. No big deal."

"Even the boys are saying you've gotten hotter, and they're terrified of you." This time it was Reiko again, who pushed up the glasses along the bridge of her nose in an authoritative manner. The onslaught of light made Karin blink hard for a second. "So spill, Kurosaki. Obviously something's happened and if you're not gonna share, then we're gonna have to torture and interrogate you until you do."

"Reiko-chan, what have I said about those cop shows that you always watch?" Kurumi tutted her finger in reprimand, before Nana turned back to the quietly seething girl.

"But she has a point, Karin. Look, you even make your own lunch now, even though Yuzu's been doing it forever, and you look so much more content. Tell us, is there a guy out there who's special to you?" All three stared directly at her, expectation written all over their faces. But what was she supposed to say? What did they want from her? There was no one in her heart like that, no one who made it pound harder or her senses scream or her nerves tingle. The closest thing she had was a family friend's son who was connected to her by a flimsy promise, nothing more and nothing less.

"No, there really isn't anyone…" But even as she spoke the truth, a part of it burned her lips like a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>three<strong>

Watching as Karin sprawled out on the couch, Toushirou couldn't fight the frown off his face, that depressed and confused aura around her filling their apartment for nearly a week now. This wasn't like her at all, and while he didn't mind leaving her alone to sort it out, now he was just worried. Regardless of the reasons, he was indebted to this girl who went out of her way to learn to cook, clean and put up with him on a daily basis (though he had to work a little to get her to do them, as well as suffer through her early cuisine). Problem was, girls came to him, not the other way around, so to approach one wasn't really his forte.

_How hard can it be?_ he asked himself, as watched her from the hallway, the TV on but with no one watching. She was just staring at the ceiling, arms and legs akimbo as she thoughtfully looked at the white plane. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to walk in and pretend that he noticed her in a slump before asking if everything was okay. No big deal, a normal conversation with no holes in its design.

If only life was that simple.

About four steps in, he tripped over an ill-placed extension cord, nearly collapsing to the floor in his faux nonchalance. Trying to get a hold on the blush raining down from his ears, Toushirou chanced a look at his flatmate and found her just as she was before, completely unaware of his embarrassment. And while it should've been a good thing, the fact that she didn't even inquire about his physical well-being had him glowering at her.

As he made his way to the back of the couch silently, he proposed that maybe Karin just needed a good scare, something to shake her out of this funk. Biting back a smirk, he raised his head over the back of the sofa, waiting for the right moment to strike. But before he could work up the nerve, he got a good look at the young girl's face and suddenly he lost heart. The look of turmoil didn't suit her normally unimpressed expression, and vaguely Hitsugaya could feel himself missing her occasional disapproval every time he invaded her space or her outward pleasure whenever she managed to one-up him at his own game. He really couldn't do anything to Karin as she was now, at least not if he wanted a clear conscience later.

Sitting on the floor and against the crème-colored lounger, Toushirou bent one knee and lowered his head to it in thought. How could he cheer her up without giving himself away? Bent into that uncomfortable position, he sorted through a number of ideas, wondering just what a girl would want in the midst of a self-pity party. It didn't help that he only had guy friends and one of them was Karin's older brother, who had all but threatened him into taking good care of her. As close as the two were, Toushirou had no doubt in his mind that Ichigo would be more than willing to go through with his warnings if word got back to him about how he'd essentially ignored his younger sibling for a week.

With a shiver, he shook off the unpleasant thought and went back to the task at hand. Well, he pondered to himself, food always made him feel better, as simple and timeless as it was. And girls usually liked sweets when they were upset, right? (That's what all the movies he'd ever watched implied at least.) Satisfied with the idea, Hitsugaya got up from his position and slinked back to the hallway where their bedrooms were, sneaking into his without making a peep.

When he returned, Karin was just as he'd left her, that blank façade etched with the slightest bit of bemusement. While he wasn't exactly good for advice or any of that stuff, he could offer her some small piece of comfort, as minuscule and insignificant as it was.

"Here." Snapping out of her daze, Karin's eyes went straight to the outstretched hand holding a ziplock of small candies. Confused, she sat up with a frown and examined the aforementioned plastic bag, not even moving to take it.

"Don't just glare at it, you idiot," Toushirou growled, reaching for her hand to deposit the offering.

"Is this… _amanatto_?" No one she knew ate these odd, little beans other than old men and the boy before her, his love for them a secret he didn't tell anyone. The only reason she knew was because she'd found a small stash while cleaning his bedroom one day, sweeping the bag out into the open while wiping down the floor. She'd made fun of him for it for the rest of the day.

"I don't know what's got you so down and I don't know what to say to make you feel better, so…" Watching as he scratched the back of his head and mussed his silver-white hair, Karin's laughter bubbled up from her lips, slowly gaining momentum until it was overflowing, enough to fill both her body and the living room. Helplessly, Toushirou stared at her, perplexed at the sudden change and immediately feeling shy for his vain efforts.

"Fine! If you don't want them, then say so!" he yelled, reaching for the treats with a loud flush on his face.

But before he could get them, she held them close to her chest, grinning up at him in her usual way. "No way, Toushirou. These are mine!" As he dove for her, she dodged out of his hold, laughing as she made her way around the couch and out of the room. With an exasperated sigh, the older man could only smile softly at the turn of events, happy that she was back to normal, even if just for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>four<strong>

With summer vacation in full swing, Karin was excited to go out with her friends. While a nice city, Karakura wasn't exactly a hotspot for tourists who wanted the hot sun, white sand and water that stretched out along the horizon. So when they'd planned a day out in the surf, she hadn't been able to tell them no, especially not with her recent spat with Toushirou on her mind.

It wasn't anything serious, but it wasn't nothing either. She'd gotten angry at him after he'd dirtied the living room 'on accident,' bringing in the laundry which had toppled to the floor after he'd tripped over a garbage can on his way in. While she knew it wasn't really his fault, Karin decided a few hours away might be good for her and her waning patience. She'd left a note saying where she was going and that she'd be back late.

Decked out in swimwear and beach gear on hand, the four of them set up their towels with a large umbrella hanging overhead. After playing in the water and soaking up the sun's rays, Karin offered to grab some snacks at the food stalls nearby. As she was walking back with the take-out boxes, she was stopped by some guys who'd approached her. She almost rolled her eyes at the cliché.

"Hey, you're cute. Wanna hang out with us right now?"

"That better be a rhetorical question because I hate stupid ones," she replied with a little extra pluck, enjoying how she surprised them with her razor-sharp tongue. Usually her appearance was likened to that of a doll, light skin and fair features, so many assumed she was harmless. Karin liked to prove them wrong.

"What's your problem, bitch? You should be flattered we just asked your ugly mug out," one challenged, stepping to her while using his height to his advantage. This time, she really did roll her eyes at him.

"Only idiots call the girl they just asked out ugly once they've been rejected," she pointed out with a flip of her long hair before shoving past them. But then a grip caught her, nearly knocking her off balance, as she spun to glare at—

"Toushirou?" She blinked twice as she saw him standing between her and the man who had grabbed her, leering down at the other with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys got a problem with my girlfriend?" The fierce blue of his eyes darkened to cobalt, his stiff posture compounded by the sneer on his face, as if it was taking everything he had to stop himself from beating down these losers. Before he could get a proper reply, the cowering group dispersed at lightning speed into massive crowd to get as far away from Hitsugaya as possible.

"What the hell're you doing here, Toushirou?" Karin asked, noticing that many were turning their way, mostly female and all of them towards her so-called fiancé. Looking at her fully, he eyed Karin to make sure she was okay before frowning deeply, his thoughts almost plain as day on his face.

"Why're you wearing that? It's way too revealing," he grumbled, taking his short-sleeved hoodie and placing it over her. Now, Karin was face-to-face with the body she hadn't known was under all his clothes, her cheeks pink at the revelation. Indistinctly she thought she heard a girl faint from seeing his perfect form, as she tried to clear her thoughts and get back to the matter at hand.

"What I wear is none of your business! Never mind, I don't care why you're here. Just go away before my friends see you!" How was she going to explain that Hitsugaya Toushirou, former heartthrob of Karakura High and Karakura Town's most beautiful boy, was following her around? The fact that she'd been able to hide their domestic lifestyle for four months was nothing if not amazing, and it was all due to her hard work and quite a bit of luck.

"What, are you ashamed of me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and softening his face in question. She considered turning tail and running but he'd only follow, which meant she had to get rid of him now.

"Yes, yes, I'm ashamed of you. Now leave!" Hearing the gasps from their audience and an insult thrown in her direction, Karin just wanted to sit on the cement and cry. All she wanted was a day of normalcy, one that did _not_ include being the target of Hitsugaya's fan girls and their misplaced obsession. Glowering at the order, he was going to respond but was interrupted by a newcomer's voice.

"Karin-chan, are you okay?" With stunned eyes, Karin met Nana's inquisitive stare before she positively melted at the sight of a shirtless Toushirou.

"Are you one of Karin's friends?" Hitsugaya moved to the stricken teenager and greeted her with that familiar princely smile of his, one he'd used on both her father and Yuzu. When she nodded dreamily, he spoke with that slight rasp of his, playing on her heartstrings carefully. "I'm a friend of her brother. Could you please take care of Karin and make sure she gets home early tonight? I know he'd appreciate it."

"Wait, _what?_" She yelled at the quiet command he'd managed to slip in, but the brown-haired girl was already agreeing. If he'd asked her to get the moon, Karin was sure she'd have built a rocket right then and ridden it into space. Giving the steaming Kurosaki a conspirator's grin, Toushirou said his thanks before walking off, his sole mission to mess with Karin done for the day. In her head, she was raining down curses on Hitsugaya, wishing for his early demise. But, at the very least, he hadn't given her away.

"Hey Karin," Nana asked, snapping out of her trance to glance at her, seemingly befuddled. "Why's that shirt on your shoulders?"

Oh yeah, she was definitely going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>five<strong>

She wasn't here because she wanted to be.

Repeating the words in her head, Karin took a deep, soothing breath as she checked the time on her phone. While she had school next week, university had started earlier, which meant she was currently at home alone. But today, when she'd woken up, she was surprised to see the food that she'd made earlier still sitting on the counter, the _bentou_ meticulously made to fit Hitsugaya's tastes.

Against her better judgment, she'd readied herself and headed to his campus, waiting outside the building where he was having his latest class. Luckily Ichi-nii had the same one, so when she'd asked where to find Toushirou the usually forgetful boy actually knew. Of course his next reaction was to ask if the other had done anything wrong and if he should be beat him within an inch of his life. While sweet, Karin declined and said that she could handle herself just fine.

Sleepily, she yawned just as a few students started exiting the building, perking up as she saw a familiar head of orange in the crowd. Not caring if she seemed overly excited, she hurried towards him, finding that distance really had made her heart grow fonder. Seeing Yuzu most days was fine, but her father and brother were never around; she hadn't realized just how quiet it was without them.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin waved and watched as he noticed her, a bright smile settling onto his usually scowling face.

"It's good to see you, Karin," he said, patting her head when she stopped in front of him and watching her with silent contentment. With that single touch he managed to convey all the emotions he'd bottled up because of her and Toushirou's predicament: happiness, regret, sorrow and love. He wasn't one for words, but he cherished his little sister more than he could ever begin to explain.

"Hey, have you seen Toushirou? He forgot his lunch," Karin asked, pulling it out from her knapsack. The slight twitch of Ichigo's brow told her that the ginger wasn't comfortable helping her, feeling like he was giving her away to him. While not true in the slightest, Ichigo was rather like Isshin sometimes, jumping to conclusions before the facts were even on the table.

"I think he's coming out." Motioning to the doors, both Kurosaki's watched as said man appeared, as if knowing he was being called. But Karin's eyes strayed to the figure on his right, talking to him with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. Inexplicably she felt her stomach drop to her knees, just as Toushirou turned his attention to her.

"Karin, what're you doing here?" he asked, surprised that she hadn't contacted him first. Then again, if she had, he probably would've shooed her away, which was probably why she'd gone to Ichigo. The two of them understood each other rather well now and it wasn't an unpleasant thought.

"You forgot this," she replied evenly, holding the box out before turning back to her brother. "Since I'm done here, I'll go now. Bye, Ichi-nii." As she was walking off, Toushirou's baffled expression met Ichigo's heated one, the two of them obviously not on the same page.

A growl. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing. Why's she mad? Did you say something about me?" The slightest bit of accusation tinged those last words.

"No, but whatever this is, you better fix it, Toushirou."

Blowing a piece of hair out of his way, the other waved off Ichigo's overprotective stare. "I don't need you to tell me how to take care of Karin."

Without saying goodbye, he rushed towards the front gates, peeling past his schoolmates and onto the sidewalk. Scouring the area, he zeroed in on her figure walking in the direction of their home. As he ran up to catch her, he made sure not to jostle his lunchbox too much, still intent on eating it once this was sorted out.

"Hey, why'd you leave?" he asked, as he halts in front of her with determined eyes. She was glaring at him from beneath her bangs, her new haircut framing her face prettily. Not that he'd tell that to her directly, of course.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she retorted, trying to get past him. But he was there to block the way, frowning at the dark emotion lining her words.

"Since you came all this way, don't you wanna eat lunch with me?" Ignoring her question just as she did his, he grabbed her hand and pulled them off in another direction. But as she did so, Karin began to protest, fighting against his firm grip.

"Stop! What if somebody sees us?"

"I really don't care." And surprisingly, he didn't. Toushirou had no problems eating lunch with the girl he was going to marry or holding her hand in public, things that normal couples do. However, he forgot that they weren't normal, not by a long shot, as Karin tore her hand away and stopped in her tracks.

"Well you _should_ care. What about your stalkers and fans, or that _girl_ you were with? What if they saw us?" While the inquiries seemed innocuous, a ringing alarm went off in the back of his mind.

"Karin…" He looked at her seriously, features set in place as he asked, "… Are you jealous?"

Mouth gaping, the high schooler was trying her best to form words, the shock on her face rendering her speechless. But just from her silent denial, somehow Toushirou already knew the answer, comprehending her actions even better than Karin herself did. Grinning mischievously, he wrapped Karin in his arms, enfolding her there with the silent promise that he'd never let her go. And just the same, she was learning that she understood him just as well, letting herself fall a tiny bit more for him.

* * *

><p><strong>six<strong>

"_Oh my God_, did you see them already? I got a picture of one coming through the gate!"

Biting back the growl of irritation, Karin just kept up her pace, flipping each half-piece of _takoyaki_ and preparing an order for the next customer in line. The school's cultural festival was supposed to be something fun and exciting for all the students, full of food and costumes and plays, as well as a way to work and bond with one's classmates. And while it had certainly started out that way, the current gossip that was travelling wasn't exactly Karin's topic of choice.

"You know, I never knew your older brother was so hot, Kurosaki. Could you introduce him to me?" If the stick between her fingers was anything but metal, it would've snapped in half or, better yet, into splinters. Unfortunately for her sanity, Karakura High's grapevine was filled to the brim with news of a few of their alumni coming back to visit, meaning that she would hear nothing but worship concerning Ichi-nii and Toushirou for the rest of her shift.

Why didn't someone just kill her now?

"I think he has a girlfriend," Karin muttered under her breath, remembering that he certainly had been talking to a small, raven-colored classmates of his lately, even bringing her home for dinner once. She'd spent that night with Yuzu plotting how to push those two passed the 'we're just friends!' line that they were too stupid to cross.

"Oh really? That's too bad." But obviously not enough to stop her from rebounding. "Then what about his friend, Hitsugaya? You know him pretty well right?"

_Please, Kami, give me strength_, Karin pleaded with the omnipotent being, hoping she'd survive the last thirty minutes of her shift in peace. At least she could ditch her hormonal classmates and hide out in one of the classrooms to watch the fireworks display. Toushirou would understand, right? It wasn't as if they could wander around like all the other couples anyway. But somehow, just the thought was making her a little gloomy.

"Look! They're here!"

She didn't need a translator to figure out who 'they' was, as her eyes caught onto her brother, Toushirou, Ishida, Chad and Renji. To her female schoolmates, they were probably emitting some blinding light that was shining down from the heavens, but all she saw were the same faces she hadn't been able to escape for years. Even Toushirou's cool attractiveness wore off after a while, especially after seeing him attempt to clean his room. That had been a failure Karin didn't think she'd ever forget.

"Hey Karin. I can't believe you're the one making the _takoyaki _right now. Guess we're pretty lucky," Ichigo said, cutting to the front without asking. Then again, the girls there were too busy trying not to faint and so their place seemed to hold little significance at the moment.

"There's a line, Ichi-nii, so I think it'd be best if you went to the back of it." She pointed towards it rudely.

"Oh, sorry about that," he spoke, peering over at the girl behind him, as if surprised she was there.

"N-no! That's okay! You can go ahead of us…"

"You heard the lady, Karin-chan. I want ten orders, please," Renji butted in smugly, giving the group behind them a wink. A part of her wanted to toss some batter over his head, but she couldn't let food go to waste.

Doing as she was told, she did her best to ignore the questions all her classmates were asking, obviously trying to win the boys' favor. Renji seemed to glow under the attention, while Chad was his usual reserved self. Ichigo answered them, mostly because he didn't understand why they were so interested to begin with, and Ishida was friendly as well, if not terribly substantial with his answers. All the while, Toushirou leaned against the edge of the booth, watching her with a veiled look in his eye. It was the same one he adorned whenever she cooked at home, that tender, almost loving gaze that he only wore then. It made flipping the doughy spheres difficult.

"Kurosaki, I can take over. Your shift's done anyway." After being nearly pushed from her place, the excited girl took her spot while making eyes at the bleach-haired boy.

But his attention was solely Karin's, as he caught her around the middle and mumbled in her ear. "Let's get outta here. I'll buy you food somewhere else."

In front of all those people, he removed her apron before entwining their fingers, leading her down the street and towards the building where all the cosplay cafes and haunted houses were. They were together through all of it, acting like the couple she hadn't thought they'd ever become, the warmth from his hand reaching the very tips of her toes. Deep down, Karin knew this wasn't how she thought she'd find first love, and yet she couldn't help feeling that this might very well be her last.

And when the finale fireworks were set off at eight o'clock, Toushirou managed to corner her in an empty classroom, kissing her suddenly while the lights sparked behind them. Pushing her up against the window, he trapped her there with his body, his lips leading hers as he poured the emotions he'd never been able to say out loud. It was pure and quiet passion, an admission of his love, as he tasted the sweetness of Karin's mouth, wrapping an arm around her while pressing her further into the glass. In the darkness of the room, all she could see were stars.

* * *

><p><strong>seven<strong>

"Hey, do you remember these?"

Stopping in his tracks, Toushirou followed after an overly excited Karin, who was pointing and poking at the machine in question. Placing their groceries off to the side, he examined the worn-out dispenser, recognizing it as an old one from his childhood. Perhaps not the one he always visited but the exact same model and maker, a version that had come before all of the innovation and newest technologies.

"Let's get one!" Karin cheered, enthused by the find so much so that he couldn't even make fun of her. He watched her put 100 yen in, smiling softly when she pulled out the toy, a small keychain of a blue dragon hanging off it. Extending her hand, she gave it to him.

"Isn't this yours?" he asked, frowning as he accepted it.

"Yeah, but it suits you more," she said, pleased when he reached for his phone and worked it into the small loop. They weren't really gift people, probably never would be, but that little figurine had screamed out to her so much that she hadn't minded taking the risk for it. It looked as if it had already belonged to him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own coin with a small grin. "Then I guess this means I owe you."

Before she could protest, Hitsugaya was already on his knee, putting the piece of silver in and turning the knob. This sort of thing wasn't really anything special, just a childish game of luck, and yet her heart was thumping so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear her. When he opened the ball, Karin could only stare dumbly as he held the prize out to her.

"Well, this is kinda fitting." Smirking as if he had just executed the perfect plan, Toushirou stayed on the floor as he showed off the small band. Coated in a shiny gold color and adorned with a fake sapphire, Karin could literally feel the blush permeating through her cheeks. "And since I'm already on one knee, I might as well ask you now."

"Don't be stupid, Toushirou, get up! People are _staring!_" she whispered harshly, noticing the small crowd that had gathered around the cute couple. A number of the younger women recognized the town's idol and were immediately squealing, excited to catch the intimate moment that no one else would get to see. Some of the older couples were commenting on how handsome the young man was and how adorably flushed his girlfriend seemed to be, as they held hands and giggled to themselves.

"Kurosaki Karin," he began, completely ignoring her order as he moved to take her hand with his. With her free one, Karin was doing her best to hide behind it, wondering just how much blood could fill her cheeks before she started to feel lightheaded. "I know you absolutely hate impromptu speeches and people who are so sickeningly in love with each other that it makes you nauseous, and unfortunately I currently do both of those things when it comes to you—" a loud 'aww' filtered through the crowd, accompanied by a few love struck calls of his name, "—but I don't wanna let a chance like this slip by. I didn't get to propose to you the first time and I don't know if I'm gonna get another chance before our families poke their noses into our business again so I'm not gonna waste it.

"With all of these people as my witness, I need to know… Will you marry me?"

The crowd waited with bated breath, holding onto that last bit of air as if their lives depended on this young girl's answer. But Karin could only see Toushirou, who was looking at her with the gentlest pleading in his eyes, as if he was truly afraid she was going to say no.

With a shake of her head and a pretty grin, she declared with an airy voice, "Of course, you jerk. Who else would put up with your weirdness every day for the rest of their lives?"

Chuckling at her unromantic answer, Toushirou slipped the plastic ring onto her finger, surprised that it fit so well. As everyone clapped and cheered in unison, he dug a hand into Karin's hair, tilting her neck back and kissing her soundly in front of all of their new fans. Her arms wrapped around his middle, holding him close as he pulled away; the gesture being short but sweet since they were still in public forum. Shyly taking his hand, Karin pulled Toushirou away from the onlookers, her new engagement ring shining as if it was a true precious stone.

Arranging love was supposed to be impossible, but the two of them were good at doing just that, the impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: DRIVEL DRIVEL DRIVEL DRIVEL DRIVEL! If this wasn't so much fun to write, I'd be hitting myself with the fluffiness.

**For all you _Go Against the Grain_ fans, I have a confession to make... The romance will only be bromance for a while.** T.T This was kind of an aplogy to all of you who were looking forward to the romance, but it's not coming yet. It will come though! Just at its own pace...

Anyway, please read and review guys! Until next time~


	3. July 2012: Eyes of the Beholder

**AN**: OMG I've come back to life! (For now, anyway...) I apologize for being away, but I really have no time right now. :(

So, to hopefully make up for my absence, I have an EXTRA-LONG, WTF-WHAT-DID-I-JUST-WRITE ONE-SHOT! Haha. Yeah, this thing was kind of humongous and because it didn't make much sense to break it in half I left it as is. So please enjoy guys. :)

_Summary_: Inspired by Glowing Blue's _Peeping Tom_. Toushirou and Karin's love story from the perspectives of those who know them and a few who don't.

_Side Note_: Even my by standards, I find this ridiculously long so there's that. A reviewer from a previous story (whose name escapes me right now so I'm sorry!) reminded me that spirits only lose their memories once they become hollows and not when they die. In the case of the little boy that Chad meets and is looking for his family, his memories are intact, though fading because of time. I used this concept in the story, just in case anyone was wondering why certain events occur the way they do. Also, I just wanted to make clear that this isn't really another version of the wonderful one-shot _Peeping Tom,_ but that story sparked this idea and thus the credit goes to the amazing writer who wrote it. ;) Thank you for letting me leech of you a little, **Glowing Blue**~

* * *

><p>Matsumoto wonders if her taichou is as transparent as he is young.<p>

Oh sure, by human standards he's an old man, but he's definitely an infant in spirit years. Despite that disgruntled frown and deceptively deep voice, Hitsugaya Toushirou is about as much of a man as any other boy who looked his age, human or otherwise. The truth is that he's only better at hiding that youthful naiveté behind a displeased expression, arms crossed over his chest as he barks out successive orders and keeps the Tenth Division running like a well-oiled machine.

So imagine her surprise when she finds her adorable little captain staring down from a rooftop in the middle of the park, eyes subdued and looking distinctly more thoughtful and much less disdained. It's a handsome expression, Rangiku thinks to herself, despite the childish roundness of his cheeks and nearly bemused look on his face. One day he'll be a man who'll have every woman at his feet, but today's he's still the youngest genius in over a millennium to hold a captain's position and that's all she can see him as, for now.

Deciding not to disturb him, Matsumoto's blue gaze follows his downwards to an open field, the mix of families and children and elderly couples blending together to the point of saturation. A part of her wonders what's so fascinating about the high school couple holding hands or the family of four walking down the street, all looking happy but more or less interchangeable with anyone else in the world.

And then she sees her.

At first Matsumoto is sure the kid in front of her is male, with the way the angled bob dances below her earlobes and the less-than-flattering outfit that only a prepubescent boy would consider fashionable. So when she hears that contrasting voice, one that's not quite high enough to be girly but with enough of an alto to be distinctly rich and feminine, it takes all of Matsumoto's patience to not jump down, grab the tomboy by her shoulders and demand to know what she's done to capture Hitsugaya-taichou's attention so severely.

"Oh, Taichou, I didn't know you had a thing for human girls," she sing-songs, the conspirator's tone not lost on her overly observant companion.

He snaps to attention. "It's not like that, Matsumoto." The slight growl to his voice belies something deeper, a secret that he's keeping under wraps at the moment. But if he thinks that a light command will convince her of anything, then Rangiku is mildly insulted. He should know better by now that his orders are barely more than suggestions and she'll continue to treat them as such.

Before she can weasel a little more information out of him, her captain is already turning to leave, looking even more irritable than usual. As he jumps down from the ledge, her lips turn downward, curiosity spiking as she gives the boyish human girl one last look. She notes that while they're two very different people, they were also balanced in both look and nature, as the fierceness of the child's face blossoms into a wry grin at a well-executed play.

_If nothing else, she's interesting_, Matsumoto muses, going to follow her commanding officer. She must be if she's got Hitsugaya-taichou looking at her as if he may never meet another person like her again.

* * *

><p>It's only the second time he's met Toushirou, but deep down Usaka Kazuya has the distinct feeling it won't be the last. He's sure his other friends don't see it—and if he didn't have a boy-crazed older sister, he doubts he'd notice it either—but he has no trouble seeing that it's there.<p>

As he watches Karin speak excitedly to the newcomer, he finds that she puts on a brave face, happy to see relief in the form of the smaller, light-haired boy. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and the scowl on his face is in place as per usual, as he says something that immediately has their captain frowning. Most likely he's turned down her proposal to join them, despite the heavy gap between the two teams and the obvious aid he'd provide.

But Toushirou's countenance shifts when his eyes are drawn to Kurosaki's damaged leg, narrowing dangerously with both concern and silent fury. The look is so fierce that Kazuya himself is nearly afraid of the other boy, taking a step back when he sees the dark expression, and is only mildly surprised that Karin doesn't do the same. Instead, her hand waves him off, looking more embarrassed about the injury than upset, as if it was her fault and not some older boy's ploy to keep her down. But she's a strong one, with a force as unrelenting as the sea and a fire not easily doused by another's actions or words.

Their continued exchange has undertones to it that somehow speak volumes, as they keep a safe distance from each other and discuss in quiet words. On the outside, it's normal, mundane even, to the untrained eye, a business transaction that could go one way or the other. But to him, he can almost see the chemistry bubbling beneath the surface; the way Karin's eyes seem to light up when he agrees to sub in, the fleeting but amused grin on Toushirou's face when he tags one of the other's hands, it seems to thicken the air around them in a barrier made for two.

After that, the match is one-sided, an all-out assault against the middle schoolers who thought themselves so much better. But even though they're all on the field and doing their parts, everyone can see it's between Karin and Toushirou that the real teamwork lies, as he races forward and she supports him from behind. But what really gets Kazuya is that final goal where the bleach-haired boy nudges the ball to her with only a few seconds to go.

And in that moment, he can see that out of anyone on their team, no one believes in Karin quite as much as Toushirou.

Their victory is as sweet as it is unexpected, as Kazuya grabs Ryohei in a hug and nearly cries in glee. But he doesn't because not even Kurosaki's shedding a tear, though he can't see her while his eyes are closed. He's sure that she's standing near Hitsugaya, letting down her pride and thanking him for coming when they were sure they were beaten. All of the boys want to do the same but then the dusk's cool air becomes constricting and everyone suddenly blacks out.

When he comes to, Kazuya sits up with a whine, wondering just what happened. Eyeing his friends, he sees that all of them are fine, though they're all yelling at each other and wondering why they'd lost consciousness in the first place. None of them seem to notice that Karin's missing except him, as his eyes move towards the center of the dirt field, jaw going slack when he sees that a crater has destroyed the once-intact dirt.

As he stands up to ask her if she's alright, he stops himself when he gets a good look at her profile. Her usually hardened features and sarcastic glare have softened, making her look much more like the girl that they pretend she isn't. And somewhere off into the distance, that gray gaze is following after something—or _someone_, he silently figures out—that no one else can see. As he turns away from the dreamy look, he decides that a bit of privacy is what she deserves right now, as he moves to tend to his teammates.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, she's a special one<em>, Granny Haru ponders as she looks over at Toushirou and his little friend. And she doesn't mean in a merely 'also sees spirits' kind of way. It's the way she makes the shinigami boy frown as if just her being next to him is dreadfully annoying, breaking that diamond hard shell with precision that many cannot imitate. It's the way she smiles at him, irresistibly bright and uninhibited, and while he doesn't return it the old woman sees how much peace it brings him.

It's the way she sees him as Toushirou the boy and not the powerful shinigami that makes Granny Haru's heart light.

As the girl named Karin goes over to start a conversation with the usually shy Yosuke, Haru-baa-chan takes a seat beside her young (or is it old?) friend, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt as she does so. Hitsugaya doesn't bat an eyelash, only continues to pop in a few more _amanatto_ and pretend that doesn't have one eye on his companion at all times.

"What a nice girlfriend you've gotten, Toushirou," she can't help but tease, giggling behind her hand as Karin attempts to lure out the Whole from the bushes. Although she doubts the little spirit will do so, Granny is grateful for the effort since she often feels inadequate in providing the kind of play a boy his age needs.

A distinct choking sound comes from her left. "_W-what_?"

"Oh ho, did I hit a nerve?" Haru says with a smile, watching the other turn pink and then bright red beneath her all-seeing stare. Toushirou puts up a good fight, denying with vigor and gesturing at his dark-haired tag-along as if them as a couple could never happen. And while she has no doubt that it would be a difficult union, Granny Haru isn't nearly as convinced as Hitsugaya is. Sometimes the things that make two people so incompatible are the things that hold the relationship together.

And while it's certainly nothing but friendship at best, the old woman has an eye for these things. After seeing so many spirits come and go from this world and watching the living carry on with their own lives, Granny Haru has seen her fair share of lovers torn apart by bitter jealousy, rotten circumstances and the like. The rift between Karin and Toushirou isn't a slight crack that can be fixed with a little cement and hard work, but a canyon of rules and taboos and impossibilities.

But every partnership proves their mettle when the odds are against them, and she witnesses them pass their test with flying colors. Even in her weakened state, the old lady sees Karin put herself before the monster Yosuke has become, knowing that the girl is speaking to him as the person he was and not the Hollow that has taken form. It's only with her words that she convinces Toushirou that their friend is still somewhere behind that mask and black aura.

That day, Haru is sure that Karin saves Yosuke from a terrible, unwarranted death, one unfitting the soft child that he was. And it's from this realization that she gathers that Karin may save Toushirou from his lonely solitude as well, but only if he'd let her.

* * *

><p>Trapped in a block of ice with his hands literally frozen stiff, Yukio can't believe their plan has come to this. Although he hopes that the other members of Xcution have done better than him, somehow he doubts it. They were willing to take on Soul Society head-first to gain power that they'd believed was rightfully theirs, but now he can see that it was a huge bust, a misguided endeavor at rebellion at best. Needless to say, he won't be taking orders from anyone who has some old grudge against the biggest fish in the little pond again.<p>

After being transported to a little grassy area by the ruthless little hellion masquerading as a shinigami captain, his eyes go to a small dome covering a gazebo outside the mansion. Inside he can see slumbering figures, people he recognizes as Ichigo's friends and family. His fingers itch to press a few buttons on his console to mess with the captive group, protected only by a flimsy barrier and the icy reaper. He has no doubt that a good distraction will guarantee his getaway.

"Don't even think about it."

Somehow a shiver still manages to crawl up his spine, as the blonde looks over at his guard's discontented countenance. His arms are crossed over his chest and that blue scarf of his is barely skirting the tips of the green beneath his feet. The fact that he's been defeated by a child only manages to anger him more, the heat of embarrassment and anger fending off the fear that strikes his heart. Shutting his mouth, Yukio decides to bide his time with the elite soldier.

Shuffling from the marquee is heard, as both boys shift their gazes to the sound. From what he can tell, one of Ichigo's little sisters—the black-haired one who oftentimes wore an unusually glossy but intelligent gleam in her eyes—has awoken, groaning as she sits up slowly and rubs her face, sighing loudly to herself. When she spots the two outside of the force field, her eyes show no recognition of either of them. And then Yukio realizes it.

Tsukishima's memory-tapping hasn't worn off yet.

A small glow of hope fills his chest, as he looks over at the shinigami and sneers in something vaguely related to triumph. "She doesn't remember you."

The listener raises a brow carefully, questioning his words.

"That girl, Ichigo's little sister," Yukio begins easily enough, tilting his head in challenge, "If she knows any of you shinigami, she won't remember anything about you. Her memories have been… _compromised_, for lack of a better word, and who knows if she'll ever get them back." He holds his ground against his white-haired rival, even as emerald darkens to forest green, something akin to hatred burning in his eyes. Ah, so he does know her. And not only that, he's quite protective of the little chit, if the way his hand is reflexively clenching as if to calm himself means anything. He can use this to his advantage.

"What's going on here?" comes an oddly feminine voice, cracking slightly from disuse. As they snap their heads in her direction, they see the Kurosaki girl leaning against a pillar, watching the two suspiciously. Her eyes go straight to Hitsugaya. "Who are you, and why's that other kid in a block of ice?"

Yukio catches the slightly stunned look that flits across the other's face, combining with what he's sure is disappointment and a bit of anger. Anger at Tsukishima and his terrifying ability, he guesses, plus the crushing weight of being wiped clean from her thoughts.

"_Aah_, so you really can't remember him, can you?" he taunts mockingly, lips filling with unadulterated mirth. The scowl he gets from his captor does nothing to dampen his spirits, especially when dark gray eyes move to his form. Reluctantly he can admit that the stupid soul reaper might actually have decent taste in women, if nothing else, as he takes in her natural, slightly ambiguous appeal.

"Remember who? Who the hell are you guys?" Karin demands, drawing herself up despite her weakened body and taking a defensive stance. From the corner of his eye, he sees the other male move forward, not sure if he was going to tell her to back away or soothe her ruffled feathers. For some reason, a part of him thinks that doing the former pretty much equaled the latter when it came to this particular spitfire.

"Stand down, Karin. When the time is right, Urahara-san will brief you and the others fully. For now you need to rest," Hitsugaya explains mildly, carefully, as if tiptoeing around a wild tiger. It's strange that he can handle a member of Xcution with nothing but a few swings of his sword, but a little girl has him on his best behavior. Yukio can't help but feel a little offended.

"How do you know my name?" she replies scathingly, eyes narrowed as she takes a few steps back, not out of fear but as if she'll pounce on him any moment. It's something Yukio would pay good money to see, but he doubts the other boy holds the same sentiments. "You haven't even answered my question! Who the hell are you guys?"

Turning his head away, Toushirou's shoulders sag as if defeated, running a hand through his longer locks and gripping the roots. Amusement at the other's painful dilemma only has the gamer chuckling to himself before it becomes a full-on cackle, gaining an audience at the outburst. Truly, this might just be the sweetest revenge against his opponent. The little captain may have won their battle but the war had yet to be decided, if one was judging by the anxious and bemused expression on the teenage girl. He might suffer for a few moments, but Hitsugaya will hurt for as long as her memories remain unchanged.

"She'll never be the same, you know." Choking down a maniacal guffaw, his happy blue eyes crinkle at the edges, the cool façade of the death reaper cracking into pieces at his feet. "I have no idea what relationship you might've had with her, but whatever it was is gone now. Every moment you've shared has been tainted and destroyed, most likely replaced by Tsukishima-san's embodiment." A sinister grin splits across his features. "How does it feel to know that the girl you care so much about remembers another man in your place?"

In a flash, all he sees is a glint of light reflecting off Hyourinmaru's blade. "One more word and I'll kill you." Oh, how the mighty have fallen, and over someone as minute and insignificant as a female halfing. But while Yukio would love to say something else, he bites his tongue instead and lets his annoyingly wide smile do the talking for him. It only takes a moment to see that it's much more effective than words.

"Oi, what're you doing?" When Hitsugaya doesn't turn, only tightens his grip on the light blue of his hilt, the youngest member of Xcution can hear the girl's voice carry itself, harsh and reprimanding. "You're not supposed to threaten people who've already been contained! Only cowards do things like that!" To further her point (and irritate the young spirit a little more), Yukio snorts in affirmative, wanting to nod except the dangerously close proximity of the weapon to his jugular deters him. Interestedly, he watches as Hitsugaya reinserts his zanpakto into his sheath, grumbling something beneath his breath as he turns his gaze to a righteous-looking Karin.

Taking a few steps in her direction, the icy taichou is stopped by the opening of a _senkaimon_ only meters away, the white light blinding the three for a moment. In seconds, there's an outpouring of unranked soldiers, approaching Hitsugaya with a salute and an obvious need for orders. The timing is far from perfect and Yukio can see that the interruption grates on the small boy's already frayed nerves, as he gives them strict instructions to take his prisoner back to Seireitei for questioning.

As he's carried off, howling indignant protests into the night sky, he sees Toushirou approach the girl with that serious mask put back in place. Despite his grumblings and the shinigami officers' yells to tell him to shut it, he cranes his neck to watch the two part, one looking so obviously reluctant and the other honestly unsure of what do to next. The last thing he sees before he's completely taken into the Precipice World is the young commander raising his hand to the invisible wall, as if reaching out to touch her. Even he can see that he's making a promise to recover the bits of her forgotten past, as futile as the task is.

A part of Yukio snarls, wanting to break free and make sure her mind remained absent of his presence, if only to taunt his adversary with that knowledge. How painful it is be to be reduced to nothing but a minor alteration in some girl's head, as easily adjustable as the spin of a dial. However, as an outsider looking in, he doesn't understand that their bond is stronger than a stab of a Fullbring and a stranger's convoluted plan for revenge. He cannot comprehend that Karin's smile communicates that those few but precious moments might not be as broken as he hoped.

* * *

><p>Kira is sitting at his desk when all the sounds start, flipping through a few completed pamphlets, as the patter of running feet and shouts meet his ears from outside the door. Despite his soft-spoken nature, he finds his voice as he makes his way to the hallway, reprimanding a few soldiers who run right past him. But when he stops a few to ask what's going on, it's him who's making the most noise in a rush to get outside.<p>

The arrival of both Kurosaki Ichigo and his father has the entire _Gotei_ Thirteen up in arms, a number of the lower ranked shinigami trying to catch snatches of the two war heroes. However, he knows immediately that something's very wrong by the detached look in Ichigo's eyes, as if something within him has splintered off and died.

Sadly enough, Kira's guess is only too accurate.

A stray hollow, one that was much too strong for Karin, Ichigo explains, fists balled and looking downright ashamed, as if it'd been him who had let her die. But the young man isn't a shinigami anymore, not really, not with the life he's trying to pave out in the World of the Living taking precedence over his usual duties. It may be the reason he blames himself more than anyone else involved.

When he knows his son has reached his limit, Isshin explains that they've come to find her, saying that her spirit had been purged of quickly. Vaguely he can hear the eldest son cursing the no-name shinigami that sent his sister off before her body was even cold, not even giving her time to say her goodbyes. But Kira knows he doesn't really blame the man on duty; he's too busy placing the responsibility on himself. To have so much power and yet not be able to save one of your most beloved people is a problem that only the nearly invincible have, one that Ichigo continues to struggle with even at twenty-five years old.

They coordinate among each other about what should be done. The orange-haired Kurosaki is ready to shotgun it, fly around Soul Society and track his sister down, regardless of whether anyone wanted to help or not. His father, thankfully, is more levelheaded, suggesting that they wait it out a few days. Karin is a smart girl and while unfamiliar with the place, she's not the type to lose her common sense in a hard position. Either she'll find her way to the capitol on her own or determine some way to alert them.

It's easy to tell what the better plan is and they all vote unanimously on it, though Ichigo makes a show of pouting and griping that has Rukia kicking him in the stomach. As he watches the small girl beat down her one-time student, Kira is beside himself, not sure whether to break them up or let it pass. A rough shake of Renji's head and a snide smirk tells him that he won't be able to do much about them anyway.

As they make their way out of the conference room, he spies a familiar head of white, strangely towering over the others. The formerly diminutive taichou of the Tenth is all regality and self-composure at the ripe age of eighty-seven human years, managing to transform into the man before him. Beside him, Hinamori Momo is smiling sweetly, speaking in her usual quick speed and excited gestures that are solely reserved for her childhood friend. Inside him, Kira has to stifle the stab of jealousy it incites before turning his inquisitive gaze away. Because while there have been many things that have changed in the last ten years, this aspect isn't one of them.

What he misses when he shirks past them is the cloudy impatience that's settled into Toushirou's gaze.

.

.

Only three days later and another commotion startles Kira from his work, the thundering of footsteps jolting him out of his seat and leaving him just as perplexed as before. But this time, he doesn't stop anyone to ask about it and instead finds himself falling into the crush of officers, hearing snatches of conversation around him. When he processes all the tidbits, his eyes widen in shock.

"… A soul is demanding to be let in…"

"… Said she didn't want to fight the gatekeepers…"

"… Not even a shinigami…"

The only conclusion he can draw is that Kurosaki Karin has arrived in Seireitei in a fashion befitting her family. Through a crowd of uninvolved but overly curious unranked soldiers, he fights his way through them to the handful of other officers they have arrived before him. Why this many of the _Gotei_ Thirteen's leaders are needed to greet a single soul is beyond him though. Perhaps she should feel grateful that her disturbance has knocked the entire army for a loop.

From where he stands, he can see how anxious Ichigo is, twitching in his sandals as he flexes his fingers. A part of him is surprised the wall is still intact considering the way he charged in the first time he'd come across it, though it was the opposite side he was standing on then. As they raise the white slab, Kira has to keep his jaw firmly in place when he sees what's happening on the other side, his surprise warring with his need to set an example. He's not quite sure he manages even that much.

With her hands set firmly on her hips, he sees a speck of female dust in the distance, a tiny character in comparison to the giant Jidanbou. And while he thinks he's a bit too far to judge, they seem to be in an argument, as he notices the woman who he assumes to be Karin pointing at the gatekeeper and telling him off accordingly. It's absurd that someone so small can handle anyone like the respected shinigami, but if there's anyone who would be able to it'd probably be another Kurosaki.

Ichigo is already at the entrance before it's even one-fourth of the way up, as the two standing outside look over at what's occurred behind the gate's guardian while they weren't paying attention. Recognizing the flash of orange, Jidanbou lets his friend through and watches as he nearly takes down his little sister in glee. The confused shock is almost hysterical on his oversized mug, but Kira's too busy rushing forward along with the other lieutenants to give it more than a passing notice.

Wrapped up in her brother's arms, Kira can see that the little girl from Karakura is no longer such. Although her eyes spark and her face screws up as she tries to wrestle her way from Ichigo's grip, even he can say that she's a beauty. He doesn't doubt that the men of Soul Society will be smitten with her at first glance.

"I'm fine, Ichi-nii! Just let go, you idiot!" Karin screams in dismay, finally extracting herself with a particularly hard push. Knocked to the ground by the excessive force, Ichigo can only watch as she crosses her arms over her chest, glaring down at him in irritation. "Although it's nice to see you too, I've only been gone a few days, not years. There's no need for the hysterics, really."

"But, Karin, you're dead," he points out, as he rights himself and dusts the dirt from his shihakusho. It's a weighty subject, but Kira sees that the younger girl doesn't even look fazed by it. "I mean, you were alive one moment and then gone the next. We didn't even have time to see you off! How can you not be angry or upset?"

"I'm not saying I wasn't," she begins, unfurling her arms and letting them hang by her sides. The carefully preceding remark is followed by a soft grin, melancholy in a way that has Kira catching his own breath in sympathy. "But there's not enough time to be upset about that, no time to grieve the fact that I've died too young. I can't undo what's been done and you can't beat yourself up about something that's not your fault." The pointed stare she pins him with tells the blonde that the woman knows her brother well, too well, if the way he shifts uncomfortably beneath her gaze means anything.

"I'm dead now, Ichi-nii. You've gotta be okay with that." A pause as she tries to smile for him, but it comes off more as a painful grimace. "You've just… got to let me go." As she calmly crosses the distance between her and him, the Third's lieutenant sees that she approaches with shuffling steps, as if afraid he'll bolt. A part of him appreciates her consideration for her brother's instability, using a mix of blunt words and concerned gestures to help push him in the right direction. She doesn't expect him to not mourn losing her, but he can tell that she doesn't want him to linger there and ponder what might've been. Her consideration touches the vice captain, as he watches her wrap herself around her brother's frozen form.

The moment is a personal one, too much so that he turns his head out of respect for the siblings. He knows that he'll never see Kurosaki Ichigo break down, not in public and certainly not right there, but if there's any time he deserves to it's now. Because he knows how hard goodbyes are, how much harder it is when one never gets to say them properly. He guesses that's why he empathizes with them so much.

As he does his best to not listen in, his eyes catch on Hitsugaya-taichou only a few yards away, staring at the pair with an unreadable look in his eyes. And even though Kira knows he's apt at reading most people well enough, he's not sure what to make of the younger man's interest. But he does recognize something there, something that has his eyes widening in partial understanding.

Because he knows that emotion anywhere, is too well acquainted with it to not distinguish it even on another's face. The main reason he's so taken aback is because it's coming from the man of ice himself, a leader who has closed himself off except to a very privileged few. He can't even begin to comprehend that someone as reserved as the Tenth's captain could have feelings even Kira is afraid to acknowledge most days.

That Hitsugaya Toushirou stares at Karin with emotion relative to what he himself feels for Momo has him clenching his eyes shut, a cocktail of vast relief, strong guilt and other unpleasant sensations filling him. All he knows is that things are changing and they will never be the same.

* * *

><p>From the get-go, Hinamori is more than a little wary of the Kurosaki Karin. She's too ill-mannered one minute and then too callous the next, the flip-flopping of one's mood a dangerous trait to have as a developing shinigami. But, contrary to what others might say or think of her, Momo doesn't hate her.<p>

To be honest, she doubts anyone can truly dislike the young spirit, who carries off a strangely controlled persona but then smiles widely a few seconds later, breaking that first impression with sly words and quick wit. She wins over allies much like her older brother does. She creates her own path with the power she's been blessed with and people become attracted to that personality, to the vision she has for herself and her future. In the wake of her dreaming, she captures respect and animosity simultaneously and that, Hinamori supposes, is the reason why even her enemies admit that she's on a level of her own.

Her transition into Shino Academy is a successful one, though that's no surprise to any person even slightly aware of her family's reputation. Her potential has professors whispering of another genius in their midst and her popularity with students is high, though she claims not to know anything about it. But while she excels in intelligence and ability, her awareness of others is something Momo thinks she lacks. That 'go-at-my-own-pace' attitude might work as a student, but not so much when one is placed in a division. Because a squad requires giving up one's beliefs and aspirations for the group, the greater good, and she has a feeling that the strongest family born from Soul Society isn't used to such a trade-off.

When she tells Hitsugaya her thoughts, she's surprised to find that he doesn't share her vision, not at all.

"While I don't disagree that Karin's a little more reckless than most, she's proven herself to be proficient in her studies and with prominent leadership abilities. Any of the divisions would be lucky to have her," he murmurs softly over a newly brewed cup of green tea, sipping as he looks up at her. While they usually don't make it a habit to gossip about their friends and acquaintances, Momo is more than a little surprised that he doesn't see her as the ticking time bomb that she is. Powerful and capable, to be sure, but also a danger to others if not properly handled.

"She's amazing. I agree with that," she begins, choosing her words carefully, "but she's not the type to take orders well, nor do I think she can separate herself from a mission emotionally, not like we have to sometimes." As she speaks, her stare is forced away by the power of his; she forgets how naked she feels beneath the glow of his irises, more so now than ever. "I'm just… I don't know. Worried, I guess?"

Unlike his usual treading, his words are straightforward, cutting in a way she hasn't heard before. "Do you not like Karin?"

"_No!_" The outburst shocks her for a moment, her composure gone quickly as she tries to reassemble it. But it's the way his eyes gleam, protective and just a little accusatory, that has her stumbling to put a wall between them. For the first time in the decades they've known each other, Momo doesn't know how to act around Hitsugaya. "No, it's not that I dislike her…"

"But you don't like her much either, do you?" Although he says it in question fashion, somehow it sounds like a statement and, as she sputters to deny it, she's horrified to find that he might not be wrong.

In her whole life, Hinamori has never truly hated a person. She'd even had a big enough heart to forgive Aizen-taichou, as disgustingly painful and difficult it was. Because she knew she'd never be whole if she didn't and, as much as the betrayal had burned her very core, it was her way of finding closure so as to make room for a new love, a better person to look up to and adore.

But Kurosaki Karin is a separate entity entirely, an unnamed category that she's not quite comfortable with. Despite the good amount of time she's been here, they don't do much more than greet each other, smiling politely and making small talk as they wait for someone to ease the tension. Those people usually come in the form of Matsumoto or Kira or Renji and occasionally Hitsugaya when he finds the time to break his routine and pretend he's not carrying the world on his shoulders. But even then, Momo thinks he might be a part of her previously unacknowledged animosity.

When she notices how silent the room has become, instead of answering his question, she turns away and runs.

Nearly a week later, Hinamori is still chewing on his words, the sagely voice of her childhood friend playing on repeat. _But you don't like her much either…_ It's not that, she tells herself again and again, shoulders hunching as she sighs and tucks her folder against her chest, shaking her head of the notion. It's not hate or dislike or even indifference, but there's something about the girl that throws her off, makes her watch her as if she can't be trusted.

_But Shirou trusts her, so why can't that be enough?_ And she knows it should be, but the fact that it's not forces doubt into her mind. As she makes her way down the hall, she pauses in front of the Tenth's office, her duty to deliver the documents only an excuse to visit her friend. Maybe another talk will give her clarity, or at least that's what she reasons, as she motions to knock on the door.

But there's a distinctly female voice on the other side, one that nearly has her dropping the papers to the ground. Accompanied by the familiar alto, she hears Toushirou responding with emotion she rarely gets out of him these days, an angry tirade that sounds more like routine than actual heat. Together, they sound like a perfectly in-tune duet, with Karin's laughter only moving to compliment their harmony. Praying that they don't spot her eavesdropping, Hinamori slides the door ajar, just barely able to see Toushirou at his desk and staring at a woman clad in red and white Academy robes. She doesn't need to see her face to know who she is.

"Don't you have homework, Karin?" he asks, unsubtly forcing himself to continue his work, the idea of strangling the girl nearly apparent on the wrinkles of his forehead. Only a year here and yet the student commands his attention in a way that even higher-ups have difficulty gaining, Momo muses with a small frown.

"Why do that when you're here, slaving away, just begging to be distracted?" Although it's phrased inquisitively, Karin's shrug gives off a nonchalance that morphs it into a statement. Hinamori knows that if anyone else did something so flagrantly impolite, the younger man would've called them out on it, reprimanded them for not knowing their place. But it's Karin, and she lives above his rules as far as Hitsugaya's concerned.

"Then perhaps it's time for you to finish it while I continue 'slaving away,' as you so quaintly put it." The scratching of a pen and the shuffling of papers can be heard but only for a moment.

"Aww, but you'd miss me, wouldn't you, Toushirou?" she teases, the tinkling in her voice bright and cheery, nothing at all like her usual monotone.

It's a rarity, seeing her so friendly and open, especially with someone as guarded as Hitsugaya. But Momo has come to realize that they become different people when they're with each other. It's as if the atmosphere turns lighter, attitudes grow more playful, and smiles appear more readily on their faces. From across the desk, she can see Karin ruffle the captain's overgrown bangs, laughing at the growl she earns in response. But even as he glares at her from beneath the fringe, righting it by combing his fingers through it, Toushirou doesn't look nearly as annoyed as he would have if any other person had done it.

While his companion points a finger, chuckling about how he hasn't changed at all, Momo can hear how the lighthearted indictment has no real accusation in it. In fact, Hinamori muses that he might actually be enjoying the attention, as Karin leans forward and tempts him with the idea of playing hooky for the day. The resounding roll of eyes is all parts sarcastic, but the warmth in them doesn't diminish in the slightest, a candid amiability he refuses to show anyone but a very close few.

And, suddenly, it dawns on her.

That look on Toushirou's face… Taking in those softened features, Momo finds that maybe she doesn't truly dislike Karin, at least, not her as a person. No, it's the girl that makes Toushirou look like _that_—like he's young and irresponsible and immature, like the little boy she grew up with nearly a century ago and not the compulsorily matured leader he's become—that she's come to detest. Because it means he's found a place in his heart to care about someone so sincerely that he's willing to regress a little, finding peace in a young girl he's known only a fraction of the time he's spent with so many others.

_She's different_ are the words that filter to the front of her head, as she sees him abandon his work and recline for a bit to spar verbally and shoot sly smirks he never shows anyone else. Somewhere deep inside him in a place even he doesn't know exists, little Shirou-chan might love Kurosaki Karin more than he's ever loved anyone else. And the thought is heart breaking, gut wrenching, spirit curdling for her, his childhood friend, as she comes to grips with the fact that it's not her that makes him feel that way. Because even though she has no right to feel as if her heart's been broken, Momo senses a strange pang of loss against her rib cage, as if she's missing out on something she can't quite put her finger on.

Later on, she'll acknowledge that timing is everything in love.

* * *

><p>Fuji Mizuno may be Kurosaki's classmate, but he isn't her friend. It's what he tells himself when he sees her cornered by another senior, one larger than the two of them combined. Her small body is stuck between the Academy building and the well-known bully who enjoys nothing more than the sight of tear-streaked faces and stumbling pleas. However, Mizuno isn't surprised when Kurosaki Karin does neither of these things, as she crosses her arms over her chest and meets his arrogant gaze with haughtiness that even makes him flinch in the distance.<p>

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asks, her voice even and light, hiding the black edge of sarcasm she's famous for. Her reputation is legendary, a woman who is as beautiful as she is deadly, acting as the standard by which all the female students compare themselves to. Unsurprisingly, the majority come up lacking.

"You're just as cute as they said you'd be," the large man leers, taking in the calm face that's starting to twist into a snarl, one that Mizuno knows means trouble for the other party. If there's one thing that Karin can't stand, it's being judged by rumors rather than her capabilities. It's happened often enough that she's become conditioned to hate any sort of gossip that comes her way.

"Good to know that my reputation precedes me." She eyes him up and down, scorn contouring her fairness. "I'm afraid that it's one-sided though. I have no idea who you are."

"Choujin, Choujin Nami," the brown-haired man says proudly, as if he's someone she's supposed to know. And while Karin goes through a mental list of people she's heard of, this particular moniker escapes her, or at least that's what the boy in the bushes figures. She has a strangely animated look on for a passive façade.

"Never heard of you."

Wincing, even Mizuno finds her shrug offensive, as if she couldn't care less about her opponent. And from the rush of color on Choujin's face, it's easy to see that he doesn't take to her tactics well. Mizuno still doesn't understand why every man who comes to challenge and win over the dark-haired girl tries to intimidate her with their strength or impress her with tales of their heroism. After spending the last year together, he knows that the only things that speak to Kurosaki are swords, fists and actions, three objects she was particularly skilled at using.

"Well it's fine if you're not well informed. Not everyone can keep up with all the talk around this place." There's something about the condescending way he speaks, as if she's a child that doesn't know any better, that makes Karin's eyes flicker with undecipherable emotion. Death might be an apt description, the cowardly boy contemplates with a small sense of pity.

"Or maybe you're just not worth talking about," she spits back, hands sliding to her hips as she tilts one to the side, looking all parts challenging, somehow predatory. On a male, it would've been intimidating, daunting like a true grim reaper over a dead body. But on a face as sweet and contradicting as hers, she manages to look like she's seducing him, though anyone with even the slightest vision could tell it wasn't meant that way for Nami.

But the poor guy is as oblivious as he is stupid.

"What a pretty face you've got there." Taking a slight step forward, a large hand takes her chin between those fingers, his flattery only making her glare harder. Slapping his hand away with her wrist, a few open-handed counters has her stocky opponent on the ground, writhing in pain. Somewhere in his head, Mizuno hazily recognizes the awe mixing in with fearful wariness of the Kurosaki girl. There's a reason she's been accelerated in all of her classes, but watching her use those skills is another sight completely.

Struggling to stand, Karin doesn't even let him get that far, as she narrows her eyes and lets that disturbingly cold look cover her pretty features. She slams a foot into his back, the action gaining a grunt that's barely contained by the man's prideful lips. Mizuno isn't sure whether he finds the act justified or not, but the presence of another tells him that he doesn't have to.

"Enough, Kurosaki."

Holding in a gasp, Mizuno's large, glasses-covered eyes take in the sight of their afternoon guest speaker, a man who had risen ranks at an age half his own. Just the sound of his voice has the girl stepping back, albeit unwilling, and turning her hardened stare to the newcomer. Although it's perfunctory to bow, she doesn't.

Before either of them speak, Nami is scrambling up to apologize—to the esteemed captain and not his classmate, which Fuji finds odd but understandable considering the timing—and then bolting away to save his hide. However, neither pays attention to his departure, their stares caught singularly on each other. Now, Mizuno thinks worriedly, would be a wonderful time to get out of there, or face the wrath of two shinigami stronger than himself. That fact should be more than enough to have him running, but something in the air is changing and he can't help but act the part of detective (or voyeur, if one preferred).

Their staring match is only a moment, but it feels like an eternity, a battle of wills against two opponents that are equals in every sense of the word. And while he finds it blasphemous that anyone can even hold a candle to the legendary Hitsugaya Toushirou, the Academy student finds that he has to give that honor to his female classmate. Because she doesn't sink or wilt or wither beneath the other's heavy stare, not like anyone else he knows, making his respect for her grow.

Hitsugaya-taichou breaks the silence first. "You know better than to start a fight on school grounds, Kurosaki, especially since it's your final year. I have no idea what you're thinking, putting your place for graduation on the line because of one, single-minded boy."

"Not all of us inspire admiration wherever we go, _Hitsugaya-taichou_," she snorts, the sound of his name having a bit more bite than Mizuno finds necessary. It's blatant disrespect and in that moment he's scared for her. Not many get away with such insolence, but he's also aware that Karin isn't among the majority.

The captain's eyes narrow dangerously, a frown puckering his lips. "Watch your tone, Kurosaki."

Instead of replying, Karin merely returns the glare with her own, choosing silence over any scathing remark she has in her arsenal. It's strange seeing the girl who usually had a million comebacks so eerily mute, though her classmate could tell inwardly that she was disquieted. The actual thoughts in her are a mystery to him but he's aware that they're aggravating things, leaving ripples across her usually serene face. In her mind it seems as if she's decided to end their impromptu conversation, as she spins to stalk away, her body language rigid. When the captain grabs her wrist to stop her, Fuji gets the feeling that there's much more to this relationship than he initially thought.

"If you've got something to say, then now would be a good time, Kurosaki. You're acting strangely." Almost imperceptibly, his fingers loosen but they're no less firm.

From where he crouches, even Mizuno can see something in Karin snap. "_I'm_ acting strangely?" She twists to face him, pulling her captured arm closer, though he doesn't let her go. "You've been treating me 'strangely' for the last few months, always acting cold and distant, like you could care less about what I'm saying or doing, and now you're telling me _I'm_ weird by retaliating? Do me a favor and go to hell, Toushirou."

"Be more mindful of that mouth, Karin. Not everyone is as accommodating for you as I am," he growls beneath his breath, a warning that anyone else would've heeded. But Karin looks like a hurt panther, baring her teeth and taking up a defensive crouch to ward off her opponent. Even when cornered, the raven-haired beauty battles back with everything she has, as little as it is at the moment. When she opens her mouth again—to belittle the advice or the one giving it, Mizuno isn't sure—the older spirit moves to strike just as Mizuno sucks in a breath, falling back on his haunches with eyes widening at what he's just seen.

Hitsugaya-taichou is _kissing_ Kurosaki Karin.

And not the innocent ones that most think of, a press of the lips and sweet words and soft breathing with matching smiles. No, it's much more than that, as a blush paints its way across Mizuno's neck and face, hiding it in his hands as he feels the heat from his cheeks. In a motion his eyes couldn't catch, the last thing he remembers seeing is the white-haired man pulling the smaller girl against him and pushing her against the aged stone of the building, trapping her there with his larger frame. But when he ducks his head down to claim her lips, Mizuno had moved away instinctively, the only clue of what happened coming in the form of a high-pitched keen, a very female one at that.

The only thing the boy can hypothesize is that Karin is very dense at understanding a man's need for space to sort out his feelings, and that Hitsugaya-taichou is just very bad (or rather good?) at handling Kurosaki Karin in general.

* * *

><p>In the many centuries that he has led the <em>Gotei<em> Thirteen, Yamamoto Genryuusai has seen many different lives begin and end, times of war and peace, moments of love and parting. The last ones especially aren't always visible things, but it's definitely there when it wants to be seen.

He pretends not to see how his youngest captain is head-over-heels for Kurosaki Ichigo's sister.

A genius in her own right, Yamamoto watches her get recruited into the Ninth, much to the chagrin of the white-haired man. It's not as if there's anything wrong with the team, especially since its recovery over the last decade as it was righted by former Visored Muguruma Kensei, in conjunction with Hisagi-fukutaichou's efforts. No, it's more along the lines that he doesn't trust the pretty young woman anywhere near the philandering vice captain.

It's why he disrupts that innocent kiss at the Christmas party so many years ago, stomping around like an untamed Hollow as he drags her down the hallway before the tattooed lieutenant can even get close to her beneath the mistletoe. The impulsive act leaves a shocked Hisagi in his wake, as well as a number of startled officials, and an all-black Ichigo raring to go after them. Let it not go unsaid that a man of his caliber is even wilier when angry, though that seemed to fit Zaraki just fine. The ensuing battle has already been written in the history books under Byakuya's care, though it's a small and unworthy description to downplay the unexpected event.

From that night on, the entire world watches Hitsugaya-taichou and Kurosaki Karin's love story unfold, an unhurried metamorphosis that everyone takes pleasure in, even himself. It's been a long time since Yamamoto has seen a relationship blossom as honestly as this one, stronger than the many formed in recent decades. Perhaps it's the fact that their friendship has spanned dimensions and beaten the odds that makes it what it is, a coin for the jar of everlasting love instead of another statistic. He notices how they take the strongest qualities of past lovers and mold it to shape their own.

Like the late Shiba Kaien and Shiba Miyako, they are discrete. Never do they stand too close when they're conducting business, never a hair out of place or a gesture too comfortable. For Toushirou, appearances mean everything for he's built his reputation from the ground up and he takes care of his transgressions as such. But where another woman might not readily understand his outward distance, Genryuusai can see that Karin does, as she speaks in just the right volumes with the slightest edge of hardness for any eavesdroppers. It's a show to her, to prove that she can be his partner and a subordinate without outright demanding his respect, because she knows she already has it.

Like Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana, they are in no rush. That, in spite of her illness, Hisana became a part of her husband's noble family at her own pace, never daring to rush in irrationally, even though most would've jumped at the chance. And Byakuya had waited patiently as well, letting her feel out the path she was still unsure of taking while dealing with his own betrayal of tradition to facilitate their marriage. In the end, he's sure that neither of them looked back on it with regret. Now Yamamoto can see that Karin shares this trait in that she doesn't push for more than what she's being offered, doesn't ask for more than what Toushirou can give. Yamamoto almost wants to point out that he'd give her the moon and stars and sky if she'd only ask—if she saw the way Hitsugaya hung on by a mere thread whenever she told him, in her own silent way, that she loved him—but she'd never dare form the words and he'd never push her to understand.

Like Ichimaru Gin of the Third and Matsumoto Rangiku of the Tenth, they are not written in the stars. Childhood friends who walked hand-in-hand since the beginning, Yamamoto had been so sure that they'd make it, that they'd be the couple that would break the curse of so many before them. But, alas, he knows it can never be now, not when Ichimaru chose revenge for love rather than love over revenge. His role as an anti-hero led both him and Matsumoto down a path of no return and sadly enough their story ended long before it began. In a way, that's how he see Hitsugaya-taichou and the Kurosaki girl, a love created by circumstances. Their coupling was never meant to be, never predestined or even expected, but chance had them stumbling into each other and forever entangled.

Like Kurosaki Isshin and his human wife Masaki, they are capable of the impossible. Thrown into exile and cut off from his world, another shinigami might have withered and died from loneliness. But the former shinigami captain didn't fall to pieces but instead found strength in adversity, flourishing under it. And even in the midst of building a new identity and life for himself, he falls in love with a woman who is, in every sense, his equal, no matter how human she may be. That's how Karin appears to be whenever she stands next to Toushirou; his underling in rank but an equal in life. She stands tall, sure and prideful, never averting her gaze in discomfort. She doesn't crumble before him and yet the white-haired spirit cannot seem to do the same. Sometimes, Yamamoto watches how his eyes completely melt whenever his lover speaks to him, a glow of affection that no one else understands, not even her sometimes.

Like Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth, they are inseparable. Because no matter how one looks at it, picks apart the past and tries to decipher it and all the components, the ending is the same. Everything has moved and conjoined and aligned so that those two would meet, so that someone else's diabolical plan could shake the very foundation of Seireitei and bring two very different people together. That's what Ichigo and Rukia are. And perhaps Karin and Toushirou might just be a ripple effect, an afterthought in the midst of aftershocks, but they are no less than the epicenter. Just like every partnership before them, they've found that their places are next to each other, all laws and naysayers be damned.

But, unlike all the ones before them, Yamamoto Genryuusai can see that they are carving out a new path for others to follow. They will be the archetype that will define a new generation of loves, capable of transversing all of the difficulties and hardships that so many others had fallen prey to. In this new age of peace, he doesn't doubt that they will rewrite history in a way that's never been seen before.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door, Kurosaki Isshin thinks he manages to keep his brave face on admirably, the oftentimes goofy-looking and unorthodox former captain subdued for the matter at hand. The slightest shuffling of cloth is heard on the other end before a light 'come in' meets his ears, the muffling making the sound even harder to hear. If he feels this nervous now, he can only imagine how Karin is faring.<p>

And although he knows what to expect, the full force of his daughter's maturity is enough to nearly send him to his knees.

Fashioned from the finest white silk, Karin is a vision of ethereal beauty, a natural kind of splendor he hadn't known she'd possessed. In the back of his mind, memories of short hair and soccer balls and boyish mannerisms diffuse into the back of his mind, replaced by the woman she's become. The hair she'd inherited from him isn't up in a traditional knot, but instead falls at her shoulders, romancing her feminine appeal. It's the only non-traditional aspect she's allowed on herself, as everything else reflects the staunch and upright nature that Seireitei expects from its most distinguished.

"Hey, Dad, you still in there?" Waving a hand, a frown mars her otherwise pretty face, her hands going to her hips in that signature pose of hers. It makes him chuckle that of all the things she's outgrown it seems that one habit will stay. He deems it to be in his best interest to not tell her that assuming such a stance makes her look very odd in the layers upon layers of cloth. His little girl has a mean left hook, after all.

"You look beautiful, Karin," he murmurs with a smile, taking in the unexpected redness that dances across her cheeks. For a moment, she looks stunned before the feeling melts into something more similar to embarrassment.

"Thanks…" She reaches out for him when he moves next to her and offers his arm, refusing to meet his proud beam. Never one for attention, the ex-shinigami knows his daughter is merely taken aback by his honesty, too used to jived up gesticulations and exaggerated praises. She's also still a bit unbelieving of her own attractiveness, though any male within thirty feet would call her such. Accepting praise gracefully is something Hitsugaya will have to help her with, Isshin thinks as he leads her out of the room.

The walk is short, silent, and maybe just a little melancholy. This will be their last moment as Kurosaki's together before she hands down her name and takes on a new one, a title that she will wear with both joy and sadness. Joy because it's his name she's receiving and her old man knows that nothing would make her happier. But sadness weighs heavy, as she parts with a piece of her identity that she's always worn proudly, a badge of courage in the face of others' enmity and expectations.

But, no matter what happens today, Karin will always be his little girl.

He wants to tell her that, but the words get gobbled up in his throat, stuck to the lining of his esophagus and broken down before they can reach his tongue. It makes swallowing difficult, as they approach the large doors that have all of their family and friends on the other side, waiting for their big entrance. But, in an ill-timed moment of weakness, Isshin is at a loss for words for once, rendered speechless as he comprehends that he's giving one of his precious daughters away to another man.

"Hey, Goat Chin?" Karin whispers, voice airy and unsure, as she adopts a nickname she hasn't used since she was eleven. Within him, something between a laugh and a cry exits his mouth, eyes growing wet with tears he hadn't known he'd been holding in. But the older man puts on a smile and nods, not quite looking at her as he wills the moisture away.

But when Karin looks up at him, the dam breaks and he lets a few fall across his aged face. Those big, glassy eyes that have always seen through him and everyone else around her are filled with all the love a girl can give her father, the softness of her expression making her almost fragile. She doesn't wipe his tears or comfort him, but instead eyes him steadily as she always has. For an instant, time has frozen and somehow Isshin is grateful for it, this one last eternity for him to cherish and hoard in the treasure chest of memories he hides inside himself.

And it's then that he sees that she looks so much like her mother on their wedding day, exquisite and shining brightly, as if a crown jewel set in place. It makes the signal from a coordinator so very bittersweet, as he tells him that the doors will open in one minute. But even if the moment has gone, the memory doesn't fade from his mind's eye. Reaching up in a quick tiptoe, Karin presses her lips to her father's cheek and mumbles, "I love you, Daddy." He doesn't have the strength to tell her that he already knows.

As everyone watches them walk down the aisle, he doesn't see everyone's approving glances, happy faces or waving hands. Instead, his eyes go straight to Hitsugaya at the altar and that look that says so much more than any number of words he's ever spoken. There's amazement, an awe that so many seek but never find, in his features, as his cerulean eyes follow Karin, unabashedly stunned and so obviously in love. It's all he needs to see because he knows that this man will forever cherish Karin as his own.

Isshin convinces himself that he's not giving her away, not really. He's merely sharing her with another man, a man who might just love her even more than he does.

* * *

><p>Even after ten years of watching her parents together, Masaki still thinks her parents are entirely too lovey-dovey for a couple with over thirty years under their belt. As she sits at the table and finishes her crayon-filled drawing, she sees her mother dressed in a plain kimono, her shihakusho confined to her closet for the time being. And although she knows her mother would prefer it, her dad doesn't want Karin anywhere near it at the moment.<p>

Not when she's so close to her due date.

Trailing her dark jade eyes downwards, the only child of the Hitsugaya family can barely contain the smile on her face, looking much like a human toddler instead of her actual age. She always tells her parents she wants a boy this time around, causing Karin to laugh and explain that one can't choose a sibling's gender just because she wants it. When she turns away, Toushirou whispers in a very sure voice that it's most likely a boy. Needless to say that, even though she adores her mother, Masaki loves her father just a tiny bit more.

As the former Kurosaki goes around the kitchen, stirring and mixing and measuring like the seasoned pro she's become, her daughter can't help but watch with something akin to idol worship. Despite the fact that her mother's been on maternity leave from the _Gotei_ Thirteen for nearly two years, her reputation is more than respectable, borderlining her husband's impeccable record even. To say that it bothers Toushirou that younger shinigami, most often male, feel the need to strike up a conversation and shower Karin with compliments is an understatement. His little girl doesn't tell him that Mama only pretends to act flattered because she knows he gets jealous of their attentive gazes (as if they stood a chance against her father, she smiles with a roll of her eyes).

But Masaki thinks, as she rests her arms on the wooden table and her head atop them, that her parents might just be the most sickeningly happy people she's ever met (and truly she's seen many in her short lifespan). It doesn't show when they're in public of course, not with so many eyes on them and the expectation of propriety set so firmly in place, but at home they're different. Holding hands, soft kisses, an unexpected gesture or two, those are novelties that she's come to see as normal. And even though it's far into the future, Masaki has no doubt she'll have to marry someone at least half as affectionate as her father, or she'll never be happy. A terribly high standard but sometimes a girl has to make sacrifices in the name of love.

With the sound of the sliding door reaching their ears, Masaki perks up visibly, a toothy grin spreading across her rounded face. Jumping from her seat and into the living room, her scream of glee is met with Toushirou's fatherly beam, as he grabs her by the waist and tosses her into the air. Yes, she doesn't know if she'll ever find a man half as perfect as her father, but little Masaki knows she'll have to try.

.

.

From the kitchen, Karin can hear her daughter's laughter, her own content smile passing over her lips as she places a hand on her abdomen. She can't imagine how much more mayhem two children will cause in their household.

Chuckling at the thought, she doesn't hear Toushirou come in until he's directly behind her and planting a kiss on her cheek, his hand moving around her distended waist to rest on top of hers. The way he curls his fingers with hers, strong and protective in a way that's almost possessive, has her turning around to greet him with a helplessly happy 'welcome home.' As she does, she also sees their daughter has roosted atop her husband's shoulders, as she smiles down at her mom and waves, clutching her father's silver locks.

"What were you thinking about that was so funny?" he murmurs softly into her ear, moving to take both of her hands in his. The gesture is a gently coaxing one, honest in a way that Toushirou is still so terrible at being sometimes. Over the years, Karin finds that they may be the part of him she likes best.

"Oh, nothing," she replies, her eyes twinkling. It'll bother him endlessly until she confesses and she knows it, as she turns around and moves to finish her cooking. Even now, Toushirou is as predictable as he was when he was a child; he latches onto his wife's back and mumbles something incomprehensible into her hair, which only serves to make her laugh.

"_Eew_, get a room!" Masaki yells as she pulls at her father's strands, sticking her tongue out and downwards at the couple of no-longer newlyweds. Someone needs tell them that that boat has sailed off into the horizon already.

"Why is everyone being mean to me today?" Toushirou asks no one in particular, as Karin laughs out loud and he lifts his little girl from his shoulders to the floor. "C'mon Masaki, time to fix the table."

At the words, she's rushing into the dining room on her own, telling him to bring in the china and she'll set it up 'all by myself.' He moves to the high cupboards to grab their dishware, but not before passing by Karin one last time to catch her attention. When she looks up at him, confused at his constant disturbing today, she's met by the softest pair of lips she's ever kissed, their natural coolness parting hers and diving in for the smallest taste.

Even now, she's caught off-guard by Toushirou's unexpected passion.

But then he's gone the next second, walking into the dining room with everything perfectly balanced in his hands. How he manages to keep his poise every time he stuns her is a mystery she won't ever understand. It doesn't help that Karin finds that, even though he's left the room, her lips sting heavily with Toushirou's affection, the tang of a love that promises to grow even sweeter sits heavy enough for her to feel through her skin. She brings a steady hand to her tingling mouth, as the smile that flits across her face settles in for the rest of the night.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's all, folks~ Please drop me a line and tell me what you think. It's probably going to be a while until my next update but please look forward to those. I promise I'm gonna go back to _The Plan_ and finish that up, as well as work on_ Go Against the Grain_. Thank you so much for reading and all your support over the last few months. I hope you guys have a wonderful summer~

Until next time! :D


	4. October 2012: Shadow General

**AN**: OMG I was so inspired to write this that I didn't even try to write _The Plan_ or_ Go Against the Grain_ (did get a little bit of _Unlikely_ written, though) but here is an update I didn't intend to do. Haha. It was mostly inspired by a number of random sources, which I'll cite a little farther down. :DDD

_Thank-you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Thank you~ I'm glad you enjoyed it. Haha.

**Black Rose**: Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. I'm quite fond of Yamamoto's perspective. Haha. And Masaki is kind of awesome, even though I made her up in my mind. Oh well. I hope she's as adorable to you guys as she is to me. XDDD

**Guest**: Thanks so much! :)))

**Guest**: Toushirou would make an awesome husband, right? LOL Or I'm delusional. I don't know. Haha.

**nureen**: Thank you. I try really hard to improve with each post. I think that they'd have an amazing love story. I guess that's why I enjoy writing them so much. Haha. Thanks for reading~

_Summary_: Medieval AU. Despite his reputed strength, Captain Hitsugaya of Seireitei meets his match in the most unlikely person: the alter ego of a rebellious princess.

_Warnings_: This was a mash-up of different inspirations. Credit for this story goes to a few things: a little bit of Autumn Dawn's_ Dark Lands_ (because I am a romance junkie), a smidgen of _Avatar_ and probably a bit of_ Go Against the Grain_ (obviously, I'm in withdrawals with that story, haha). This is more of adventure than romance, but I like my action, shaken not stirred. ;)

* * *

><p><em>October 2012 - Shadow General<em>

It was too quiet.

That was the only thought that thrummed through Hitsugaya Toushirou's mind, as his eyes scanned the forest only to find nothing. But the feeling of dread was still there, potent and ringing in his ears. He burned with the knowledge that something was out there, unsettling his senses but not yet apparent. And while his band of soldiers were more than capable, they were a small group at the moment, only a quick moving tactic force that was sent to deal with a small territory dispute. There wasn't enough of them to deal with a full-on attack.

That was why he didn't expect to get away unscathed when the hidden army attacked, easily two-hundred men to his forty. But while they fought hard and valiantly, taking out the first hundred relentlessly, eventually they were overwhelmed. Lack of food and the fatigue from their last battle had left them at half-strength, as Hitsugaya cursed while bloodying one more enemy with his sword. However, his genius could only take him so far, as slowly each of his men was captured but not without taking a few enemies' lives.

"I suppose Seireitei is lacking in leadership if a child has taken residence as one of their commanders," a male voice drawled, his recognizable face partially obscured by a bone mask as Toushirou looked up at him from where he was forced to crouch. The legend went that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez kept the white facet in remembrance of the first man he'd killed. Toushirou bit back the rebuttal that it was to hide his ugly face from the world.

"And I suppose Aizen has fallen pretty far to hire a mercenary in place of an actual leader," the younger man spit back, arms chained behind him and linked to his comrades. Even out of sight, he could practically feel Madarame's mad grin, a hard chuckle falling from the man's lips.

The punch across his face didn't sting nearly as much as Grimmjow's invasion of his personal space, blue eyes narrowing with a maniacal gleam. "I'm going to enjoy skinning you, Captain Hitsugaya. Making an example out of your hide will be the highlight of my week." That insipid smirk only had the white-haired officer scowling deeper, as he ran the statistics through his head.

As his gaze fell to the keys on his rival's belt, he considered his options. Stripped of their weapons and tired from a previous fight not even a day old, there was no way they could overpower them. Either they were going to have to outsmart the enemy or hope for interference from some straying band of warriors. He had no hope for the latter.

But it seemed that Fate wanted to prove Hitsugaya wrong on this occasion.

The whiz of an arrow shot one of the nearby guards down, perfectly leveled at his heart. A second one followed and quickly the group was in a mad dash to try and pinpoint their new adversary. It was only Grimmjow's presence that brought order, but it was enough time for Toushirou to get on his feet, grabbing a footman's sword form its halberd.

Tossing it over towards Ayasegawa, the beautiful soldier had already picked his cuffs early on, merely sitting and biding his time until the right moment. Taking the weapon and moving on to subdue a few reckless guards, he freed nearly a dozen men, who took the heat off the others before moving into the fray as one began freeing the rest of Seireitei's makeshift army.

As his manacles fell from his wrists, it didn't escape the captain that the arrows were coming steadily and with deadly precision. Not one of Toushirou's men were hit, though it should've been difficult to miss them considering each was in close combat with more than one warrior out for their blood. Soon enough the small group had overwhelmed the undertrained cadets, their only true threat in the form of Jaegerjaquez and his swinging strength. He'd already claimed a few lives and Hitsugaya would be damned if he'd take one more.

It ended with Grimmjow's head severed from his body.

"Yo, Captain, we good here?" Madarame broke in, covered in the blood of the fallen and looking mighty pleased by the fact. The look in his eyes was so similar to Captain Zaraki's that sometimes he nearly disliked the man, though he was a nearly unparalleled combat specialist.

Nodding, Hitsugaya spared one last glance at the corpse of the hired hitman. "Yes, Madarame. We're heading home." But he didn't move immediately, as his eyes went up and right, towards the direction of their impromptu savior. The fact that the archer was still hiding up there didn't escape him, though Toushirou didn't understand why. His reward could be great if he wanted it. Yamamoto Genryuusai was nothing if not fair and would appreciate any man's brave act if it meant helping his army.

Of course, it wouldn't surprise the prodigy if he wanted to keep his identity a secret. After all, there were many who wouldn't want to be caught picking sides between his kingdom and Hueco Mundo, which had fallen and flourished under Aizen's dictatorship. And the only thing standing in his way of world domination was his nation's rival, the country he played traitor to four years ago. Gripping his hands at his sides, Toushirou let the glower fill his features for a moment before relaxing. There would be time for anger later. Right now, he had a job to do and a team to lead.

"Whoever you are out there, show yourself," he commanded steadily, eyes searching for any sort of movement in the green brush above. In reply, an arrow with a piece of parchment sailed to his feet. Untying the letter, his brow quirked up at the practiced script. The writer was educated, which was a bit odd considering that most wandering fighters were barely literate.

It was a plain and simple message. _No._

"I like this guy. He's got balls," his bald companion howled, reading the message over his shoulder. Growling, Toushirou crumpled the note and tried again.

"We don't wish to harm you. We'd only like to meet the man who saved us," he tried again, but this one was the same as the last. The paper was signed off with two letters this time, initials of the name of some stranger who was not their enemy but who was also not their friend. Hitsugaya wasn't foolish enough to believe that they shared anything more than a common foe. He'd hoped that a face-to-face talk would've established a more tangible connection. But that time would come, he knew, as he glanced one last time at the foreshadowing words.

_Soon, Captain Hitsugaya. – S.G._

* * *

><p>Relaying the incident to the other generals and their commanding officer was first priority on Toushirou's list as he was summoned immediately once he crossed through the gates. While the battle had finished just as planned, the spectacle afterwards was a detour that needed explaining. And although his injured had been treated before the attack, the fact that they had help from some imaginary source had prickled some nerves since no one knew the man's intentions.<p>

"It could be a trap," Ukitake spoke seriously, the sickly general known for inspiring men in the midst of despair and underestimated strength.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility, but it doesn't explain why he would refuse an invitation from Captain Hitsugaya," Kyouraku butted in, edging his friend out with an easy tilt of his head. His deceptively uncaring attitude hid the guise of a monster, as he turned his eyes to the youngest member in the room.

The man nodded in response. "It would have been more effective to make an alliance there than wait until I returned. In the middle of nowhere, we would be on equal footing. Here, I would have the obvious advantage."

"But he will have much more to gain, if he decides that he should align himself with us," Kuchuki Byakuya supplied, the handsome captain perfectly poised in his indifference. His words were an extension of what they were all already thinking. "Regardless if he is a mercenary without allegiance or the citizen of a smaller nation, we have much more to offer than anything he has to bargain with. Where Aizen would intimidate and eventually takeover, we provide protection and assistance that none of the smaller kingdoms can afford to pass up."

"It sounds as if your mysterious savior is biding his time," Unohana spoke softly, the world-renowned healer unusually sober. "Only time will tell if he is truly interested in aiding us or not."

A murmur of agreement coursed through the meeting room, as a pregnant silence took over them. But it was broken by Mayuri's words, the logical man a terrifying genius and bloodthirsty killer when he needed to be. Just the thought that he could kill in the name of science sent a cold chill down Hitsugaya's spine, as he listened with partial interest.

"Did you say that were attacked on the outskirts of Karakura's capital?" he asked, his grinning face searing Toushirou's patience. Truly, just a look at the man was enough to make his skin crawl, though he nodded silently. "There are rumors that Karakura has been hiding a secret within the walls of their largest city. It seems that ever since their prince, Kurosaki Ichigo, has risen to power, his duties to guard his home's borders have been split between meeting his people's needs and the military obligations he's famous for."

No one needed to ask what he meant by that. The former Crown Prince of Karakura was nothing if not a reputable warrior, one that could go head-to-head with anyone of them in the room. Somehow, he inspired loyalty that bordered obsession and a willingness to fight that made his already powerful troops that much more efficient and vicious. Even if their numbers were a fraction of Seireitei's, it would not be an easy win if their armies were forced to face each other.

"Are you saying he's found a replacement?" Kuchiki asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. The amount of emotion was enough to pique everyone's attention, as they knew the Kuchiki House had close ties to the Kurosaki Family.

"Not exactly, no," the odd man teased, his already wide smirk stretching disturbingly big. Turning to Hitsugaya, he shot him a gleeful look that only darkened the prodigy's sour mood. "They say that another has halved his burden, though his identity is unknown to the public. In fact, no one knows who the man is, what he looks like or if he even exists. But he must, since their country hasn't given up a single inch of their land to Hueco Mundo, and that's no easy feat considering their size."

"And who is this so-called commander?" Genryuusai wheezed, the first words he'd spoken since the beginning of their conference.

A sarcastic roll of his eyes. "An absolutely droll name, but it was the papers that had been given liberties with it. They call him the 'Shadow General,' a man who hides in plain sight and commands one of the greatest armies in the eastern hemisphere." The masked man snorted then, obviously finding the moniker ridiculous.

But Toushirou couldn't brush it off. Because the name on that letter was signed by that man, he knew it. Sending Yamamoto a telling glare, his baritone rung softly but surely in the large room. "I believe that we'll need to meet with Karakura's royal family, Captain Commander. I have no doubt they'll bring him along, if only for safety purposes." And, as the old man issued an order to have the invitation sent out, Hitsugaya could feel his blood burn with the knowledge that he'd meet his mysterious rival very, very soon.

* * *

><p>"Please, Karin, just do me a favor and behave yourself." The exasperation in her brother's voice did nothing to quell the smirk on her pretty face, her china doll features twisted into something much more menacing.<p>

"Considering that I'm the one that's going to be doing a good amount of the diplomatic work, shouldn't you be sucking up to me a little bit more, Ichi-nii?" she inquired innocently, holding the reins of her horse and riding in side saddle, as was expected of her standing as her nation's princess. But it was a terribly uncomfortable position, though she doubted any man knew it. Sometimes her gender was more of an obstacle than an asset.

The orange-haired ruler groaned, not liking the reminder. "If only our Old Man hadn't decided to up and retire, then I wouldn't have to worry about all this stuff. Everyone in court knows you should've been named successor, not me."

Biting her lip, Karin knew that it was true to some extent. While her brother had won their people's hearts with his courage and daring, he was no ambassador. Preferring to be elbow deep in labor rather than listening to his advisors, sometimes the youngest of the Kurosaki family wondered what their father had been thinking, choosing the most reluctant of his children as his next-in-line. But although it stung to be passed over despite all her abilities and hard work, Karin also understood what their father was seeking to gain from the unorthodox choice.

During times like these, when war was an imminent threat on the horizon, their small but prosperous country needed a hero, someone that would make them feel safe, even when the darkness descended upon them. It was a comfort she'd never be able to provide. Because while she was intelligent and persuasive, Karin was not the one leading their armies into battle and claiming those many victories. So while Yuzu had taken the more obvious route and entered marriage, the other Kurosaki twin decided to follow her brother down his path, helping to ease him into his new role. Unfortunately, his unwillingness made the last year's progress cripplingly slow.

"You're our king now so act like one, you big baby," she said as she nudged him, nearly tipping him off his steed. Her giggle was contained behind her hand, as they approached the awaiting gates. The guards gave them a sparing glance before lifting the white slab, allowing the guests to be greeted by a number of handlers and a representative to bring them to meet the leaders of Seireitei.

From a distance, the discussion room was filled while the windows remained open, as both the captains and their lieutenants got good looks at the new arrivals. And while they were well aware of Ichigo's attractive façade, the young woman at his side and in the midst of his men was a new addition.

"Who is the girl keeping company with young King Ichigo?" Soi Fong asked, her eyes narrowing as her subordinate gushed over the beautiful woman. She delivered a hard punch to Omaeda's jaw for the ogled noblewoman.

A slight shift of Byakuya's eyes confirmed his suspicions. "That is Kurosaki Karin, his younger sister. She will be the one doing most of the dealings with us."

"But I thought Ichigo was the ruler of Karakura, Onii-sama," Rukia butted in from beside Ukitake, as she attempted to catch a glimpse of the party from her seat.

"It seems that Princess Karin is the more tactful of the two. While her brother was handling their armies and working among his people, she was running the palace and passing legislation on his behalf," Mayuri answered, his knowledge extending and well researched.

"Then why did he become ruler when it was obvious that she was more suited?" Matsumoto chimed in, her blue eyes lighting curiously in question. Beside her, Hitsugaya's eyes were closed in meditation, though he listened with interest to their rampant conversations.

A slow smile filled the masked face. "I suppose we'll have to see and find out."

Luckily it was a short wait, as their rep announced the Kurosaki's arrival. With welcoming gestures, Genryuusai introduced his officers sitting at the table but passed over the lieutenants to save time. Ichigo did the same with his small party, mentioning his sister and his two generals, Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora, before taking a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation on such short notice, King Ichigo," Yamamoto offered, a pleasant way to start the conversation. The almost clumsy nod that he gave was supplemented by Karin's careful reply.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sovereign Yamamoto. We're honored by your interest in our small country's security," she spoke easily, back straight and with all the grace her heritage had entitled her with. Everyone's eyes settled one her, a mix of surprise, uncertainty and expectation, as she shot their leader a kind smile. A warrior came in many different shapes and forms. Karin's was just a bit different from most.

"From what I've heard, your country has done much for ours as well." The insinuation of Hitsugaya's rescue was subtle, as he fished to see if it was truly their general that'd protected his own. But Karin gave nothing away, as she smiled politely and spoke in her own cryptic code.

"Whatever we might have done is not known by me, but perhaps you mean one of our men." And immediately everyone knew she was playing the same game, as Ichigo watched her with narrowed eyes. It wasn't safe to speak of their secret weapon so openly, especially not at a table where they were guests and not comrades. But Karin was testing the waters just as Genryuusai was, seeing how far she could go without inciting his well-known temper.

"Yes, one of them saved a number of my troops from harm."

"We'd been briefed on the skirmish just outside our castle's borders. We're glad to hear it was solved in your favor."

"If I may ask, is there any way I may meet the man who assisted Captain Hitsugaya and his team?"

A secretive smile passed across her features. "Why, the Shadow General is here and listening to every word you speak. You may say whatever you need to, Sovereign."

"Ah, but he will not hold council with me alone?" With watchful eyes, Karin knew the ancient man was using his grizzly appearance to appear much weaker than he actually was. But she was no fool to allow one of her own to be alone with him, not when negotiations hadn't even gotten under way.

"Please forgive our terrible manners, but we are not allies just yet, Sovereign. Perhaps, if things go well, a private introduction can be made. Until then, I'm afraid my brother and I will do our best to be fitting company." The gleam in her midnight eyes closed the subject with no small amount of finality, as the Captain Commander nodded stiffly and turned toward Ichigo to discuss the matters of what could be their treaty.

* * *

><p>"What you're doing is dangerous, Karin."<p>

Smirking to herself, the young woman didn't need to see who was speaking to know who it was. With the moon highlighting above them, the alto was clear in the crisp fall air. It was a tone that spoke of warm childhood memories and laughter and sisterhood. To say that she was happy to hear from Lady Rukia after all this time would be an understatement, but the circumstances weren't the same ones that she'd recalled so fondly.

"I see you're worrying needlessly again, Rukia," she said, allowing the smaller woman to fall in step beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt a pang of jealousy at the breeches she wore, ones that wouldn't get caught if she took long strides. Mentally, Karin cursed the baby blue dress that hugged her womanly figure and softened her already feminine looks.

"I know what you're doing," the older woman continued, shaking her head fretfully as Karin came to a stop beneath a large tree, bathing them in darkness. "You and I both know the secret you're hiding, the one that only your family knows."

She lifted an eyebrow, inquisitive. "And how would you know that?"

"I only needed a few rumors and a couple of firsthand accounts to figure it out. Even as I child, I knew you were capable of much more than you let on. What I can't believe is that Ichigo would allow something like this to continue."

"'Ichigo,' huh? What happened to 'Your Majesty'?" Karin chuckled, remembering how Rukia had stumbled over the greeting when she and her brother had greeted them earlier in the day. While she'd blushed a mortifying red, the young ruler looked at his friend as if she'd grown an extra appendage, frowning as he told her to never call him that again. It seemed that first loves never truly died.

"We're talking about you right now, not him!" she hissed impatiently, though Karin had no doubt she was blushing even under the cover of night. The only thing the princess could do was shrug her shoulders before turning her back to her friend.

"I'm good at what I do, Rukia. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect my country."

"Even assume an alter ego to do it? You'd take your brother's place on the battlefield when he cannot?" The accusation blistered almost as much as the guilt, as Karin remembered the devastation in her family's eyes when they'd unmasked her. After taking a beating in battle, she'd returned home bloody and with broken bones, her sister's crying in her ears as the brown-haired girl called for their parents and a medic.

But even worse than their angry sadness was Ichigo's torn look of betrayal, as he stared down at her from the edge of her bed and gave her a full once-over. Because he hadn't known that he was leading her into war, disguised as one of his own hand-picked soldiers, and she'd nearly died in her fear of being exposed. And even though he forbade her from taking another step in the direction of battle, Karin fought him every single time, putting on her armor and daring him to stop her.

She was too educated about war to be left at home, had too much working knowledge to not be there to guide his armies as effectively as they needed to be. They were too small of a nation to fight long-winded battles and remain intact. They needed to be smart, efficient, kill as many as they could in as little time as possible to safeguard their men. Under the disguise of the Shadow General, she was a war lord on par with her brother, though no one was aware of that other than a choice few.

"They'll find out, you know. If I already have, then the captains will discover you soon enough." It was a warning, plain and simple.

With a small, sad smile, Karin turned back to her. "I hope so, Rukia, I really hope so."

* * *

><p>She hadn't realized just how famous the military leaders of Seireitei were. Even as she explored the citadel and the training grounds that easily dwarfed the castle she called home, Karin couldn't get over how everyone's eyes followed the man behind her. And if she wasn't well acquainted with how deadly he was, then Karin would swear they were watching Hitsugaya Toushirou because he was ridiculously attractive and for no reason else.<p>

_Well, it would explain the women's swooning at least_, she thought with some trepidation, as yet another girl stopped what she was doing just to follow his form with her eyes. And, by the numerous glowers she was receiving, she was the eyesore that needed to be removed as soon as possible.

"Don't let them bother you."

The whisper ghosted into her ear, shooting down her spine and causing her to halt abruptly. She could feel his heated presence behind her, seeping through the cotton of her dress, as she rubbed her ear uncomfortably. A part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to wash off the feeling or rub it further into her skin.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I am fully capable of taking myself around, you know," Karin explained with a smile, trying to look disarming. The lack of change in his façade had her tsk-ing mentally, as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"But it was my decision to accompany you, Your Highness." But he didn't say why, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. Only one week in her presence and he was inexplicably drawn to the young royal, who hid her thoughts with practiced ease and looked around her as if she was afraid something might come out of the woodwork to get her. She was much too guarded to be a normal girl, too sure of herself at twenty-two years of age. He had no doubt that she was hiding all the answers to his questions.

"Those are your troops practicing now, right? Shouldn't you be the one instructing them?" she steered the conversation, hoping that he'd take the hint and leave her alone for a bit. She wanted to take in and appreciate the enormity of the arena, but it seemed that her babysitter wanted to ruin her fun.

"My troops can handle one practice on their own."

"Oh?" She looked down at one particular person and shot him a knowing smirk. "Then what about your lieutenant, Captain Hitsugaya?"

At the sight of his frantically waving subordinate, the bleach-haired general bit back a growl, as the busty strawberry blonde yelled her greetings excitedly. "Ignore Matsumoto. She's always like that."

"Kind of hard to ignore her when she looks like she's about to have a panic attack."

His reply was lost as a shout from the stadium was heard, as both of them looked around to see where it had come from. But it was too late to do anything about the stray arrow that had missed its target, going straight for the young princess, who could only watch with morbid fascination. Jerking forward, Toushirou reached for Karin to pull her to a safer distance—

But then she caught it around the middle.

"Your squad needs way more work if one manages to hit the stands when their targets are a good thirty feet away," Karin snorted, stabbing the point into a bench to make it look as if it'd landed there only moments before, just as an apologetic boy came running up. The cadet was barely an adult, a child if she'd ever see one, as he bowed profusely and spit out every excuse in the book.

Choosing to ignore the stunned but imploring look on Hitsugaya's face, Karin faked a breathless voice, as she held a hand to her chest in discomfort. "I hadn't seen it coming and I was terribly frightened. But I'm fine, thanks to your captain here, so please don't feel too bad. I'm sure you'll become a much better shot with some practice."

Pretending to have difficulty pulling the arrowhead from its etched hole, she handed it to warrior-in-training, along with a shy smile. The flush of red and a promise to improve himself 'for her highness's honor' nearly had her laughing, as she waved the star struck boy away. The blistering glare her escort was giving her only made her grin wider, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the woman up and down.

His next sentence had a decisive bite about it. "So, are you going to tell me your secrets, Princess, or will I have to fight you for them?"

A slight pout of her lips. "You would fight a defenseless maiden just to get an explanation or two?"

"No, not a defenseless maiden, but I certainly wouldn't mind putting to rest your identity, Your Highness. Or should I say it's nice to finally meet you, Shadow General?"

Not even managing to look put-out, the raven-colored girl turned away with a flip of her hair and sway to her hips. The heated look she sent him from over her shoulder nearly had Toushirou at her beckon, but her contrasting words cooled the fire just as quickly. "Let's see if you're man enough to handle me, shall we, Captain? From previous experience, it seems that you might not have the guts for it."

Biting back a snarl, Toushirou followed after her, intent on proving her wrong.

* * *

><p>Only her brother managed to work up a sweat like this, but after weeks of training with Hitsugaya Toushirou, Karin could understand why they called him a genius. Although he lacked the speed Ichigo was known for, he made up for it with his perfect form and sound understanding of the basics. She'd known of his reputation before but she'd underestimated just how worthy an opponent the older man was.<p>

Blocking his thrust, she came at him with an overhead strike, one he dodged with grace unfitting his tall, lean frame. Karin should've had the advantage on the agility front, but he was nimbler than he looked and he easily outweighed her. Sometimes Karin wondered if he was toying with her, which only made her come at him harder, more furious than before.

They'd been training together in secret for almost two months, with Toushirou learning just how experienced she was and wanting to gain more from her, to know more about her. And although Karin had said she'd whip him into shape jokingly, she found that his form had no frills, no excess, nothing that required any critique. He was a perfect machine and she hated how she could only just keep up, never gaining the upper hand no matter how many times they traded blows.

But what she hated even more were those eyes of his.

The way Toushirou's irises would flash jade in triumph, flare emerald in annoyance, turn forest in excitement, she watched each emotion with avid interest. And slowly something inside her began to lust after the handsome soldier, the way he took complete control and refused to give her any, something that would've frustrated her with another man.

Even when she was debating during peace talks and listening to the other side's story, Karin hated the loss of power, hated letting someone direct the conversation away from her goals. The fact that she could let him strip her of that need and replace it with something else entirely should've had her reeling, running in the opposite direction. But she couldn't, not when he smirked at her, watching her with eyes rapt with attention, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. A part of her wanted him to feel that way about her forever, and that scared her to the core of her bones.

It was that feeling that had her dropping her weapon to the ground, causing a flash of bemusement to light his face, as he faltered in his steps. Instead of a straight jab or a fatal roundhouse, Karin rushed at him, forcing him to wrap his arms around her middle to stop her. But before he could ask her what was wrong or what the hell she was thinking, she shut him up.

Passion had always been a thing of action in the Kurosaki family, something that overtook them and carried them even when it went beyond the borders of propriety. As she pressed herself to the young commander, Karin mused that maybe she should've thought this through and not let her adrenaline take the reins. Because she didn't know what she'd do if he rejected her kiss, didn't know how she'd continue their friendship if he outright refused her.

But then Toushirou parted her lips, and suddenly Karin couldn't care less about the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Under the guise of the Shadow General, Karin went to war alongside Seireitei's <em>Gotei<em> Thirteen and her brother's armies. She traveled with them, using the excuse that she was working as a nurse to the soldiers and wanting to do her part as she could. And she did, whenever she wasn't wounded herself. She brought out food and blankets, offering comfort to those who couldn't be saved and trying to help those whose villages were ransacked and destroyed.

In those months, she didn't catch even a glimpse of Toushirou and although she wanted to ask, she never did bring it up with Ichigo. The poor guy was already on the end of his leash, knowing that Rukia was out there as well and not being able to protect her like he so desperately wanted. She had a feeling that if news got out that Rukia was hurt, then he'd pack up his camp and trail after her by himself. Because where words failed him, the way he acted when it came to his first love spoke volumes for the young man's affections.

And slowly, as the months turned into a year, the enemy fell one by one, one camp after another. They reclaimed smaller countries and restored power to their ruling families, who willingly signed treaties and supplied foodstuffs and materials as needed for the soldiers. Eventually, it all came down to Aizen in his castle, taking out the last of his minions before disposing of him for all the world to see.

From across a crowded throne room, as people whooped and cheered, throwing their arms around each other and saying their prayers, all Karin and Toushirou could do was smile forlornly at each other before turning away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, isn't this romantic, Karin?"<p>

"Yeah, if you like story books and magical elves," she yawned, her sarcasm dripping as the events in the foreground played out. As the last day of their victory's celebration came to a climactic end, the highlight belonged to the tournament down below, as men fought valiantly for their country's pride and the hand of a maiden in the crowd. But while the dark-haired princess was more interested in the free-for-all going down, she had the distinct feeling that Yuzu was referring to the latter part of the previous statement.

Though peace had descended after their decisive win, Karin's secret was still locked up tightly behind bars. A part of the reason was because she hadn't wanted the backlash that came with hiding herself while another simply didn't want to take away from the victory that'd taken place. In the end, the Shadow General was neither a mystery nor a necessity anymore. So she decided to let her alter ego die in battle, a fitting end for her larger-than-life persona.

"Oh come on, Karin. Don't tell me that you wouldn't want to be the prize for any of those men down there," her twin badgered, pouting cutely as Karin snorted. Being some idiot's trophy was never in her plans, not in this lifetime.

Beneath her breath, Karin muttered unkindly. "I'm better than all those guys down there."

"What did you say?"

"I said, no, because I have self-esteem and I don't have to be won by some guy to feel loved."

Ignoring Yuzu's indignant sputtering, Karin refocused half-glazed eyes on the whittled down six. While it was an honor to get this far, only the champion was allowed his pick from the most sought-after women in the world. Popular opinion noted that bets were set on Hinamori Momo, the adopted daughter of a nobleman from a kingdom up north, being the favorite, as she was known for both her intelligence and good humor on top of her beauty.

But as her eyes strayed to a familiar head of white, Karin hoped they were wrong, or at the very least Hitsugaya would lose. But, as terrible as that sounded, it didn't look like a plausible ending. With Ichigo already setting his sights on Rukia, there was no one of note among his competitors. Even Abarai Renji and Ishida were nuisances at best, but they were no match for the young, prodigious captain. The fact that he and Hinamori had history also made her stomach knot in uncertainty.

It was only moments later that he was declared the winner, as he shook hands with the last of his fallen comrades before accepting the applause that came with his triumph. She wished she wasn't so desperate for a sign, as she leaned forward a bit to try and make out what he was saying to the announcer. As the crowd began to quiet, the ringleader of the events presented Hitsugaya, earning the screams of adoring women and riots from boisterous men.

"Captain Hitsugaya of Seireitei, you are today's victor. In honor of your valiant effort, you have been given the honor of choosing the woman you most desire," the energetic man teased, the cries of excitement echoing into the afternoon air. But while his eyes scanned the balconies of eligible women, Karin included, she saw how they lingered on Momo in a box to the far left. And she hated how she felt let down, betrayed by his wandering heart, even though they'd shared nothing but a common goal and a handful of kisses.

"Have you made your decision?" _Yeah, the bastard has_, Karin pondered angrily, making a move to stride out and collect herself. She wasn't hurt, not really. Her pride perhaps but not her heart, definitely not that. Because then that would mean she'd liked the piece of scum who'd trained with her, laughed with her, pulled her into corners and kissed her with warmth she'd never known before. She'd foolishly thought that nothing would change even if they hadn't had much correspondence in the last year, that they'd be the same people when everything fell back together again. For once in her life, Karin had miscalculated and it was going to cost her...

"How is it that I call out for you and you still don't hear me?"

"Toushirou!" Nearly stumbling back in her chair, a wide-eyed Karin looked into the irritated eyes of Hitsugaya Toushirou, leaning on the banister of her family's balcony. Covered in dirt and sweat, he wasn't fit company for his own horse, let alone royalty. Somehow, that only managed to make her heart pound harder, knowing that he'd scaled a few stories to see her personally.

A scowl flitted across his features. "I called you, Shadow General, and you didn't answer. Since you weren't coming, I came to get you myself."

Buzzing filled her ears, as the crowd picked up on what the commander was saying, spreading it around like the juicy gossip that it was. But Toushirou only had eyes for her, his lips quirked upwards as he extended his hand in invitation.

"Come, Karin. I've come to claim my prize."

He was forgetting who she was if he thought she'd be swayed by a barbaric (though somewhat romantic) gesture like that. Moving to stand before him, Karin wrapped her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, watching his eyes darken as she pulled him close enough that their lips brushed lightly. But her words weren't nearly as sweet as her actions.

"You have your work cut out for you, Captain. I won't be any man's prize until he bests me in a fight." And with nothing more to say, Karin pushed him off the ledge, smirking deliberately as she turned away and treaded towards the stairs. Her brother's teasing lilt slowed her down.

"Toushirou's gonna be pissed when he gets a hold of you," he shook his head, trying to imagine the kind of reaction the temperamental warrior would have. Looking back at him from over her shoulder, she picked up his sword and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I hope so, Ichi-nii, I really hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I wrote this in one day. Amazing, right? So proud~ ^^ Please drop a line if you guys enjoyed. It's hard to feel inspired without reviews and not just for me but for anyone who writes. It's a little disconcerting to write as much as I do and it feels like no one reads it. :( And for those of you that do review regularly, thank you so much for your support! I read them all the time because they help motivate me, knowing that people are waiting for an update.

Also, a bit of bad news. I'm going to have to prolong _The Plan_'s epilogue because I spent all day doing this rather than finishing it up. Sorry guys. :(((( However, it will be done by this weekend! Look forward to it. ;)

Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time~


	5. February 2013: Sire

**AN**: I swear, February is 'HitsuKarin Month' for me. I update without meaning to and you guys get to reap the awards. Yay for procrastination! ;D I hope you all enjoy the random update~

_Thank you's for the last chapter:_

**Black Rose**: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Personally, it's one of my favorite one-shots to date. :) I'm oddly productive when I choose to be. I write fast when I'm extremely inspired, haha. I don't get to do big, dramatic scenes very often but that ending was a lot of fun for me so I'm really happy you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading~

**elarhy**: Sorry but I have no plans for a sequel. :( I don't usually do sequels unless I have an idea and it's rare that I do. I've never seen "Snow White and the Huntsman" but I hope the story was as good as the movie. :D

**Guest**: Thank you! I hope you continue to read and enjoy whatever I'm able to put up. :)

**nureen**: Thank you~ It was definitely one of my favorites. Fun and light but not too frivolous. I love a good adventure, after all. I'm glad you liked the ending (it was so fun to write and I don't think those kinds are done enough). ;D

**Aoi. Kunieda-Karin. Kurosaki**: Thank you for saying so~ I always try and post things that are worth a read or two. I love writing Karin as a badass. It just suits her. Haha.

**Kuschkova**: I'm happy to hear that. I hope you enjoy the next chapter too~ :DDDD

_Summary_: Vampire AU. "It went against all logic, but when he tore open the flesh of his skin and placed it to her lips he knew what he was doing wasn't a mistake."

_Warnings_: This was definitely an experimental fic. A little darker, a little more mature (but nothing that would require a rating change) and lacking the "deep" story line I usually do. Plus, it was written in Toushirou's POV so it was interesting trying to make him my main character. I also tried out a different style of writing here so your thoughts on everything would be very much appreciated. :)

* * *

><p><em>February 2013: Sire<em>

The crime scene was that of a feeding gone wrong.

Soulless green eyes took in the sight of broken bodies, blood spilt from open wounds that had been caused by teeth that could cut through bone and flesh with ease. Without needing to investigate further, the light-haired man could tell that it was the job of a newly turned vampire, one without a proper guide. A snort of disgust left his nose, as his hand fell to the gun in its holster at his hip. For such a weak specimen Hyourinmaru was unneeded. To draw the holy blade against something so pitiful would only disgrace the powerful spirit buried deep within the steel.

He'd need to leave quickly once he figured out the monster's escape route, not wanting some bystander to catch his silhouette and scream bloody murder. There was no point in checking to see if any of the humans were alive. Newborns were infamously weak to their hunger, feeding off anyone they could get their hands on. Thus the reason why arbitrarily turned minions were dangerous, oftentimes tossed aside before they learned to stand on their feet and losing their true selves to their madness. In the end, death was the only proper end for these once-mortal travesties.

Darting from torn limbs to patterns of spatter, his gaze trailed to the end of the dark alleyway, shifting to the left corner that broke off into a new path. With vision that saw through even the thickest shadows, the stain of a hand along the wayward bend was obvious against the light gray of the building. Taking a few steps in that direction, surprise literally grabbed him, as a grip tightened around his ankle.

Looking down, the hunter could see a young girl hanging onto dear life, eyes barely open as she tried to lift her head to meet his gaze. Just from the smell of the air he knew she was on death's doorstep, her blood almost completely consumed and the last of it leaking from her wounds. The fact that she had any strength at all was impressive, her will to live greater than her body's need to die.

And, for the first time in centuries, he was intrigued.

In the distance, the sound of police cars tickled his ears, forcing his senses to stand at attention. Without thought, he bent on one knee to get a good look at this woman who refused eternal sleep. Beneath the dirt-encrusted hair and scratched skin was a pretty face he hadn't been expecting. But even more interesting than that was the determination in those gray eyes, bright despite the fading of her consciousness.

It would've been easy to leave her there, let her die and find the peace he knew that most souls craved for in a life of hardship and sin on earth. And none of his kind would have blamed him, knowing he'd never intended to take a disciple of his own. However, that stubbornness of hers poisoned him, the refusal to give up and give in somewhere beneath the stench of almost-passing on her. It went against all logic, but when he tore open the flesh of his skin and placed it to her lips he knew that what he was doing wasn't a mistake.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, he could feel the intensity of her emotions as strongly as his own. The first came as a shower of surprise, followed closely by confusion and then a vague wariness that was not quite fear. That last one was the most interesting to him, as he got up from his perch on the couch and drew closer to the guest room he'd put her in.<p>

While certainly not made for many tenants, the high-rise apartment was certainly big enough for two occupants. And considering how he'd unceremoniously plucked her from her normal life, there was no doubt that they'd be together for a very long time. Perhaps not eternity, for a child was always free to leave if deemed capable, but decades would certainly feel long to a girl as young as her.

Vaguely he wondered how she was adjusting to her new senses, knowing it was the first thing she would notice. With her retina too sensitive, bright lights would leave her temporarily stunned and unable to look outside during the day. Her hearing must've already picked up his steps because she perked as he came to the door, awareness of his presence trickling into the forefront of her mind. The supernatural strength and speed would be discovered in due time as well, making him thankful that he had few precious things in his penthouse. She was practically an infant as far as he was concerned and until she knew better he would treat her as such.

Swinging the entrance open, dark green eyes met dulled but not timid stone irises, seeing how she clutched the bed sheet to her chest in defense. Happily he noted that there was still no fright, just a growing understanding that she was no longer in the world she was born into. At the very least, if he was going to have to take on a child vampire, he was glad she was intelligent.

There were no hysterical screams or pleadings as he came to sit on the edge of the bed, no shifting away as if he might hurt her. One day he'd explain that her own strife would cause a reciprocal feeling in him, as she was too unstable to support herself so she'd be forced to use him as a crutch. But, for now, he was going to get to know his little companion.

_What is your name?_ he asked, white wisps falling into his solemn stare.

She paused, sizing him up as her cat-like eyes turned to slits. _Kurosaki Karin_, she finally answered, dropping the blanket to her lap as she eyed him.

_Do you know what's happened to you?_ He didn't do subtlety much, one of the reasons why he hadn't converted anyone before. Too much patience and tolerance for a creature as old as him, nor any worthy candidates he'd deemed deserving of his blood.

However, against all odds, it seemed as if he'd found one. _You've turned me, haven't you?_ It was phrased in a questioning manner but without any of the bemusement. _I've become a vampire, just like the thing that tried to kill me before._

_Yes, though I'm nothing like that weakling that fed from you._ His voice was even, though he didn't enjoy being compared to the trash he took care of on a nightly basis._ I am your Sire, your master from here onwards._

Still unbelievably calm in the face of her change, the girl known as Karin observed him with all the might of an experienced hunter. The sureness there delighted him, made him increasingly confident that his instincts were correct. If he was going to spend the next few centuries with anyone, then no one would suit him better than this girl here.

Without a stutter, she spoke again. _And what is your name, Master?_

The lightning bolt of pleasure that shot through him brought a small smirk to his face, the need to complete his claim on his new follower bubbling at the pit of his belly. Tangling his fingers in the mass of dark, silken hair, he pulled her face to his, murmuring his answer before touching her lips with his own.

_Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushirou._

* * *

><p>Barely a week into their cohabitation and the two of them were still taking tentative steps around each other. With her life torn away and left in ashes at her feet, he wanted her to make the transition without the aftereffects that afflicted so many Turned. So he forced himself to wait, letting her come to him on her own time.<p>

But it was him who would have to close the distance, unwittingly using her own attraction to him as needed. Though she didn't know it yet, her current attachment to him was only temporary, as she would crave his nearness out of solace rather than want. However, for the short while, he wouldn't stop her if she sat beside him or sought him out personally to use his presence for comfort. It would only serve to strengthen their fragile ties.

Slowly it got easier, guiding her into his world little by little. And, as she made the adjustment with clumsy grace, he found himself earning her trust in return. One day he inquired about what she'd left behind, not expecting her to divulge it in full when he felt her indecision; instead, he learned that her family had died long ago, a car crash that only she'd managed to survive. Alone since fourteen, she essentially raised herself, using her family's life insurance to put herself through school after selling her childhood home. When he asked why she left, her answer was cold and clipped, as if she'd detached herself completely from that part of her past.

_It brings back memories_ was all she offered, curling into a ball on the couch next to him and leaning against his shoulder a bit. The gesture made her look so small and breakable, unlike the vampire she was destined to become. But he knew that that tragedy had fostered will the strength of diamonds, as she met his eyes that refused pity or sorrow. So he offered none, using her weakness to press his lips to her forehead before leaving her to her thoughts.

With each passing day, he was sure that she was going to be a powerful ally to him, a predator admired by any of his equals. He refused to raise his child as a delicate damsel, not when his job constituted death at every turn and enemies who wanted his blood for their own purposes. Life was far too easy to take, an experience that he used as livelihood but respected all the same. It was an ideal he wanted her to learn well.

For in his world, a natural born such as him was rarer than gold, less than a hundred in the world as far as he knew. Because of their homogeneity, their bodies were saturated with far more power, running thick through their veins and lending energy to the adherents who fed from them. But there were others who coveted such strength, using it to feed themselves by draining a noble to sate that limitless avarice. As she was now, his child was more of a liability to him than an asset.

So he expected her request long before she made, as he forced her to watch him work late into the night. With just the barrel of his gun and his body, he took out a small army of undead that had no right to call themselves vampires, more like victims of stronger men's games than anything else. However, with power struggles among makeshift clans and old moralities slipping with the times, younger but powerful Turned were becoming obsessed with gaining multitudes of followers so that they might overpower an opposing enemy.

But if the need came, he and his purebred brothers and sisters would go to war with those so-called leaders, a future he both detested and craved. Making an example of them went against his usually calm, peace-maintaining nature, but would also give him the chance to draw Hyourinmaru for the first time in many, many decades. Just the thought made his cold blood run hot in anticipation

Turning back to his raven-haired cohort after the last man fell to the floor, he was glad to see her interest rather than her disgust or horror. Oh, they were certainly there—he could still sense her emotions haplessly since she was only now managing to control their bond at her end—but she didn't let her features own up to it. A good practice for someone who would eventually become his partner in these matters, he thought, striding towards her with purpose.

Her words were strong where her voice was not. _Teach me._

_You are not ready_, he declared, going before her. The tapping of her feet as she chased after him permeated through the quiet night, the scent of desecrated remains leaving their sensitive senses the further they got.

Although he outright refused, her persistence was commendable. _I won't be if you won't teach me, Master._

_You have been turned for less than a year, Karin._ His tone spoke of silent disbelief._ While you may be able to feed properly, you still have trouble controlling your base desires. Until that happens, your training will begin once you've figured out how to manage all of the effects of the Turning._

_Just because I'm not ready to fight doesn't mean I'm not ready to learn_, she fired back, causing him to hesitate between this step and the next. He loathed to admit that she was right, causing him to come to a stop and making her run into him. And though she bristled at his abruptness, she was glad to see that she was plucking all the right heartstrings. Assessing the boldness in her visage and the confident lines of her shoulders, he knew that this was one battle he was going to end up losing.

* * *

><p>Eventually he trusted her enough to take her around with him, exposing her to the world that was hidden deep inside the crevices of its human counterpart. And slowly she made the transition from being his child to being a candidate for mating, though he would only acknowledge a man that he decided was good enough for her. When they attended meetings, regardless if they were impromptu or organized, he had to ignore the stares that her form drew, the lustful gazes that they shot in her direction. She was a prime specimen for desire, with classic beauty that drew them in but not enough that they'd find an early demise by his hand.<p>

She'd stopped aging at twenty, barely legal and with the promise of greater loveliness if she'd been allowed more time. But that would've been a nuisance for him, as he had to patrol all the suitors that sought her favor. Luckily for him, she felt no need to play nice, actively turning down any that approached and proving her strength if they tried to force her into submission. Her training was well on its way, so much so that he had no doubts that she'd grow fine with his helpful hands.

But, while she was well behaved and obedient in public, he'd come to understand that her initial quietness hid a rebellious streak that he both hated and admired. And it was always reserved for him, as she'd glare through sweat-soaked bangs whenever he managed to pin her down or scowl when he refused to give into her smallest demands.

He knew she'd be powerful, but he wasn't quite ready for just how quickly she caught on. Years of athletics had toned her soft body, making her an infallible weapon in both the training hall and on shadowed sidewalks. The way she dodged an on-coming swing and countered with a sweep spoke well of her reflexes, well in-tune with her own abilities and incorporating her acquired advantages into them. Soon she would no longer need his physical protection, but she would not outgrow him for a long while.

And the way he kept her sane was by soothing the beast in the recesses of her mind, newly awakened and hungry for blood. It'd scared her in the beginning, finding herself addicted to the life substance's taste as she fed from him that first night. If he'd been a weaker specimen, the monster within her would've drained him, driven purely on instinct for more of his power. The fact that he had to fight her off only electrified his senses, as he pushed her into the feathered mattress and silenced her struggles with a string of passionate kisses that had her arching into him the next morning.

He taught her that the bond between a child and her Sire was sacred, consummated by both the exchange of blood and bodies. And, as long as she depended on him, she would have to accept his advances in exchange for peace of mind. When she asked if she'd ever be able to survive without him, as she laid against his chest and panted softly against his cool skin one early morning, he answered honestly, wracking his finger along her spine.

_When you are strong enough, you will be able to leave me. Perhaps take a mate if you choose to._

_And when will that be?_ She compounded the inquiry with a kiss to his neck, licking the bite marks she'd made earlier that night. While reluctant to feed from humans, the child happily dined off her master. There was something about his flavor that she found immensely satisfying, as she crawled to straddle over his taut stomach and flatten him further into the mattress.

_You will know_, he replied, letting her hands stroke over his body, more than ready to play with her a little more.

_And what if you decide to take a mate, Master?_ she asked abruptly, supporting herself above him so she could look directly into his eyes. With her mane trapping both of them and her lips stained red with their previous lovemaking, she was a sight to behold, refreshing after the centuries of faceless women he'd taken to bed. Those females had only managed to scratch the itch that never went away, pleasing him for a moment before he needed another to keep his own yearnings in check.

But she wasn't like them. She was far too innocent to be compared to any of the heartless wenches who wanted him for reasons other than himself. But the way she was looking at him, like she could see through his very skin and into his mind, made his defenses go up, fighting back memories of a girl who'd been stolen from him long ago.

In the end, he didn't answer her with words. Instead, he rolled her over, only to pull another pleasured gasp from her eager body.

* * *

><p>She was drawn to strength.<p>

It shouldn't have been a surprise, really. After all, she'd been turned by one of the few purebloods left in the world. He didn't know how he missed this though, as he was always by her side and her by his. And he had always been so good with following her train of thought, only needing to meet her eyes or open the connection between them to understand what she wanted. In his eternity, he'd never met anyone he'd wanted to know as much as his midnight-haired disciple. But with such a strong need to possess her came the realization that she might not want the same from him.

That was when he started to feel her drift, perhaps not physically but mentally. Before now, she'd been content with staying in his shadow, allowing him to do his job efficiently and leave each conference without event. However, now she was gaining the respect of his peers, her own opinion being asked for and accepted. She'd begun to keep her half of their bond severed, as if hiding a secret from him alone. And he was of the kind who hated not knowing what he craved to know.

Thus the reason why he shouldn't have been surprised to see Kuchiki Byakuya take an interest in her, taking her aside on occasion and talking about things he had no business prying into. The other man was even older than he was and from a family whose roots ran deeper than almost any other. What sort of interest he had in his child brought conflicting emotions to the jade-eyed hunter, who watched from afar with growing discontentment.

Initially, he planned to wait it out and let her come to him. If she needed an opinion other than his own, then it was good that she got it from someone who was wise, if not a bit unkind to those who were especially green and inexperienced. However, the patience turned to anger when he realized that she had no intentions of going to him at all.

As that rage continued to simmer, the two of them were less hidden about their newfound friendship, earning the whispers of everyone in attendance. What a coup, they whispered excitedly among each other as if they all didn't have incredible hearing, if she managed to snag the most eligible man this side of their realm. After all, Byakuya was poised to marry another of his upbringing, someone who'd keep the bloodlines pure.

Eventually, all of the expectations and mindless stewing had led up to his confrontation.

_What are you doing with Karin?_ There was no greeting, no nod of respect or the polite chitchat that afforded such an occasion. But with her not at his side, there was only so long he could stand to be away from her so he had no time for proprieties.

He'd left his little one asleep in bed after making love to her, forcing her to surrender to him more harshly than he'd intended to. A part of him felt guilty for it, for leaving red angry marks on her perfect skin and teasing her within an inch of her peak, but he'd wanted to punish her a little. He wouldn't let her keep things like this from him if he could help it, and she had taken each bit of torture with such heady bliss that he was fairly sure she hadn't minded the extra time he'd spent on her. She was an insatiable bed partner, perhaps even more so than he himself.

Before him, Byakuya was damningly calm in the face of his ire. _I don't know how you mean, Hitsugaya._

_I think you do_, he assured him, stepping forward as the moonlight shone overhead in its waxing form.

_She is… fascinating_, the other admitted, earning a possessive growl from the young woman's Sire. The uncharacteristic gesture earned him a raised brow, clearly taken aback by the sheer jealousy the other was radiating. Even without his mystical abilities, Byakuya would've been able to see how enamored his friend was with the girl.

However, it was the master who was blind to his own pet's seduction of him. _I won't let you take her from me. She is_ mine.

_And who said I wanted her?_ The words were meant to be innocent, but the way the ice wielder drew his blade said that he'd misinterpreted the meaning completely. Vaguely the nobleman wondered where all the other's self-control went when it came to his child, disappearing as soon as she was no longer there to comfort him. And never in his life did he think the young genius would submit to another without even knowing.

_If you don't plan to do what's right, I'll make it so you'll never see her again_, he threatened, the elements called to the spiritual blade that harnessed water indiscriminately. While any other would've cowered, Byakuya drew the other's attention back to their conversation. There was no reason to fight over a female that only one of them wanted.

_You are so blind, my friend, I'm surprised she cares for you as much as she does_, he countered, refusing to draw Senbonzakura despite the impulse he felt. By doing so would mean that he was fighting her master to take her as his own. And while he certainly liked the chit, he had no interest in accepting her as his mate.

Tightening his grip, the younger vampire bared his fangs, losing to his temper as he fought to keep his emotions in check. _And what the hell does that mean?_

_It means that I can't fathom why Karin would fall in love with someone so oblivious when she could have nearly any other._ There was no way to miss the gentle mocking, like a father chastising his son for not looking where he was going and making a mess of things.

_She… what?_ The stammered words didn't have any right to be called coherent, as wide bottle green eyes met the rather unperturbed black glare, looking wholly unsympathetic. His words were reflective of that mindset, as he turned his back to take his leave.

_You'd better complete that bond you've created before it drives you crazy, Hitsugaya. Or else she may find a man who will love her better than you do._ 'Better,' Byakuya spoke, not 'more.' Because he doubted that there was anyone who could care about that child more than her own master, as dense and misguided as he was. The only one who needed to figure that out was rushing home, back to the bed where he'd left half of his heart to rest.

* * *

><p><em>You thought that Byakuya was courting me?<em> she choked on a laugh, sitting between her lover's legs as he reclined against the wooden headboard. Inside her, the sense of embarrassment prickled the edges of her mind, making her lean her head against the bare shoulder behind her. With his arms secure around her middle, she doubted he'd admit to the feeling now that he'd finally claimed his prize.

She was right of course. _Everyone was thinking it, not just me. It wasn't normal for him to show interest in any female that he didn't deal business with._

_I asked him for help_, she admitted, playing with his fingers covering her belly. Nervously she shifted her bare legs against his sweatpants-clad ones. _I wasn't sure about how to breech the subject of confessing my feelings. Since you're a high-ranked official and very tradition-bound, I didn't want to mess up and ruin my chances. That, and you're my Sire. I didn't know if that was influencing my feelings or if it would affect your decision._

He understood what she was doing, and honestly he was touched by her careful consideration. There was still much for her to learn and if it'd been another she probably wouldn't have had to worry so much. Other Turned would merely have to come to an understanding, a verbal agreement wholly sufficing. Then again, if it had been any other she'd shown interest in he'd have wiped them off this side of the earth by now.

A moment of hesitation was filled by uncertain words. _He… also told me about the woman you'd almost taken as a mate._

Automatically he tensed, pulling her into a crushing embrace as he dug his face into her jet black hair. That'd been a long time ago when he was nothing but a child, still able to age normally and only mildly aware of his own uniqueness. He remembered the friend that'd been a few years older than him, bright and cheerful and loving. It was no wonder that he'd fallen so helplessly for her, to the point that he was going to ask her to be his.

But she'd run off with another man, a teacher of hers, an illicit affair that had her skipping town. What he hadn't known was that her so-called lover was also a vampire, a Turned who used her for cover before eventually slitting her throat with his teeth. That man had been his first kill, Hyourinmaru bloodying the bastard before he carried off his sweetheart to bury her cold body in a respectable place.

After that experience, he'd promised himself that he'd never take a mate. The loss was so painful and she hadn't even truly been his. At the time, it was just easier to tell himself that he'd be better off alone with no one to hold him back, refusing to give another person the power to hurt him.

_She died before I could save her_, he explained, voice soft in her ear. _I didn't want to take a chance that I'd lose someone else again the way I lost her._

_You won't lose me, Master._ And there it was again, that determination that made him choose her out of all the people he'd met across the world and throughout the different eras. Because he knew she was speaking the truth, knew that she was strong enough to stay there beside him.

_I know, Karin_, he murmured, tilting her head so he could smile against her lips. As he pressed chaste kiss against her mouth, sweet but fully unsatisfying, her grumble of frustration only made him grin wider. But she was young and patience was a virtue unlearned at her age. But, as he pulled his shirt from her body, it was a trait that he would have no problem ingraining into her for the rest of their days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This was terribly easy to write and I don't know why. :/ And why do I always toss Byakuya in there? Seriously, I didn't realize I liked him so much. LOL Anyway, if you guys wanna support this muse of mine, a review is greatly appreciated. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys could leave a few words of encouragement to help keep me interested in the fandom and my muse happy. :)

Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time~


	6. April 2013: Candy-Coated Mishaps

**AN**: Okay, I lied on tumblr. I couldn't wait until the end of the week. Haha! :) Anyway, you guys must know that it's _HitsuKarin Week on tumblr_ so we're having a field day with posts of fics, art and graphics. Stop on by and if you want to, follow me there. ;) I'll probably have writings I'll post there and one day I'll open my page to accept prompts. (I want to try writing things that aren't HitsuKarin, if any of you guys are interested in submitting any. :p)

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Liliv00**: Thank you~ If you want, check out _Evolution of a Kiss_ if you want to read my first M-rated story. I'm pretty happy with it. ;)

**Aoi. Kunieda-Karin. Kurosaki**: Thank you! I'm glad you did! Haha. I hope you like this one too. ;D

**nureen**: Yeah, it's an odd choice, right? But I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it regardless. I'm pretty happy with this so I hope you'll like it. :D

_Summary_: A piece of Urahara's latest candy has left the group with a four-year-old Karin, who decides her favorite person is the man with white hair, green eyes and who's almost as cute as she is. Hitsugaya is not amused.

_Themes Used_: Soccer Ball, Snow, Scarf and Amanatto

_Warnings_: I'm using Karin's personality before Masaki died, which means she's pretty open about how she feels. I didn't want any confusion. :)

* * *

><p><em>April 2013: Candy-Coated Mishaps<em>

Sitting in the candy shop with its owner nearby, Karin picked at the floor as she glanced around the room. Even after five years it still had the same décor, styled with wooden shelves and bins that were surprisingly sturdy after years of use. Sometimes she wondered where the idea for it came from but never bothered to ask. In her experience not speaking to Urahara was oftentimes the safest way to communicate with him.

"Are you really going to camp out here and wait for your brother's return, Karin-chan?" the former shinigami asked, smiling that blank grin of his as he rearranged his stock.

Grunting, she rifled through the bowl of candy he'd left in front of her. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's been a few days and you said he's due back any second now. Might as well, right?"

"A simple 'yes' would've sufficed. There's no shame in saying you missed him," Urahara replied, watching her go rigid at his words. She'd never admit to her own weakness but the Kurosaki's were soft-hearted people, and no one knew that better than him. It was one of the reasons he liked them so much.

"Like I care if he disappears without a word for weeks and then pops back in like he didn't just fight a war to save the universe and finally gets to see the girl that he's obviously been pining for for the last five years…" she grumbled, picking out a pink-wrapped sphere and examining it carefully. When he didn't comment on her sarcasm, Karin abruptly changed the subject. "What kind of candy's in here, Urahara-san?"

"Ah, just a bunch of newly approved mixes. Only Tessai, Ururu and Jinta have tried them so far. Give 'em a taste."

"_You_ made these?" Her horror wasn't as well hidden as she would've liked, as she dropped them into blue bowl hastily. The scooting backwards probably didn't help either.

"They're perfectly fine! See, watch me," Kisuka coaxed, opening a red and green wrapper before popping the white ball into his mouth. "There, no harm done. And it tastes like cotton candy."

"I don't know…" she trailed, eyeing the innocent-looking dish and all the temptations it held. It would be a lie to say she didn't want one, but it would be an even bigger lie to say she wasn't a little terrified of the consequences.

"Suit yourself," the blonde shrugged, reaching to take back the small saucer only to have Karin reach for one before he could safely secure it.

Smiling dumbly, he retreated to another room as his companion eyed her treasure. The cover was a teal blue with a small star across the middle, completely harmless. But the wariness didn't completely leave as she placed the small, red piece on her tongue, the tang hitting her twice as hard as the sweetness.

In the next moment, darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>Stepping through the gate, Ichigo brushed off his <em>shihakusho<em> and wiped at his brow. Beside him Rukia entered to his right, looking at the cavernous room hidden beneath the simple shop above. Quick to follow was Renji and Matsumoto, followed lastly by a perpetually grim Toushirou. His eyes didn't drift as they all moved towards a green-clad Kisuke, wearing that mischievous smile as always. No one noticed the slight worry in his gaze as he greeted Ichigo, hands hidden beneath his infamous garb.

"I see we have more guests than I was prepared for," the ex-captain sing-songed, nodding at the other shinigami.

"We're just passing through, Urahara. We'll be heading back soon enough," Hitsugaya filled in, shuffling to stand beside Ichigo.

"I see. Well that's too bad," he replied before turning back to Ichigo. The lightly amused tension in his eyebrows but determined downward curve of his lips was rubbing the Substitute Shinigami the wrong way.

"What did you do, Urahara-san?" The accusation was half-joking, half-not, as he pinned the older man with a suspicious glare. But the guilty smile he got in response was enough to set the alarms off in Ichigo's head, as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Look for yourself." Gesturing behind him, five sets of eyes went indiscriminately big at the sight.

Sitting on a small boulder no more than ten feet away was a much younger version of Kurosaki Karin, bundled in borrowed winter clothes that suited the weather outside. Her hair hadn't reverted back to its old bob but hung well below her shoulders. Standing barely at three feet, her feet dangled as she sat, obviously bored as she swung them to and fro. The stunned silence continued as purple-gray eyes turned towards them, lighting up as they settled on her big brother's astonished face. Her high-pitched laughter as she launched herself at him only reinforced her transformation.

"Ichi-nii! Where have you been?" the four-year-old chided, grabbing onto his leg as she peered up at him. "I've been waiting forever for you. I mean, thirty minutes is a long time, y'know."

Kneeling down to pick up his—quite literal—baby sister, the scowl he directed at Urahara was enough to peel skin off bones with its intensity. In retaliation, the older man put up his hands, palms facing the brutish expression while trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. If anything it only darkened the carrot top's features.

"You've been here that long, Karin? You should've gone home," Ichigo replied, voice considerably kinder as he stared into large, gleeful eyes. "While you were here, what did you do?"

"Well. I woke up from a nap about fifteen minutes ago," she explained, placing her arms around her brother's neck as she smiled. The tired but happy one she got in return only made her grin wider. "Oh, but before that I got some candy from Urahara-san." Leaning in, she whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "That's what he told me at least but I don't believe him. I don't take stuff from strange men."

"So he said that, did he?" Nearly everyone in the room took a step back at the rise in _reiatsu_ around Ichigo, licks of black flames that would've crushed a lesser being in an instant. But Karin only smiled brightly before hugging him around the neck as if she hadn't seen him in years.

And dammit if that didn't calm him down a little bit.

"You. Me. _Now_." Gesturing at Urahara, his face twisted even further into a black glower, as he left Rukia and Matsumoto to deal with his sister. If he was going to kill his old friend, then he didn't want to traumatize Karin any more than he needed to.

But first he was going to get some answers. "What the hell did you do? Depending on what you say you may get to live longer than the next five minutes."

"Now, now. There's no need to overreact, Ichigo-kun," the other chuckled, waving his distinctive white fan over his face. The spark he got in return made it shutter close, as he leaned in to whisper at the other. "Well, you see, it started out with a bowl of candy…"

"You offered my sister sweets from this deranged hellhole?" he interrupted, waving his arms at the cavernous room. "You train killers and hide portals to other realms here. What makes you think making candy would turn out any better?"

"I'll have you know some of my bestsellers are made here and with my own two hands."

"How many 'bestsellers' do you have? I mean, you've only got, like, six customers! And my family makes up three of them!" Holding back a groan and another outburst, Ichigo waved his hand. "Just… tell me why she's become a kid again."

"Well… some of my new, more experimental candy might have fallen in with the other treats I offered her—"

Less than a nanosecond was all it took for Ichigo to have his hands wrapped around Urahara's neck, as he squeezed until he was sure the other's trachea had collapsed. It was only with Renji and Hitsugaya's intervention did the store owner manage to take a large, gulping breath, coughing as everyone else watched the scene play out at a distance.

"You better fix this, Urahara-san, or I swear even Yoruichi-san won't be able to identify your remains when I'm done with you!" Ichigo swore, struggling against his two captors with everything he had. "Not even my father will help you once he finds out about this!"

"I was trying to tell you that all of this is only temporary," Kisuke finally spoke, rubbing at the invisible imprints on his skin. "All side effects wear off within a few hours of consumption, maybe even less considering that that new product hasn't been completed yet anyway."

"Why would you even create something like that?" he snorted, still upset but calmed by his reassurance. Not enough to forgive the old man but enough that he didn't feel the need to string up his intestines and pass them off as Christmas lights.

That creepy smile was starting to change his mind again, however. "Why, for fun of course."

"Don't go digging your grave now that Kurosaki has his temper in check," Toushirou chastised, his fifteen-year-old face a new development. But before Urahara could come up with yet another witty remark he put up a hand to stop him. "Yes, I'm older. You, me and everyone else sees it. No, I have no idea as to why other than the fact that I come here too often, usually to clean up yours or Kurosaki's messes."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Tell that to the accountants in my division. You spend more destroying buildings than it takes to train a hundred shinigami."

"Yah, you're pretty reckless," Renji chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile. However, Ichigo swallowed a curse as Karin came scurrying between them, drawing everyone's eyes as she tugged at the loose _hakama_ around Ichigo's legs. Looking down, he smiled gently at her outstretched arms waving for him. Let it not go unsaid that Kurosaki Ichigo had the biggest soft spot for his sisters, as he acquiesced and settled her on his shoulders.

"So what do I do with Karin if she's like this? I have some stuff I have to finish up and I can't exactly bring her home," he asked, glancing at Urahara as he balanced her carefully on her shoulders.

Karin chose that moment to butt into the conversation. "I wanna go with you!"

"No can do, Karin. It's dangerous where I'm going," her older brother explained, ruffling her head as she leaned forward, making eye contact as she hung above his face. "I'm gonna have to leave you here with Urahara-san a little longer, okay?"

"No way! That old guy looks really weird and shady. You'd trust him with my safety?"

"The girl's got a point," Renji chortled, a shit-eating grin fitting onto his features. "I mean, look what happened right now. For all we know Urahara-san might make this shit permanent."

"Language, Renji!" Rukia yelled, shoving him until he coasted right into a mountainous rock. "Karin-chan is only a child! We can't be exposing her to such language."

"It's weird that she's acting like a child but she seems to recognize Ichigo just fine, even though he's already twenty," Matsumoto observed, looking at the openly affectionate kid sister pulling at tufts of her big brother's hair. "Shouldn't she wonder why he's so much bigger than her?"

"Perhaps she's seeing the world through the eyes of her younger self," Urahara explained, tapping his chin. "She didn't recognize me at first nor does she seem to know anyone else here, and she's taken on a personality that's much more suited for her physical age. But since she knows Ichigo she probably just latched onto the fact that she can identify him and not how much older he is."

"Either way she can't stay here," Rukia sighed, moving towards the Kurosaki pair. Holding out her arms, she offered the little girl an unobtrusive beam. "C'mere, Karin-chan. Let your brother do whatever he needs to while we play together. I can show you my drawings of Chappy the Bunny while he's gone."

Feeling her recoil, Ichigo noticed how she tightened her hold on him, shaking her head in disagreement. Knowing that convincing her was going to take more than good intentions, he set her down and had her look over at his friends.

"I'm gonna take care of something really fast, Karin. But while I'm gone you're going to need a babysitter, okay?" She nodded reluctantly, a pout making her cheeks chubby and getting Rangiku to squeal at her cuteness. "So who out of my friends would you like to watch over you for a little while?"

A jovial Matsumoto immediately began pointing at herself while Rukia pulled out her sketch pad, presenting her masterful sketches with pride. Renji was too busy laughing in the background, loving the fact that Ichigo had been reduced to such a sickeningly sweet state by his sister. On the other hand, Hitsugaya just snorted at the absurdity of it all, rolling his eyes and hoping for it to end quickly.

He wasn't prepared for the stab of a child's finger in his direction.

"I want him," Karin chose decisively, dark eyes fixed on a pair of stunned green ones. Everyone else swiveled their heads in disbelief to Toushirou, who was too busy sputtering a protest and choking on his spit for anything intelligible to come out.

"Are you sure about that, Karin?" Ichigo inquired worriedly, looking between the two of them.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute I could die!" Rangiku gushed, running over to sit beside the little half-Quincy and prod her with questions. "Why did you pick him, Karin-chan? Do you like Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"_Matsumoto!_"

Not missing a beat, Karin peered over at the older woman and her expansive bust. "He has pretty eyes," she revealed honestly, her face an open book.

"I see. What else do you like?"

"His hair is the color of the snow outside. It reminds me of Christmas."

"And?"

She pinked here, looking away to play with her fingers. "He's kind of cute too…"

"That's enough, Matsumoto. You're making her uncomfortable," Toushirou admonished, ignoring the slight flushing of his own skin. Coming to kneel before her, he saw how even as a child Karin didn't cower or fold under his stare. The fact that she could see him at all without his _gigai_ spoke volumes in her favor. "Karin, I really think you should reconsider."

"But I want you," she said helplessly, frowning as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I need to help your brother, and while I completely understand not wanting to be anywhere near Urahara or Matsumoto—" he ignored his lieutenant's affronted cry and the old man's scoff, "—they're much better options than me. Do you understand?"

But even though she nodded, a rush of guilt hit him as he saw her eyes turn glassy a second before she dropped her head. What he wasn't expecting was the flash of lightning she let off, a strip of blue that forced him to step away. His concern reflected back at him when he looked at Ichigo while the raven-haired Kurosaki did her best to unnoticeably wipe away her tears.

"I'm pretty sure none of us did that as kids," Ichigo pointed unapologetically, as Karin's soft sobs lit a barrier around her. Although possible to penetrate there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it would be a painful endeavor.

"The candy might be making her Quincy blood more active," Urahara supplied, fascinated by the light show. "She was always more like you, in-tune with her powers and all that, so perhaps she's tapping into them because she's upset."

"So how do I make her stop?" Toushirou hissed, wincing as her power bit into his skin.

"Comfort her. She'll stop when she regains control of herself," he shrugged, observing with all the interest of the scientist they forgot he was.

"Just babysit her, Taichou! It's not like we can't handle the job without you," Matsumoto scolded, wagging a finger in his direction. "I can't believe you'd make poor Karin-chan cry just because she wanted to spend some time with you!"

Already riddled with shame, he let out an exasperated exhale. A proclaimed genius and sitting at the top of the _Gotei_ Thirteen's hierarchy, Toushirou was being forced to put away his pride for a slip of a girl he'd only seen a handful of times in his long afterlife. Even he found his downfall as tragic as it was pathetic.

Ignoring the searing ache, Hitsugaya grumbled out a reply as Karin's self-made prison disappeared when he patted her head. "Alright, alright. I'll babysit you, but only if you don't cry anymore."

When she launched herself into his chest with a hug, he told himself that he was definitely not smiling about it, not at all. Because there was no way in hell he could be pleased with the fact that Karin liked him so much more than everyone else.

* * *

><p>Running along the busy main street of Karakura was hard enough without bumping into people doing holiday shopping. Doing it with a hyperactive four-year-old was pretty much impossible, as Toushirou busied himself by tracking her energy while she ran from one window to the next. Shaking his head, he readjusted the green scarf around his neck as he pushed through the crowd to get to an awestruck Karin staring into a toy store.<p>

Sensing him, she didn't even look up as she pointed towards the display. "Don't those toys look awesome?"

Filled with electronic gadgets and fashion dolls, he immediately ruled out the latter and assumed she wanted the former. But being rather old-fashioned, he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I'm not a big fan of those sorts of things."

"Then what are you interested in?" And again those endless eyes looked up at him, childlike in nature but with the uncanny ability to make him feel naked. They were definitely her father's eyes, Toushirou mused, as he nudged his head in the direction of the door.

"Why don't I show you?"

With a smile breaking across her face, he followed the excited preschooler in, all jumps and gallops instead of steps. It brought a fleeting curve to his lips, as Hitsugaya realized that although she was certainly different from the Karin he was used to that same girl was definitely there, hidden somewhere beneath that naivety and excitement.

As they made their way towards the sports' gear, neither noticed the small group of high school girls not too far away, gossiping as they watched the pair move down the aisle. Taking in long legs and a face that looked far too exotic to come from their hometown, Hitsugaya caused a stir amongst the female shoppers. Not that he noticed, as he extended a hand to Karin before she wandered off on her own again. The act only made a few more hearts race and pretty much every female, regardless of age, swoon at the obvious affection he had for his companion.

"So, where is it?" she demanded, head swinging from the bikes to the roller blades to an assortment of sports equipment.

"This one, right here." Plucking the white and black sphere from the jumbled container, he kneeled down to present it. "I have a feeling you'd do well with one yourself."

"You're good at soccer?" Karin inquired with glee, eyes lighting up at the admission. "I love soccer! I'm not very good yet but I've been practicing ever since I watched a championship game on TV."

"You will be very good at it, I promise," Toushirou replied, having the utmost confidence that she'd take to it if he set it down in front of her. But the mischief she could get into was what he was trying to avoid so he stood up instead, tucking the sphere under his arm.

"Are you gonna buy it for yourself?" she asked, scampering beside him as they made their way towards the register.

"No," he shook his head, falling behind an older couple with a cart full of gifts, "this is for you."

"What, me?" The honest amazement nearly had him smiling again, so unused to the myriad of emotions she gave off. The Karin he knew only did annoying, sarcastic, smug, angry and occasionally kind (though that last one was hardly ever directed at him). Who knew the little tomboy had been unbearably charming at one point in her life?

"I know you'll get good use out of it. More than me, at least," he explained, trying not to dwell on the fact that doing these sorts of things wasn't like him at all. But that guileless smile made him want to look out for Karin, take care of her when he knew she didn't need it. Then again, this particular girl had a way with cajoling him into things even as an adult so it shouldn't have been a surprise she could bend his will without trying.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice called their attention, as a girl dressed in a pretty knitted sweater and dark brown boots stood in line behind them.

"Yes?" Seeing how Karin narrowed her eyes distrustfully at the stranger, he ruffled her hair before looking back at the girl. "Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering, um…" she began, voice turning sweet, almost seductive, as she fiddled with the end of her crème cover. "I couldn't help noticing you and I was wondering if you weren't busy sometime later."

"I'm a little busy now," he said in kind, not noticing how Karin rolled her eyes heavenwards. Men were the most oblivious creatures when it came to flirting, especially the cute ones.

"Oh, I can see that you're out with your adorable friend here," she continued, giving a half-hearted smile to Karin, "But if you're free tonight I'd love to meet you somewhere. Maybe coffee?"

"Toushirou can't because he's with me," Karin interrupted, drawing their attention back to her. "He's not interested in you." Turning away, she faced the counter to wait patiently for the couple ahead to finish. When the teenager didn't step away immediately, she looked up at her over her shoulder and raised a delicate brow in defiance. "You can leave now, y'know."

"Karin!" As the frustration rubbed the back of his eyes, Toushirou rubbed at them before facing the openly offended girl. "I apologize for her outburst. She's a bit protective, I guess."

"It's no trouble. She's got good taste in men at such a young age," the woman smoothed over, earning a glare from the little troublemaker and an uncomfortable cough from her guardian. "If you'd really like to make it up to me, dinner tonight—"

"I'm sorry but I can't," Hitsugaya cut in, shaking his head as he noticed a spike in Karin's energy. Lifting Karin to calm her nerves, he cast a sideways glance towards the miffed high schooler before turning back at the halfing. "I'm spending the day with my favorite girl."

Although it was only meant to be a white lie, something to keep her from burning the place down, it didn't feel as untrue as Hitsugaya thought it would when he set Karin back down to pay for their purchase. Handing his card to the cashier, he noticed the pair ahead of him coddle a widely grinning Karin, her hat falling off when she moved to tuck her arms behind her head. Toushirou picked it up and made sure it was secure before taking her hand in his again.

"My, you have a way with her, don't you, young man?" the elderly woman praised, eyeing their linked limbs with delight. "Not many men know how to handle children, especially at your age."

"Thank you," he murmured, unsure how to respond.

"You should marry a man like this one, my dear. He's one of the good ones." Winking at a giggling Karin, Hitsugaya felt himself heat at the words but chose to say nothing. Instead he let the little girl nod on her own behalf, grinning brightly in agreement.

Waving off the couple, they filed out the door as well, the blistering cold meeting them as a fresh coat of snow began to fall. It was then that Hitsugaya noticed how underdressed she was, frowning at Urahara's carelessness. While the coat and boots were fine, her neck had been left exposed, save for a thin curtain of hair running down her back.

"Aren't you cold?" he inquired gently, as she made her way over to a less crowded street filled with novelty items and less conventional wares.

She paused in her scampering, as if contemplating the possibility. "No, not really. Why?"

"Because it's far below freezing and you're not wearing nearly enough layers," Toushirou frowned.

"You're not either," she pointed out, coming up to stand beside him as they made their way down the side street at a more sedate pace.

"Yes but I don't get cold and I rarely get sick, unlike you," he tsk-ed. Stopping, he knelt down to pull her beanie off her head, sending a chill down Karin's spine.

"Hey! Give that back!" she crowed, jumping as she went to retrieve it. But all it did was dangle above her, as Toushirou held it out of reach before untangling his scarf from his neck. "What're you doing?"

"Making sure you don't catch pneumonia," he drawled, smirking as he looped it around her small frame several times before knotting it at the front. "There, all done."

"Now I feel like I'm wearing a neck brace," she grumbled, mouth almost hidden by the muffler.

But a few readjustments and it fell into a more natural line. It dragged a bit and later on that would probably bother him but it didn't right then. Not as Karin carefully bundled up the ends and watched where she stepped, making sure to never let his token hit the frost beneath her feet.

"I can get you a new scarf if you want," Hitsugaya offered, amused as she stomped around carefully rather than run about aimlessly like earlier. Watching as a bit of her tongue stuck out in concentration, he finally stopped to let her catch up to him.

"But I want yours," Karin whined, puppy dog eyes meeting his as if he threatened to take away her favorite toy. Chuckling, he decided to put her out of her misery and picked her up, continuing their journey with ease.

They didn't speak a word after that, as they wandered a little longer while the fresh ice nipped at their cheeks and made them red. He didn't say anything as she wrapped the other half of his green scarf around him, securing them together. Nor did she say anything when he bought a bag of _amanatto_ for himself, though he didn't miss the disgusted grimace she made when he ate the first few. And neither chose to comment on the cursory glances they got, admiration for the handsome boy and the adorable little girl he never let out of his sight.

Seated in the cold park on an icy bench, Toushirou watched the sun go down as Karin leaned against him, half-asleep. She remained tucked beneath his arm, her new soccer ball on her other side, as she cuddled up to him for warmth. And somehow he knew what was going to happen before it did, purposefully untangling his muffler from her to give her space.

Moments later Karin reverted to her older form, her clothes accommodating thanks to Urahara's invention and foresight. If only he used that particular skill of his more often, Toushirou mused, feeling the heavier body shift against and then off him. And for an instant, he almost missed her heat.

"Hey, what happened?" Karin asked groggily, holding her head as if it was new to her. Getting a good look at who was playing her pillow, she shuffled back in surprise. "What're you doing here, Toushirou?"

"It's a long story," he answered easily, knowing it would aggravate her. All he got was a pained grunt and half-formed glower in return, as she managed to get herself into a standing position.

But the details of his appearance could wait until later when Karin's head wasn't pounding, as she felt Hitsugaya come up behind her to steady her. He reached for her hand out of habit, forgetting that it was no longer a child's but no less tender, as she squeezed his right back. Because, deep down, a four-year-old Karin knew what he'd done for her and had fallen a little bit in love because of it.

**THE END**

_OMAKE_

"Hey Toushirou, I know this is gonna sound weird but… why do I have the strangest urge to marry you?"

"That's just, um… another really long story. Let's leave it at that."

He did his best to hide the warm blush on his cheeks from Karin's confused expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's all folks. :) If you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review. Every single one really makes my day, no matter the length. Thank you guys for your support over the last year and a half. I shall keep writing and hopefully not disappoint. I have on more one-shot that I'll be posting this weekend and I did a collaboration which I will post later as well. I hope you guys like them (when I get around to posting them, of course)~ :D *runs off to work on _Go Against the Grain_*

Until next time, everybody~


	7. April 2013: We Are Young

**AN**: I'm back~ And with **Part Two of HitsuKarin Week 2013**. :) I've been meaning to upload this (it's already on my tumblr so maybe some of you have seen it there) but I've been reading and writing and doing stuff for the family so I've had no time. But I'm happy to say that _Go Against the Grain_ will be up soon~ The chapter is finished so I'll be posting it sometime this week so watch out for that! :DDDD

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Liliv00**: I'm glad you thought so~ :DD I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_Themes Used_: Pony Tail, Blush and Future

_Summary_: High school!AU. Their story starts with an issue of challenge by a seven-year-old girl to an eight-year-old prodigy.

_Warnings_: I've messed with their ages a bit. Karin is seven, Toushirou is eight and Ichigo is nine and they age from there. Oh, and I changed my writing style a little. Just for fun. ;)

**EDIT**: The bit about archery has been changed a bit because **Kendran** was kind enough to tell me a bit more about the sport. Doesn't change the story but it's nice-to-know information.

* * *

><p><em>April 2013: We Are Young<em>

"I'm going to beat you one day, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

It's a declaration of epic proportions, one that wouldn't suit any other seven-year-old. But Kurosaki Karin is different, all guts without the sugarcoating, and no one can say otherwise. So when she issues a challenge to the school's resident genius there's only stunned silence from their audience, plus a flash of discomfort that flits across his face. But it's gone as soon as it appears, as he shifts his features into that well-known mask.

It's not him who speaks next but her brother. "What are you doing, Karin?"

"What does it look like, Ichi-nii?" she asks right back, crossing her arms defensively. But her eyes never stray from her opponent, even as her sibling steps out from the crowd to call her out.

"It looks like you've lost your mind." He moves between his good friend and little sister, noticing that she glares up at him for interrupting. But Ichigo isn't cowed by a look that he practically invented.

She shakes her head. "I'm only doing what nobody else in this school is willing to do."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm challenging Toushirou."

There's nothing anyone can do but stare and process Karin's words, as if she's an alien from a different realm. Because no one's ever been brave enough to confront the genius only one year her senior. Hitsugaya's reputation precedes him well before he enters a grade, before he enters a school even, so that every student feels inadequate before he even arrives.

It doesn't make him many friends, only enemies who are either passive-aggressive in nature or straight-up bullies. But while he may be small for his size Hitsugaya has proven himself to be far from weak. Few have the balls to mess with him outright so the rest stand idly by and observe, letting it happen with ugly fascination.

For a moment, her older brother can't seem to form a proper sentence. "Y-you're kidding me, right? That's… Is that even legal?"

"Won't know until someone tries it," Karin shrugs easily, as if facing a prodigy was an everyday occurrence for her. "It's not like anyone else is going to."

"That's because they know that doing something like this is a little crazy," Ichigo says, raising a brow high at her seriousness. But she's always been a confident little thing, knowing exactly who she was and what she wanted. And it seems that she's set her sights on his friend without hesitation.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Sighing, she has the gall to look exasperated at him—at everyone, really—as she tosses her head back and forth. "I'm not doing this because I dislike him or anything. He's your friend so of course I have to not hate him." Neither notices the slight contraction of Hitsugaya's left eyelid.

"Then I don't get it. Why even bother?"

"Because no one else will." The fact that it's stated so plainly that it almost doesn't make sense coming from a child has people reeling, confusion crossing their faces. Even Ichigo, who knows and understands Karin so well, can't seem to grasp what her intentions are. But the pensive look that crosses Hitsugaya's face means he might get the dark-haired Kurosaki better than one would think.

"I… don't understand," Ichigo frowns, the hallway ripe with anticipation. While Toushirou might have the most complex and compelling mind for cities around Karin's looks to be just as interesting.

"I'm challenging Toushirou because there's no one with enough courage here to do it themselves," she starts, sizing up her small frame and looking him straight in the eyes. "People talk behind his back, whisper rumors and even call him names to his face but no one's brave enough to actually confront him. They're jealous so they can only be mean.

"So why doesn't anyone compete with him head-on? If they think they're good enough to look down on him, then they should make the playing field equal." She stops here before shifting her gaze directly onto her target, pupils dilating in fierce resolve. "You may be a genius, Toushirou, but you're not perfect. One day I'm going to prove that to you and everyone else."

When Ichigo opens his mouth—to admonish her for the childish notion or reprimand her for her thoughtlessness, she isn't sure—Hitsugaya steps in. He bypasses Ichigo to stand in front of little Karin, who straightens herself up to meet him halfway. And he knows that there's a reason why he likes her more than pretty much any other girl he knows, as he nods his head in agreement.

"Then I accept your challenge, Karin."

* * *

><p>She spends the next four years trying to catch his shadow. Not that anyone thinks she can hold a candle to him. Hitsugaya's greatness is innate, a combination of genetics that comes together as often as the planets aligning. And while Karin is smart she's no mess of cleverness on the same level as him.<p>

She knows this better than anyone and she still doesn't care.

Yuzu thinks it's a wonderful idea, encouraging her to do her best and work hard. It's the journey, not the goal, that matters, she tells her twin as she sets down a tray of snacks so she can do some late night studying. They're only in elementary but greatness is habitual. Karin knows that Toushirou doesn't get good grades because of his head alone, it's a matter of repetition. So she does the same, reviewing notes and books and pre-reading to give herself an edge.

So it's no wonder she becomes first in her grade, a feat that stuns her peers and pleases her teachers. They're impressed by her work ethic while others are scared by her progress but Karin has no interest in their opinions. All she can think about is how she falls a few crucial points below Toushirou's perfect records scored only a year before, and she feels like she has so much more to prove.

Ichigo knows he can't talk her out of it, not when she's so determined, so he helps when he can. But he realizes that Karin's stubbornness will eclipse his own abilities soon, as she eats up knowledge with dizzying speeds. He tells Toushirou that she could very well be the smartest out of the Kurosaki children one day as they're walking home from school. Hitsugaya asks why that should concern him and all he gets back is a careless shrug of shoulders.

"She's relentless. One of these days I can definitely see her beating you with sheer determination alone," Ichigo says offhandedly.

"Isn't that the goal, to beat me?" And, for the first time since she issued the declaration, Hitsugaya is interested in how the girl is doing. But it's been more than two years since that confrontation and honestly he'd forgotten it until that moment.

But it seems like he's the only one. "Yeah but I wonder if it's what she needs right now. It's a lot of stress to take on as a kid," he rambles on, all the concern of a big brother contorting his features. But Ichigo is still just a teenage boy so he only lets so much emotion show. "It's hard enough growing up but to do it with your eyes on someone else all the time? I just don't want her to lose sight of herself."

For a moment Toushirou wonders if they're talking about the same girl. Because the Karin he remembers has confidence as large as the Pacific and a self-concept derived from Michelangelo's hands. She's clear and crisp like a breath of fresh air and he's always been intrigued by her strength. A child's attention span goes for a few minutes, their long-term goals little longer, but not hers.

Karin has all the makings of someone he could grow to admire.

But he never tells her these things, especially not when he's about to move at the tender age of twelve. His family's going abroad because of his father's job relocation. And while he's not exactly sad to be going there is some anxiety for what the future might bring. After all, fear comes with change.

He guesses that's what causes an eleven year old Karin to come barreling down the street the day of the move, boxes packed and luggage already in the trunk. He sees her in the uniform that she uses for archery, meaning she must've stolen out of practice without anyone's consent. It almost makes him smile that she's really not as mature as she looks, as she stands up straight to level him another one of her infamous glares.

She's as blunt and un-cute as ever. "You never told me you were leaving."

"It was a late-minute thing. I hardly had time to tell my friends," he explains, turning to face her wrath fully. She's taller than he remembers but he can finally say he's a few good inches bigger. There's some satisfaction in that.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me." It's that last word, so filled with finality and hurt, that tugs at his heartstrings, as she slants her hip to the side and stares right through him. Meeting that haughty gaze, he understands that she's not actually mad at what he hadn't done but what he was doing, her challenge unfinished. The smile comes unbidden to his lips when he crosses the short distance between them, as he gently ruffles her hair.

He knows that Karin will never say that she doesn't want him to go.

"I'll be back someday," he soothes, offering a small farewell with all the kindness he can summon. She doesn't cry but nor does he expect her to, as she swats his hand before running back down the street from which she came. But something stops her before she gets too far, calling his attention as she turns around and yells back at him.

"I haven't beat you yet, Toushirou, so you'd better keep your promise!" And then she's dodging out of sight, not a trace left of her presence. And he knows he will, as he's ushered into his family's car to head off for the airport. Because now he knows that there's someone waiting for him and he'd hate to disappoint her.

* * *

><p>It's almost four years later when Hitsugaya moves back to Japan, convincing his parents that he wants to finish high school in his hometown. Karakura is bright and lively, just as he left it, and he feels right at home as soon as he gets there. His parents let him get an apartment not too far from school, wiring money that they know he'll spend wisely.<p>

So he enrolls and catches up with his old friends, finding a spot on the kendo team despite the fact that he's trained in fencing rather than its Japanese counterpart. But with Ichigo as captain there's a lot of faith the older man has in him, as he clasps his shoulder without a word and lets him back into his life as if he'd never left.

And for a moment Toushirou wonders where Karin is, though he'd never say that to the upperclassman. He's curious but not enough to ask for a death wish and he knows that's what courting a Kurosaki equates to. There's a reason no one has messed with the youngest of the family and he stands far too large and foreboding for any mere mortal to overcome.

Her reputation reaches him before she does, and he's thoroughly impressed but hardly surprised. Graduating with honors from middle school, obtaining the highest marks on last year's entrance exams, class representative and set to lead the girl's archery team to National's this year.

Rumors go that she has a bit of a fan club, hidden from the ears of her menacing older brother and is almost obsessively dedicated. Even without knowing them Hitsugaya snorts at their idiocy. Karin has no need for spineless guys who can only watch her from afar and pine for her affection. She needs strength and stability, someone who will keep her on her toes and that smart mouth of hers preoccupied.

On their first meeting, he learns just how right he is.

"I see someone's decided to grace us with their presence." It's a voice that's far too deep to be childish and too velvety to be anything less than seductive. The ripple it sends down his spine makes him that much more wary when he sees Karin standing in the doorway of her brother's room, smiling that cat-like smirk of hers.

His eyes take in strong limbs from her sport's training and long hair that he hadn't been expecting. Feminine curves fill out the blazer of their school's uniform, her hips sashaying as she sits beside him on Ichigo's bed. To her all of these changes are unspectacular, nuisances even, but Hitsugaya can't help but take in every piece of her and marvel.

Still, he refuses to give her the advantage. "I can say the same for you. I've been over here a few times and yet you're never home."

"I have practice every day, just like you. I just happen to stay longer," she supplies, tossing her pony-tailed mane over her shoulder. The smell of jasmine hits him and a part of him wonders if her skin holds the same scent.

"Up until now? That's a bit excessive," Hitsugaya says as he glances at the clock. He won't say it's too late for a girl to be out alone because that would make it sound as if he's worried and he's not. She'd hate him for the concern anyway,

Karin doesn't say anything, only stands up as she rolls her eyes and makes her way back to the hallway. But she stops again in the doorway before she gets too far and throws a wink over her shoulder. "If you come around more often maybe I'll clock out a little earlier." And then she's gone like the wind, leaving his jaw slack and his senses roused. It takes all he has to keep his cool when Ichigo returns, asking him if he's alright when he sees the odd look on his face. Toushirou's no good at lying so he merely refuses to say anything at all.

* * *

><p>When Toushirou comes back, it's like taking in a big gulp of oxygen after being underwater for so long. Karin almost loses herself when she hears the news of the handsome new transfer student who speaks four languages and looks like something out of a foreign fashion magazine. At first she's not interested, because her sights have always been set on one specific target. But when she recalibrates her system to lock onto her brother's newly returned friend Karin isn't prepared for the man that waltzes back into her life.<p>

The girls in every grade fawn over him and those pretty eyes, loving the stern face that never changes. He's taller than she thought he'd turn out, reminding herself that he wasn't the runt she first met as a kid. And he's still as smart as ever, taking the top scores in both his grade and the district.

He's perfect, the people around him say so in both awe and envy, but Karin already knew that. It's what's beneath that pristine surface that she wants to find out, discovering the weaknesses he never gives up to anyone. And yet he continues to treat her with that cool disinterest she grew up with, making her feel small and unworthy in spite of all the things she's accomplished.

But what she hates more is that she's still chasing him even after all these years.

Her old declaration is brought up again whenever anyone catches them talking, usually something concerning Ichigo or their clubs. At first people are worried that they like each other because, well, why wouldn't they? There's enough history and chemistry between them that it only makes sense that first love prevails in the end.

But fangirls and fanboys alike breathe sighs of relief whenever Karin demands he acknowledge that she's finally caught up to him. But all Toushirou can do is smirk, causing every female fan to fall over themselves as he pats her head like a child. And Karin can only swat his hand away, pouting so adorably that every boy in the vicinity grows even greener at Hitsugaya's existence. However, she doesn't notice any of that when she stalks away, determined that she'll defeat him once and for all.

Toushirou never says that she'd beaten him long ago, or that he's just waiting for her to claim her prize.

* * *

><p>Occasionally he slips into the archery team's practice room to watch before going to his own. It's because Karin is always there first, arrow in position as the string is pulled taut. Even from afar Toushirou can see her perfect form, legs spread as her arms and back support the recoil of her bow.<p>

With her eyes narrowing as she aims, he follows the flow of his stare to her hair tied up in a white ribbon. His fingers flex as he wishes to untie it, let it fall against the column of her neck as he combs through the strands. He doesn't need to look in the mirror to know his pupils have grown darker, as he watches her release her loaded weapon.

It's close but the bull's eye is a scant few millimeters to the left.

Karin curses loudly, slapping a hand to her forehead as she paces for a moment. Even now Karin has that old temper of hers and he finds himself smiling at her tantrum, as she picks up another arrow and preps for her next shot. But Toushirou is feeling charitable so he steps into the room and she turns to face him. Her already sour scowl deepens at his appearance.

It takes everything he has not to laugh. "Would you like a hand there, Karin?"

"No, not from you at least," she mutters under her breath, turning away to take her stance. There's no doubt she's nervous now, with her shoulders tense and her body language rigid. They both know what's causing it but he doesn't leave.

"You should probably relax a bit or you'll overshoot your target," Hitsugaya instructs, treading silently along the floorboards. Although she loathes to admit that he's right Karin does as he says, shaking her limbs before pulling back on the string of her bow again.

But nothing prepares her for the feeling of a hand along her waist.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Karin yells, as Toushirou's presence comes up behind her. It's the heat from his body that hits her first, followed by the strength of his fingertips. The movement of his hand along her back calms her as much as it knocks her off center, as she moves to put her bow down and face him.

"Don't. I'm trying to help you," Toushirou murmurs and the sound goes straight to the hairs on her neck, becoming conscious of how close he is to her ear. But he doesn't back off, only slides in closer to press front to back and she almost drops her weapon. Or aims it at him. The confusion is making her hasty but slow.

When he doesn't move and she doesn't pull away, Karin can't help but hit herself mentally for not doing the obvious thing and get him to back off. But there's something comforting about the feel of his hand holding her straight, his other clasping the hand around her bow. She's not prepared for the tingles that flow through her fingertips, eating up her senses. There's some comfort there too, in his ability to soften her lines and let her concentrate the way she couldn't the first time.

Whether the difference is him or her Karin can't say, but as she releases a perfectly arched arrow into her target the results speak for themselves. All she can do it turn around and grab Toushirou around the middle, ecstatic about her success. Because while she's made several perfect shots in her career she's never done it so early in her warm-up. In her happiness, Karin forgets what she's doing and who she's with.

But Toushirou doesn't.

Untangling her hair from its noose, he kisses her like he's been doing it forever, like it's his right. Her eyes go big at the action and a part of her wonders if she should push away or pull him closer. But the way he slips his hand into her hair and takes a gentle hold of her hip tells Karin that he's not letting her go, not again. So she grins playfully as she winds her own arms around him, parting her lips in hopes he'll take the hint.

"You have five seconds to remove yourself from my sister before I beat you within an inch of your life."

Toushirou pulls back but more out of politeness than any threat Ichigo can make, as he tucks Karin beneath his chin to glare over at the orange-haired menace. The one he gets in return is a hundred times blacker, the bokken in hand aimed readily at his face.

On her end, Karin doesn't take being ignored well. "Will you both stop it? We are not having a dick measuring contest just to satisfy some weird male instincts you guys might have," she grumbles, pulling away to turn and glower at her sibling.

"We're definitely not!" Ichigo raves, waving his sword indignantly, "And you can't say stuff like that!" He sends another glare in Hitsugaya's direction, who does little more than stare right back. "Is she learning this stuff from you, Toushirou? For cryin' out loud, she's my baby sister!"

"I like her. That should be good enough, right?" he shrugs, smiling gently as he watches Karin color at the confession. Even when they were kids he had liked her, he just hadn't been prepared for how much.

"You can't! She's off-limits!"

A white brow tilted skeptically. "Is she really? And where did you get that information?"

"Yeah, Ichi-nii, I'd _love_ to hear where you got that idea," Karin snarls, obviously not having heard it before. And by the way Ichigo flushes, embarrassed and moving into self-preservation mode, he stutters out his reasons with as much familial authority as he can muster.

"I just— And he is— But _you're_—!" He doesn't get much farther than that when someone else enters the room.

"Why are there two non-club members here and why is one of them carrying around his sport's equipment?" Ishida inquires, pushing his glasses up his nose. When he meets Karin's gaze his look speaks of expectation, as she sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't ask me. I was practicing and then it somehow degenerated into this mess." Waving her arms at the other two, she sends an angry Ichigo and indifferent Toushirou icy beams.

Ishida is smart enough not to ask anything else. "Then I'll have to ask Kurosaki and Hitsugaya-kun to leave. Karin-chan, will you help me set up a few things? We'll have the freshmen take care of everything else later."

"You do know I'm a freshman, don't you, Captain?" Karin jokes, completely ignoring the other two to make her way over to Uryuu. She doesn't notice how it rubs Toushirou the wrong way, hearing the senior call her name so easily or how she follows his orders without a fight (he may be purposefully forgetting that Ishida is her team's leader).

So he doesn't regret a thing when he pulls her back and plants a quick but possessive peck on her lips before moving away. It takes everything he has not to grin smugly as she licks at her own, as if trying to keep his taste on her tongue. But Hitsugaya is more than happy to help with that, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before moving towards the exit and a seething Ichigo.

The discrete smiles he gives her—the one that screams, _we're not done here, not by a long shot_—nearly steals Karin's good sense, as she watches them go. She can even tune out Ichigo's screeching, as he chases down Hitsugaya to properly put him in his place. Not that he can but he's certainly welcome to try.

After all, the only person Toushirou acknowledges as his equal is the one girl who's ever managed to see right through him.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's the last part for that. Sorry I forgot, guys! But I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously I've been watching far too many shoujo anime so what can you do? LOL I'm trying to watch other series but my internet hates loading things so I've been a bit deprived lately. Gotta work that out somehow.

Anyway,_ reviews are loved beyond all belief_ so please drop one if you enjoyed. :D Until next time, everybody~


	8. June 2013: Misadventures

**AN**: Damn ideas... I had the need to write HitsuKarin babysitting IchiRuki's son. And since it's been distracting and I couldn't stop myself from writing something, here it is.

ALSO, I opened an account at _Archive of Our Own_ (AO3) and it will now house all my smut (because this site can be wankers sometimes). You'll find it near my tumblr link on my profile. And, just to kick it off, it has a new smut fic called _Bite_, which I wrote for **djangelynn**. Check it out! :DDD

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Liliv00**: But he's so lovable when he's like that~ He can be with Karin whenever he wants, as far as I'm concerned. ;)

**Guest**: Aww, thank you~ I hope this one-shot will make your day brighter. I'd hate to add to the crappiness. :)

_Summary_: Meet Kurosaki Ichirou, first son of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. HitsuKarin, IchiRuki.

_Warnings_: OCs for HitsuKarin and Ichiruki's babies~ ;D

* * *

><p><em>June 2013: Misadventures<em>

"Isn't he adorable?"

Looking at the bundle of orange, Toushirou wasn't quite sure what to say. "He looks like a Kurosaki."

"Exactly!" Karin exclaimed, cradling her nephew. The shock of color contrasted with the fuzzy, blue cloth, the newborn nestled inside.

Rolling his eyes, Toushirou reclined against the couch as she juggled the baby, smiling contentedly at his sleeping face. Little Kurosaki Ichirou was the first grandchild to come along and his former captain couldn't get enough of the newborn. Not that he was allowed near him for extended amounts of time. Ichigo wasn't quiet about not wanting his father around his son without a little supervision.

Luckily Isshin wasn't there today, having been called out for a conference that week. Because with his eldest gone and his daughter, former third-seat and grandson present, the mayhem would've been unimaginable. After all, the old man hadn't exactly been subtle when it came to Toushirou's future as his son-in-law. And despite Ichigo's protectiveness, Yuzu and their father were formidable teammates.

Was it strange that Karin didn't care either way?

She watched as her old friend relaxed against the familiar gray cushions, having become a disappearing and reappearing staple in their house over the years. At eighteen and seven years of unraveled history between them, Karin knew they were friends but not much else, connected by the tattered strings of fate left by the men in her family.

"Hey, can you hold him?" Karin asked, shaking her head of her melancholy. This wasn't the time to be nostalgic. "I need to make sure his bottle will be ready in case he wakes up."

The glare he aimed at her spoke volumes. "I don't have a good track record with Kurosaki men."

"What'dya mean?" she scoffed. "You're buddies with the other two and they can destroy dimensions. The smallest one shouldn't be any problem."

When he tried to reason with her again, Karin grinned as she willfully put Ichirou into Toushirou's arms. Only a glance and they both knew his hold was awkward, arms too stiff to be any kind of cradle. From the discomfort crossing the baby's face, it must've been as uncomfortable as it looked because Ichirou was beginning to struggle, face contorting as hiccuping cries bubbled at his lips.

And it was with some delight that Karin watched Toushirou go from discomfited to full-on panic, trying to balance the three-month-old's squirming. The louder his cries became, the more Hitsugaya looked between the child and his aunt, eyes impossibly big and helpless. The fear had her laughing at his expense, as she extended her arms to accept the bundle.

"Aww, is Uncle Toushirou not being very nice, Ichi-chan?" Karin cooed, voice an octave higher as she bounced him up and down. It took a bit of time but eventually his wails mellowed, falling into intermittent mewls instead. And all the while Toushirou stared on, realizing for the first time that the look on Karin's face was alien to him.

They'd known each other a long time, enough that he wondered if it'd only been a handful of years in his long life. And in that time, he'd thought he'd seen every flash of emotion. Righteous anger to boundless joy, even the occasional sadness without the tears, Hitsugaya was privy to Karin's secrets. But he never knew she could make a face like this.

Holding Ichirou into the air and spinning around, her smile shone like the sun on a spring's day. There were no inhibitions, just the eagerness to please. And by the excited grin she got in return, Hitsugaya was sure that she'd succeeded.

"You know what?" he asked later after helping her prepare a bottle. They sat on opposite sides of the sofa, a silent agreement that he'd stay away. It seemed that the boy didn't have much love for the white-haired _taichou_.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up, intent on the task at hand. The bottle was quickly forgotten as Ichirou began to nod off again, some of the milk dribbling down his chin.

"I think you're going to be a good mother, Karin."

Fumbling her hold, she felt her stare go wide as she looked up at him. A part of her was sure she didn't hear him right. There was just no way Toushirou could be complimenting her, and about something that was so obviously not her forte.

"I don't think you're all here, Toushirou. Because you definitely didn't mean that," she shrugged, waving off the compliment. Too bad she couldn't completely wipe the redness from her face, turning away to mask it.

"Of course I did. Why would I joke about something serious?" he frowned, scooting closer to sit beside her. The crevice between his eyes deepened, as she watched him with disbelieving eyes.

"I don't think you're joking, but you can't be serious. I'm not the sweet, nurturing kind and everyone knows it. That's Yuzu's department."

"But I don't see Yuzu here, do you?" The sincerity was so foreign that she had to look away again and stare down into the slumbering face of her nephew. She traced the roundness of his cheeks, the point of his nose, the length of his lashes, anything to not meet Toushirou's gaze. Because he was absolutely certain and she was scared that he'd convince her that he might be right.

But he didn't pursue it, understanding that forcing her compliance was counterproductive. So he just stayed beside her, shoulder-to-shoulder, as she rocked continued to rock Ichirou into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She must be desperate if she's asking <em>me, Toushirou thought as Karin ran about the room. Assembling what she needed, she threw on a winter coat and pulled her hair from the collar. It seemed that his answer wasn't actually necessary. She was going to leave him with the brat regardless of what he said.

"Please, Toushirou, it'll just be for a little while. I didn't realize we were out of baby food and I need to grab some before he starts to get fussy. I'll be so quick you won't even notice I'm gone," Karin pleaded, wrapping a scarf around her as she bounded towards the door.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with him if he wakes up?" he asked, following behind her. This screamed of a million horrible possibilities. And he knew trouble when he sensed it. It was part of his job, after all.

"I dunno! Play with him a little, give him a bottle. I know you know how to do that much," Karin encouraged, grabbing her keys before slipping on her boots. "As long as you're quiet he shouldn't wake up anyway."

"I swear, that kid hates me. It's like he's been trained to cry at the sight of me…"

"Don't be stupid. He's just not familiar with you. You don't play with him enough. Now's the perfect time to start."

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up and come back," Toushirou grumbled, crossing his arms as Karin smiled brightly at him. He was a little surprised when she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He had to fight back the feeling that he hug was too short for his liking, as she closed the door carefully behind her.

But the silence she left behind was both intimidating and empty, the ominous calm before the storm. Scoffing, Hitsugaya tiptoed back into the living room and surveyed the mess. Having nothing better to do, he began to pick up toys, most human-made and others of questionable origin. Trust Mayuri-taichou and Urahara-san to have such intense interest in the hybrid. Their gifts might look innocent enough but it was obvious that they were monitoring devices, much like Ichigo's old badge.

Taking them apart carefully, he undid the wiring so that they wouldn't forcibly trigger Ichirou's gifts. No need to have his father tearing apart Seireitei and exacting revenge. They were still piecing together the aftereffects of the last war and frankly Toushirou was skeptical they'd make the full recovery anytime soon.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the least of his worries.

The piercing shriek of an unhappy child called out, making him jump and drop a stuffed animal. Cursing, he gathered them up and put them aside before heading towards the child's room. Why did Ichigo and Rukia both have to be in Soul Society? Just because they were planning on setting up a home there, they both had to look at their new house together?

He knew he shouldn't be mad, not when a capable person like Kurosaki was willing to fill a vacant captain seat, but the bright side was looking bleak. Because in the face of wide violet eyes and tan skin, Toushirou felt true terror he'd never experienced before.

With his hands balled into tiny fists, Kurosaki Ichirou sobbed loudly as he flailed about in his crib. Seeking out attention, he waved his hands up at Toushirou, rivulets coming down his face. Reluctant, the shinigami picked him up, holding the baby at arms' length. It only made the hollering worse, his voice growing hoarse with each passing second.

"Alright, kid, calm down," Hitsugaya complained, pulling him closer. He tried to figure out how to hold him properly. The only think he could manage was a poor imitation of Karin's embrace, shifting Ichirou until their faces were centimeters apart.

What he got was the little brat staring him straight in the eyes, face going blank as if sizing up an opponent. If there was any doubt that this boy was a Kurosaki it was gone when he narrowed a glare at him with fierceness unfit for his age. Obviously Ichigo hadn't been smiling enough because there was no way he was going to learn a look like that from Kuchiki-fukutaichou.

Luckily for him Ichirou continued to remain silent, regarding him with apprehension. Walking back into the living room, Hitsugaya looked for something to lull the baby back to sleep. Upon seeing a small blanket on the floor, he picked it up and saw how the other made grabby hands at it.

"So I'm assuming you like it," Toushirou conversed one-sidedly, as Ichirou rubbed the cloth against his tiny face. It only took a glance to see that it was from the Kuchiki family, made of the same material as one of Byakuya's scarves. Obviously the Kurosaki's weren't the only ones with soft spots for Ichirou.

Spotting a pacifier on a nearby table, Hitsugaya watched as the baby calmed himself down. Eventually those eyes fell to half-mast and finally closed, breath evening as he rested his head on Toushirou's bicep. And as Ichirou began to nap peacefully, he wondered if this was what his life would amount to one day. That after all the fighting and bloodshed, he'd have his own son, a legacy he wouldn't have entertained a decade ago. But a lot had changed—_he_ had changed, in more ways than one—and so had the possibilities.

When Karin returned with her arms full of groceries, she was already calling out apologies. Stepping into the foyer, her rapid steps came to a halt at what she found in the living room. As she set down her bags, her camera phone already poised, the snap of the shot was lost on her subjects.

Because there was Toushirou sprawled on his back with one leg dangling off the edge, and on his chest was her nephew sleeping soundly, a large arm supporting him as he cuddled into the neck of his babysitter.

* * *

><p>Toushirou was at the kitchen table when Karin and Ichirou came through the front door. At five years old, there was no doubt who the halfling was taking after. But where Ichigo would've scowled or snorted, there was always a bright smile on Ichirou.<p>

That is, until he saw Hitsugaya.

"Hey, Toushirou. What're you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Nudging Ichirou off to his room to put away his things, she headed over to the fridge for some snacks, as was her routine. Meeting the little man's glare, Hitsugaya gave him a pointed look to do what his aunt told him.

An upturned nose and scoff was all he got, but at least it was something. "I came to see your father. I needed a little advice."

"Is that so?" It was a rhetorical question. Karin never bothered asking anymore. He forgot how nice it was to have someone understand him without having to put it into words.

Accepting the cup of tea, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, noting that it'd been a while since he'd last seen her. Over the last few years, she'd grown her hair out, letting it fall well past her shoulders to complement her pixie-like features. He'd grown a bit too but not enough, maybe physically nineteen to her twenty-three. Not that it mattered, he told himself as she sat next to him.

They made small talk, about his squad and her schooling. She'd graduated a year before and was weighing her options as a post-graduate student. On his end, the Tenth was considering a number of new graduates, though none of particular standing. At the mention of new shinigami, Karin lit up at the prospect.

"It must be exciting, becoming an official member of the Gotei Thirteen," she hummed, eyes twinkling. "One day I could be one of those kids, you know."

"As if your father or brother would let you within three miles of Seireitei, let alone the Academy," Hitsugaya snorted, taking a long sip.

"Hey, I'd be an awesome addition and you know it. It's practically in my blood."

"Exactly. That's why your family would probably have anxiety attacks the moment you even mention becoming one of us." Not to mention the conniptions he'd have. The stress of his title was enough but the thought of her out on the field and putting her life at stake didn't sit well with him. The reasons, however, wouldn't be explored.

Opening her mouth, she shut it when Ichirou reappeared in the doorway. "Auntie Karin, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ichi. Here, Rukia-nee left something for you before she went back to Soul Society." As he climbed into the chair, he brightened at the sight of Chappy-shaped sandwiches, complete with little vegetables and fruit slices. As he dug in, Karin excused herself to grab something for the two of them, leaving the obtrusive guest with what was destined to be the most powerful reaper of his time.

"I don't like you." _Well, at least he's honest_, Toushirou mused. Dark eyes somehow managed a glare, with a puckered bottom that only made him look younger. He wondered if this was what Ichigo looked like as a child, trying to appear tough. The thought was a little comforting.

"Yes, I can see that," Toushirou nodded, meeting his hostility with indulgence. "May I ask why you don't like me?"

"It's because you're gonna take Auntie Karin away."

Stunned, it took a moment for Hitsugaya to regain his bearings. But it must've been too long because the other took it as acquiescence, digging back into his food with renewed vigor. Still, Toushirou couldn't quite find the words to answer him.

"What makes you say that? I never said I'd take your aunt away." It was clumsy prying and he wished he was speaking to someone older. But he didn't want to scare Ichirou into silence, nor did he want him to upset him.

"Because that's what Papa and Grandpa say sometimes." Here he turned away guiltily, as if knowing he was repeating things he shouldn't have heard. "Grandpa says that one day you're finally gonna stop being dumb and take Auntie Karin back to where Mama and Papa live sometimes. But Papa says you won't because you don't love her."

"That's not true." But he didn't know what he meant exactly. Their relationship was an uncomfortable middle ground, neither here nor there, and frankly he didn't know if a child could comprehend that. Honestly, even he didn't understand it most days.

"Then what are you doing with her?" he said, pointing a finger at the seasoned captain. It might've been more intimidating without the bread crumbs around his lips. "It's either you love her or you don't. Don't make it complicated!"

Grasping for an answer, Toushirou could do little more than look at the decisive nod Ichirou threw his way. And while the logic was simple, it was so sound that it almost hurt to know it was coming from a child.

It was a self-satisfied Ichirou and pondering Toushirou that Karin came back to, setting down the leftovers as she looked between them. Frowning, she patted her nephew's head and pushed him over to the living room to watch TV. He did so without complaint, throwing a knowing glance over his shoulder.

"I thought you two would be over this by now. Seriously, I don't know why you two have such a bad relationship," Karin sighed, taking the dishes into the kitchen. She didn't notice the shadow that followed her.

So she wasn't prepared for the arms that caged her against the sink, a mess of white hair coming into her periphery. "W-what the hell? What're you doing, Toush—?"

Her voice halted when she stared up at him, gaze so muddled that she had to bite her tongue. Had something happened in the last five minutes? Because this wasn't at all like him. This uncertainty and contemplation, she'd never met a Toushirou like this. But then again, he'd never looked at her like this before either.

And then he closed the space between them.

Her arms went around his neck as if she'd been doing it for years, fisting his hair as he melded his lips to hers. It was soft and sweet, just as she imagined a kiss with him would be like. There was no need to fight for power, not when he had so much that he was willing to share, give it up if he had to. Because that was the kind of man Toushirou had become.

"Dammit," he mumbled, lips still stinging as he pulled away.

Freezing, she peeked up at his worried expression. "What is it?" But even as she asked, her heart dropped to her knees.

However, all Toushirou did was pull her close so she was pressed against his chest, burying his nose into her hair. And although his words were muffled, Karin could hear them loud and clear.

"The kid was right. I shouldn't complicate the simple things."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of being pregnant."<p>

Peering over at his wife, Ichigo couldn't help but settle his eyes on Rukia's distended stomach and chuckle at her displeasure. At six months, it was unlikely that her wish would come true. Not that he didn't care what she wanted but he really did enjoy seeing her so plump. She was one of those women who glowed even brighter with child.

"Oi, don't look so happy to see me like this. This is all your fault anyway," she huffed, waddling over to sit.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one in bed that night," he shrugged. The bright red that scattered across Rukia's face was priceless, as she darted her head around suspiciously.

"_Ssh!_ What if Ichirou hears you?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo pointed towards the backdoor. "Impossible. He's outside with Karin and Toushirou. Something about teaching him how to play soccer."

"Still, you can't say stuff like that. If he heard, what would we tell him?" she continued, the blush failing to recede. Taking a seat beside her, the former shinigami substitute maneuvered his petite partner into his lap. And though she attempted to stop him, it was fruitless. After all these years together Rukia was only just beginning to understand how useless he was when it came to her.

"We'd tell him that we love each other very much," he supplied. Placing his hands on abdomen, he felt for the movements of his future daughter. The kick he got was taken as approval. "It's not a lie, is it?"

"That isn't the issue here and you know it." She glared up at him. "If you want to give him 'the talk,' be my guest. But I don't think seven-year-olds need to know that kind of thing."

"It doesn't take away from the fact that you're pregnant. Might as well enjoy it, y'know."

"Enjoy what? The cravings, the swollen ankles, the fact that Nii-sama and Ukitake-taichou won't let me anywhere near my desk."

"For the record, with your belly, you probably wouldn't be able to even reach your desk anyway."

"Oi, say that to my face, Ichigo!" Turning, she pushed at her husband's shoulders, feeling the soft strength hidden in them. Not that they would be equal matches in a fight but he had always been too gentle with her.

Just not today.

Flipping Rukia onto her back, he leaned over her, legs entangled. The soft blush refused to disappear, making her scowl more endearing than fearsome. "You shouldn't worry too much, Rukia. I like it when you're pregnant," Ichigo smirked, playful in his seduction.

"Th-that's not…" Her voice trailed as Ichigo brushed his lips against hers, a hint of sweetness left on her skin. There was a time when he'd been nothing but forbidden, a man who she was forced to look at but never own. But circumstances had changed, shifted their courses so that they remained as tangled in spirit as they were in physical form. And as she opened her mouth to his kiss, Rukia wondered if there would ever be a moment when they weren't meant to be together.

"Oh my god. I never needed to see this."

Tearing his head away, Ichigo wasn't sure whether to feel fury or embarrassment. Because in the doorway was his gawking little sister, an unimpressed reaper and his son. Luckily Toushirou had had the good sense to clamp a hand over the boy's eyes, flailing about and wondering what was going on.

"What is it? Is it a surprise?" Ichirou asked excitedly, turning his head and trying to pry the strong hand off him.

"Oh it's a surprise alright," Toushirou replied, deadpan. The punch in the side from Karin was hardly warranted.

Pushing Ichigo off, Rukia rushed towards her son, trying to appear casual. "It's nothing, Ichirou. C'mon. Why don't you shower and then we can go out to eat for dinner?" she grinned, leading him towards the stairs.

"Can Auntie Karin and Uncle Toushirou come too?" he asked, his voice drifting as they made their way out of earshot.

"Really, Ichi-nii? You just had to do that kind of stuff while Ichi-chan was nearby?" Karin grumbled, finding a seat on a nearby chair. It'd been a long time since she'd used the affectionate nickname. As he'd gotten older, Ichirou had become vehemently against being called something that meant 'little' and 'cute.' Which he was, of course.

Scoffing, he propped his foot onto his opposite knee. "I can't wait 'til you're in Rukia's position. Then you can tell me if Toushirou has any more willpower than I do."

"We're not gonna talk about our sex life with you!" The spike in her _reiatsu_ was just as strong as her resentment. On Hitsugaya's end though, he seemed to be diligently contemplating the notion. Noticing his onceover, Karin sent a glower to her fiancé.

"Please don't tell me you agree with him, Toushirou."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think Kurosaki's idea has some merit."

Both of them watched as Karin stomped out, mumbling about perversion running deep in men.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Karin, Auntie Karin!"<p>

"Mama, is it done?"

"Yes, it's almost done. Calm down you two," Karin sighed, her exasperation much lighter than her voice led them to believe. On either side was a third-generation Kurosaki, one with bleached spikes and the other with an orange bob that came to her shoulders. What was it about Kurosaki's having a soft spot for _tonkatsu_? Had she been the same as a child?

Turning off the heat, she pushed her fillets onto a nearby plate before setting her pan down to cool. The raucous cheers brought a smile to her face, as she gestured towards the dinner table. After taking care of Ichirou for years, raising her own son hadn't been nearly as hard as she thought. Difficult at times but satisfying.

Watching as her five-year-old clambered into a seat, she smiled at how his cousin waited patiently for him to settle in. Being only three years older than her Haku, Hisana had a caring streak nearly as strong as Yuzu's. So it was no surprise she took care of him as if he was her own sibling.

It was in the middle of their snack that the door of the Kurosaki home opened, revealing neither Toushirou nor her brother and Rukia-nee. But it might as well have been Ichi-nii, as his son had grown up to look just like his father. But where there was usually jaded disdain on him Ichirou had replaced it with a bland smile, one that had more than a few girls in infatuation.

Behind him was no newcomer to their home. Coming up to his shoulder, Ishida Himeka was of the same age as Ichirou and his classmate since middle school (sometimes Karin wondered if there were really such things as coincidences). Bright, capable and not without a string of men in her wake, she bowed to Karin before smiling over at the other two at the table.

"Himeka-nee-chan, are those new glasses?" Hisana asked. The thin frames were rectangular, reminiscent of Uryuu's old ones. To be honest, the very physicality of Himeka was more like her father's, as she nodded sweetly.

"Are you here to play with us, Himeka-nee-chan?" Haku butted in, waving his hand about as if trying to get someone's attention.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not today," she replied, looking a little sheepish at their saddening expressions. "I'm here to help Kurosaki with his Japanese Literature. It seems that he's been falling behind for… _reasons_."

'Hollow hunting' went unsaid but Karin heard it loud and clear. Scowling at her nephew, all Ichirou did was grin at her, as if he could charm his way out of her telling his little secret to his parents. Not that anyone could control the hot-blooded hybrid. But Ichigo hadn't changed much and his tendency to protect his loved ones was especially strong with his children. With this bit of info, he wouldn't be pleased.

"If I remember correctly, Japanese Literature was your best subject last semester."

"You came back early, Dad!" Haku cheered, jumping from his chair to meet his father in the doorway. It took no time to have him hoisted on Toushirou's shoulders, smiling so big Karin was sure his face would break.

"Oi, Uncle, don't go saying unnecessary things…" Ichirou muttered beneath his breath, loud enough for only the other to hear.

"Maybe if you were a little more honest I wouldn't have to," the Tenth's captain shrugged, moving over to place a kiss on Karin's head. She swore she didn't pink.

"Ah, well, if Kurosaki doesn't need the help, I'm sorry for intruding." Bowing again, Himeka aimed a familiar smile at her parents' old friend. From where she sat, Karin was basking in Toushirou's growing amusement. Why he took so much pleasure in teasing Ichirou, she would never know.

"It's not that I'm bad at it but I've missed a few lessons," he explained, trying to appeal to her sense of duty. Obviously it was enough because she gave in, laughing a little as Hisana volunteered to show her to Ichirou's room. When he didn't follow immediately after, Karin rolled her eyes at the mounting tension.

"Really, Uncle? Did you have to say something like that now?" Running a hand through his hair, he leveled an irritated frown at the other. To his annoyance, Hitsugaya remained untouched.

"I'm not the one making excuses to see a girl, am I?" he shot back, pulling his son down and into his arms. When Haku looped his hands around his neck, the edges of his lips tipped up.

"You did it with Auntie Karin. Don't think that I don't know about all those 'special missions' you took back in the day." Crossing his arms over his front, Ichirou looked far too smug for Toushiro's liking. Not that he could stop Matsumoto or Urahara-san from gossiping. It'd be easier to just hang up his _haori_.

"And it worked out well for me." Here he placed a hand on Karin's neck, combing his fingers through the hair at the nape and making her smile again. "But considering that you deny the fact you like her every time your mother asks, maybe I'm jumping the gun."

"Yeah, well, maybe you are." The annoyance was apparent in the way he flexed his fingers, wanting to take back the words. It was such a small cue but every Kurosaki could read another, as Karin looked up at her husband with a pleading look. That was enough teasing for one day.

Just as Ichirou turned towards the stairs, Toushirou made one last comment.

"You should take your own advice one day. Don't make it complicated, kid."

Confused, Karin opened her mouth to stop him but was interrupted by a bark of laughter. "You're actually gonna play that card?" Shooting him a satisfied smile, Ichirou scoffed as he made his way up the stairs with a shake of his head.

Looking between them, Karin gave up trying to understand. She could try all she wanted but there was no way anyone was going to tell her that men weren't the most enigmatic creatures. Taking her son, she told him to get Himeka so they could finish eating and then run some errands. In a flash he was gone, but he'd probably return at a snail's pace. It was no secret that Haku adored his older cousin, having a hero complex that rivaled her own when it came to Ichi-nii.

When Toushirou sidled up behind her, she relaxed into his embrace. And it didn't escape her how his hand trailed to her stomach knowingly, rubbing at the area with affection. There weren't enough secrets in their family so they held onto this one as long as they could. Not that they were making it a habit, but it was always nice to have a little peace before the next hellion in their family was let loose.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I have one more prompt from my wifey to finish up and then I'll be updating Passe Cliche. Gosh, I really should put one of my three stories on hold but I can't. I really want to write all of them. T.T

If you enjoyed, please leave a review~ They light up my life, you know? ;D

Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time~


	9. November 2013: Slumberland

**AN**: I wrote this instead of the smut I meant to work on! T.T But I'll be working on that HK smut too, plus the IchiRuki I keep talking about. Seriously, writing is hard, guys. Do you wanna write all this for me? Please say yes! Haha.

Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! I didn't realize there were so many until I checked my stats! I mean, 165 favorites and 90 follows, plus almost 200 reviews? Wtf? That's insane and awesome so thank you all! I don't say it enough. :3

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Liliv00**: I always have to ship my babies' babies together. I mean, Ichigo's son and Ishida's daughter? That sounds like a match made in shipper heaven to me. I'm just sayin'. Haha. Thanks for reading! :DDD

**nureen**: Thank you~ Oh man, Karin was so much fun to write in that fic. She's too fun to write because she can be confident and sometimes mean but also soft and motherly. Which is why I had to write her and Toushirou's baby. Because the next generation of shinigami babies will be amazing~

_Summary_: Doctor!AU. Karin learns the hard way that finding sleep as a newly graduated med student has some dire and interesting consequences.

_Warnings_: A little heavy petting here but nothing that'll change the rating. :3

* * *

><p><em>November 2013: Slumberland<em>

At this rate there was no way Karin was going to survive residency. Feeling the weight of sleep pull against her eyelids, she made her way to the quiet room reserved for interns and other lowly almost-doctors. A few hours of sleep was all she could afford before she'd be pushed back into the fray, warring with fellow first-years for the best cases and trying to keep her cool with weathered consultants alike.

_How did Ichi-nii do this? I mean, he has issues getting a girlfriend but he managed doing this for four years..._ she grumbled to herself, not even bothering to flip the light switch. A number of tired bodies were already curled up on the cots, heavy snoring mixed in with sheets' shuffling.

Her older brother was a fifth-year resident and practically worshipped in this place. Apparently he had stumbled through his first few months too, or so he said, but the hospital staff was singing nothing but praises for Ichigo now. However, from the way she was feeling, Karin had a long way to go until they did the same for her.

Scouring for an unoccupied bed, the results were less than stellar. All of the bunk beds were taken, some even shared by desperate workers, save for one. And that particular bed, the upper years whispered dangerously, was always left open for its infamous owner.

A man so fearsome that they all simply called him 'The Dragon.'

Scoffing, Karin wondered if the white-haired genius was as terrifying as they made him out to be. Rumor had it that he was the kind of person who walked with a chip on his shoulder and a constant scowl on his lips. But it wasn't as if a future top surgeon needed particularly good bedside manner, everyone agreed.

_There's nowhere to go but I can't not nap. I could kill someone if I don't get any sleep_, she whined, praying that one of the bodies would stir. They were all on-call and the ER always needed an extra hand. But there were no pages, no shrill alarms to awaken her half-dead brethren. Just the sound of her breathing too loud in her ears and the painful dawning of what she had to do.

_It's just one hour, two tops_, Karin told herself, climbing soundlessly beneath the covers. _Someone will get up soon and I'll just steal their place. _The thought kept her warm as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he wasn't sure if it was worth it.<p>

Not that he could tell his family that, Toushirou scolded himself, as he made his way down the deserted hall. A part of him wanted to drag his feet but he knew better. His family's hospital was not the place to be demonstrating his aggravation, though the temptation was certainly there.

His body was on auto-pilot as he made his way to the familiar rest area, the corner room a safe haven for all lowly medical graduates. Just a few more months and he'd be seeing less of it and doing his fellowship, and the notion consoled his tattered nerves.

If his family's hospital wasn't the nation's top facility for neurosurgery he would've considered elsewhere, his future position be damned. He had no interest in being the hospital's director or department head; there was nowhere he preferred more than an icy, well-lit operating theater.

_That's not exactly true right now_, he mused tiredly, running a hand through his hair while stifling a yawn. Muscle memory led him to his usual bed even with his eyes nearly closed. He was so out of it that he didn't register the extra weight hidden in the darkness or how the springs squeaked just a little louder.

Crawling beneath the covers, it didn't hit in him until his nose was pressed into jasmine-spiced hair that was strangely sweet, calming. But the stimulus was enough to get his head in gear and squinting ahead, eyes now adjusted as he looked at a girl's sleeping face.

Immediately he knew she was new; he didn't recognize her from the many colleagues he'd been forced to spend time with in the wards. And he'd remember her, he decided with a frown. Although not particularly judgmental, she was beautiful by any man's standards, or so he guessed from the filtering moonlight. There was no doubt she'd be cause for talk within the next few weeks.

The annoyance came swiftly then, with enough adrenaline to get him sitting up to glower at his bedmate. When she didn't move he felt his head begin to ache. Did he really want to deplete whatever reserves he had to discipline some newbie who would know better by tomorrow? Not when he could chew her out properly in the morning. Satisfied with that, the decision was made as soon as he fell back onto the cot and into a fitful slumber.

* * *

><p>It was too warm for Karin's liking. For someone with thick skin like her she overheated far too easily, which was why she squirmed in her little cocoon, trying to pry off the covers. Why it was a failure was what she couldn't understand, however.<p>

With barely awakened senses, she wriggled against the offending object keeping her down and popped her head out. A bush of white came into view, along with a man's dozing face...

Her scream was punctuated by the large 'thump' that followed.

"Oh my god, what're you doing?" Karin yelled, pressed against the wall as green eyes came up from the edge of the bed.

"I could ask you that same question." His voice scratchy from disuse, the stranger moved slowly as he stood, as if every motion was perfectly calculated. Seeing him in all his glory, it only took a second for her to register what she'd just done.

_Fuck. I'm screwed on so many different levels._ Not that she would give him the satisfaction of intimidating her. Although no good at playing dumb, Karin could act nonchalant with the best of them. "Let me take a guess," she began when icy eyes glowered down at her, "you're the guy everyone in this place is terrified of, aren't you? The one everyone calls 'The Dragon'?"

Bracing herself, his answer wasn't what she was expecting. "I thought I'd left behind that damned nickname once I graduated," he muttered unhappily, running a hand through adorably ruffled bed head. "One off-handed comment from Kurosaki and then I get a nickname for life..."

"You know my brother?" Karin straightened, interest piqued.

"Who, Kurosaki?" Leaning over, she felt herself suck in a breath as he examined her fully. "Must be. You've got the same look in your eye as him and the old man."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged and Karin wasn't sure how he made even that look condescending. "Relax, it's not an insult, kid."

Already bristled, she clucked her tongue against her cheek impatiently. "First of all, my name's not 'kid,' it's Karin. And second, who are you anyway?"

"You steal my bed and you still have the balls to ask me that?" Disbelief colored his otherwise impassive face, as he shook his head mockingly. "You're definitely related to those two. No other family could have such flagrant disregard for basic manners." Taking a step back, he crossed his arms over his chest and for the first time Karin noticed how empty the room was. "This is my family's hospital. If you're going to work here the least you can do is know that much."

The name Hitsugaya comes to the front of her mind and for once Karin was actually embarrassed. Really, she should've put two and two together by now and made peace. But her pride didn't let her do what was expected, only what it wanted. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to memorize every face and name in this place during my first week." She could almost feel the sarcasm ooze from her lips.

As he rolled his eyes heavenward, she realized that she was playing with fire. This man could very well end her career if he wanted to, if she pushed him too hard. And she hated how she still couldn't back down and apologize.

_It's those eyes_, Karin reasoned with herself, shifting towards the edge of the bed to stand before him. _They see right through me._ And there was nothing more she hated than feeling transparent.

"Alright, I get it. I've worked with enough Kurosakis to know where this is going," Hitsugaya waved his hand, a frown marring his otherwise perfect face. Turning away, the tension in his shoulders didn't disappear but seemed to soften with acceptance all the same. "I'll make you a deal. As long as I'm not using the bed, feel free to borrow it. I don't spend nearly as much time in here lately and I know it's not fair for me to keep it for my own." He looked at her then and almost smiled at the surprised look on her face. "I'll let you share it with me since I'll probably be getting busier from here on. Deal?"

Unsure, her response was a dumbfounded nod, along with a glint of suspicion in her eyes. Isshin's eyes, Toushirou noted, nearly smirking as he turned away to pull off his shirt. His scrubs felt dirty and confining after sleeping longer than he intended to. He'd have to head home before coming back for his next shift.

"W-what the hell, man?! Don't take your clothes off with someone else here!" Peering behind him, the laugh that escaped him wasn't wholly unkind. But he doubted there were many times in his life where he'd see a grown woman cover her eyes like a child, peeking shyly between her fingers as if doing something illicit. He hated to think this Kurosaki might be cute under that rough exterior, as he turned to face her fully.

"You're a doctor, kid. Naked people shouldn't scare you so much." Seeing her seethe, Toushirou crossed his arms over his broad chest, not the least bit self-conscious.

"I'm not scared, you're just too friendly with strangers. And don't call me kid, dammit!" Karin fumed, removing her hands long enough to get an eyeful of pretty arrogance. And she loathed the fact that she could never hide her emotions well enough, as heat seared her light skin and she was forced to look away.

His dark chortle had the hairs on her arms standing. "I've never met anyone so pure at this age. Please tell me your father at least gave you 'the talk.' Kurosaki-sensei isn't necessarily the greatest role model but his kids are all in the medical field, right? It doesn't feel appropriate being the one to pop that particular cherry." A contemplative pause. "Or, well, any cherries you might have, to be honest."

With her jaw hanging so low, it took Karin a moment to react to that infuriating confidence of his. "Y'know what, you jerk? Go to hell! I can't believe you're the so-called genius everyone around here speaks so highly of. As far as I can tell there's nothing good about you!"

Determined to have the last word, Karin stormed out of the room and into the hall, raining curses down on Hitsugaya's head. He followed her movements until she turned the corner, still steaming as she nearly ran into a nurse and her aide.

Toushirou was still grinning to himself when a familiar head popped in, the orange glaringly bright against the pale green walls. "Oi, Toushirou, I heard there was a commotion in here earlier. There's a rumor going on that you willingly shared your bed. With a first-year too. What the hell's that about?"

"Nothing you should worry over. I haven't gone soft or anything," Hitsugaya shrugged as he made his way towards the door, now fully dressed in street clothes. "I just met someone rather interesting today."

"'Interesting'?" Crinkling his forehead, Ichigo followed after him. "What'dya mean by that? You don't find anyone interesting. Except maybe me but that's only because you thought of me as a rival more than anything else."

Against his wishes, Toushirou couldn't quite bite back the smile on his lips. "Or maybe it's just the Kurosaki family that has me so intrigued."

That had Ichigo stopping, processing the words as Hitsugaya made his way towards the automatic doors. He purposefully slowed down, waiting for the notion to sink in. And luckily for him, a Kurosaki never disappointed.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister, Toushirou!"

Waving a hand behind him, he made his way to his car with a whispered reply. "Sorry, I can't promise anything, Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>Although the promise was in place, Karin did everything in her power to not use Toushirou's sanctioned bunk. And the extent went pretty far. She'd stay awake until one became available, curl up on the ground for a while and doze off, even share with one of the other girls on occasion. Because she absolutely couldn't sleep in a place where she knew Hitsugaya frequented, their first encounter replaying whenever she came across him.<p>

At the very least he kept up appearances in public. Whenever Karin saw him interact with others, she understood why her brother called him 'The Dragon.' He was harsh, demanding, the kind of man that took charge and wanted perfection and delivered it when put on the spot. It was both dazzling and frightening, watching him work with such cold efficiency that she admired him against her will. And he would only get better with time, she was sure of it.

Not that Toushirou's reputation kept everyone at bay. Female nurses, patients and even residents flirted indiscriminately, pasting on pretty smiles that made her want to gag. It was so obvious that they liked the things he stood for—boyish good looks, intelligence, fortune—not the man himself. And reluctantly Karin admitted that she was glad he was too smart for those women. He brushed them away like dust, moving full-speed ahead at a pace that would've destroyed a lesser man.

Only a month on the job and she knew it definitely would've destroyed her. Numbly, her body trudged towards the quarters she was spending more time in than her own bed. Not to mention that her sleep cycle was all messed up and intermittently she'd find herself awake, unable to relax into slumber again. It felt like it'd been weeks since her last good sleep and even then...

She didn't even want to think about that.

_I need to get out more, find a boyfriend or something..._ And she wanted to if for no reason than to have someone hold her at night. To know that the last person had been Toushirou sent a chill down her spine that wasn't entirely unpleasant. And she hated herself for it.

Without looking around, past experience told her that all the beds would be full by now. Even Toushirou's, who'd been pulling extra hours due to the influx of rare cases lately. He was in surgeries that she'd only dreamed about doing and frankly she was envious. After all, her year was relegated to watching from the sidelines, pre- and post-OP monitoring and all the little things that no one wanted to handle.

Settling onto the floor, Karin huddled into a little ball, resting her arms and head on her knees. She was too tired for this. All she wanted was one good night of sleep and maybe a lower caffeine tolerance. She was nearly delirious from her lack of rest, as she found herself slipping in and out of consciousness while the others dozed peacefully. And she probably would've stayed that way if not for the gentle brush of a hand in her hair.

The arms that carried her were warm, secure as they bunched her up and laid her onto the mattress. And they didn't leave, only settled around her as her nose buried into the soft cotton of hospital scrubs. The smell of sterile metal intertwined with musky cinnamon, the combination off-putting for most. But for Karin, it managed to lull her softly into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Neither of them talked about it the next morning. Karin was courteous enough to not push him off the bed again and Toushirou didn't joke about how she snored on occasion. They go about their day as if it never happened, silently vowing that there would be no repeat performance. Once could be an accident, twice a favor of sorts but a third? Absolutely not.<p>

Neither of them is very good at keeping this particular promise.

If anyone asked, Karin would blame Toushirou. After all, he was the one who would climb in when she was already settled, half-asleep, and tug her to him. There would be a struggle, mostly for a little more comforter because she hogged it, and it would always end with her back to his front. And on those nights he felt little vindictive, he had no qualms about pressing his cold hands beneath her shirt and against warm skin, making her squeal as she shoved him away.

Or maybe Karin was the one at fault. Because of their arrangement, she was the one who'd been sanctioned by the hospital to wake him whenever some higher-up needed him while taking the brunt of his grumpy mood thereafter. The fact was that no one was brave enough to enter the dragon's lair without permission and since she was the only one that had it, it was only appropriate to have her use it. She understood them and yet she still bore some resentment.

And in those rare moments where she was the one to disturb his rest, Karin did her best to make herself as scarce as possible. She'd take up the smallest amount of space, opting to nap on the linen rather than under it, and stay close to the edge so as not to give away her presence. But when she woke up she was always comfortably wrapped up in familiar arms, head buried against his shoulder with legs tangled far too intimately to be friendly. And both of them were beginning to understand that whatever boundaries had been placed between them were soon becoming non-existent.

* * *

><p>The request came out of nowhere one morning, both of them awake and all of their peers gone.<p>

"Hey, go on a date with me."

Karin choked on her spit as she sat up, sputtering into a hand as she hovered over her bedmate of three months. Their strange friendship had grown to include early morning coffee breaks, occasional doughnut runs and a vast amount of arguing, mostly on Karin's part, but not this. Never this.

"What're you talking about?" she finally said after catching her breath. "It's not cool to mess with people, Toushirou. What if I thought you were serious?"

Sitting up, serious blue-green eyes narrowed directly at her. "I'm not joking. I never joke about stuff like this."

"B-but it's so sudden!" But to be honest, it wasn't really.

She'd been wondering about their relationship for months, pondering if there was any chance he'd consider her as more than a body pillow and colleague. When he gave no indication that he was interested in changing their friendship, she'd resigned herself to this. Because she liked the easygoing thing they had, so effortless it was a waste to try and bend it into something it wasn't.

"We sleep together on a daily basis. What part of that seems sudden to you?"

"'Sleeping together' makes it sound like we're doing something bad. We're sharing a bunk. That's economical in this kind of situation." Wanting to avoid the conversation, she moved to the edge of the bed only to be yanked back. "What the hell, Toushirou? I have work in thirty minutes!"

"Be late. I'm not done with you yet," he growled, settling her onto his lap and his nose in her hair. "Tell me why you're avoiding the question, Karin. Why won't you go on a date with me?"

"It's nothing... Maybe I just don't think we'd be good together," she mumbled, eyes falling to half-mast as strong hands wandered. Always coaxing but never intruding, the careful hands of a man in medicine.

"You're lying," he spoke with utmost confidence. "There's very little in the world that makes more sense than us."

A snort. "So sure of yourself. Arrogance won't get you anywhere with me, Hitsugaya-sensei. I'm not one of your patients that's gonna be led around by that pretty face of yours."

"Then I guess I have to work a little harder, don't I?" Toushirou laughed, pressing a line of kisses to her neck that made her skin burn. All it took was one swift push and he was pressing her into their shared sheets, white and blue that held her scent even when she wasn't around. With her hair tossed in waves and her hands clutching at him, he knew that there was no way he could let her slip through his fingers. "You have five seconds to give me a good answer, Karin, before I do something that'll change your mind."

The soft smile and challenging silence were exactly what he wanted.

Dipping down, Toushirou kissed her soundly, melding their lips together as if he'd been imagining the feel of hers and his together for a long time. And he had, though he'd never tell her. Whenever she spoke to someone, laughed, smiled, he hated how the attention wasn't his. And Toushirou was not an easily jealous man.

But no one would know it in the way he dove in to taste her, slide his tongue against hers and pull a keen from her throat with purpose. The way her arms tightened around him only fed the furnace in his gut, as fingers found purchase against her cheek and beneath her breast. Perfectly shaped, heavy enough to fill his fingers and sensitive enough to have her arching into him for more.

He played with her body to stoke the fires in her as well, let her know how much they made sense. Because theirs wasn't a passion that would fizzle out easily, not with the way her legs gripped his hips as she sucked the air from his mouth like it was hers. And he knew her very essence would cling to him even after they were done, so apparent that it'd ward the other women away and make Ichigo so furious he wouldn't be able to see straight.

The consequences would be worth it, Toushirou reasoned as a hand skipped down Karin's uniform and to the junction of her legs. It only took a single pet to have her writhing, her voice coming out in harsh gasps and a plea she wasn't even aware of. And for a second he could see himself slipping his fingers into the waistband of her pants and sliding a finger into her. The sounds she would make echoed in his ears, unreal but so close he could nearly taste them. However, his self-control tells him to be patient, that there would be other days and nights where he could live out that particular fantasy. So he listened to it rather than every fiber of his being that was screaming for more.

Instead Toushirou was happy to let Karin kiss him deep, his eyes half-shuttered as he watched her push up against his mouth, dizzy with her own arousal. That look of starved affection sent a jolt down his spine and into his pants, painfully aware of how easy it would be to give himself over to her. Karin was the kind of lover men dreamed about, beautiful in an almost innocent way but so sensual he'd give every worldly possession to have her for one night.

_But one night wouldn't be enough for either of us_, Hitsugaya thought as he forced himself to back away. He had to or else he'd be using the resting area for a whole different kind of comfort. And while he had no such illusions that this place held more than a few moments of passion he would not add to them. There was his bed at home that he would be more than willing to share once she was ready.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he sat back on his haunches to let Karin sit up and fix herself. "You'd better leave now or else you'll get chewed out by whoever's supervising you today."

"Yeah, like I'm in any shape to go to work now…" she complained, righting her hair and adjusting her clothes. A quick shower in the locker room would be her only chance of saving her appearance. Her mind, however, was already shot and gone.

His masculine pride swelled at her velvet red pout and the glazed warmth she was trying to hide. "It's either you go to work or I take you home and finish what we started. Unfortunately you're one of those do-good types like your brother so I won't insult myself by asking you to pick."

"I'm sure you'll find something to do without me. It's your day-off, isn't it? Why don't you go home and get some real sleep?"

Lying back as Karin began to grab her things, he watched her with possessive pleasure. "If you're not there, there really isn't it any point."

"Rest _is_ the point." She ignored the blush that blossomed over her neck.

As she made her way over to the door, she stopped for a second once she opened it. Feeling just a little naughty, she looked back over her shoulder and threw Toushirou a sultry smile. And immediately he was sitting up at attention, like a dog ready for its treat.

"Pick me up tonight for dinner," she commanded with quiet come-hither, "And if you're lucky, you might find out whether or not all of my cherries have been properly popped."

All she could do was laugh softly at the dumbfounded look on Hitsugaya's face as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's just how we do it. :) I hope you guys enjoyed~ I should be writing more this sem because I have a super chill schedule. Hopefully it pans out better than last sem (which almost killed me, by the way). Wish me luck! I start school again on Monday!

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	10. Birthday Special 2013: Engage

**AN**: Sooo... about that HitsuKarin smut...

For the record, this is the _story_ part of that smut and the sequel to _Shadow General_, as well as a birthday present to myself. (My birthday was November 5th, btw.) So yes, I write fanfiction to commemorate the fact that I am getting older. Which is weird now that I've put it out into the world. LOL

I will _still_ be writing a smut scene to go with this and put it on AO3. But I don't post my smut here because FF is kinda weird about hosting 'mature' themes and randomly delete perfectly good fics. I use this site as a personal archive in case something happens to my laptop so I can't have them taking my stuff down on a whim, y'know? :/

Enjoy, errbody~

_Thank you's for the last chapter:_

**Whee**: Thank you! :D I love it when I'm inspired because things like that come out. I will be updating other stories after this but this is a special update so I hope you enjoy it~

**andy**: Thank you~ I'm not gonna lie, I had to use babelfish to understand your review but it made me so happy seeing someone review in a different language. :3 Unfortunately I have no plans to do a sequel but I never rule it out. Maybe one day I will, but not anytime soon. Sorry.

**nureen**: Thank you! I have random bursts of quirky and fun things, and this was one of them. Haha.

_Summary_: Sequel to_ Shadow General_. There are two types of engagements, Toushirou learns. The kind when one is fighting for his life, and the other when one is bound to their beloved. He will do anything to show he's proficient at both.

**Dedications**: To all of my lovely followers on tumblr who wished me a happy birthday, thank you all! T.T /sobs dramatically in a corner. You're all amazing and I know that many of you started following me because I happen to write a lot of fanfction. I hope you all enjoy.

And a special shout-out to these amazing people: My wifeys, **hikari0907** and **Glowing Blue**, who gave me fanart and fanfiction. I love you both~ And to **djAngelynn** for writing me smut (hjfdksalfhjdes and it's HitsuKarin! Yes, you should all read it on AO3) and **the m****illiner's rook** who did a continuation of a snippet she wrote for me (again, I highly encourage sequels. I mean, look! Here's a sequel now~ :DDD). You guys are amazing and I adore you all to pieces! TT^TT

* * *

><p><em>November (Birthday Special) 2013: Engage<em>

The gates of Seireitei opened to foreign delegates who came in lines of richly dressed carriages and decorated horses. The parade ended at the center of the magnificent city where the Gotei Thirteen's leaders were situated. From their conference room, all eyes watched as royalty and diplomats alike stepped onto their homeland and surveyed the famously guarded palace.

After the defeat of Aizen, it'd been Genryuusai's decision to host a peace conference in hopes of preserving new alliances. Good relations were the hallmark of diplomacy but it'd been a long time since a gathering of this size had occurred, with bluebloods making the journey rather than just their scholars. While a good plan initially, there were a few drawbacks.

Unintentionally, the symposium was doubling as a matchmaker's dream, the kind of gathering that would have scheming mothers pushing their daughters towards eligible bachelors and where men would find fascination with many sought-after women. The captains had a decidedly bad taste in their mouths when they realized that the true reason they'd united was being lost in the shuffle of their visitors' plans.

Still, it wasn't all bad news, as expectant blue eyes widened while a grin stole across her face. "Familiar faces at eleven o'clock," Matsumoto chirped.

Trying not to look too eager, Rukia came to stand beside the other lieutenant, almost convincing as she peeked down. She even made the gesture of scoping out the other arrivals before finally settling on a dot of orange. But no one missed the softening of her lips or the wistful look in her eye.

"Aren't you going to come look too, Taichou?" Matsumoto asked, gaze already locked onto a familiar form. The nonplussed look in his eye was answer enough. "Taichou, don't be like that! You haven't seen _her_ in months!"

"I assure you our correspondence has been adequate, Matsumoto."

"But, Captain—!"

"Enough."

"It's just—"

"Matsumoto!"

"_Ara_, is that a boy near Karin?" Rukia called out, shielding her eyes as she balanced along the edge of the sill.

The tic in his brow was noted but Toushirou didn't move from his seat. Stubbornly, he turned his head to the side and muttered unkind words under his breath. There was no reason to worry; he trusted Karin as if she was kin. The men of the world, however, were another story entirely.

"Oh there is one! And he's so handsome too," his lieutenant cried out.

"Look how he's talking to her. I wonder what he's saying." The image of a handsome man came unbidden to his mind. And even though he knew he couldn't hear them, Hitsugaya felt himself straining for the far-off conversation.

"She's smiling at him! My, she's gotten so pretty since last year." A shift in his gaze but still, he refused to dance to their taunts. There were too many eyes judging his next course of action, some rolling them skywards but most unabashedly amused.

But those two were testing his patience. "He's holding her shoulder! They must be close! And they look so sweet together."

"Most men aren't so forward with a lady of her standing. How unlike her to be so friendly…"

"And I don't know if it's just me, but does he look like he's getting a bit _too_ close…?"

The snap of his neck upwards was accompanied by an inhuman growl. The idea of unwanted advances towards Karin had Hitsugaya out of his seat, face set in a scowl that would've easily scared one of his men. Gripping the banister, his eyes sought out her form. However, what he found was not what he expected.

"_Matsumoto…_ _Lieutenant Kuchiki…_" His snarl was as dark as his glower, as he turned towards the now-chortling pair. And just a glance out the window had the rest of the room also chuckling at his expense.

As if sensing eyes on her, Karin immediately perked at the sight of him stories above, smiling as she waved brightly. Beside her stood Kurosaki Ichigo, Karakura's reluctant king and her older brother. He tilted his head up only to frown at his old ally, nodding in reluctant acknowledgment.

A calming presence came to his side. "You shouldn't be too mad at them, Captain Hitsugaya. It's not often one of our own finds themselves in a position such as yours," Kira said softly.

His kind temperament helped cool Toushirou's irritation. "And what position is that?"

"Why, in love, of course," Kira answered, surprised. "With the way we live our lives, not many of us are lucky enough to find someone who not only understands our profession but embraces it. Most women of her standing wouldn't tolerate this trade."

The understanding was unexpectedly cold in his stomach, an unfurling that didn't leave even as they both sat back down. But what Kira said made a lot of sense. Although he'd found interest in a few ladies of the upper class, he'd never fully pursued marriage with any of them. Too many limitations and boundaries had impeded him, as well as other rivals who were better equipped to provide for the gentlewomen.

After all, his low birth was only mildly compensated by his position and famous reputation, the wealth he accumulated modest but respectable. But he was no fool. Toushirou knew that, if he really wanted to marry someone of Karin's birthright, he'd have to court her with more than hand-written letters and a good spar. Not because she expected it but because everyone around them did.

Just the thought of the many marriage-minded noblemen caused the feeling of unease to rise into his chest. No doubt there would be a few who'd look at Karin differently, interested despite her unconventional story. Right now she was experiencing a wave of popularity, seen as a prize to be coveted rather than understood. Add that to her family's power and he could see the men lining up for her favor, poems and flowers and expensive gifts in hand.

Not that he'd let them, of course. While he might not mind a bit of competition, he wouldn't let any of them seriously pursue Karin. Even if it meant meeting with her father after all these years.

* * *

><p>The night was alive with music and fervent chatter, as well-heeled royals and peacemakers alike crowded the ballroom of Seiretei's castle. Peace talks began in the early morning so the party was hitting its crescendo prematurely for most people's tastes. Tables were flooded with food and drink, as smooth-talking suitors made legions of women laugh at their flirtations. And in the midst of it all, Karin could feel her patience waning with each passing hour.<p>

_Empty-headed fools, all of them_, she thought as she painted on a smile that made her partners dance. Not one could hold a conversation without going on about her beguiling features or heroics. And whenever she tried to change the subject to something more neutral, they managed to come back to her and how they wished the night wouldn't end.

If Yuzu had been there, she'd have made a show of it. After years of practice she'd mastered a vapid façade that had men nipping at her heels, a switch she triggered when necessary. But her sister was expecting her first child and while it wasn't for a few more months, the travel would not be kind to her. Best to leave her in the safety of her husband's home.

Unfortunately for her, Karin had few friends outside of her kingdom. Noblewomen were competitive creatures she didn't trust, whose sweetly veiled insults only amplified their silent back-stabbing. She'd never been good at faking interest and was glad of it. Less time she had to spend playing nice.

On the other hand, the men weren't much better. They treated women like pieces of fluff, as if their opinions were adorable and their heads full of fantasies and nothing else. None of them would dare discuss politics or science without her brother as a buffer, his proximity making it seem like he was interested when he was anything but.

So Karin was left to fend for herself, occasionally stopping to talk with Matsumoto and Rukia when she could find them. But the former had her own crowd to patrol and the latter was firmly attached to Ichigo's side whenever he wasn't speaking to some dignitary or another. Their upcoming wedding was always at the top of the rumor mill, tongues wagging as soon as they were spotted together.

Distantly, Karin let herself wonder where Toushirou had gone.

Since her arrival he'd only greeted her once, her first sighting not withstanding. The gesture had been lukewarm at best, him bowing over her hand as they shared hellos in the entrance. The grasping stares had lingered, their whispers making her skin crawl. But all of them, including herself, had been disappointed when he did nothing but excuse himself and move on to an older couple.

The dismissal had embarrassed her, though she acted composed as her brother took her arm and led her inside. She hoped it was only stress bothering him. There hadn't been any indication that he'd tired of her, not with the intimate way he wrote. He'd shared his secrets willingly, using their distance as a means to offer more insights to her. Or so she'd thought.

Needing to escape her admirers and her own worry, Karin stealthily made her way to the large doors leading to the garden. She moved towards a quiet corner, away from where she was sure there were many trysts on-going. She had no taste for scandal tonight. A fortnight was a long time and would bring about plenty.

Settling beneath a large tree, the cool air ruffled her hair and teased her senses. But not enough to stop her from noticing the presence approaching, steps so silent she might've missed it on another day. With wife hunters around a girl could never be too careful.

"Show yourself," she ordered, voice so deep it might've been mistaken as a man's, one she hadn't used in a long time. The steps resumed after a slight hesitation, revealing the face she'd been thinking about all night. She wondered if he knew just how close she'd been to snapping his neck.

The notion halted at the sound of his voice as it sent a shiver down her spine. "Your Highness."

"I've told you not to call me that, Toushirou. Repeatedly." She glared at his shadowy form.

A shrug. "You should know I'm not allowed such familiarity with you in public. If anyone heard us there would be backlash."

"Being here without a respectable third-party is enough to get some people married off and you're worrying about my name. How very like you."

Frowning, Hitsugaya made his way towards her, not liking the hostility. He'd spent the entire evening watching her, not daring to cause a stir by pasting her to his side like he wanted. While their closeness was well known, it wasn't proper when he hadn't made a public announcement of their relationship. And Toushirou was nothing if not proper.

"I'm afraid I don't have the leeway of nobility on my side. The fact that you outrank me makes us that much more fascinating and vulnerable." He clenched a hand at his side. "I wouldn't forgive them if they spoke badly of you."

Her heart softened then, clarification stealing away her ire. She'd forgotten how honorable Toushirou was, how he could act on impulse one moment but seek to mend its consequences the next.

That festival day last year was a sterling example. The way he approached her after his victory had been so out-of-character, a moment fed on adrenaline and impatience. It would explain their fight afterwards, as he unmanned her of her sword before swallowing her protest with his lips, apologizing even as he kissed her breathless. Even now her face heated at the memory.

Still, she wouldn't make it easy for him. "It's no secret what you are to me. Why pretend?" Turning away a little, Karin shot him a sly look. "Unless your intentions with me aren't pure…"

"You know them well already. Don't tempt me, Karin," he snapped back, watching the sultry smile curve along her lips. Not that he'd give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right, that he wanted her more than she could imagine. But he would never try anything with a woman of her status, and never did he take what wasn't offered to him first.

But that didn't mean he hadn't thought of it, of Karin in his bed rather than countries away. Late night dreams when he had the time to undress her, teach her how a man and woman made love. And some nights he wasn't so patient, teasing her one moment and claiming her, body and soul, the next. Seeing all the men around her tonight, one could see where that anxiety stemmed.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she pressed her soft form to his, so unlike how he was used to seeing her. Armor didn't take away the lust, just brought it down to a manageable simmer. But the way the curves of her breasts molded against his chest had the fires in him dancing.

The full force glare he sent her screamed of iron control, his discipline keeping him from pressing her into the closest flat surface. A dress was easy access compared to their usual sparring gear and he'd happily find a millions ways to remove it.

"You're playing with fire, general," he murmured, brushing his lips against her temple. The little huff she gave was purposeful, leaning up on her toes to tease him. One little kiss from her was dangerous. But there'd been men who had died for less and he believed it'd be worth it.

The first touch was soft, seeking, a butterfly kiss against the petals of a rose. He could feel her smile in triumphant, always happy to know she could break through his restraint if she wanted it badly enough. It made kissing her deeply that much more satisfying, as her back arched while his arm circled her waist.

There was nothing half-hearted about Karin. Maybe it was the near-death experiences or the secret she'd harbored for so long, but she never held anything back. Fingers grasped at his hair, so desperate and inexperienced that he couldn't help but grin. Cupping her cheek, he tamed her eagerness with slow, sure strokes of his tongue.

Let me lead you, he seemed to say, as he pulled away and made his way down her neck. The way Karin relaxed into him inflated his already healthy ego, as he eased her against the bark of the tree behind her and took control. Not that she'd give him all of it, seeking his mouth with a purr that nearly had him hoisting her up and feeling for her core. There would never be a dull moment with Karin and he would spend the rest of his life keeping her sated.

They parted slowly, unwillingly. But the night was still young and they'd have to retire soon. He couldn't return her to her family in any condition less than pristine. At the thought Toushirou eyed his companion and imagined her that way, soft lips stained red with her hair tossed asunder.

The shiver of anticipation of having her in his bed had him looping an arm about her waist and pressing a possessive kiss to her neck. Shyly, Karin reached up and pressed a sweet one to his lips, smiling before she moved to a more respectable distance.

"Umm, excuse me?"

Both necks snapped towards the newcomer's voice, immediately on high-alert. This was the only problem when it came to the two of them. Their guards went down so easily that they could be caught at any moment.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Toushirou spoke first. "Please come out, my lady. Excuse us for not noticing your approach."

"Oh no, there's no need for that," the woman replied as she stepped out from the bushes. One look at her had Karin's good mood falling a few notches. "I didn't expect to come upon you in such a manner." A pause before she added hastily, "Oh, but I didn't see anything so there's nothing to worry about."

Dressed in all her finery, Lady Momo resembled a ray of light on a dark, cloudy day, sweet and refreshing. Her hair was pulled up in her traditional bun, a formal look among her people, and her silhouette revealed curves that had had the males in attendance at her beck and call. But it was her previous history with Hitsugaya that had Karin on edge, as she watched them with avid eyes.

The older woman greeted her with a pleasant smile and curtsy. "Your Highness. I'm sorry for my rudeness, for we haven't been introduced properly. I am Hinamori Momo. My family bears the seal of Tobiume from the north."

"I'm well aware of who you are, my lady. You are as beautiful as the rumors say," Karin replied in kind, nodding. She couldn't help the acerbic bite in her words, the one that had Toushirou glaring at her misconduct. But if Momo noticed she said nothing.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't hold a candle to you, Your Highness. Your reputation is very impressive. I hold you in great admiration."

It stung that there was no sarcasm in her tone, no glimpse of envy or belittling that accompanied many of the other comments she received from similarly well-bred gentry. It'd been a long time since another woman saw her as an equal rather than an obstacle to overcome.

"Do you have business with me, my lady?" Hitsugaya asked, pulling Momo's gaze onto him. "I'm sure there's no other reason you could be wandering without someone else to accompany you in such questionable territory."

"You know me too well, Hitsugaya-kun." Her laughter was melodic, the closeness between them making Karin look away.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your private matters." Pasting on a smile, she knew Toushirou would see her exit for what it was. No woman with interest would willingly leave her beau alone with another woman. It wreaked of jealousy she hated, a weak part of her that she'd never had to worry about before. Then again, she'd never been in love before either.

"Wait. Let me escort you back first," he pressed, slipping his hand into hers. For the first time, the intimacy left her cold.

"No, it's fine. Please continue." Her pride had her slinking away without another word.

* * *

><p>Thrashing a recruit with one of the practice swords wouldn't fully relieve his frustration but it would do for now. Pushing back the fledgling soldier, he unarmed him and placed the tip against his throat.<p>

"Your footwork was messy. You retreated too quickly so I took the offensive, which would've cost you your life under different circumstances. Be more aware of your form," Hitsugaya nodded before signaling for him to return to the benches.

When no one else volunteered for a spar, he wasn't surprised. His bad mood from three days ago had continued since Karin had refused to greet him, still sore about their interruption. Instead she made conversation with members of parliament from allied countries and entertained her suitors with a smile. Her snub had others whispering about disharmony between the two, probably smiling as they watched it all unfold. There was a reason he hated the upper class so much.

"You sure you should be training right now, Captain Hitsugaya? If you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem like you're in the right mindset for this."

"If you have a problem with me, Lieutenant Abarai, say so clearly," Toushirou warned, glaring at him as he wiped at his brow.

"I'm just not sure you're, umm, in the best mood today..."

"What he means is that you're being horribly mean to your men," Matsumoto butted in, thrusting her hands on her hips as she frowned. "And I for one couldn't agree more. Just because Karin-chan is mad at you doesn't give you the right to be mad at everyone else."

Biting back a scathing comeback, he could hear Ikkaku howling with laughter. Beside him, he was sure Yumichika was grinning as well, more polite but not by much. He had to swallow his reply when a small group entered the grounds, most likely another tour group. It was getting increasingly frustrating how so many ruling families wanted to dissect their facilities as if they could recreate the Gotei Thirteen's efficiency.

"Speak of the devil."

Even without looking, he knew exactly who Renji was talking about. Not too far off, Karin was accompanied by a mix of men and women not fit for such a violent place. And it showed on the women's faces, who watched with fearful fascination, while the men looked down their noses. The sardonic quirk of Ikkaku's lips mirrored his sentiments. A man who sat safely in his castle while war waged on around him was no one they'd respect.

When their eyes met, Toushirou saw the light fill Karin's eyes, anticipation of his training warring with her disdain. A true warrior, he thought as they approached the edges of the hollowed arena. No one could fake a look like that.

"Captain Hitsugaya, lieutenants," the guide bowed low. "I apologize for the disturbance. Please continue."

Nodding, he turned away just as Rangiku bounded towards the group. "Princess Karin, it's been too long since we've seen you in a spar."

"That's because we're finally at peace, Lieutenant. There has been no need for me there," she replied gently, a show of her breeding. But she understood what Matsumoto was implying and truthfully her body missed the feeling of a good fight. Her brother no longer humored her and even Ishida was becoming less and less of a challenge. Perhaps his courting of a certain orange-haired princess was messing with his head.

"But you would humor me this once, would you not, Your Highness? It would be a great honor for our troops to see you in action."

"Matsumoto, you're out of line," Hitsugaya hissed.

But Karin only laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not suited for a fight." She gestured at the day dress with a flimsy smile. "My partner would have a bit of a handicap on me and that doesn't seem fair."

"Do not feel like you must humor this woman, Princess. It would be a great tragedy if you got hurt because of someone else's carelessness," said the gentleman at her elbow. Classically handsome, it was obvious that he was a noble who'd never picked up a sword other than for sport and was used to having women fall for his charms. The way he hovered at Karin's side nearly had Toushirou growling, stepping forward to defend both his subordinate and her.

Not that Karin was interested in protection. "You dishonor us both, sir, if you believe that I wouldn't be anything less than humbled by Lieutenant Matsumoto's request," she replied, an icy sheen covering her eyes.

The blond faltered, hands stilling. "F-forgive me, I didn't intend to—"

"May I ask for a practice sword, Lieutenant?" Karin smiled as she jumped down onto the dirt ground.

Accepting one, she briefly made eye contact with Toushirou as she made her way to the center. And she immediately recognized the flash of lust in his gaze, remembering it from the many bouts they'd shared in secret. A bolt of heat shot through her so fast she had to look away. There was no way to miss the promise of retribution he held, for turning him away, for being jealous when she had nothing to worry about. It almost made her contrite.

"So, who will be first?" Obvious discomfort flitted across the men's faces.

"Oi, one of ya's gotta have enough guts to take on a living legend!" Madarame crooned.

"It's not beautiful to keep a lady waiting." The toss of Yumichika's hair was impatient.

And yet still no one approached, a mix of uncertainty and fear coursing through the crowd. The Shadow General had slept long but no one would deny her prowess or the aura of death that clung to her. They all knew that a sleeping tigress was far more deadly just after she'd awakened.

"I'll do it."

Karin could feel her stomach plunge with his voice, the one that whispered in her dreams of things that made her whole body quiver. She was well acquainted with the happenings between a man and a woman—she'd masqueraded as a soldier and her comrades weren't exactly discrete about their conquests—but no one treated a princess with want. Courting and subtle caresses, maybe a kiss or two, but nothing like what Hitsugaya's fingers promised. And those were just dreams. She couldn't imagine what he'd look and sound like in the midst of passion.

_Or maybe I can_, she mused as he stepped before her. Hair slick with sweat, those green eyes snapped in arrogant warning. He wouldn't go easy on her. It didn't matter if she hadn't picked up a blade in months or that she wasn't dressed for battle. He understood her pride better than she did.

The instant their swords clashed, she could taste the anticipation.

He came at her with a style so familiar she almost laughed with joy, meeting him strike for strike. Her skirt didn't restrict her movements but the chance of slipping was there. But it was her footwork that had helped make her so terrifying in battle, easy to misjudge because of her average height. Not even her brother could best her in that aspect.

Time was lost between their tug-of-war, neither giving the other an edge. When he stabbed she blocked, and when she came across he parried with ease. And somewhere in the middle, the animosity she came with left, replaced by old familiarity she'd missed. This was their language, one that some knew but only they understood each other so well.

They separated to catch their breaths, panting lightly but more than ready for more. Her blood was pounding in her ears as she tightened her grip. The weight was an old comfort, one that brought back memories of war-torn villages and the faceless enemies she'd been forced to slay. And yet the blade acted as an anchor, a reminder of her sacrifice and hard-earned harmony. And of him, of the man who had calmed her heart and captured her so fully she'd never be free of him no matter how hard she fought.

Lowering her weapon, Karin caught the confusion just as Toushirou relented and let his fall to the side. The desire to ran up to him, all rules of engagement forgotten, coursed through her but she stifled it with a deep inhale. One day he would be hers and no one would say otherwise, she told herself as she moved forward to shake his hand. The touch was electric between them, as dirtied fingers pressed against her clean, rough fingertips, amplified by the brush of his lips against them.

A brand, his mark of ownership in front of all these people. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased or appalled.

The sound of another's voice made the decision for her.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

_And again, I'm relegated to the backdrop._ Stealing her hand back, Karin hoped her face wasn't as cross as she was feeling. However, there would probably be some sympathy for her side, as Hinamori Momo once again stole her thunder. And Hitsygaya's attention, much to her chagrin.

"My lady," he greeted, watching as she joined the spectators. He stepped away from his partner. "You've come to seek me out personally. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there are some matters that require your assistance," she smiled softly, hands placed delicately at her front. The picture of femininity, she curtsied before Karin and gave her salutations to the rest. When she and Karin locked gazes, it was Momo who looked away first, flushed with some unknown emotion.

"Forgive me, it seems I'm being an inconvenience once again," she apologized, sending a repentant look to the stalwart princess. Not that it was enough to soothe the other's temper.

"No, not at all. If it has to do with the situation we discussed earlier, then I feel obligated to do what I can." Waving a hand to his men, Toushirou dismissed them before returning his attention to Karin. "I must leave now, Your Highness. Thank you for the honor of sparring with you once again. I look forward to seeing you soon."

His polite coldness brushed her in all the wrong ways. "Of course. That is, if you can find the time for it. I'm obviously not of high priority," Karin replied as she took a step back. The cavalier voice caused Hitsugaya to stiffen, as he watched her hand back her sword and join her tour group again. The growing tension in their showed how upset she was.

"You Highness…" When she ignored him, he could see Matsumoto shake her head in disappointment.

"Perhaps it would be better to discuss this another time?" Hinamori murmured, as Karin took the proffered arm of some faceless wife hunter. The sly smirk he shot Hitsugaya had Momo cringing, as the muscles in the captain's hand tightened and his knuckles blanched.

"No, it's fine. I'll deal with whatever business you need me for, my lady."

"But what about…?"

His eyes trailed after Karin, her back ramrod straight and steeled with her resentment. At this rate he'd never be able to clear up whatever misconceptions she must be harboring. Not that he could wholly blame her for them, but still, did he not warrant more of her trust? He could stand by her in war and bloody battle but nowhere else in life, it seemed.

Turning back to the newcomer, his face was resolute as he began to lead Lady Hinamori away. "If you'll forgive my bluntness, I will handle my affairs without your counsel, old friend. How my future wife and I resolve our differences will be between us alone."

"Oh my, how bold coming from you. You're usually so reserved with your affection," she commented with awe, taking the elbow he offered. Looking shy for a moment, she continued on quietly. "There was a time when I thought you'd speak so honestly about me."

To his credit Hitsugaya didn't falter, though the words did catch him off-guard. But it shouldn't have; their story was famous, after all. The beautiful, gentle noblewoman finding love with a knight of unparalleled skill, it was practically a fairy tale that the public had eagerly devoured.

However, it had been nothing but a flash romance, one borne of actual affection but not the kind that could sustain a marriage. And while it had hurt, Toushirou had ended it on his terms and her tears a few months into their courtship, before he could truly make her fall in love with him. Or so he'd thought.

At the mention of their ill-fated relationship, he managed to keep the regret off his face. "I'm sorry, my lady, but you and I both know we weren't fit for each other." Glancing down, he saw melancholy color her eyes. "And after finding Karin, I'm surer than ever of that."

"I know… I mean, I know that now. You don't have any obligation to make me feel better." Her tone was light but still he heard it, the uncertainty. "I'm happy for you. You've found someone you love more than your own life. I didn't realize it until I saw you two together, how you looked at her when you forget people are around."

His silence was acknowledgement enough. And for a moment they shared it as she processed her resignation. Because she had loved him far more than he had her. There could be no comfort from him; he wouldn't damage her pride by offering kindness that was really just well-veiled cruelty. But he supported her as they made their way back to the palace, their minds and hearts in two very different places.

* * *

><p>"It's just a matter of time, my friends."<p>

The masculine arrogance had Toushirou stopping from crossing the corner, laughter echoing in the cavernous halls. He recognized who uttered the sound easily, having kept tabs on all of the men who gravitated towards his lover over the last few days.

After their parting in the training area, rumors had spread that there was trouble in paradise and whatever relationship had started had just as quickly fizzled. Matriarchs clucked about how they knew the princess was merely out for a taste of adventure, something new before she settled on a true blueblood. The gossip had head hunters at her heels, handing her flutes of champagne and compliments as if they could barter for her heart.

But more worrisome than that was the fact that Karin played the game with them. Whenever a man flirted, she had a charming reply that neither encouraged nor discouraged their attention. She danced more, laughed more, acted the part of a debutante so well that she was becoming unrecognizable. And that meant she no longer sought out Toushirou's gaze, instead letting him fall to the wayside. Her jealousy had been understandable, expected even, but this passive-aggressive assault was wearing on his good graces.

He'd given her the last few days to cool down but now it was him who needed a little time. As much as he adored Karin, this couldn't be how their dynamic would change every time a piece of his past crept in and caused some discord. Pondering how he should approach her, Hitsugaya's attention focused and his defenses went up. Pressed to the wall, the boisterous voices carried.

"Are you sure it'll be that simple? You're going after one of the most elusive women in the world," one man laughed, amused.

"Not only that, there's her current suitor to worry about. If he catches wind of your plan you will not get away unscathed, my friend," another warned.

"As if there's true competition between me and that commoner," their golden-haired leader bragged and concomitantly Hitsugaya knew very well who they were talking about. And his blood boiled with the realization. "The princess has finally come to her senses and that poor excuse for a military man has found his comfort in yet another woman too good for him. But I have hope that Lady Hinamori will figure it out soon enough."

A bout of cackling erupted and it took everything Hitsugaya had to not break a few bones. But on what grounds could he defend himself? Their word would easily be taken over his and Seireitei's political place would become even more precarious, already looked down on for being a democracy rather than a monarchy. Still, he continued to listen.

"But Princess Karin hasn't spoken of the end of their courtship, has she?"

"It's only a matter of time. Why, she's probably embarrassed she fancied such a barbarian in the first place. I wouldn't put the poor thing through more shame than she's already experiencing."

The urge to kill welled at the back of Tousirou's throat. "But why her? I mean, there are a bevy of women whom you could court. Why such an... _unusual_ choice?"

A man off to the side nodded, mouth tilting in confusion. "She is of good breeding, I'll give you that, but she's neither a great beauty nor known for many feminine talents."

"Except her ability to wield a sword and bow, and what use will those be when she warms your bed?" The crack in his composure rumbled in his ears as a second round of howling and back-slapping occurred, the small group enjoying their joke. One more word against Karin and he'd gladly give his freedom for their heads.

Catching his breath, the would-be lothario answered honestly. "Her connections and wealth are nothing to ignore and she will bear strong male heirs. What other use do I have for a woman like her?"

"And when her belly is full, what will you do then? Any appeal she might harbor will disappear quickly, even with her family's support behind you."

"What do you all take me for, an idiot? A mistress or two will certainly be at my beckon," he chided with a knowing smile.

"And what if your wife doesn't agree with your choice of paramours?" a friend asked dubiously. And well he should. The Kurosaki family was known for its belief in romances over conventional arranged marriages, and their furious tempers were just as famous.

Chuckling darkly, the man's obvious disinterest shone along with his true colors. "Any woman, even an untamed hellion like this one, will obey her husband. Especially if she becomes well acquainted enough with the back of his hand."

Less than a breath later, Hitsugaya was at the man's neck before he could utter another sound, his forearm crushing the other's trachea as the other sputtered for air. Hands grabbed at him, yelling and cursing as they tried to tear him off his victim. But Toushirou wasn't given the title of captain in the world's most feared army merely for show, and he proved it by pushing them off while keeping the noble pinned.

His voice was low with warning. "You listen to me well if you want to keep your life," Hitsugaya ground out through his teeth, telling himself to not complete occlude the delicate airway. "You will apologize for what you said just now and swear on your life that you will stay away from my fiancée from this moment on."

"Sh-she is not yours, _peasant…_ You have made no promise to her, nor have you approached her father…" The pathetic whimper he let out was satisfying, as a dark glower raced across Toushirou's face.

"And neither will you if I have my way. But rest assured that I have taken care of that little problem and if the lady will have me, I will make sure there will be no more room for confusion." Stepping back, he watched the other crumple to the floor, coughing and clutching his neck as a few of his subordinates came to his aid.

"If you wish to see your future heirs, my lord, you would do well to heed my word. You see, I will not compromise when it comes to the woman who will be my wife. From here on, you will never again look upon or speak to Karin without good reason, and you will apologize to me now. Do you understand, my lord?" The note of mocking on his title didn't go unnoticed.

At the glare of hatred on the other's face, Hitsugaya's hand came to rest on Hyourinmaru threateningly. There would be no hesitation on his part. Protecting Karin's honor meant far more than his position and hard-wrought reputation, and he would gladly end a man to satisfy that duty.

But today would not be that day. As the man stumbled over an insincere appeal, Toushirou stepped away from the retreating group to gather himself. It was time to call upon Karakura's former ruler and it was not a meeting he looked forward to. He wondered if his old friend would be kinder to him, their history spanning back to when he was nothing but a child.

However he waived the idea immediately, as he made his way to the Kurosaki's quarters. The little affection the old man had for him would not outweigh the insurmountable love he had for his daughter. But Toushirou understood that feeling well for he too would not give up his lover, not even to her father.

* * *

><p>To her surprise, Goat Chin had called her to his makeshift office that night. With the conference ending within the next few days she had thought he'd be too busy for her. But it seemed that there was something important he needed to discuss.<p>

_I hope nothing terrible has happened_, she thought as she stood in front of his door. She gave a soft knock before a deep baritone called her in.

Closing the door behind her, Kurosaki Isshin was seated in a large, leather chair, trapped behind a desk that easily dwarfed the one he used at home. Seireitei had no qualms about providing for its illustrious guests, as evidenced by the feather-soft curtains and ordained rugs. Far too expensive even for an illustrious country like theirs, she noted as she took a seat.

Unlike his usual fanfare, her father went straight to the point. "Captain Hitsugaya has come to me to ask for a proper engagement between the two of you."

Breath catching, Karin fought to remain untouched. "I see. But he's discussed none of those intentions with me."

"But he has with me, and if I'm right I believe you want me to agree to it." The crow's feet at the edges of his eyes softened, understanding lighting his aged but handsome face. His little girl had become too good at denying herself and he knew that she would fight him for no other reason than to save face.

"Should he not ask me for my opinion first? High-handed creature had to go behind my back…" Her words fell into a discomfited grumble, as she crossed her arms defensively.

But Isshin was not the least bit fooled. "Perhaps he would have if you hadn't been parading around and trying to make him jealous."

"I was not!" The flush of red was either self-righteousness or embarrassment. He had a good guess as to which one it was.

"My dear, I have never seen you take to this frivolous lifestyle so well until just a few days ago." Moving out from behind the desk, he came to sit before her and rest a gentle hand on her knee. "You and I both know you have no interest in these fools or their extravagance. You're merely acting out because you believe that there is something going on between Captain Hitsugaya and Lady Hinamori. Am I correct?"

"Did that pompous man tell you that?"

"No, not a pompous man, but an old friend." He saw how Karin perked up, bewildered by the news. Of course it'd been a long time since the one-time squire left Karakura to expand his horizons and become a man of influence. That he was asking for his daughter's hand nearly twenty years later was somehow fitting.

"I knew Toushirou when he was a boy, and even then I knew he held great potential n that tiny, hostile form. So great that I encouraged him to find his place in the world, even if it meant leaving our humble home," he spoke fondly, recalling the precocious child with a stubborn streak and unbeatable work ethic. "And now it looks as if he's come full circle because he has found it, and you."

Hesitantly, she examined her father with care. "So… you trust him?"

"With my life. And yours, of course. I wouldn't give away my precious daughter to anyone who couldn't keep her safe and well." He patted her head just as Karin gave him a soft smile in return and his heart swelled. "Nor would I sic you on a man that wouldn't be able to handle you."

"_Goat Chin_…" she fumed, half-playful as she batted his hand away.

Laughing, Isshin pressed a fatherly peck to her hair and scooted her off. "Go, find your betrothed and deliver the good news. Ask him why he's communicating with Lady Hinamori and he will ease your worries. It's the least that you owe him."

As Karin nodded with a small smile, a part of him hated to watch her go. But that was the patriarch in him, the part that thought he'd never see the day his children would leave him behind. It was coming faster than he anticipated, he mourned, falling back into his chair with a disheartened sigh.

* * *

><p>It'd been two days since his talk with Isshin and with the closing ceremonies approaching, Toushirou was at a loss. Karin hadn't come to see him, despite making his intentions clear. She'd been decidedly absent from the functions as well, and Ichigo refused to help him. He didn't want her to leave and everything between them would remain unsolved.<p>

_I should've talked to her sooner_, he chastised himself, gripping his hair. But he'd been mad and immature, tired of being the only one anxious. And yet it seemed like he was the only one who cared about their future at all…

The sudden knock at the door was a welcome distraction. "Come in." Not looking up from the papers, Hitsugaya did his best to look like he was concentrating.

"What a wonderful greeting for your fiancée."

His neck moved so fast he was sure he'd broken something. "Your Highness," Toushirou greeted hastily. Standing up, his bow was clumsy enough to make her laugh softly into her hand. But instead of being upset, all Hitsugaya could do was smile at the gesture. It'd been so long since she'd last looked at him so warmly.

And then her words sunk in.

"Karin…" Eyes wide, he walked to stand in front of her, taking in her svelte form wrapped in green satin. The first time he got to see her as his partner and the thought pleased him far more than it should have.

"What, Captain Hitsugaya? Already regretting your proposal?" she winked, tucking her arms behind her in faux innocence. Her eyes sparkled as his arms came around her, familiar and long missed.

"I don't regret the choices I make myself, and certainly not this one." Nuzzling her hair, Toushirou relaxed into the fresh smell of spring and wondered how he'd stayed away so long. They'd wasted far too much time fighting when they should've been celebrating. Their union was a long time coming, even longer if wedding plans and traditions had their say.

But Toushirou wouldn't be bothered by that, as he dipped down and kissed his soon-to-be wife with all the regret he'd accumulated over the past week and a half. Slow at first, to savor her flavor and the way her body bowed into him with a sigh. Strong hands clutched at his shirt, one at the collar and the other at the back, and he couldn't help but think it was too confining all of a sudden. His clothes, this room, this castle. And he would do anything to have her all to himself and her skin touching his.

One day soon. There was no need to rush. And yet Hitsugaya could feel the urgency in him growing, fanned by the Karin's soft pants as she tiptoed and tasted him more fully. Intentionally she pressed her hips to his, pleased with what she found hitting her lower belly. The gasp he made forced him to tear his mouth away, as his lover ground into him, a pretty smile ghosting across her face. And then she was pulling him towards the edge of his desk, propping herself on it with mischief dancing in her eyes.

The invitation wasn't lost on him as Toushirou sank into her arms, his mouth finding the junction of her neck. She mewled at the attention, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and baring herself to the gentle assault against her skin. All the while Karin could feel his hands on sliding up her skirt, running over soft skin and old scars that almost made her embarrassed. However, it disappeared quickly as he traveled up those long, long legs and stroked the muscles of her thighs, gripping them so he could wrap her completely around him.

Their foreplay was kind, explorative. He could tell how green she was from the way her body jolted with awareness wherever he touched her, her tortured pleas so honest that he had to tell himself not to divest their clothing and have his way with her. That wasn't what Karin needed, much less deserved. A large, soft bed with warm sheets and his utmost attention, that was what he would give her. Their wedding night would be a tribute to the passion she harbored, and he would gratify her well until the morning light.

It would be a hard one to keep though, as he ran a hand to the curve of her bottom and the other to the peak of her breast. Karin breathed hard against his mouth, her tongue tangling with his as she opened herself up to him. He had no doubt she would bare herself right that moment if he asked and that humbled him greatly, as he sought her strength with his lips, tearing it away with each groan they shared between them.

He almost regretted that his willpower was far stronger than hers, as Toushirou turned his mouth from her welcoming kisses and pressed it to her shoulder instead. He could feel her body heave with effort as she tangled her fingers in his hair, as if cajoling him back to her warmth. And it would take little seduction to get him there if he didn't remove himself soon.

"Karin, we must wait until our nuptials before we go any further," Hitsugaya explained, easing her legs from his hips with reluctance.

The pout she put on was a reflection of his turmoil. "But why?"

"I can think of two very large, scary male reasons why I think your maidenhood should stay intact for the time being."

"You're scared of my brother and father?" she scoffed incredulously, "You shouldn't fear either of them. Only on the outside do they appear frightening."

"Perhaps to you, but any man that has dared approach you or your sister can testify otherwise."

"Did they threaten you? I'll have to speak with them then…" Karin frowned. Her family was the kind to poke their noses where they weren't wanted.

"I have no need to hide behind your skirts, Karin." Taking a step away from her, Hitsugaya's lips quirked up at one side. "But getting beneath them is an idea I'm all for."

"You're the one who stopped." The whine was off-put by the shy grin she shot him, as she righted her dress and stood up. A trip to her bedroom would be in order after this, hopefully without anyone seeing her in such disarray.

"Yes, because one of us had to or else we'd be having this wedding much sooner than planned," he half-joked. He combed a hand through her locks, tempted to pull her close again. Perhaps it was a good thing she was leaving soon because he needed to get a handle on his once-famous restraint. "Besides telling me the wonderful news of your acceptance, is there any other reason you came to torture me?"

The way she stilled had him on alert, as he untangled his fingers and locked eyes with her. Immediately he didn't like the shade that settled over her. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Why are you always with Lady Hinamori?" Karin cringed at the sound of her own weakness. She settled into an upholstered chair to choose her words more carefully. "I can't help but wonder sometimes… Are you truly not in love with her, or are you settling for me?"

"Karin…"

"Because I would understand, you know," she rambled, afraid to hear his answer. "She's beautiful, far more beautiful than me, and she's kind and loved by many. No one would think to compare us, even with my higher status. And you both look so well matched and what everyone says—"

"I don't give a damn what anyone else says," Hitsugaya interrupted, blue eyes flickering like fire. Pressing his hands into the arms of her chair, he tilted his head to get a better look at her. "Karin, I chose you long, long ago. The moment you saved me in the woods was the day that everything changed. And I have thought of no one but you since then."

Shocked, her lips fell into a small 'o' while her eyes wavered. "Lady Hinamori came to me because her father is seeking consult on his army. He wishes to develop it and was looking into devising new training regimens and recruitment outlines. After Aizen, I believed it was a sound call and agreed to critique his ideas as needed.

"But I have not entertained any illusions about Lady Hinamori other than friendship. She was good to me then, and she is still a worthwhile companion. With time I think even you may like her, and she you."

The silence allowed the dust to finally fall, her comprehension dawning as his sternness left no room for misinterpretation. And for a moment Karin was ashamed she could think Toushirou was capable of foul play. He was a miserably honorable man, the kind that would do whatever was asked of him and give nothing less than everything.

He was exactly the man she thought he was, and she was desperately in love with him.

"When shall we have the wedding?" Karin changed the subject abruptly, a wide beam spreading as she looped her arms around his neck and press a kiss to his lips. Ink irises seemed to glow, like light through a prism. "Or shall we cause a scandal and elope right this moment?"

Chuckling, he pressed his lips to her hairline, taking her in with all of his senses. It was only a matter of time until he was intoxicated. "We will wed soon enough, I promise. I cannot guarantee you'll remain chaste if we draw out the engagement."

When Karin reached for him again and kissed him soundly, Toushirou was only too sure the days she would keep her name were numbered.

**THE END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So... How was it? :D I'm quite proud of this, to be honest. I really do love this AU. Something very classic about it and once I found the inspiration, I couldn't stop. Haha.

If you enjoyed, please review? Pretty please with sugar on top? :3

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	11. December 2013: Bliss

**AN**: Okay, last update for this fic for a while! But I had to upload the FINAL part of _Shadow General._ At least, I hope so it's the last part.

The smut is up as well on archiveofourown! Just go onto my profile and read all it in all its glory. I couldn't help but write too much. LOL

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Aww, thank you~ I hope you enjoy this part then because I put a lot of effort into it. The smut was killing me but I think it was worth it. Haha. I've kept the shenanigans to a minimum here because, well, it's all about those two. :) I really needed to just let them have their moment. Hehe. Thank you again for reading! :DDD

**Tsuki**: Thank you! My birthday was wonderful and even more so with everyone's greetings. :DDD Enjoy!

**nureen**: Always happy to please. I mean, why wouldn't she be a little jealous? I would be. LOL I hope you like this part just as much. :3

**princess p**: I think you're thinking of Toushirou in the context of modern society, which makes sense because it's hard to sympathize with a guy who doesn't show outward affection. But he is the way he is because of the time that he was raised in. Is he dumb? Oh yes. But is Karin a little bit also? Definitely. They're both at fault and I don't think it's fair to blame him because he's more traditional than she is. But I hope you enjoyed it, regardless. :)

**BloodyME**: This will be the last bit for Shadow General and I'm not sure about Slumberland but I definitely won't rule out a sequel. Who knows? I get bored easily. Haha. Thank you for reading~

_Summary_: Sequel to _Shadow General_ and _Engage_. Medieval!AU. A captain and a princess's long awaited marriage unfolds into a night of firsts.

_Warnings_: Making out. That's not a warning, though. That's more like an incentive. LOL The full smut seen is on AO3 under adobochan. They're both the same thing but if you're looking for a little extra ummph, it's over there. Haha.

_Dedications_: To the lovely **Glowing Blue**, who wanted this as her Christmas gift. And to **the milliner's rook** for helping me celebrate me ten-year anniversary on this site. Yes, guys, I've been around a decade, writing fanfiction on-and-off but never stopping completely. So this is for all of us, essentially. Haha.

* * *

><p><em>December 2013: Bliss<em>

It was only a few weeks later that Toushirou and Karin were reunited at the celebration of her brother and Lieutenant Rukia's wedding. In true Karakura fashion, the ceremony was much more intimate than its adjoining party, a quiet tribute to the everlasting love they promised. Only close family and friends lined the pews, kind beams and even a few teary eyes as they exchanged matching rings. The small country had for cheered the match outside the castle walls, a three-day holiday to pay respect to their new queen and the obvious happiness she brought their hero and lord.

The quiet privacy didn't carry, however. Unlike the vows, the reception was more like a who's who of guests, delighted by their invitations and ready to rub elbows with the rich and powerful. Popular actors and singers mingled with the upper class freely, giving the usual stiff air a breath of fresh life. The laughter resonated in the well-lit hall, as glasses clinked merrily and couples danced in a weaving fashion. But no pair shone greater than the newly minted couple, completely absorbed in each other.

Yuzu, glowing and bursting at the waist, watched with wistful bliss. "They're such a striking pair. It was only a matter of time until Onii-chan finally gathered enough courage to propose."

"I'm sure if he didn't, she would've put him in his place." It was no light statement. Despite her size, the former Kuchiki was a lieutenant in the world's most powerful army for good reason.

"Speaking of putting someone in their place…" The knowing look in her twin's eye immediately had Kairn on-guard, reaching for her goblet to try and look busy. Meddling was infamous in her family and one habit they needed to outgrow. "I haven't seen your fiancé since this morning. Please don't tell me you're fighting again after that debacle last month."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oh, but she did.

Word had gotten around about hers and Toushirou's tumultuous engagement, their behavior unbefitting their ranks. He'd been given a bit more leeway, what with his meager beginnings as a boy, but Karin wasn't spared in the least. The proper road to a proposal required being courted and chased by one's suitor, quietly and in full view, the older generation had gossiped none too quietly. To prance around with so many men at her heels was vulgar, not at all what a princess should do.

It was too bad that Karin found their distaste amusing, gleefully sipping her drink as others around her talked about how strange she was. But she didn't care about them. She had won her prize and it was only a matter of time until she could claim it. Until then, she'd put up with their barbs as a good show of faith.

"Oh come now, Karin. You can't pull the wool over my eyes. I know you nearly as well as I know myself," Yuzu boasted, chin held high and proud. "So while I'm sure you two aren't quarrelling, it still begs the question of where Captain Hitsugaya is."

"He's a busy man. I can't be bothered with his whereabouts at all times," she shrugged, pretending she wasn't wondering herself. Against her good sense, she missed Toushirou. After spending the day prepping for the wedding, Karin had been ready to end it with him by her side, perhaps a dance or some conversation that wasn't so dreadfully dull. And yet it looked as if she wouldn't get even that much.

Sensing the creeping worry, her sister chirped a helpful reply. "I'm sure you're right, he's probably just tending to some things regarding his troops. There's nothing to worry about."

The silence neither agreed nor disagreed. Instead they lapsed into quiet before Yuzu's husband swept her away, claiming that his wife shouldn't be up so long when her condition was so fragile. Karin watched with a soft smile as Yuzu berated him, denying that she and the baby were anything less than healthy. And for the first time in her life, a strike of jealousy sang through her bones at her sister's contentment.

_This isn't me. I'm not so selfish a person_, Karin promised herself. Standing up, she bid the guests at her table adieu before making her way to the exit, a thoughtful look settling uncomfortably over her face. She was tired of thinking. Tomorrow she would berate Toushirou for leaving her by herself but she wouldn't wait until then. She was not that kind of girl.

Further down the corridor, the raucous music eventually became faint echoes, her footsteps booming but soothing. The castle's windows ran up until the ceiling, casting moonlight and shadows to keep her company. It was no wonder why she felt more at ease than when the night blanketed her, a reminder of who she used to be.

"You're leaving the party quite early."

She slowed down to turn back to him, a menacing glare shifting her features. But Hitsugaya was as impervious as ever, instead regarding her with something she was going to pretend wasn't amusement.

"There was no need to stay, unless one's looking for shallow entertainments." Karin paused, only to continue with a shrug. "Or a willing bed partner."

That got his attention. "I assure you that my future wife will have nothing to do with the latter."

"Oh?" she mocked, resting her hands on her hips as she gave him her haughtiest stare. "I don't believe putting anyone, least of all you, in charge of the on-goings of my bedroom. Not like I would ask for your permission anyway."

Karin knew exactly how to push his buttons, shaking his willpower and tossing it away as if he had no need for it. Only too quickly was he snatching up his soon-to-be wife, pushing her against the wood panels of her castle and stealing away her protests with a hard kiss. A lesson of sorts, to teach her that her words might be playful but his reactions would not always be.

"Karin, I adore you but I will not let you make jokes about letting other men into your bed," he breathed against her gasping mouth, feeling her fingers grip his biceps. Flushed with passion, Toushirou could feel whatever good intentions he had slipping away with his sanity. "The only man who will ever sleep beside you will be me."

"And if we have a son? Am I supposed to deny him a place in our bed simply because his father doesn't like to share," she teased good-naturedly, hands climbing to clasp around his neck.

The idea of her with child brought a rush of emotions he wasn't prepared for. Not the bad kind, but ones that had him nervous all the same. He wasn't ready to be a father yet, but the future held the possibility, along with many others.

"He will understand, of course. The only man warming your bed should be your husband."

"I'm fairly sure an infant would have no such knowledge of that," Karin laughed, making him smile in return. Theirs would be a good union, he had no doubt, filled with warm laughter, love and children. Things he would've never considered possible until he met her.

But the scowl transforming her face spoke of more than a few arguments as well. "So, are you going to tell me where you've been all night? I haven't seen you since the beginning of the reception."

"Ah, that." His lackluster response made her glower even more.

"Yes, that. I was left to fend for myself, with all these people asking about a wedding I haven't even started planning for. I can only deflect so many questions on my own, you know. _Someone_ should've been there to help me."

"If you're trying to guilt me, I'm afraid I don't have any. I'm far less diplomatic than you and have no interest in petty gossip," Toushirou frowned, seeing how her own deepened. Consolingly, he pressed a kiss to her neck. "But I am sorry for leaving you there. It wasn't my intention but I had business to attend to."

The stiffening of her spine was felt beneath his fingertips, and immediately Hitsugaya recognized her anxiety. He knew where her mind was going and he hated how she still didn't trust him. He loved her, he'd said so repeatedly, so why could she not believe him? There was little he wouldn't do for her. Even death was a lovelier price than a world without her in it, and yet she didn't seem to share his certainty.

Before she could pull away, Toushirou held her still to press their mouths together. It was nothing like their last kiss, firm but tender. Instead it was harsh, demanding, the kind that could scare as much as it could stoke a fire with its desperation. The daring lick of her tongue against the roof of his mouth told him which feeling it'd stirred.

Pulling away, Hitsugaya held Karin's gaze with absolute seriousness. "I am in love with you, you know. And there is no woman on this earth that can change that fact."

Stunned, she felt her nervousness melt away at the sincerity in his eyes. It wasn't that she didn't trust Toushirou, but there were times when she wondered how he could choose her. A man who could have his pick of women, ones who wouldn't require a ring to willingly share his bed and were far more beautiful. She'd never been taught how to be gentle and empathic. All she knew was how to fight.

And fight for him she would. "Perhaps I'd be more at ease if all your admirers were more aware of the fact that you're taken," Karin chastised, easing her arms around his neck. She eased in until there was no space between them. "None of them believe you're bound to me. How am I to sleep well knowing others are throwing themselves at you?"

"Your jealousy flatters me," he chuckled, taking her left hand in his right and placing it against his lips. The touch seared through her well polished defenses.

Before she could manage a proper response, Karin felt warm metal drag across her finger, hand stilling at the foreign object. Holding it up against the light, a gold band glittered in the pale light, old in design and plain in craftsmanship. It was easily the most beautiful gift she'd ever received.

"Toushirou…"

"It was my grandmother's, and the reason why I've been unable to see you since this afternoon," he explained, clasping her hand in his again. "She resides here in Karakura but far outside the capital's borders. When I came to retrieve it, she'd berated me for not bringing you to meet her and promptly asked for your life story. There was no way I could leave without satisfying her curiosity."

As he shrugged indelicately, Karin felt her heart swell in her chest, licking her lips as she realized just how lucky she was. A man who couldn't even turn away his own grandmother would be a wonderful husband and an even better father. She'd been blessed with far too much and him with not enough. But she'd spend the rest of her life keeping him content if it meant he would be by her side.

Their breaths mingled just before she kissed him, so much desire coursing through her veins that she was sure her body would stop functioning if she didn't release any of it. Hidden by the darkness, Toushirou made love to her with his mouth and hands, dipping into the crevices of her body as he revealed inches of skin he'd been dying to explore.

But there was no way he could give into her completely, he thought as he lapped at the salt along her collar bone. The dress had slipped thanks to the clever undoing of a few buttons, immodest but not enough to drive him crazy. Well, no, just the thought of Karin in his arms was enough to push him to the brink of madness. But he would always hold back, stop even when all he wanted to do was dive first into the insanity. It was the only impulse he'd never been good at stifling but would always honor.

"Karin, we can't…" It was so pathetically weak, as he felt her lips trail up his neck to the sensitive lobe of his ear. The sigh fell happily from his mouth. "Someone could come, and our wedding…"

"But I want you _now_," she complained, petulant as she climbed onto her tiptoes and sucked a trail to the corner of his mouth. Teasing little brat.

Capturing her for one last kiss, he tucked his fiancée beneath his chin and prayed for patience. And for a cold bath to be ready in his chambers. "I've told you this many times before, Karin. You have me already, but we will wait for the priest's blessing before we go any further." As he pressed a kiss to her forehead, soft green locked onto expressive gray. "It's the least I can do for your father. He would want this for us, as would I."

Understanding but still peeved, the princess puffed out her bottom lip stubbornly. "Perhaps you don't want me as much as I want you. Why, I've been turned away so many times I feel like I should be insulted by now."

"I have never willingly turned you away, Shadow General. However, I believe that society might know better than both of us on this account," Hitsugaya soothed, refusing to take the bait. If they fought they would just as quickly make up, and who knew how far he'd let her draw him in before he'd be able to form the command to stop. Karin was far too addictive for any normal man to handle. He was lucky he was no normal man.

Righting her dress, he gave her one last kiss before leaving her. The only regret he had was that he would not be in it to share her slumber. But even that would be remedied soon, Toushirou promised as he watched her before making his way back to his chambers.

* * *

><p>On the day of their wedding, Hitsugaya had been little more than a bundle of jitters and uncertainty. Every horrible scenario that could happen crossed his mind, as he paced up and down the room while Ichigo smirked and Renji laughed raucously at his anxiety. He'd save their punishment for when he was rightfully married and had no more tension to ease. Until then, the carpet beneath his feet was doing a better job of calming him than either of those idiots.<p>

Waiting at the end of the aisle had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, staring at the doors and hoping Karin would be on the other side. Of course she loved him, had professed it against his skin too many time for him not to know it. But that didn't mean he wasn't irrational. Maybe she'd decided she was too good for him—a fact that he couldn't deny because Karin was too good for anyone, as far as he was concerned—or maybe her feelings had not run as deep as his. There were too many possibilities.

However, the treacherous thoughts came to an abrupt halt as music began and a silhouette in white came through the doors. And for a moment, Toushirou was sure he'd stopped breathing, as he took in the most angelic woman he'd ever have the pleasure of laying his eyes on. And today, she was going to be his.

The wedding was a blur of verses and scriptures, smiling faces mixing in with the sounds of the priest's voice and the sniffling in the pews. Everything blurred into nothingness around Karin, wrapped in lace and silk nearly as fine as the shy smile she wore. The only part Toushirou remembered from the ceremony was the feeling of his lips against hers as they were pronounced husband and wife.

The reception that followed wasn't much better for him. Congratulations were heartfelt and the smiles were honest, but all he could remember was Karin's smiling face as she accepted the handshakes and praise with grace he always forgot she harbored. She was every inch a royal, born into greatness and proven to be much more than anyone could imagine. That he was lucky enough to have her would be a joy he'd never stop being thankful for.

As the hours ticked off, Hitsugaya felt himself grow more and more agitated. He did his best to hide it but a few knowing looks from his friends—and a protective glare from Ichigo—told him it was a failed attempt. In his defense, Toushirou had waited through her family's blessing, a fairly short engagement and a molasses-slow ritual. The only thing he'd wanted all day was his wife and he was being forced to share her.

"Try to look a little less sullen. It's your wedding day, son," Isshin said slyly as he took a seat behind a placid Hitsugaya. The furrowing of his brow was the only answer his friend received. "You look as if you regret the whole thing. My, should I tell Karin?"

"My wife is not the problem. It's all these people seeking her favor that rubs me wrong," the captain grumbled, watching as a never-ending line of spectators worked for a bit of Karin's attention. He'd long since given up on humoring them. A feathery bed and satin sheets were calling him. The only exertion he wanted involved indecencies he'd been forced to hide with surliness.

It was fortunate he found an ally in the former king. "While I initially came over to help ease your concerns, I can see that that won't be much help." Standing up, he clapped a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "Go then. I'll send Karin to you soon. I can see her growing weary of the attention and you are far too eager for your marriage bed. Neither of you will be useful entertaining the crowd this night."

"Are you sure it's alright?" He posed the question but did not hesitate to stand, making Isshin smile.

"My boy, if I didn't think it was alright I would've never agreed to the marriage."

With the promise granted, Toushirou bid farewell to those that he saw on his way out. He didn't pretend to not understand the innuendos, keeping his lips sealed as they laughed wryly at his sour expression. The business in his now-shared quarters would his, Karin's and whatever servant caught them at some inconvenient time. And he had no doubt there would be many of those.

Once he got to the room, he stripped down to the bare essentials, removing his coat and boots before preparing the room. Scented candles were lit, hopefully to set a soothing atmosphere. While Karin had nothing to fear, Toushirou would take no chances. If he was going to be her first, then he was damn well going to be her last.

He made sure everything they needed was there, as the anxiety slowly started to mount. What if he messed up? What if she wasn't ready? He wouldn't dare force his husbandly rights on her but he should've spoken to her first. For all her daring, Karin was as inexperienced as a newborn lamb. And though she would hate the comparison, it didn't mean it wasn't an apt one.

The soft knock on the door jarred his attention back to present. He watched as Karin came in, donned in a robe rather than her wedding dress. He was surprised to see her hair in purposely fallen curls, an effect of her pinned hair no doubt. Matched with her soft, full features, there was nothing about her he could cry foul. She was flawless and she was his.

"Good evening, Toushirou," she greeted before blushing at her awkwardness. Not the appropriate response from a wife to her husband on their wedding night.

But it made him grin nonetheless. "And to you too, wife." Watching her flush even deeper, he chuckled deep in his chest before making his way towards her. "Come, don't hover near the door. These are as much your quarters as they are mine."

"They were mine first," she scoffed, with more bravado than she could afford. But she did as he said, locking it behind her.

"Well they are ours now. That's what our union is, a commitment to share everything."

Everything, he said. Glancing at the wine-colored sheets and the roses and candles strewn about the room, she knew they were sharing much more than material goods. And the thought was as terrifying as it was exhilarating.

Sensing her apprehension, his eyes softened. "Are you sure about this, Karin?" Toushirou asked, noting the queer look on her face. A part of her wasn't ready, despite all her wonderful seduction, and he respected that. "If it's too much, we can sleep tonight." He gave her a wry smile then, as if holding out a peace offering. "Falling asleep next to you would be good enough for me. I've waited a long while yet, I can wait a bit more."

Touched, she gave a quick shake of her head. "No, no. I'm fine… I'm just…" She bit her lip then, reticent, as she looked away from him.

"What is it? Are you feeling okay?"

In a very Karin-like fashion, she blurted out her garbled question. "What if I'm bad at this?"

"What?" Toushirou gaped, stunned as he saw the princess duck her head, mortified. Clasping her shoulders, he frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Bad at what?"

"At, at… _This!_" Waving her hands about, she finally pointed a finger to the bed. This time he needed more than a moment to compose his query.

"Bad at… sexual intercourse?" He nearly laughed on the phrase. It was far too technical and unfeeling for all the things he wanted to do to her. Although he was sure he hid it well, the angry scoff showed he hadn't done well enough.

"Yes. Toushirou, I've never done anything like this before. I've only ever kissed _you_ to begin with!" Her frustration flattered him, as did the admission, though unintentional as it was. Although he'd never asked about previous suitors, he'd never thought she'd hold onto her first kiss so tightly. "And then there's you, and the world knows you're no purist."

"I resent that." And he did. He was far choosier than most men and he prided himself on his discretion.

"I'm not holding it against you. I'm saying that you have unfair advantage in this arena," Karin pointed out smartly. But for all her spirit, fear lurked just beneath the surface and he wanted to chase it away, as the forlorn look manifested into shameful words she never thought she'd say. "Toushirou… What if it's not good for you?"

"What?" The thought hadn't ever crossed his mind. Her question left him incapacitated, literally bleeding with disbelief.

But Hitsugaya was starting to understand where her complex was coming from, as he watched her curl into herself, arms hugging her body when he should've been the one offering comfort. He did so by leading her to the edge of the mattress and settling her onto his lap. The way she shrunk into him was disquieting. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with.

_Or maybe it's just a side of her I haven't gotten to meet yet_, Toushirou told himself. She'd never shown him vulnerable because she'd never had to before. And there was no doubt there were other parts she'd hidden, ones she'd rarely shown anyone. Rage and hurt and sadness, tears he would put on her face whether he meant to or not. It was now his job to replace them with laughter and joy. Even now, he needed her far more than she needed him.

"Karin, there is nothing in this world you could do to disappointment me. The only thing I can think of would be forcing yourself to do something you don't want."

"But I do want to do it, to be with you," she pleaded as she turned wide eyes up to him. "But I'm afraid you won't enjoy our wedding night as much as I will. Compared to all those other women—"

"Compared to all those women, you are perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you," he interrupted, suddently angry. Taking her chin between his fingertips, Karin's eyes shone beneath his sureness. "Do you think I don't have any reservations? I want to make you feel good, Karin, and I don't know if I'll be capable of it."

"I will. I definitely will feel good, because it's you," she urged, eyes bright with that passion she carried in her pocket. A sure sign that this union had been the right one, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Then your uncertainty is for nothing because I feel the same about you."

Understanding flittered across her features, a smile replacing whatever insecurities she had left. Not only confident, Karin was intelligent beyond her years. She wouldn't need his hand-holding but he would always be there to offer it. She surprised him a moment later by getting up and he immediately missed her.

"Custom dictates that a wife presents her husband with a gift on their wedding night," she explained, playing with the ties of her covering. For some reason he was strongly impatient to see her without it.

Still, he would not rush. "I don't need anything other than you."

Reddening at his boldness, the princess waved a finger in that teasingly sweet manner she reserved only for him. "It's a gift not only from me, but Matsumoto and brother's wife as well."

Immediately he was on-guard, scanning the room for something amiss. He didn't trust those two, least of all with his relationship with Karin. He opened his mouth to say so just as Karin unknotted the robe, letting it reveal a flash of what was underneath.

Hitsugaya nearly swallowed his tongue.

The terry cloth seemed to fall in slow motion as it pooled at her feet, revealing a gift he would happily take to the ends of the world. Dressed in a loose gown, its sheerness could be seen in the glow of the soft candlelight and penetrating moonbeams. His first eyeful of Karin in all her glory was tempered by a translucent nightgown, skimming full curves and lean muscle the way his hands itched to.

It took great strength to drag his attention back to her face, saliva pooling as if he were little better than a mongrel. And maybe he was, because Karin's raised eyebrow and pleased expression spoke of obvious pride. He'd given her too much power, it seemed. It was time to take a little back.

"Come," he directed, holding out a hand to put her to bed. She took the order gracefully, long fingers wrapping around his as his other arm secured itself around her tiny waist and he tucked himself behind her. He'd seen beautiful women of all shapes, sizes and kinds but they were nothing in his mind when Karin was near.

"You are painfully overdressed, husband," she chuckled. The moniker warmed him, enough to flame fire he'd barely restrained. Pressing her to his front, he ground his growing erection against her soft body. Her gasp was felt more than heard, as she breathed harshly against the shell of his ear.

"I wear my armor to protect me. Too much contact and I may have you sooner than I intend to," Toushirou murmured lovingly. Cupping a full breast in his hand, he nearly groaned as it reacted instantaneously to his touch. She was sensitive, almost painfully so, as she tipped her head back even further with a soft moan.

Peppering kisses along the side of her neck, he admired her form from above. He could feel the gentle rock of her hips back against him, desperate for all the things he'd hinted at but refused to give her over the last few months. It looked as if he would suffer all night trying to please her, he decided contentedly, as he kissed her deep while another hand slid south.

The joyful sighs rewarded his efforts, as he rolled her nipple in one hand and searched for the junction of her legs with the other. The idea of asking Karin to go without undergarments permanently crossed his mind, as he laughed darkly when he found her sweet spot. Talented fingers danced across her clit, making her whine and writhe in his arms, not sure whether to let them in or force herself away.

Hitsugaya was kind enough to make the decision for her. Guiding her down against the sheets, he kneeled over her to admire his spoils from war. And what a prize she was. There was little better than an exotic woman strewn across one's bed, hair in waves against the pillow and limbs askew as she panted with ardor. But it was the midnight eyes that were his undoing, dark and sensual, almost like a Siren's call to lead him to his destruction.

It was no secret that he would go anywhere for Karin.

* * *

><p>Blearily, her eyes were hit directly by the late morning sun, as she threw a hand over her face to shield herself from it. But it was too late. Her mind was awake despite its tiredness, making Karin stretch as she unconsciously searched for Hitsugaya's heat. When she couldn't find it, her eyes creaked open to look for him.<p>

Sitting up, she noticed their discarded clothing and colored. As she pulled the sheet a little closer, she was surprised to hear steps in the adjacent bathroom but relaxed knowing who was there. It'd been disconcerting to wake up without him, and she hoped there would be few days that she'd have to. When he walked back in, still nude and not the least bit embarrassed, Karin immediately looked away.

Toushirou nearly smirked at her innocence. "Good morning, Karin. I've drawn the bath," he explained, sitting on the bed. As she shuffled towards him, he wasted no time in kissing her deeply in greeting. Her quiet moan delighted him, as he immediately pulled the blanket away so he could run his hand over the bare flesh of her breast.

"T-Toushirou!" While no longer a maiden in body, her mind was reluctant to make the transition, it seemed. He reluctantly pulled away and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Come. We'll have to eat breakfast soon and I certainly can't let them see you like this." With her hair astray and skin littered with love bites, it would've left an outsider _tsk_-ing at her disheveled state. But Toushirou would proclaim she'd never been more gorgeous, as he kissed her one last time along her neck and stood up.

Still tired from sleep deprivation, Karin managed to toss her legs to the floor while she bunched up the cloth around her like a cloak. She chose to ignore Toushirou's snort since her modesty was no longer necessary. Still, the action made her already pink skin darken, as she got to her feet carefully.

She barely made it a few steps before her legs gave out.

With the blanket falling from her head to her shoulders and her legs sliding beneath her, she sat crumpled on the ground in a trance. Her hips and knees had weakened, giving way and refusing to obey her when she tried to right herself. That was how Toushirou found her, attempting to use her arms to push herself into a standing position.

"Karin, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked calmly. Concern matted his face, as he crushed her against him.

Her astonished air only made him worry more. "I-I don't know what happened…"

"Did you fall? You shouldn't be walking around with such a thick comforter."

"It wasn't because of that." Openly confused, dark gray blinked owlishly at him. "It was my legs..."

"What about your legs?" His brows furrowed at the waning wonder, as he felt her hands grasp at his upper arms. Carefully he gathered her close, seating her on hid lap protectively.

"I don't know, they just… gave out," Karin started, turning contemplative as she pondered her next words. "I managed a few steps but then I fell. It's as if they won't listen to me and the next thing I knew, I just… What about this do you find humorous, Toushirou? Something could truly be wrong with me!"

But Hitsugaya wasn't listening anymore, as he stifled his chuckles into the soft skin of her shoulder, the same one he'd buried his face into just a few hours earlier. Ah, he would never get tired of her, he couldn't imagine it..

"I apologize. I forgot that, well, you aren't used to this yet," he grinned, stopping his laughter long enough to meet her impetuous snarl.

"Why? What is it?" She turned anxious then. "Was it something we did? Did we do it wrong? Did _I_ do something wrong?"

"No, wife, do not worry. Believe me when I say that we've done this _very_ right," Toushirou couldn't help but smirk then, a wolf to her little red riding hood. Pulling her even closer, he purposely bumped noses to ease her growing annoyance. "I forget sometimes that, for all your strength, even you have moments of weakness. I'm honored that I was not only able to witness it but cause it as well."

Letting the words sink in, he could tell the exact moment she realized their meaning. It was with no small gratification that he watched her eyes go saucer-wide, as she shifted uncomfortably in his lap. Her already rosy glow turned ruddy, as she realized how his words made her sound. Insatiable might be it, along with a number of lesser appropriate words, Karin grumbled to herself, as she covered her head with her security blanket and attempted to hide beneath her husband's chin. The vibration against her cheek signaled that he was laughing again.

Karin was far from entertained. "This is all your fault!" she yelled, digging her head out long enough to scowl at his growing smugness.

"Yes, it seems that it is."

"And you don't even have the decency to be embarrassed by it! Why, you're proud of the fact that I can't use my own two feet!"

"Again, you are right about that as well, wife." Hitsugaya was all arrogance when he gathered her into his arms, lifting her bridal style as she half-heartedly struggled. "You see, it flatters a man's vanity to know he's taken care of his partner's needs to the point she can't even go about something as simple as walking. There is no better compliment about his virility."

Biting her cheek again, Karin crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "You're merely using my pain as a means to stroke that oversized ego of yours."

She was right again but he wouldn't insult her by saying so. "Your pain and pleasure are mine as well, wife. And I intend to remedy any ailments you have against me," Toushirou replied gently as he made his way into the washroom to set her into the warm water. Without turning back, he could feel Karin's eyes on him as he shut the door with finality. The mischief in his eyes didn't fade as he stalked back.

The wary way she followed his movements only made him more certain. "And how do you plan to do that?"

His answer didn't come out in words. Instead as he leaned over the edge of the basin and tilted her rebellious gaze to his, Hitsugaya's smile promised that was going to take care of his little hellion's needs, in every single way possible.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Okay, I'm off to work on my IchiRuki now~ It's also a gift fic. I hope you guys will read that too. It's gonna be smut~ :DDD My first IR smut. I'm excited for it. Haha.

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	12. April 2014: Role Reversal

**AN**: I LIVE! Oh man, I wonder if anyone misses me... *crickets chirp* Well, that's nice.

I'm back with a special update for HitsuKarin week 2014! I hope you guys are excited~ Head over to tumblr and stalk now. It'll be a wonderful week, guys. I promise. ;)

_Thank you's for last chapter_:

**Guest**: Haha, thank you~ IchiRuki is my other OTP so I had to put them in there. I can't help it. I'm a romantic. :3 I'm so glad to hear you liked the smut. I'm becoming a smut!master (which is really weird now that I've typed it but I'm too lazy to delete it, LOL). I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**nureen**: Aww, thank you, my love. I'm so glad you got enjoyed the last one and I hope you like this one too. ;)

_Summary_: Entry for HitsuKarin Week 2014. It's usually the girl who falls first, finding themselves tumbling into a romance and letting it consume their common sense. Toushirou finds that he's the exception to the rule.

_Prompts Used_: (Day One) Ribbons and Lace, (Day Two) Sunrise and Sunset, (Day Five) Walk a mile in the other's shoes

Dedicated to my wifey, **hikari0907**, because she wanted to see Toushirou fall in love with Karin for once (thus the title). I hope you like it~ :DDD

* * *

><p><em>April 2014: Role Reversal<em>

It was with some trepidation that Toushirou took the podium, annoyance coloring his otherwise placid expression. He was supposed to be going undercover, keeping a low profile and all that. He'd taken the entrance exam for Karakura High with the expectation that no one would ask too much about his background.

He should've known better than to let Urahara have a hand in his plans.

"Trust me, you'll pass the exam with no problems if you take this," the humble candy shop owner said with a flick of his fan. The peppermint candy had been infused with the knowledge he lacked. Things like foreign languages and advanced mathematics were seared into his brain with a single taste. If he hadn't been with Matsumoto so long, it might've been the worst hangover of his life.

Instead of invisibility, he was being forced into the position of freshmen representative for earning top scores. Either that concoction had worked a little too well, or his mind was simply too fertile for new knowledge. But the point was moot. Everyone knew his name and now everyone would be in his business until some of the sparkle from his accolade wore off.

_Just feign some interest. There are other things to worry about_, he told himself as he finished his speech with an acknowledging nod. He wouldn't be around long enough to care anyway.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Say something, you freak!"<p>

_How can I if you're yelling at me?_ "I don't have anything to say to you or your friends."

"You think you're some bigshot just 'cause all the girls think you're kinda cool. You're just some half-breed with a big brain. Don't get cocky!" one of the bullies growled as he shoved Toushirou against the gray wall. Four against one in the back of school. It felt like being in Shino Academy all over again.

And just like then, he was getting tired of this charade quickly. "Class is about to begin. I'd suggest you leave now before you're late."

Someone yelled but he wasn't paying attention. Instead he dodged the full-body punch and tripped his hefty adversary before side-stepping a mildly accurate kick. Not just bullies but ones who'd undergone some mediocre training. If they'd been a bit brighter he might've spared them the humiliation for today. But it was only the first week of school and his patience for this world already had him in a sour mood.

"You guys might wanna scram. A teacher's coming this way."

Five stares immediately caught on the newcomer. The girl was dressed in the signature tan-colored uniform, long hair twisted in a high ponytail. Her nonchalance was etched in pretty features and immediately Hitsugaya knew she had them. People talked a lot at the beginning of the year and popular topics were people who stood out. And no one did that quite as well as Kurosaki Karin.

"Well? Do you want to get caught fighting on the third day of school?" she asked, exasperated. It was cue for them to scatter and they did, though not after appreciating the messenger with interested eyes. If Karin noticed she said nothing.

It was just the two of them as silence settled. They were in neighboring classrooms but he saw more than enough of her because she was always popping in on Yuzu between breaks. As to why she was here he didn't bother to ask, as he made his way towards the entrance.

"What, no 'thank you'? Not even an 'it's been a while'? That's cold." He didn't slow as he heard her follow after him leisurely. He wasn't concerned enough to answer. She wasn't actually offended and he'd done nothing to warrant guilt.

They separated when they reached their rooms, with nothing else said between them.

* * *

><p>There was something mildly satisfactory about his results when midterms came around. He held his top position, though this time without the extra boost. He'd been forced to study in between his Hollow hunting and student council duties (after being a captain for so long, it was easy and sort of comforting in its familiarity). But what brought him some amusement was the name that sat right below his, as the crowd around him congratulated him on maintaining his sought-after rank.<p>

"Karin-chan, I can't believe you got second! You're amazing," Yuzu clapped happily. A few others commented, saying how surprised they were she managed to get such high scores. But Karin didn't reply to their skepticism.

Instead she looked at the board, dissatisfied. She'd always been rather competitive. Maybe she wanted that top spot more than she let on. Not that he cared, he told himself as he moved back towards his classroom. In a few months she'd have it after he moved back.

He was only being dispatched on a favor to Ichigo and his father. If anyone else had asked he wouldn't have abandoned his desk so easily. But when it came to the safety of the Kurosaki twins, neither man could ignore the influx of Hollows or their inability to protect them. He was one of the few people they both trusted and he was reluctantly honored by it.

Their eyes met before they both turned away. That last soccer game seemed so long ago now.

* * *

><p>"Will you please go out with me?"<p>

The first time this had happened, Hitsugaya had been stunned. Not outwardly though, because image was everything in high school and he'd learned to accept that. But it'd been hard to turn her away when the tears welled up in her eyes, as she asked him questions he had no answers to.

No, there was nothing wrong with her. No, she was beautiful in her own right. No, there was nothing he would ask her to change. Because he didn't know her and he would never ask someone to fit a mold simply to be with him. But he couldn't say those things because a girl's heart was as fragile as glass at this age and he refused to be the one to break it.

"I'm sorry but there's someone else."

The words slipped out of his mouth by accident to that first girl and each one after. An invisible lover would save face for both of them. At the time he thought it'd be enough. Warding off enthusiastic humans was his only means of surviving this place. He didn't need the extra work.

"I don't believe you," this particular girl answered back, crossing her arms over her chest. Her haughtiness marred her otherwise pretty features, so sure of his deception. He'd hoped the lie would hold out longer than two months but the absence of his so-called girlfriend had the doubts circling overhead.

"It's fine if you don't but she's someone I care about and I won't hurt her," he said coldly. Turning away, Toushirou was held back by arms wrapping around his waist.

The pretty brunette wasn't easy to dismiss "I know you created that story to keep girls away. I mean, they weren't worth your time so of course you were bothered." Lifting her head, she smiled understandingly. "But I'm not like them, I can be the one to change your mind."

Dully, Hitsugaya wondered how he attracted so many admirers in the first place. He'd been told he looked like a delinquent more times than he cared to admit. What was even more alarming was the daring high school girls had, using womanly charms like weapons of mass destruction. And this girl was no different, as she tilted his head downwards and pushed onto her tiptoes. He was reluctant to be forceful but was running out of options.

"Now, now, Ootsuka-senpai. Don't you think that's too much?"

The girl jumped away, mortified by the intrusion. Somehow Hitsugaya wasn't too surprised to see Karin dressed in her soccer jersey and wearing an amused smile. Of course it would be her. No one else would enjoy his discomfort quite so much.

"This is none of your business, Kurosaki. Can't you see we're busy?"

"I can see _you're_ busy. On the other hand, Toushirou looks completely done with your crap." She had the gall to laugh a little, eyes lighting up. He raised a brow at the uncommon expression.

"Obviously you can't read the mood being the tomboy that you are," the upperclassman covered her embarrassment with a smirk that spoke of experience. She pressed herself to Toushirou's side with purpose. "So maybe you'll do us a favor and get back to those little boys you hang out with."

"Oi, Toushirou, are you really just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Not even acknowledging her words, Karin doled out her nonchalance with an exasperated sigh. "Or have you assimilated so much you've lost your backbone?"

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," he growled. He gently pulled away and approached her.

"Or it could be saving you some grief."

"Based on previous experience, it's usually the cause of more."

"Wow, still as sweet as ever, I see," Karin laughed again, one side of her lips tilting up. He noted how she held his gaze, didn't waver like their teachers and classmates because of the unusual shade of his eyes. Still so comfortable in her own skin.

Behind him, the outsider flicked her glare between him and Karin. Jealousy colored her green. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Karin asked, surprised she was still there.

Flipping her permed locks over her shoulder, the upperclassman regarded her with disdain. "I can't believe it's you. God, how could Hitsugaya-kun have such bad taste?"

"Excuse me?" They were simultaneous in their outbursts, Karin glowering while Toushirou grew more and more confused.

"A guy like him made a girl like you his girlfriend. What is this world coming to?"

He didn't even bother to correct her. There were worse candidates he could be linked to. At least he genuinely liked Karin. That being said, she'd dispel the other's worries. She was the kind who wouldn't play along for no reason.

But she surprised him by stepping forward and slipping her hand into his. The smell of grass tickled his senses, along with the musk of heat from her running. She pushed him behind her, like a mother hiding a child's wide eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"If you know already, then step off. I don't have the time for this and neither does Toushirou."

"Hmph, some girlfriend you are, letting your boyfriend deal with all those confessions." Boldly she captured his chin with her fingers, ignoring Karin's angry presence. "Poor Hitsugaya-kun. When you decide to find a real woman, I'll be here waiting. I'm sure we can work something out."

She had the audacity to peck a kiss to his cheek, making him flustered while Karin crowed slurs at her retreating back. But her fire redirected itself at him when she saw the dumbfounded expression he wore, more shock than anything else. She untangled their fingers and stomped off without a word, feeling like her work had gone unappreciated. All he could do was watch her go, unable to gather his wits fast enough.

* * *

><p>The next day was a flurry of questions and demands from both boys and girls. The former were asking the who's and what's of his apparent relationship with Karin, while the latter were crying out their why's and how's. To be honest he wanted some answers to those queries too, as he dodged them with uninterested gestures and replies. He wondered if Karin was faring better considering her temperament.<p>

Publicly they acknowledged the relationship, though they did none of the things that normal couples did. That set off alarms in their schoolmates' heads, as they whispered of discord and cheating and a million other little lies to entertain themselves. It made girls aggressive and Karin had become their target. Not that she'd tell him that, of course. She had too much pride to ask for Toushirou's help.

Which was why she cursed when he found her sopping wet on the way back to the girls' locker room. The dirty water had been used to clean floors and was now making her shirt stick to her skin. Her glower met his horrified expression, making her look away. If it hadn't been a surprise attack, those girls wouldn't have had a chance.

The guilt in his eyes rubbed her all wrong. "Don't say it, Toushirou. I don't want to hear it."

"But this is because of me, isn't it?" The question was muffled by the closing of the door behind her. Rummaging through her locker, she felt his _reiatsu_ flicker impatiently. She slowed down just to make him wait.

"Karin, answer me." She hated it when he used her name. It meant he meant business and she felt her skin prickle every time he uttered it.

"I can't. I'm changing," she replied, tying her hair into a simple tail. She dragged her feet and arms, reluctant to face him.

"Has this happened before? How long has it been going on?" Toushirou asked, voice trying to hide its desperate edge.

"It's nothing. Just drop it, okay?" Opening the door, she didn't even glance at him as she slung her bag over one shoulder and made her way down the hall. He was hot on her heels.

"This has to stop. I can't let them do this to you."

"You're not letting them do anything. I got myself into this and I'll get myself out."

"I won't let you deal with it alone." Catching her arm, Karin was forced to meet him eye-to-eye. Cold green flickered with quiet rage. "You're my responsibility. I promised your brother and _Taichou _that I'd take care of you."

"Let's get this one thing straight. The only one in charge of me is me. Remember that." She stormed off, tension straigntening her shoulders. Reluctantly he let her walk off, knowing he wouldn't be able to win her over. Not today, at least.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he catches himself watching her from the window of his classroom. Her class had PE while his had history. Unintentionally his mind would wander and he'd see her laughing with her friends, smiling wide as she clapped her hands awkwardly. Karin wasn't any more graceful than how he remembered her. She was still awkward, still had too many edges for a circular peg to fit correctly in that round hole. But he liked how she didn't seem to care and just lived her life.<p>

She had more guy friends than girl ones, but that didn't surprise him at all. They treated her like one of their own, ruffling her hair and throwing their arms over her shoulders familiarly. It made him look away whenever he saw it. It was none of his business, after all.

At least it wasn't until he was heading home, paperwork finished and the dates set for the athletics festival that everyone groaned about every year. It seemed that it was a rather competitive time, dividing the school into four factions that were literally at war for the week. He wasn't sure whether to be wary or not.

He got past the shoe racks before noticing the rain. It was only a light drizzle but was bound to get heavier. The nearest convenience store was out of the way but he would prefer stopping by there to getting drenched.

"You ready?"

Behind him, Karin was caring a red umbrella along with her soccer gear. He couldn't quite hide his surprise when she opened it and stood beside him.

"You still had practice today? In this weather?" he frowned as they moved into the light storm. He took the handle, glaring when she tried to stop him. She gave in with a little shrug.

"Just some drills in the gym. Nothing else we could do. It was a lot worse earlier," Karin explained as they made their way down the street.

He couldn't help but be curious. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Why, did you want me to be?" she chuckled, darting a sneaky smile at him. He did his best to act just as uncaring.

"I was merely curious. It was rather convenient, is all."

"I waited a few minutes, if you must know," Karin answered honestly. It shocks him that he doesn't have to pry it or trick it out of her. It felt like the little girl he knew had never really existed. And as he examined her out of the corner of his eye, Toushirou was very sure that she'd somehow become a woman. When did that happen?

He made sure his blush stayed hidden while Karin made easy conversation. They talked like that as he took her home, crowded together for shelter.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he bought it. It sat in his bag with absolutely no purpose and he perpetually had to tell himself not to turn around and return it or throw it away. But Hitsugaya couldn't bring himself to do it, so he went to class with the package in his bag, feeling foolish.<p>

He reasoned that he didn't have to give it to her. There was no special occasion—her birthday wasn't for months and White Day had passed uneventfully. A little compulsive buy wasn't going to hurt anyone, so long as he remained quiet about it. So he kept his belongings close at hand for the day, making sure no one could peer into his schoolbag.

When that last bell rang Toushirou nearly breathed a sigh of relief. All he had to do was walk home with Karin and that was that. He'd put the package elsewhere or throw it in a trashcan on his way back to his apartment. No need to complicate the steadiness they'd finally gotten the hang of.

"Hey Toushirou. You ready?" Karin asked from the door, drawing a few envious glares from straggling girls. He nodded as he tossed his bag over his shoulder and ignored his own vengeful glances.

They made it all the way to the schoolyard before trouble broke loose. A couple of guys were horsing around, laughing and throwing a ball between them. Being president, Hitsugaya reprimanded them but not quickly enough. One of them bumped into him, his bag falling to the ground and coming undone from the brunt of the weight.

His eyes go wide at what managed to escape.

"What's this?" Karin asked as she picks up the thin, rectangular box. There was no special wrapping on it so it was pretty obvious what it was. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I said, it's nothing," he answered back quickly, gathering his things without another word. He plucked his gift from her hands, trying very hard not to turn red. But the whole courtyard was watching by then, whispering and gossiping, and really, was there any explanation needed for why he didn't like humans?

Still, Karin was relentless. "So, who's that for?" she singsonged. She even had the gall to put her hands behind her and sway on her feet.

"Would you just drop it, Kurosaki?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over all that suspicious behavior."

Toushirou was already too far gone. People had legitimately stopped walking and pulled out their phones, recording them openly while others seemed to be intent on texting who-knows-who. He was a captain of the _Gotei_ Thirteen, dammit. He shouldn't have to explain himself, especially not to his former _taichou_'s daughter and her oh-so smug face.

In the end words failed him. Without looking at her, he handed back the box of hair ribbons. He looked like someone reluctant to touch a leper and he knew his face had turned an embarrassed scarlet. But he had no excuse. He saw the little suckers in a window display and he'd thought of Karin's hair and how she used nothing more than a worn-out hair tie.

"It's just a thank-you gift. Don't expect too much," he grumbled as he made his way towards the gate. The frost in his stare had others pushing themselves out of his way, as he stomped out. He already knew he was going to be fodder for attention tomorrow and mentally prepared himself for it.

Sitting in class, both he and Karin ignored the squeals and whispers as she passed by his room, a red tie holding her ponytail in place.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, but Ootsuka-senpai is definitely the Madonna of our school."<p>

The other voices agreed readily, as Hitsugaya came to a halt in front of one of the supposedly empty classrooms. Really, why did people wait so long to get out of class just to hang around in them? That made no sense.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to play his role on the discipline committee when other names began to drop. The cute first-year with golden curls, Asuka-chan. The perfect ice princess senior, Midoriko-senpai. The shy librarian assistant with pretty eyes hidden behind large glasses, Tanaka-san. He understood that boys enjoyed talking about pretty girls. He just didn't care for their blunt, self-indulgent opinions.

"What about Kurosaki?" His hand went still before he could slide the door open. He wasn't sure why.

"Oh, you mean Yuzu-chan? She's a cutie. The perfect Japanese wife," one of the boys sighed dreamily. It was obvious he was a personal admirer.

"No, not her. I mean, Yuzu-chan's cute and all but I was talkin' about her sister."

"Dude, should you really be talking about Karin? She's got a boyfriend, you know." The brunet was smart enough to check his surroundings for said-boyfriend but missed him listening in the hallway. Idiot.

"Yeah, but so what? Doesn't mean I can't look, right?" cackled the blond. Hitsugaya couldn't quite shake the itch starting in his knuckles. "It's easy to see she's a hottie. Cute face and that killer body. I'd totally bang her."

_And I would totally rip your head from your shoulders. Dream big._

"She's not really my type…"

"If you saw her in a bikini you would think differently," another boy—one Hitsugaya was going to remember to push down a flight of stairs tomorrow—reclined in his seat, tucking his hands behind his head. The expression on his face said he knew something the others didn't and he was damned proud of it.

"Wait, what? You've seen Kurosaki in a bathing suit? How?"

"Went to the same middle school and we just happened to pass each other during the class trip to Okinawa."

"C'mon, I've seen her during practice and she doesn't look all that great to me. No femininity whatsoever." Waving his hand, the boy dismissed the possibility with a scrunched up frown.

The arrogant shit smirked before answering. "That's cuz she probably has to bind her chest. Girl is totally stacked. And those legs? Shit, I'd even take on her tyrant brother if I could get those things wrapped around me."

"And your dick inside her, right?" the blond jeered, high-fiving his pal with a cackle. It was the last straw. Honestly Hitsugaya was surprised his _reiatsu_ managed to stay contained in his false body, though the temperature dropped severely in response.

"How about my hands around your neck? Would that be a fair trade?" Toushirou barely managed to keep his cool as he crossed the threshold, startling the group of perverts. His glower must've been potent because he was sure a few of them were trembling. Good. They better be afraid.

Grabbing his collar, he sneered at the teenage boy. "Listen well, kid, because I don't have the time to deal with you today. Stay the hell away from Karin because if I see you glance at her or even _breathe_ in her direction, I'm going to make it so you won't be able to satisfy any girl. Ever."

"C-c'mon man! W-we-we were just jokin', just playin' around!" The apology reeked of fear.

"Then play with someone on your level. Karin's off-limits." Tossing the boy back, he towered over the group with more authority than was probably needed. Not that he cared. He wouldn't let them make the same mistake twice.

Slamming the door open, he left the group to gather themselves. But they weren't the only ones who needed to put themselves together. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Toushirou could feel the rage build up in his temples uncomfortably. He was sad to say he knew why, as he made his way out the front doors and cursed his own weakness.

The mission had been compromised, all because he'd fallen for one of his charges.

* * *

><p>Meandering down the cement road, Karin smiled as she juggled the ball between her knees and feet. Practice had ended but she was still in high spirits. A tournament was coming up and she was excited to kick some major ass on the field. That Regional's trophy was going to look great in the school's display case.<p>

The sky burned red with emotion, strangely bright even with the dying sun in the west. Oranges stood out against the purple that tried its best to compete. But the day was not quite late enough and the moon was only beginning to wake. There was more than enough time to get home.

Unfortunately she hit her ball at the wrong angle and it sped down the hill faster than her. Cursing, she chased after it, juggling her school stuff on one shoulder and her sports bag on the other. But it became a fruitless struggle when the ball came to a stop beneath familiar sole of one Hitsugaya Toushirou.

She knew she had to tread carefully. "Hey, sorry about that. Can you pass me my ball?"

She anticipated his silence. He'd been a bit strange over the last few days. From turning really quiet to outright ignoring her, she'd gotten fed up with his hot-and-cold attitude. She'd been walking home without him and it was starting to discredit their entire fake relationship. Not that she cared, of course.

He didn't answer. Instead he picked it up before piercing her with one of those contemplative stares she hated so much.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she waved a hand in front of him before dropping her things to the ground. The old pathway was usually deserted this time of day. She wasn't worried about them being taken.

Finally he answered. "I'm sorry about earlier. I've had some things to work out."

"Huh, no kidding." She rolled her eyes for effect, trying to get a rise out of him. It didn't seem to work as he held his ground with that same expression. "Look, I'm sure you've got a lot on your plate, Toushirou. I'm not looking for any favors so don't worry about it. I know you're here on Goat Chin and Ichi-nii's orders and that's a lot of pressure…"

"It's not because of them." She saw the way his eyes hardened, as if steeling himself for what he was going to say.

"Oh really?" She shifted her gaze away, unsure. "Then what's up? Are you in trouble or something?"

"Yeah, I'm in trouble," he let out a breathy laugh that came off resigned. It made her oddly worried. "I'm in a lot of trouble, to be honest."

"What is it? Is it something I can help with?"

"No, it's not anything anyone can really help with. Hell, I can't even fix it so how can I ask you to?"

"I'm not here for show, Toushirou. I can be useful too," she shot back at him, burned by his sureness. "If you'd be a little more open maybe I could help."

"You really want to help me?"

"Yes," Karin crowed, decisive.

"Are you sure?" He took a step forward and let the ball bounce to the floor. "You might regret it, Kurosaki."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

He didn't mince words, even as he cleared the distance between them and hovered directly over her. His eyes were blue marble, stony and clear in his uncertainty. And suddenly Karin was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Kiss me."

The command was so low, so tense that it sent a shiver down her spine, tickling the bewilderment that rose to the surface. She searched for the words to ask why but only managed to open and close her mouth in question. All she could do was stare up at him, not knowing how to handle the turn of events.

"Well?" The side of his mouth quirked up in grim amusement. "I thought you wanted to help."

"The kind of help you're asking for is weird," she barked back. Her body turned to iron at the arm that wrapped around her, pulling them impossibly closer. "I don't get why you're asking me this."

"Yeah, well, neither do I."

The wry humor almost made her smile back, as she took in every perfect plane and angle of Hitsugaya's face. She didn't know what was going on in his head and frankly she didn't think she'd get her answer unless she did it. So she stopped wondering and closed her eyes, pushing herself onto her tiptoes.

When Toushirou looked back on this, he would remember that Karin smelled of fresh soap and sunshine and felt as soft and womanly as she was strong-willed. She wasn't experienced in these kinds of things but it didn't matter. His heart had quickened and his mouth went dry from the simple touch of her skin. And he knew that just a peck on the lips would never be enough with her.

Just when she pulled away, eyes slit as she watched him with hesitation, Toushirou pulled her back and really kissed her. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he took what he knew he probably shouldn't have, stole a piece of her innocence that Karin wasn't ready to give. But she was no wilting flower who would crumble at the first sign of strength. No, Karin was the type to push back and test limits, pulling his head down and making it that much harder to let her go.

In the end, it was her who made that impossible decision for him: he wouldn't.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Psst, here's a not-so-secret secret. I've got one more fic on the way this week. Keep an eye on my AO3 account page (check my profile for the link). ;) If you enjoyed, a review would be appreciated. I'll be updating more regularly now that I'm on vacation so please look forward to updates on my other fics, okay?

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	13. July 2014: Double Feature

**AN**: So... I forgot to update my profile with two drabbles I did on tumblr. Therefore, I am posting both here just in case some of you guys haven't seen them yet (and to remind you guys to check out my profile for the occasional surprise). :) Enjoy~

_Thank you's for last chapter_:

**Guest**: I loved writing the last chapter because it felt like such a fresh take on something done over and over again. Toushirous is a lot harder to write for me but he really came to life in that story and I'm glad you thought so too. :D

**nureen**: Thank you! It's always great to see a review from you. ;) I hope you like this update just as much.

**sweetiepiechef92**: Well then, I'm honored you left one for me. It's every author's dream to get people to respond, even just a little. :) And it's so nice to hear you liked the progression of their relationship. Developing them is definitely one of my favorite things to do while writing so thank you for reading and reviewing!

_Warnings_: Some sexy times but nothing you guys can't handle. ;D

* * *

><p><em>July 2014: Double Feature<em>

**Well-Kept Secrets**

_Summary_: Prompt given was "Counting Stars" by One Republic from a lovely anon. Lawyers!AU. Enemies by day, lovers by night.

.

Gripping her fists, Karin kept her face stalwart as she waited for the judge to settle into his chair. The case had gone back and forth for months, neither side yielding as evidence and witnesses were looked at in an almost melodramatic fashion. But she'd gathered her wits to go head-to-head with one of the best defense attorneys in the prefecture and, dammit, she didn't want to lose.

As the old man read off the case, she could feel her heart pound in her ears. Her opponent was as cool as ever, the picture of ease under pressure. If she'd been put up against another newbie, this case would've been hers without question. But Hitsugaya Toushirou had been the one to pick up his client's case and thus her hardest fight to-date had taken place.

The final verdict was as much a disappointment as it was a victory.

"Are these terms agreeable to both parties?" the elderly man asked, not expecting an answer. A swift nod was Hitsugaya's response and then beady eyes turned to her. Karin clenched her jaw as if waiting for a swift punch but swallowed her dismay with a tilt of her head. A compromise, one in the defense's favor. Most fledgling lawyers would've been happy with the settlement, especially going up against a seasoned veteran who'd been proclaimed a prodigy.

But not Karin. She'd researched and scoured archives and spun every word to get the judge to take her side. The only problem was that Hitsugaya countered and had done all she had but better. The fact that it was a compromise spoke highly of her capabilities, but still she sulked.

With the crash of the judge's gavel, the client shot up and vigorously shook Hitsugaya's hand. The man had dealt in drugs for years, climbing ranks until a small misstep had him under the police's radar. He'd used his dirty money to get him the best lawyer he could afford and now look where they were. Some jail time but parole would come soon enough with good behavior.

As she walked to the door, Karin shot one last glare over her shoulder. Whether coincidence or not, a sharp green stare met hers and she saw red as a smug smile flitted over his face. The slam of the door was just a little too loud in the courtroom.

.

"I fucking hate you."

A chuckle bubbled at his lips but she refused to let him be amused by her anger. Kissing him deep, Karin pushed him against his seat, crawling over the console to straddle his lap. She took care to avoid the steering wheel, putting all her weight against his body and trapping him there.

Toushirou had no complaints. "I'm not sorry," he murmured, breathless when she pulled away to pepper kisses along his neck. A daring hand slipped its way up the back of her thigh, teasing the hem of her skirt. Trust Karin to play mind games, using its scandalously short length and overt tightness that whispered there was nothing underneath to throw him off his game. Psychological warfare had always been her specialty.

It was a wonder how he managed to keep his hands off her.

"You wouldn't be. Do you know how hard I worked on that defense?" she spoke through her teeth. Bringing them nose-to-nose, Toushirou could barely see her in the dim light of a nearby streetlight. He'd thought they were going to have another lover's spat when he pulled over, a far from uncommon occurrence with two lawyers.

Instead Karin had kissed him squarely on the lips and growled about how mad she was at him while her fingers danced along the inseam of his pants. Self-control had fled him as he took hold of the side of her neck and tasted her pink pout. The steam fogging the windows screamed their doings to passersby but neither had cared, not when Toushirou could finally put his hands on her again.

"It's a learning experience. Do better on your next case then."

"I would've won if it wasn't you I was going up against."

He smirked before cupping her ass and giving a rough squeeze. "I bring out the best in you and you know it."

She did know it, Karin thought, frustrated. He was smarter than her, more experienced, challenging her to be so much more than a cog in a big machine. It was why she fell in love with him the first time she saw him in action, regaling the jury with decisiveness that won him his case. It was a wonder how she managed to attract his attention in a crowded bar and hold it when he pushed her up against the nearest wall. Toushirou knew what he wanted from the start. It just so happened to be her.

Somehow he managed to flip them in the cramped space. Taller than her, his head brushed the ceiling even as he reclined the driver's seat. Hitsugaya took a moment to appreciate Karin, a sweetly sinful smile on her face as she petted his cheekbone with her thumb. He wanted to remember this serenity before he completely destroyed it, replaced it with pleas of desperation.

He just needed to be careful she wouldn't find the box burning a hole in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>First Loves<strong>

_Summary_: Future!fic. Toushirou proves that he can master anything, much to Karin's chagrin.

.

If her father hadn't requested it, Karin wouldn't have dared step foot in this place. But she was here now, recalling every detail of how he'd convinced her to go along with his idea and cursing him every step of the way.

"Well, you know that the _Gotei_ Thirteen doesn't have a great grasp on the human world and its traditions—" she nearly snorted her ice cream; didn't Rukia-nee occasionally sleep in her brother's closet and coo over packaged snacks even now? "—so they asked me if I'd be willing to drop in and do a little Q&A with their graduating students at Shino Academy."

"I don't understand how this affects me," she shrugged uncaringly. Karin pressed her spoon to her lips thoughtfully, listening to him as she stared at her phone in the opposite hand. It looked like her test next week was going to be postponed.

"Well I was going to decline—because I'm very busy here with the practice, you know—but then I thought, Karin-chan! Karin-chan would make a great lecturer!"

"And why the hell would you think that, old man?" This time, she did scoff at the notion. She had nothing to gain from this.

"Because I know Ichigo would give short, uninterested answers, which absolutely wouldn't help those kids, and Yuzu would be way too excited and probably not answer their questions at all," Isshin shook his head dramatically at the thought of his other two children. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see if he'd swayed her, even a little, but all his daughter did was shovel another bite of mint chocolate into her mouth.

It looked like he was going to have to pull out the big guns.

"Oh, and did I mention Toushirou-kun would be there as well?" His nonchalance was curtailed by the knowing wiggle of his eyebrows as Karin's spoon stopped suddenly midair. "You know, he's grown quite a bit since I last saw him…"

"Considering that was over twenty years ago, I'm not surprised," she grumbled, prickled. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, her fingers tapped a quick rhythm against the wooden table. "And? Why would I care?"

"I wouldn't toss you to the wolves, Karin-chan. I'd ask him to watch out for you while you were there."

"As if I'd need Shorty's help." Standing up, she tossed her bowl into the sink before rounding her father.

But she came to a halt at the doorway, hand on the frame as her father fretted and pulled at his hair. He'd promised _someone_ would take his place. Maybe Sado-kun or Orihime-chan wouldn't mind. They'd gotten over that whole being intruders and hunted down thing, right? They were good kids…

"Fine, I'll be there," Karin agreed, reluctant even as she exited the room. She cringed at the whoop of excitement from her father while she climbed the stairs, hands curling around the banister. This was a bad idea, she could feel it, but her mind was curious. It'd been many years since she'd seen her old soccer buddy.

For Hitsugaya, her human lifespan was a drop in the bucket and while it'd never bothered her before now it made her think. Would he look at her differently when he saw how she'd grown? Would she be taller than him still? Would he still play a game of soccer with her now that they knew where the other stood? Would their difference in status matter in Soul Society?

These were the questions that plagued her as she walked beside the teacher whose classroom she'd be visiting. Dressed in shinigami robes, he was a tall, staunch old man who looked as if he'd seen many battles. Perhaps he was retired because the even steps he took were nearly silent against the old grain. His hands were held behind him and his shoulders were straight. He vaguely resembled what she imagined what Byakuya would look like in a couple hundred years. Regal to the point of obnoxiousness.

"Your father spoke highly of you and I took him at his word for he was one of my finest pupils in his day," Kisaragi-sensei spoke evenly with just a hint of condescension. "As such, I believe you will be on your best behavior. There are many pupils from high-ranking families who will need to be treated with respect."

A spike of irritation went through her but she bit back a scathing reply. "I understand. I'll be on my best behavior."

"See that you do." The warning beneath his half-lidded gaze made her clench her fists at her sides, but she said nothing.

Sliding the door open, the chatter came to an abrupt silence as students found their seats quickly. The wave of nervous energy was palpable, and Karin understood immediately that this was one professor no one wanted to mess with. Visions of harsh punishment and cutting remarks whizzed through her head, as she followed in behind him, and her opinion of him fell even lower.

"Good afternoon, class. As you can see we have a guest with us," he introduced her formally with a sweeping gesture, "Her name is Kurosaki Karin and she is the daughter of one of my former students, better known to you as Shiba-taichou, formerly of the Tenth Division."

A rumbling started among the students, wide eyes and awe enveloping their previously uncertain faces. It was as if they were opening a paper bag and finding gold instead of leftovers. She wasn't sure how she felt about her own comparison to trash but it was fitting nonetheless.

"She is also the younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo and a half-shinigami, half-human herself." The slight sneer to his words, as if their sacred bloodline had been tainted along the way, had her leveling a glare that could crush diamonds. "She is here to better facilitate your understanding of the World of the Living. Many of you will be stationed there for extended periods of time, others might even be forced to interact with humans. If that is the case, then you must be briefed on proper etiquette and decorum so that you may blend in as inconspicuously as possible."

The idea that a colorful bunch like Ichi-nii's friends had 'blended in seamlessly' was almost laughable. Their amazement for all things human had made it difficult for her to take them anywhere without earning an eyeful of confusion. Like being looked at through a microscope, that's what being with shinigami felt like.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them now."

Kisaragi took his seat at the desk, leaving Karin to bear the weight of his students' stares. She could feel them rove over her, taking in the skirt of her uniform and the length of her sleeves. Undoubtedly they thought her strange in it, an immodest outfit for a conservative realm. But she didn't shrink or apologize at their disapproval. Instead she held her head higher, daring them to make a comment.

The first hand went up with certainty. "What's it like in the World of the Living?"

"It's… different," Karin began. She chose her words carefully. "There are newer technologies and the people are less strict with manners. They dress like me, which must be strange to you guys. Buildings are taller and they have things called cars and trains that people use to get around."

About halfway through her description she knew she lost them. Their brows had crinkled and lips had fallen in disbelief and, most likely, distaste. This was going to be harder than she thought. One of these days someone was going to get hit by a bus and cause a shitstorm when they got up and brushed themselves off unharmed.

They asked more questions, some quite interesting—_Are there differences in the way people speak to each other? Will we have to learn those words?_—and others uninspired—_Is the food any good or will it make me sick? _Karin did her best to allay fears and keep herself from rolling her eyes every now and then. For people who were supposedly decades old they were remarkably simple-minded. It reminded her of children on their first day of school, asking about the ins-and-outs of their new world and how to interact with upperclassmen.

She was in the middle of explaining what to expect when in a convenience store when a quiet knock on the door was heard. Pausing, Karin looked over at the entryway, hands still animatedly in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Kisaragi-sensei. I apologize for my lateness," the newcomer greeted. The politeness of his tone was as icy as the air around him, as if he'd frozen time around himself to keep others at a distance. It might explain the snow of his hair, chopped and constantly messy in a way that made him appear boyish. And attractive to the female sex, Karin thought, as she watched more than one girl flutter over the appearance of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Sea-blue eyes met hers and a flash of recognition entered them. She nodded back in acknowledgement before turning back to the audience at large.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-taichou. It has been many years since you've been here, has it not?" Kisaragi spoke genially as he stood up. He led the prodigy to stand beside her, a warmth to him that he hadn't offered Karin.

Good thing her skin was thicker than that man's superiority complex.

"It has been. Thank you for inviting me. I'm sorry I'm late, there was a Captain's meeting just now," he explained, voice an octave deeper than what she remembered. He'd always had the voice of a man but it had changed to fit his growth and experiences. The shiver of awareness forced her gaze to the ground as Karin collected herself.

"Class, you know Hitsugaya-taichou of the Tenth. Formerly Shiba-taichou's Third Seat and the youngest captain to join the _Gotei_ Thirteen. He is what you all should aspire to be."

A small round of applause caught them off-guard. Karin appreciated the slight blush on Hitsugaya's matured face, still unused to being admired in spite of all his accomplishments. There was a slight fidget about him as if he wanted to hide his face but knew it would be highly out-of-character for a strong, confident leader.

From there many of the questions turned to him, many asking about his personal experience. Grateful to have the attention shifted, Karin listened intently while trying to mask her interest. It was weird hearing about her home from the lips of others. Their perspectives were colored differently, enriched in values she didn't hold and opinions she'd never had. But there was a care in the way Hitsugaya presented it, like he was offering a treasure to them but only some would truly understand. The respect she already had for him unfurled gently in her chest.

"Do you have any special memories there, Hitsugaya-taichou?" a girl in the front asked. There was something about her that made the questions sound personal, seeking. It wasn't just an academic inquiry.

Karin was unsure whether to scowl or not, knew it would be inappropriate but the girl was hardly being courteous herself. So she schooled her face into a blank mask while Toushirou pondered his answer. Surprisingly he didn't turn it down like he had with other unsuitable questions. Maybe there was some weight to this one.

"There was one that comes to mind…" he began, "When I went there for my first extended stay, I met a young girl who could sense spirits."

She choked on a breath, coughing into her hand. But everyone was still watching Toushirou, who gave no outward sign that he'd noticed her. He continued to regard the class in his gravely serious way, hands going behind him thoughtfully.

"She was loud and brash, someone who wouldn't take no for an answer. But she was strong and loyal, and she reminded me of a father figure I'd lost long ago."

_Toushirou…_ Her throat felt like it was closing up on her as he told his story. Of her persistence at eleven years old and his mulishness towards her, of their match and that scrap with a Hollow too powerful for her to handle. And every memory came together in perfect frames in her mind, as vivid and exciting as it had been then. She wondered if those moments rung within him as well.

"So you were heroic from the beginning, ne, Hitsugaya-taichou," the girl batted her eyelashes prettily, butterfly wings against her pure white complexion. It bothered Karin endlessly. "I bet she fell in love with you on the spot."

"Did not!" Karin yelled impulsively and instantly regretted it. She clapped a hand over her mouth as heat radiated from her cheeks all the way up to her ears. Expectant eyes settled on her, one a particular turquoise that showed her nothing.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Kurosaki?" he inquired politely, pleasantly, as if this was an everyday topic of conversation.

She swore a few of the students leaned forward expectantly.

"Ah, umm… I was just thinking, no, that girl wouldn't feel that way so easily…" she stuttered. It came out more as a sputter, indignant and uncomfortable. "I mean, she was just a kid at the time."

"Mm, I think so too."

Taken aback, Karin darted her eyes to him while an unreadable expression crossed his face. A part of her thought she might've offended him but the even line of his lips said he was hardly hurt. He truly believed her when she said that she didn't love him, not then and certainly not now.

"But who knows what might happen the next time we meet," Hitsugaya murmured cryptically.

A buzz of giggles and gentle shoving hummed through the room, as girls whispered behind their hands and boys smirked among themselves. Kisaragi brought order but not before lowering a disappointed frown at his star alumnus.

"Aside from Shiba-taichou's rare exception, a relation between shinigami and humans is strictly prohibited. I'd like to make that very clear to all of you," the elder stretched his arms wide in a show of severity. "The consequences are not worth the sacrifice, isn't that right, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I suppose," he answered noncommittally; Karin didn't believe him for a second.

Deciding the guest lecturers had fulfilled their purpose, Kisaragi excused them before rejoining his students for another lecture. And for a second Karin felt an overwhelming amount of pity as she watched their faces fall into placid acceptance. If this was what she'd have to deal with as a student, she wasn't sure becoming a shinigami would be worth the trouble.

The two of them made their way towards the front gates in silence. Neither chose to comment on what he said, but Karin could feel the effects swirling at the pit of her stomach, making her wish she could shrink herself smaller. Was that a confession? Or at least an announcement of purpose? Really, why was she getting so excited when nothing would come of it? There was no way Toushirou had managed to handle women in five short years.

Right?

When they reached the front gates, instead of parting, they stood beside each other awkwardly. Unsure of how to proceed, she scuffed the tip of her shoe against the cement road and swayed precariously in place. Toushirou was her exact opposite, straight and sturdy, his familiar stare just as penetrating as she remembered. Enough to make her nearly fall over.

He laughed, the first one she's heard from him in years. "So, is it true? You never once had a crush on me?"

"Psh, me? Like _you?_ No. _No!_" Karin waved him off, tilting her head back as if the idea was preposterous. Because how cliché would that be? "If anything, _you_ should've had a crush on _me!_ I mean, let's face it, I was probably the only girl in your life that didn't have to take orders from you. That's pretty rare, y'know."

She expected his flippancy, a curt shrug or roll of his eyes, the kind of response he'd give her when she was still a scant few centimeters taller than him. What she got was nothing like that. His lips twisted into a warm smile that had her feelings running hot through her nerve endings, making her color all over again.

"I don't remember saying I never had one… do you?"

When he turned around Karin was left gaping at his back, jaw unclasped as if it could hit the floor any second. Her mind was in a mad dash to work through her thought process. Did he just— But he couldn't— Had he really?

"Toushirou, you bastard," she muttered murderously beneath her breath as she launched herself after him. Her fingers sought the end of his scarf, the material thin and soft as it wrinkled between her fingers, her strides lengthening to keep up with him.

They say that first loves never die. Karin decided she needed to figure out just how true that was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's all for now! School is starting up again but I hope to get some updates in before I get busy since I was busy all summer with friends, family and all that. I hope you guys liked these, and if you did a review would be wonderful. Anything to keep my muse going is so, so, so appreciate! :D

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	14. December 2014: Blindsided

**AN**: And I managed to do two fics and four smutlets this week! I am on fire! ;D

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone reading this fic. I hope you ate a lot, had a wonderful time with loved ones, and got great gifts. And for those of you who had less than stellar days, I'm hoping you have a wonderful end of the year.

I want to let you guys know that this is a fic for the HK Secret Santa on tumblr. There are plenty of other fics that were posted there so please, please, please check them out! They're absolutely gorgeous, with a special shout-out to my Secret Santa, **the milliner's rook**! She wrote the most adorable fic for me and I'm in love with it.

_Thank you's for last chapter_:

**Guest**: I actually adored the Lawyer!verse. I don't know what it is but these two would do great things in court. And together. Haha. I personally think Isshin would love Hitsugaya as his son and that he and Karin would have the cutest babies. There are my ideas and I believe in them 100%. Haha. Thank you for reviewing!

**C. Lin**: Thank you! :D

**ChocolateMarshma**: I'm glad you liked it. I honestly don't like the idea that Toushirou is some cold, unfeeling character because it's obvious that he's not but everyone tends to write him that way. I kinda don't get it. :/ Thanks for reading!

**nureen**: Aww, thank you. I just like Toushirou admitting that he likes Karin first because Karin lives on a little river called de-nial. LOL

**Guest**: Thank you so much! Yeah, I would love to see Karin and Yuzu as Quincy because they definitely need a little story arc for themselves. I'm so happy you enjoyed my stories so far. :)

**Ris**: That's every author's dream! I love knowing people will come back and enjoy whatever I write so thank you, that means the world to me!

_Summary_: For **purpleswans1**. My gift fic for the HitsuKarin Secret Santa 2014. AU. She falls in love with him, one color at a time.

_Warnings_: This fic was inspired by an older tumblr post. The style of this is reminiscent of _Fighting Fate_ so if you enjoyed that fic, then I think you'll like this one too. :)

* * *

><p><em>December 2014: Blindsided<em>

It was hard to explain to the young what colors were.

That red was the color of the flower on a branch as well as the blood that flowed through their veins. That yellow filled the kitchen walls, and that the expanse of ocean came in various shades of blue. But children couldn't understand things that could only be experienced.

Her father had tried to explain it to her and her sister one day, 'tried to' being the operative phrase. He called them into the clinic just as she was about to go out with her friends. The constant scowl she wore matched her chopped short hair, ever the tomboy. In contrast, her sister had skipped into the room donning a frilly apron, right in the middle of prepping for dinner. Polar opposites and yet they knew each other better than anyone else.

"Girls, I wanted to talk to you about some things. Grown-up things," Isshin eased into it, sitting on a stool to meet them at eye level.

Put on guard, Karin crossed her arms over her chest suspiciously as Yuzu's eyes began to glitter. The latter always did love it when people treated her as an adult. She ate that kind of attention up.

"What is it, Old Man? I've got practice with my friends in like, five minutes," she griped.

"Don't be like that, Karin-chan," Yuzu reprimanded her gently before looking back at their father, "Go on, Daddy. What did you want to tell us?"

Patting her on the head, normally kind eyes turned serious. "Well, I wanted to ask… Do you two girls know about what happens as you get older and… well, fall in love?"

"Of course we do! You tell us about how you and Mama met all the time!"

"Yes, of course, but that's not what I mean," he smiled. Unsure how to continue, she watched as her father rubbed his chin and searched for words he didn't have. It was strange to see him without them. "Ya see, when you meet someone special, you begin to notice things changing. Things with your body but specifically your eyesight."

She couldn't remember the exact gist of the conversation because she was fairly sure Goat Chin had forgotten he was talking to grade school kids and not med students. But Karin never forgot the lesson, and it was only reinforced as she grew older, in school and everyday media. The incentive to find one's 'other half' played around them like a broken record, ingrained into them at birth.

They said that when people met their soul mates, their visions would be infiltrated by colors. And with it, the world grew in depth and vividness, painted in what could be wondrous pleasure or exquisite pain. It was a phenomenon one couldn't explain in words, though a number of text books had made valiant attempts.

But even now, Karin didn't really understand what they meant. At sixteen years old, it was the norm for her to see nothing but monochrome. The number of people she knew who'd gained full vision were far older than her, and they spouted on about how she was young yet. The problem for Karin was she wasn't sure she even wanted to find him.

* * *

><p>The first time it happened she thought something was wrong with her vision.<p>

Sitting in her seat, eyes glazed and straight ahead, the background noise was full of chatter and the scratches of metal legs against the floor. Another mundane school day, she mused as her eyes drooped to half-mast.

And then a burst of light flashes across her eyes so quickly she almost missed it.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Karin cursed as she bolted up, looking around the room. The confusion must've shown on her face because a few crowded desks turned to look at her, eyeing her carefully as they whispered about her odd behavior.

"Hey, can I see that?" she asked the girls in front of her.

They stopped immediately, gave her another once-over, and then murmured among themselves. Karin could feel her temper rise but she held it in. Her father always told her she had her mother's moodiness.

"Umm, I guess so," one of the girls replied, just a hint of condescension as she hands over the magazine. Half of it was rolled as the other displayed the image of a man dressed in casual wear. Beside him was a short interview about university life and his future soccer aspirations, his handsome face smirking confidently from the glossy page.

Looking at it again, the picture didn't have the same reaction it initially had. Instead the blacks, whites, and grays were perfectly lined and filled in, shadows compared to the brightness she saw before. The sweater he was wearing didn't shine at her, and no matter how many times she blinked it refused to change into that warm, soft hue she'd just discovered.

"Hey, are you done, Kurosaki?" the girl asked as people began rearranging their desks. "The teacher's about to walk in."

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Thanks for letting me see it," she responded absentmindedly as she memorized the name at the top. _Hitsugaya Toushirou._

* * *

><p>This was stupid.<p>

She berated herself for the hundredth time as she slouched low on the bleachers and kept the cap's bill over her eyes. Sipping on her soda, she moved with the teams up and down the field, tracing unfamiliar jerseys and determined faces. Despite herself, her stare couldn't help but be drawn to one particular player.

His jaw was clenched, concentrated on taking another win home and moving into Regionals. She didn't need very long to notice how good he was. He could go pro one day, and immediately she liked him for it. It meant they had something in common.

_Don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't even spoken to the guy_, Karin scolded, watching as a penalty kick was awarded to the other team.

Although not a common occurrence, there were circumstances when predetermined pairs wouldn't sync up and would reject their partners. The development of colored sight was a biological trigger but it wasn't an absolute science. The heart was known to be fickle. Sometimes even sound research could be outwitted.

She had to brace herself for that possibility. The idea made her stomach churn as she watched both teams line up along the goal. The black and white ball—or at least, she assumed it was those colors—leaped over the team's heads but their skillful goalie was there to intercept it. The whistle for the first half of the game went off a second later, the team high-fiving each other as a time-out was called. The three-point lead was encouraging as they ruffled each others' heads and jogged over to their coach.

In hindsight, Karin didn't understand what possessed her to do it but she stood just as they were making their way into a huddle. Like a compulsion, her legs moved until she was standing at a staircase but her eyes never left him. As if feeling her watching him, the stranger tilted his head towards the stands and scanned them, expression twisted in uncertainty.

Hitsugaya locked onto her and it happened again. The world burned bright for a moment, as she recognized the color she first saw in that article and finding that his jersey was trimmed in it. It matched the sunshine as it traveled through the air and she realized that she was looking at the sky for the first time. 'Blue' was what it was called in her science text book, and she decided right away that she liked it. There was something inviting about the pale clouds against it, even as it swallowed the horizon.

It took her a while to focus again, only to appreciate the fact that he was still staring up at her, mystified. If he saw even a fraction of what she'd witness, Karin wouldn't hold it against him. But a sense of dread entered her, and she remembered that she hadn't counted on revealing herself to him.

When she bolted up the stairs, she knew she wasn't imagining the pull he had, willing her to stop and face him. But she couldn't be caught, not yet. She wasn't ready for all the changes his intrusion would bring.

* * *

><p>No matter how much she tried to wipe her memory, Karin was caught in a constant playback.<p>

She was still recovering from that unexpected reaction a week later. It shook her from the inside out. One little glance and everything around her had been transformed, like rainwater against the pane of a window. It dragged down everything in its path, leaving nothing but a faint trail in its wake.

Deeming Sunday a rest day, she was curled up on the couch in her pajamas flipping through a magazine while sports coverage played out in front of her. The clinic was closed so her father was sitting at the kitchen table. He half-listened to the TV and read the paper while Yuzu cut up vegetables for lunch. But all heads turned at the slide of the front door, not expecting Ichigo to drop by unexpectedly.

"Welcome back," she called as she delved deeper into a piece about her favorite player. The guy was relatively new but she knew promise when she saw it.

The voice that responded wasn't her brother's. "Good afternoon. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, and I'm here to see your daughter."

The baritone in his voice had the pit of her stomach jumping, making her sit at attention. But Karin refused to look over at the newcomer. She knew the astonishment was written all over her face, most likely mirroring Isshin's and Yuzu's. She had no doubts he'd forced Ichigo to take him to his home since no older brother would willing give his sister away. How he'd found out they were related, Karin wasn't sure.

"Ah! Uh, o-o-okay… Which of them is that?" Goat Chin stuttered, standing up to assume a strange crouch. He looked as if he was deciding which daughter to dart towards and present the boy with. The image made Karin snort.

"The dark-haired one. Karin, was it?" The newcomer looked at her and she turned towards him instinctively.

As if on cue, her vision came in flashes and she clenched. Pressing the back her hand to her eyes, Karin could see splotches of light in a pallet of indistinct shades. It began to hurt at the back of her eyeballs so she took a cleansing breath to calm herself down. Her readings had failed to mention this little detail.

When she was brave enough to gaze at him again, Toushirou was wearing a concerned frown and that bothered her. He didn't even know her yet.

"Don't act so familiar with me. I haven't given you permission to use my first name," she replied haughtily, standing to her full height in a show of confidence. Never mind that she was probably only at his shoulder. Or dressed in clothes littered with snowflakes. In any other situation she would've laughed, but her future was anything but funny.

"You're right, I apologize," he said easily. Already she knew he was far more mature than she was. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this, our first meeting I mean. But I was wondering… do you remember me? From that soccer game last Friday."

_Of course I do. I went to see _you_ personally._ "Maybe," she shrugged. "There were a lot of people there. I can't be sure."

"You locked eyes with one of the players on the field. There was something there that day, between the both of us…" He paused for a reaction he didn't receive. "That person was me."

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"

She knew she was being difficult on purpose, and immediately Isshin recognized the self-defense mechanism. He also saw how Toushirou's certainty suffered, his glare finding the ground. But she was a pistol, his little girl. Karin would never be happy with someone who couldn't handle her at her worst.

"Hey, Karin, does Ichigo look any different to you?" The innocent question startled her, pupils dilating as she looked at her brother.

For the first time in her life, the light shade of gray she'd always associated him with was replaced by a loud, unapologetic color. A complete turnaround from hers, she realized as she grabbed a stray lock to compare. Isshin gauged her response before rubbing at his eyes tiredly. So it was true; his babies were growing up fast.

He offered the boy a weak smile. "Why don't you stay for lunch? Hitsugaya-kun, was it? Let's get to know each other a little better."

* * *

><p>She'd never forget the day she first saw pink.<p>

A couple of senior punks were picking on a freshman on her way home from school that day. There were a bunch of no-good delinquents, the kind that didn't get better even once they left high school, and she knew the world had written them off long ago. But that didn't mean she was going to sit back and let them mess with someone else.

"Hey you punks! Leave that kid alone!" she yelled, dropping her bag to the floor as the boy in question slid down the wall in a pained pile.

They ignored her until Karin threw a punch in someone's face, sending him reeling as his buddies froze stock still. But it was only for a dazed moment because they fired back a second later and a real brawl broke out. They shoved her one way and then dragged her another, landing blows she knew would bruise later. When they understood that she didn't want to let them off the hook, they decided to retreat because they were still within the schools vicinity. There were too many chances for them to get caught.

"We won't forget this, Kurosaki! We'll settle this next time!" one yelled as they charged down the hill.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" she called back, rubbing at her cheek when they were out of sight. It was going to swell and her family was going to have a fit. No matter how many fights she got into, they just wouldn't accept that her sense of justice would always get her into trouble.

Karin cradled her cheek, touching it gingerly and hissing when it stung. Great, she was going to be in lockdown for the next few days at least. Not to mention the shitty rumors that were going to hound her. The few friends she had would stick beside her through anything but it didn't mean the words wouldn't sting.

High school. She couldn't wait to escape it.

Staring at her feet, she scrubbed at her skin with cool fingers as if she could will the warmth away. Not noticing where she was going, Karin collided with another person and her body jolted at the contact. His scent hit her hard, a masculine spiciness that made her tingle all over. She was almost afraid to look up.

"Kurosaki," the voice broke her reverie, sounding as confused as she felt, "What're you doing here?"

Embarrassed about her appearance, she made careful movements to keep herself from looking at him head-on. "This. I. Ah… I'm going home, just taking a longer route."

Inwardly she wanted to throttle herself. She'd wanted to prolong the confrontation with her father and had gone to a distant grocery store for a few things to cover up the swelling. It had yet to discolor and she thought maybe hiding in her room tonight would give her enough time to cover it.

But Toushirou saw right through her.

"What happened? Why's your face swollen?" he asked, an edge to his voice she hadn't expected. It was like trying to fix a break in a dam with one's bare hands, futile as water slipped between the tiniest breaks. She felt her insides twist as he reached for her.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Karin dodged him by taking a step back. She'd never been comfortable with contact with strangers. And he was one, no matter what her father said.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I said, it's nothing," she snarled, finally meeting his gaze. She expected the anger there, saw it coating his expression with a light sheen, but there were other things there too. But she was too afraid to name them.

Karin gripped the plastic bag in her hand a little tighter as she squared her shoulders and stomped past him. Well, attempted to. Hitsugaya placed his hands on her, grip firm but loose on her wrist so as not to scare her. Vaguely she realized she came up to his chin, meaning Karin had to tilt her head up at him. She didn't know why she found that significant.

"Come with me," he urged, leading her in another direction. His face was cold, irritated, and she wondered if this was how he handled his responsibilities, all force and little tact. She decided she didn't like it.

"No. Why the hell should I listen to you?" Brushing him off, her eyes flashed dangerously but he didn't flinch. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You need to take care of that before it gets worse. And I'm guessing you don't want your father to see it," Toushirou replied in kind, crossing his arms over his front authoritatively.

It was like he could read her mind and Karin didn't want to admit that she might be so obvious. Accepting his help was one step closer to accepting him and she wasn't prepared for that. Whenever she saw him her heartbeat stuttered against her ribs and sometimes her hands began to sweat. Just the turn of his head played tricks on her.

But in the end Karin had to trust him. She'd promised Goat Chin that she'd keep out of trouble and this was definitely trouble. Apparently Hitsugaya lived in an apartment nearby, though he didn't speak a word of anything else as they made their way in silence. She wasn't sure if it was because he was put off by her resistance or he was a man of few words.

They arrived at an older housing complex not too far from her home. Hitsugaya was situated on the third floor, and she couldn't be sure but she thought the building really was gray. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the introduction of a palette other than black and white. The few new hues she did know fluctuated, coming and going as they pleased.

Most days the brighter colors would remain fairly permanent, lighting up her pencils and whatever color ribbon her classmates wore in their hair. But the darker ones spiked, coming together in moments of great stress and streaking across her world with a staunch contrast to her current one. Only when he was nearby did everything stabilize, her body trusting Toushirou implicitly.

Although tempted, Karin didn't dare inquire about his experience, if it made his head hurt with the sudden crash of light or sting his eyes. She kept quiet as he led her to the living room, telling her to make herself at home. The space was small and sparsely furnished. Good enough to live in but nothing to brag about, she mused as she settled at the little table and on top of a cushion.

By now she wondered if she looked as bad as she thought. The pain was now a steady ache and one side was definitely fatter than the other. She winced when she brushed against it, pulling her fingers back to check for blood. Luckily there was none.

"Stop that. You're doing more harm than good," Toushirou commanded gruffly. He reentered holding a first aid, scowling softly at her inquisitive nature.

She opted for a polite smile but could only flinch. "Sorry. Bad habit."

"I'm sure," he nodded and she pouted in response. He was annoyingly straightforward, and while she usually appreciated the trait he could be a little less uncouth. They weren't going to be strangers forever.

"Close your eyes," Toushirou commanded, a little more gently to placate her.

Either she was too obvious or he was getting better at reading her mood. Karin didn't really like either option.

Distrustful, Karin did what he said, feeling herself go tense as he pressed an ice pack to her skin. He worked in silence, giving her directions in a voice that wasn't quite soothing but kinder than what she expected from him. And she followed the orders, peeking out of her opposite eye as he rubbed antibiotic ointment over her knuckles. Karin memorized the length of his lashes, the exact white of his hair, the curves and ridges of his face. She thought he was good-looking the first time she saw him in that magazine but his attractiveness was much more potent in person.

"Thank you," Karin finally mustered up the words before he noticed her appraisal. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I couldn't let you get chewed out by your father. For some reason I don't think he'd be too excited to see you in such a state," Hitsugaya spoke lightly, surprising her. He wore a shadow of a smile at the edges of his lips as he began to reorganize his kit. "Do you want to tell me why you're so beat up?"

She rolled her eyes, settling back with an exasperated sigh. "Why do I have this feeling you're not gonna let me walk outta here without you butting in?"

"Maybe because I won't." He shut the case with finality before turning to face her. "I think I have a right to know why you were hurt. You're not really the type to that that kind of thing lightly."

"Damn straight. But it wasn't s big deal. Some kids were picking a fight with an underclassman, is all," Karin shrugged. She purposely dragged her gaze elsewhere, becoming restless all of a sudden. "I tend to get caught sticking up for the underdogs."

Instinctively she braced herself for the lecture to come. And it always did, regardless of who was the one to deliver it to. Last time it had been Ichi-nii. While he dressed her wounds he was telling her not to do anything too careless or be too much like him, while not even trying to hide the curses beneath his breath. Safe to say that was the first and last time she let Ichigo see her dirtied and hurt. He was far worse than Yuzu's coddling and Isshin's mix of understanding and consternation.

However, she was surprised when Toushirou did nothing of the sort. Instead he nodded and stood up, asking if she wanted some tea. Not sure what else to do, she nodded and followed his movements until he disappeared around the corner. When he came back it was with a tray of warm tea and some snacks, still silent as he set them on the table.

"Are you not going to get mad at me?" Karin blurted out and immediately wished to retract it. "I mean, everyone else does. They say I'm irresponsible and that I should work on my anger issues. That my kind of meddling is gonna get me seriously injured one day."

"Do you regret it?" Hitsugaya interrupted suddenly.

"W-what?"

"Do you regret it? Helping that boy, I mean."

She considered her answer carefully. Honestly it was the first time anyone had ever asked. Her family tended to run their mouths off before she even got a chance to butt in and she'd gotten so used to the dynamics that she just sat there and took it. But now that someone wanted to know what she thought…

"No. I don't." How could she? That went against everything she believed in.

"Then I'm not going to judge you," Toushirou replied easily, cupping his drink to warm his fingers. Stunned, her mouth fell open as she looked at him. "I'm not here to change you, Kurosaki, nor judge you for your choices. I'm here to support you, patch you up when you get injured, and listen. That's all."

From where she was sitting, it felt like her entire world swung upside-down. Was that what love was? She wouldn't know. Her mother had died when they were young but she recalled bits and pieces of her parents' marriage, how it was bright and happy and just a little bit exasperating. But it had been equal and so full of vitality, she never imagined that the thing that fed it was as simple as unconditional support.

Karin showed some of her own kindness and ignored the flush that was beginning to crawl its way across Hitsugaya's stoic face. Instead she smiled and considered her repaired hands thoughtfully. She fingered the bandages, remembering the warmth Hitsugaya had showed and thinking it was endearing how the shade matched his embarrassed cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Pocky aren't that pretty, are they?" Karin blurted out as she slipped a stick out of its package.<p>

The fall wind was brisk, fluttering the skirt of her uniform as she fiddled with the foil. On a mission to get to know each other better, she and Hitsugaya made plans to meet up when his schedule permitted it. The chocolate was a bit of an apology for being late as well as a gift.

"There's nothing wrong with brown," he chided. As he stole one from her pouch, she nearly growled at him. Taking food was the fast track to having her hate him.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it. I just think it's boring," grumbled Karin. She reached over to break the stolen stick, smirking as she slipped the other half into her mouth.

Knowing better than to get angry, Hitsugaya adjusted the dark-knit beanie that covered most of his hair. A bad haircut was her only explanation when she asked about it, and he'd forced her to promise that she wouldn't try and see what was underneath. Such a tragedy. She wanted so badly to laugh at Toushirou's expense.

"That's awfully short-sighted. Take a look around you and then say that to me."

Taking in the scenery, Karin had to admit that her words didn't make any sense when they were situated this deeply in the city park. The roads had disappeared behind old oaks, colored by their age. The leaves had stopped being green and were shifting to russet and gold, littering the cement beneath their feet. Like a living paradox, brown perfectly embodied life and death at the beginning cusp of autumn.

Outwitted, she chomped particularly hard on her next Pocky. "All right, you win. God, how can you make me feel guilty about preferring certain colors over others?"

"Have you always been this aggressive or am I a special case?" Toushirou asked no one in particular. When Karin stuck her tongue out at him, he had the gall to smile back.

They sat in silence until Hitsugaya dusted himself off and told her he'd take her home. Of course Karin rejected the offer, explaining that she was old enough to know how to get back. He chose to ignore her, and she was quickly getting used to his habit of only sometimes listening to her. Didn't mean she wasn't pissed off every time she did it, as she launched into a tirade about how he had to stop doing that.

She hardly noticed him slipping his hand into hers as he argued back, ever the perfect diplomat as he led her down the street.

* * *

><p>Karin learned that jealousy burned bright red.<p>

She'd been standing outside of his university, silently debating on whether to stay and catch him or just send a text. A text was easier, more efficient, and certainly better than all the stares she was earning. What, had they never seen a high school girl before? Were these people born on campus? Karin did her best not to sneer but she could feel her aura blacken with each passer-by that examined her.

Her home ec class had them baking cookies, a first for Karin. Any kitchen business was strictly Yuzu's territory and she liked it that way. It was the talk going on around them that made her change her mind, the girls in her class discussing who they were going to give theirs too. Some to upperclassman, others deigned to keep them for themselves. And then it made her wonder, who could she give hers to?

Fast forward three hours later and Karin was ready to just turn tail and run. Not her proudest moment and so she squashed the instinct as fast as she could. They were just cookies, a thank-you gift for making time for her last weekend. Not a big deal.

That was her train of thought as she swallowed her pride and whipped out her phone, typing a short, curt message asking where he was. If she started acting too nice he'd get suspicious and frankly she felt like she was hardly being subtle as is.

When she looked up, Karin knew exactly what color she was seeing.

Dainty arms wrapped around one larger one, the familiarity burning a hole in her common sense. The girl wore a pretty red sweater and an even sweeter smile, laughing easily as she clung to Hitsugaya shamelessly. But the real kicker was how he let her, appearing untouchable even to her discerning eyes.

When they stepped outside of the gates, he honed in on her immediately and his icy features melted into bewilderment. Suddenly Karin had very little interest in him, turning on her heel just as he called out to her.

She didn't run. That went against everything she was. Instead she marched, picking up speed as her emotions grew and her heart went haywire in her chest. But if she thought she could outgun him with anger alone then she was sorely mistaken.

"Karin, wait!" he called out to her, managing to grab onto her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she growled, baring her teeth in a snarl.

Not wanting an audience, Toushirou steered her to a gap between two shops, careful not to grip too tightly. From previous experience he knew Karin could use force and put some distance between them. He didn't want to provoke her.

In Karin fashion, she attacked first. "Go fuck yourself. I don't wanna hear your excuses, Toushirou," she cursed, pulling out of his grip. She took a few steps back for good measure. "It must be nice having a fan club."

"It wasn't anything and you know it. Not everyone finds their match at sixteen, Karin. Sometimes girls don't find them for a very long time so people act... strangely," Hitsugaya reasoned, hands up in surrender.

"Oh, so did _I_ happen to slip your mind somewhere between her flirting and pressing up against you?" The tedious pulse in her temples echoed in her ears, while her voice played traitor with each modulation. Was she even a priority? She didn't feel like it, squeezed between school and practice and his job. The dawning realization that Hitsugaya was becoming more and more permanent, more hers, had her mind spinning.

"Of course you didn't. It's trying to get you to leave that drives me crazy!"

They both stopped for very different reasons. Realizing he'd said that out loud, Toushirou pressed his lips together and cursed. Any jealousy Karin had drained out of her, leaving behind amazement. But that soon transformed into a smug smile, eyes crescent, and Toushirou immediately regretted his hastiness.

"Please don't."

"You like me."

"I didn't say that..."

"You might as well have," Karin singsonged. The muscles in her face were beginning to hurt, she was smiling so wide. It was made better by the resignation Hitsugaya was emitting, praying under his breath for strength.

"I'm leaving," he griped, turning on his heel. She was pleasantly surprised that a person could turn red as well, seeing how his ears managed to catch fire. She wondered if she brightened when she was embarrassed, Karin pondered before jogging to catch up with him. She now had no doubts that he'd accept her homemade cookies, no matter how unappetizing they were.

* * *

><p>Her embarrassment was all Yuzu's doing.<p>

Pulling her coat closer, Karin did her best to hide what his underneath. Dresses had never been particularly her style but her sister had forced her into it.

'A Christmas date deserves at least this much,' her sister touted wisely. At least she'd been spared the shopping trip that went with the troublesome thing. It'd been left on her bed with a simple note saying Merry Christmas and the tension headache started.

Brushing off a piece of invisible lint, she grew more and more anxious as time ticked on. All around her couples were linked by the arm, heading in different directions in dresses of various colors. Looking down at her own, she scoffed at the dark grey in her vision. Yuzu would manage to find the one color she had yet to decipher.

As ten minutes past the meeting time went by, a spike of fury shot through her nervousness. If that jerk was planning to stand her up, so help him…

Breaking through the crowd, Hitsugaya darted between the numerous pairs on the street. His hair had fallen flat and his favorite green scarf was unraveling itself from his neck. Her relief was smothered by her anger, as she stood up just as he came to a stop in front of her.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry," he huffed out, placing a hand on his chest as he gulped down some air. Brushing some of his bangs from his eyes, Toushirou fixed his jacket with a tired sigh. "My part-time job wanted to keep me longer even though I said I was leaving early. I literally had to threaten I'd quit before they let me out the door."

"Let me guess, your fans were there all day," Karin responded bluntly, keeping the envy from her voice. She took his proffered arm and let him intertwine their fingers, the weight calming her irritation.

His silence was answer enough.

"Girls are so bothersome," she complained as she tucked dark strands behind her ear. The knowing smirk he shot her had her reddening, as they crossed the street. "I'm serious. They know you have a, a… um… _that_…"

"Still can't say it, can you?" Toushirou laughed, slowing his pace so they could walk side by side. "I don't know how you can get mad at me when you can't even acknowledge our relationship."

"I acknowledge it just fine, thank you very much! Just that no one wonders whether I have a boyfriend or not," she shrugged. "Some of us don't have to worry about women throwing themselves at men that are obviously not their soul mates."

"Oh, so you can call me your soul mate but the word 'girlfriend' is impossible to utter. I see," he teased. She watched his face light up, breaking that stern mask most associated him with. Karin was getting used to how her heart skipped because of it, feeling her face heat even more.

Unable to formulate a sarcastic response, Karin tugged her hand away but Hitsugaya held tight as they walked past the city's lighted tree. The warm glow bathed the lovers and families in white and yellow light, wonderment in children's faces as they pointed at the bright star that sat on top. Karin didn't notice how her clothes slowly softened into a new shade, too busy trying to come up with some sort of comeback. But Toushirou did, admiring how the dark hue complimented her soft features and fair skin.

But there were few things that didn't look beautiful on her, Hitsugaya mused. Not that he'd ever say so. He knew Karin couldn't handle her own feelings well, and wouldn't know how to respond to real affection without violence and denial. She was young and naïve. He had his work cut out for him.

In her excitement, Karin changed the subject to where they were going, badgering him about dinner plans and the kind of gift he'd gotten her. He turned it on her and asked about his, to which Karin defensively said she'd give it to him only after she received hers.

They bickered all throughout the night, up until the moment he dropped her off at home. And then they weren't as Karin climbed to her tiptoes and nursed the ring on her finger, glinting lavender as she kissed him good night.

* * *

><p>It was just their luck that the car stalled on their way home.<p>

Karin blamed herself, worriedly chewing her lip as Toushirou inspected the engine in dim lighting. The sun was threatening to fall asleep any moment and the moon was barely a crescent above them. Sighing into her hands, she ran her hands through her hair and sent a prayer to whatever higher power that would grant her some peace of mind.

All she wanted was a day at the beach. It was too cold to swim and it would always be there, Toushirou reasoned over the phone. He'd had classes all day Friday but he always picked up whenever she called. That was a lot of their relationship, actually. Sometimes Karin just wanted someone to drag along with her on a crazy adventure and he was a reluctant but accepting accomplice.

But she'd badgered him for a good hour, breaking him down when she said she'd hang up if they could go tomorrow. Hitsugaya was too tired to pawn her off and agreed, hanging up when she chirped a 'sweet dreams!' into his ear.

He hadn't asked why she was so infatuated with the ocean. Not during the car ride while the music played, not when she jumped out of the car and into the grainy sand, and not when she stepped into the endless sea of blue. The skies were cloudy overhead, an ominous gray that whispered of storms approaching. Instead he slipped off his shoes and walked with her, helping her up when she fell and letting her pull him into her pace.

It was sprinkling when Toushirou headed back into the car, drops clinging to the edges of white hair.

"I'm sorry," Karin apologized as he dried his head with the towel he used for practice.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Slanting a side-stare at her, he frowned at the troubled look on her face. "You're not in charge of what the weather does, Karin. Even you're not that powerful."

"Ha ha." Slugging him in the shoulder, the smile she gave him didn't quite reach her eyes. It must be a Kurosaki thing. Her brother had a strange affinity for guilt despite his girlfriend's constant reassurance.

"If it makes you feel better, Ichigo is on his way here. It'll be a while because we're out of the way and the rain might set him back some time but we'll get out of this soon."

"I guess," she shrugged. Toushirou decided he didn't much like subdued Karin. She stared listlessly ahead and didn't meet him in the middle the way she usually did. It was like she existed on another plane and he couldn't touch her, and that bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

The chill of the early evening was starting to settle as the sun fell and the rain began to pour. The sound of droplets clinking against metal was soothing on most occasions but not this time. It was just plain eerie without Karin filling the air with nonsensical things, asking him questions and laughing at his expense. He thought he valued silence but not like this.

"Are you tired?" he inquired, not knowing what else to say. He nudged a thumb at the backseat. "Why don't you rest for a bit? You were playing in cold water all afternoon. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine."

"You're not." Reaching for his jacket behind him, Hitsugaya tossed it over her. "Keep warm and just listen to me for once."

"You know how much I hate doing that," Karin snorted but allowed him the little victory of putting on his coat. A little fire had come back to her.

He chuckled. "I do."

"And what about you? Aren't you sleepy?" she asked. The cloth was a little cold but his scent wafted into her senses. It calmed her, made her eyes heavy as she leaned against the the headrest.

"I'm okay. I'll keep watch for your brother so just get some shut eye." He peered over at her and saw how she glowered up at him. "Now what's the problem?"

"I feel guilty." This was her idea and she was still being taken care of.

Shaking his head, Hitsugaya let out an incensed sigh. Karin wasn't very good at signals, though he didn't think he was being very subtle. Whether that was a folly of youth or just a default setting, he was slowly starting to figure her out.

Turning on her side, Karin's dark stare was tinged with slumber. She looked so little curled in her seat, comfortably wrapped up in his jacket and he felt a faint stab of pleasure at that. Where Karin's mouth lied, her expressions gave her away. The way she let her hand linger and how she imposed herself on him, it was her own way of saying how she cared.

"Hey, you have green eyes," Karin said abruptly.

"Yes I do," Toushirou agreed. He leaned over the console to press a kiss to her lips, his hands falling into her hair and she nearly choked on her next breath. "Don't tell me you've been staring at me so long and never noticed."

"I do not stare!" Except she did, but Karin wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Liar."

"Shut up," Karin grumbled. When they were nose-to-nose it was hard to deliver a withering stare at him properly, though she made a gallant effort.

When Ichigo found them, he felt his eyelid contract and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was either that or press his face to the glass and mutter death threats as he pinned his former friend with a glare. He knocked on the window, making Hitsugaya turn his head. He nearly grinned at the nonplussed look on Ichigos face but he understood why. He wouldn't want to see a nestled Karin sleeping in anyone else's arms either.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: This was unintentionally long but the story kind of exploded while I was writing pink. I was aiming for around 4k and the text is over 7000. Nailed it. LOL I hope everyone enjoyed, especially purpleswans1! If you did, please leave a review and have a great New Years!

Thank you for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	15. April 2015: HitsuKarin Week 2015

**AN**: Hello beautiful people! I am back and with HitsuKarin Week updates~ I am so sorry for the lack of updates here and these have been done for weeks but I just haven't had the time to do anything besides post and go back to studying. But I hope these six (plus two smut fics that are on tumblr and AO3) stories will make you feel just a little bit better. :3

Unfortunately, I won't be replying to reviews anymore. I simply don't have the time but please know I am so, so, sooooo grateful and I read every single one. Seriously, you guys are the best and I die a little whenever I get even a one-word comment. It just hurts so good. I love you all! *cries in a corner*

The titles are the prompts give to us but days 4 and 8 are posted elsewhere because they are, ahem, very NSFW. So if you want, check out my profile page for my tumblr and AO3 links. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>April 2015: HitsuKarin Week 2015 <em>

**1. Coachella (Be My Muse)**

The summer heat stung with the sun rising high above, a sweltering cloud that most seemed impervious to as she cradled her water bottle protectively. The outdoor concert was in full swing as people littered the grass with their steps and voices, crooning to whoever took the stage and moving to the beat of the music with drunken ecstasy. There was nothing quite like a music festival to put the world in a good mood.

In the midst of the throng of bodies, Karin had been dancing and screaming lyrics at the top of her lungs like the rest, a beer bottle in one hand and the other in the air. Everywhere she turned skin brushed skin and hands caught hands, the oxygen eaten up and spread thin in the crush of the crowd. An all-day party was just the thing she needed to kickstart the beginning of summer vacation.

As they were making their way out of a particularly excited mosh pit, Karin was separated from Yuzu and their friends, pushed in another direction when she had intended to go straight. The group had continued on their course, none the wiser to her struggle until they were too far out of sight. And with all the congestion in the area, her cell service was shoddy despite the full bars on her screen.

But Karin didn't have the time to go after them, not when the announcer's enthusiasm boomed over the speakers to introduce the headliners and a roar sounded after him. A shot of adrenaline strut through her stomach as her excitement spread across her face. Forcing herself into the throng, Karin managed to clear a way to the front, eyes wide and just a little breathless as the next performers took their places.

Taking his time to prep his instrument, Karin watched with unabashed fascination as Toushirou began tuning his guitar, greeting the audience with an aloofness that only made the fans scream louder. Behind him Madarame was drumming up a beat while Ayasegawa and Hisagi gave a thumbs-up at their leader. Even with his features set in a grim line, Karin didn't think there was anywhere in the world that Toushirou belonged more than in front of an adoring audience, instrument in hand, and charisma turned up loud.

Strumming a cord, sea green eyes flashed with anticipation. "This first song is for all you lovers out there but I want to give a special shout-out to the one who inspired this song: mine."

A deep flush ran down her cheeks to her neck and promptly spread to her fingertips while the crowd hooted and lauded, eating up the uncharacteristic show of affection. Trying to look composed, Karin pressed the back of her hands to her face, barely cooler than the rest of her while Toushirou grinned knowingly to himself. Bastard wasn't even looking at her and he knew exactly what he'd done.

_See if I'll kiss you good night, asshole…_ she grumbled stubbornly as the intro to the first song began and her heart tripped into a staccato beat.

The B-side to their most recent single, she remembered how he'd penned it after making love to her on a lazy Sunday afternoon. The light fell in through the window and they were huddled together in his large bed, talking about absolutely nothing as their hands drifted over each other familiarly. It was in the middle of a hilarious anecdote about Toushirou, a glue gun, and a banana that he bolted up quickly, hopped out from under the covers to throw on some pants, and rushed to his guitar.

Flummoxed, Karin had wrapped the blanket securely around her and crawled to the foot of the bed. Papers with scores and lines were already in front of him just waiting to be filled with whatever burst of inspiration that'd hit him. Although she knew better than to interrupt, Karin couldn't help but butt in anyway.

"Do you really have to do this now?" she whined, lying her head onto an outstretched arm and sighing deeply at him.

He grunted and that, she knew, was about as good an answer as any.

"God, I would fall for some silent, musical genius type who always likes to leave me to my own devices when we should be doing other things." Like cuddling. She really loved the cuddling because physical contact was hard for them in public. Too many eyes watching, prying, trying to get a shot of them doing something inappropriate. All she wanted was to hold his hand in peace, dammit.

But Karin understood Toushirou's temperament, his need for privacy, and his annoying pursuit of perfection. They were the nuances she loved about him, like the cracks in her favorite mug or the tears in her old shirts. As time went on she'd found that the creases only accentuated the whole, and Karin loved nothing less than all of him.

* * *

><p>The backstage hands called out their usual 'good job!' to the group as they prepared for their next big name. Underlings passed by to greet them, bowing and complimenting another great performance while they headed back to their dressing room.<p>

The other three went ahead, Toushirou side-lined when their manager asked about their upcoming schedule for the next week. It was a secret but he'd planned to take Karin on a trip then. He'd had to ask her father, who was ecstatic and already sending him texts full of baby names (which he promptly deleted soon after) and Ichigo, who had glowered at him for an hour before relenting his big brother status. With their blessings in place all he had to do was ask Karin.

That was the hard part. He'd tried to before, stumbling and bumbling over himself for words that usually came so much easier when there was a melody attached. But Karin, to him, was the perfect song, every note and lyric in his head, and for some reason he could never form the right chorus when she was in front of him. She warded off his words with nothing but a sly smile and the strength of her hand in his.

It did its same dance away when Karin found him, sequestered in a corner as he tried to fight off his manager's pleas for just 'one more interview, that's all!' Because, really, that just wasn't going to work if he was planning a romantic getaway for two and only one of them would be there.

"Kira-kun, may I borrow my boyfriend? You look frustrated so I'd be happy to take this mess off your hands," Karin offered with a smile, slipping her arms around Toushirou's waist as she jutted her chin against his shoulder. Just her touch had all his pent-up annoyance scurrying away with his sense.

Tiredly, the blond man gave her a little grin. "Please do, Karin-chan. I'm afraid you're the only one who gets him to do anything anymore."

"It is my specialty," she chirped, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss behind his ear. It took less than a millisecond for all the blood in his body to jump to his face.

As his manager walked away, Toushirou turned around to pull Karin close, enjoying how every curve conformed to his body. It seemed so long ago that she was a child, staring up at him with those big gray eyes and an uncertainty that she hid so well.

She maneuvered a hand so it was settled in one of his back pockets, her other hand reaching for the nape of his neck. "You were awesome out there. Made me want to throw my panties on stage too." Half-joking, Karin smiled indulgently.

He snorted, knowing he had a drawer full of them and half of her belongings at his apartment. "I don't really need them though," Hitsugaya shrugged, seeing her face twist into a scowl. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he leaned forward to nuzzle the junction of her neck and basked in the scent of sunlight and her skin.

"Fine! See if I take my panties off for you ever again," Karin struggled against him, no longer in the appeasing mood. Now all she wanted was some AC and maybe some peanuts to throw at her stupid boyfriend's stupid head.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely positive! You're gonna have to pay me if you want to see me naked anytime soon, you jerk!" Her words were starting to describe an exotic dancer or street walker but the sentiment was no less emphasized. Toushirou was going to have to do something extreme if he wanted to get back into her good graces.

Looking casual, he tilted his head nonchalantly as he met her glare. "Well that's too bad. I _had _a trip planned for us but I guess, since we're fighting…"

Her stomach lurched. "Y-you did?" The words came out in a funny, little croak.

"Oh yeah. A great beach, nice hotel room, lots of privacy." He smirked slyly at the last bit, the innuendo shooting straight between her legs and for a second she had to remind herself that she was mad at him. "But I guess you don't wanna go anywhere with me right now, right?"

"That's right…" Karin said, unenthused and looking more and more disappointed, her bowed lips falling into a pout as she insinuated herself even closer. Unfortunately, she was a glutton for punishment.

"Just… Just outta curiosity, where would we have gone?"

"Oh you know, nowhere special." A pause, just to build some drama. "But Bali was looking really good and the weather is supposed to be amazing this time of year."

"Bali? As in Indonesia!?" Karin screamed excitedly, throwing herself at Toushirou and hopping up and down, unable to control her happiness. She'd rarely gone out of the country, even less so as she'd gotten older and into college, but now she was going and with Toushirou too. There was no way the day was going to get any better!

"I thought you said you didn't want to go anywhere with me," Hitsugaya grinned, pulling Karin close when she smacked a kiss against his lips, quietly gloating over this one solid victory.

"If you take me to Bali I will never be mad at you ever again!"

It was a lie but the jovial expression on Karin's face made rearranging his schedule and all the extra work he'd put in worth it and then some. Anything to keep her looking at him like this, eyes sparkling with so much candor he could drown in them.

.

**2. Azalea flower - first love, patience, modesty and to ask a woman to stay beautiful**

Today just wasn't her day.

Slamming the door to her shoe compartment, Karin ran a hand through her bangs with a rough sigh. Waking up late and getting detention for missing the bell, forgetting her homework and being reprimanded by her homeroom teacher, falling asleep during class only to get caught, and, if that wasn't enough, getting laughed at by her friends when she spilled her bento in her lap before stomping off to the cafeteria. Which, by the way, had run out of her favorite yakisoba bread and she'd been left with melon instead. Eew.

"I'm so glad it's over…" she grumbled to herself, waving back at the people who greeted her. She was so tired and it wasn't even four o'clock. At least she didn't have practice today. Who knows what she'd do to her teammates in the mood she was in.

Rounding the gate, she wondered if she had anything other than reading assignments to do. She could probably get away with putting it off for today but that wasn't really her style. She liked to get as much done as she could in as little time as possible. More time for playing video games and reading manga.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki."

A smooth voice infiltrated her thoughts, causing her to halt with an uncharacteristic jerk. How strange. She didn't know anyone who spoke so softly—or politely for that matter—but it wasn't foreign. She just couldn't place it.

Spinning around, Karin nearly swallowed her tongue. "Toushirou?"

Following her for who-knows-how-long was the school's resident genius, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Known for his number-one ranking along with his chilly personality, Karin couldn't believe he'd gone out of his way to engage her in conversation. The last time they'd talked her brother had been in high school. Toushirou just so happened to be a friend he'd made through Rukia. But all that conversation had been was an awkward hello before she bolted up to her room and a few mandatory greetings thereafter.

"I'm sorry but do you have a moment? There's something I wish to discuss with you." Usually there was some nervousness around someone asking for a favor, some unsteadiness in their movements. But not Hitusgaya. He watched her with composure she found mildly irritating. It always felt like he was looking down at her like she was some kind of peon.

_A few years ago he could barely meet me at eye-level_, she remembered wistfully as she trailed her eyes up to his face. A runt at a young age, she'd always thought that part of him made him cute, but to others it made him an easy target. Not that anyone ever got the edge on him; Hitsugaya could take on a man twice his size and still come out on top.

"Kurosaki, did you hear me? I asked, may I have a moment of your time?"

Her attention snapped back to him but she was still honestly confused. "S-sure. What's up?" She nervously adjusted her bag's strap.

"I have a bit of a problem, to be honest. One that I cannot handle myself…"

The thin, black frames on the tip of his nose were pushed higher, a tell she'd seen on him a few times. However, it was soon forgotten when a look of astonishment clouded her face just as he finished, openly confounded. He responded with a glare that even made her nerves shiver. And Karin didn't scare easily. But could she be shocked? Hell yeah she could.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You need me to pretend to be your guide-slash-tutor so you can work up enough courage to confess to the girl you like?"

With every word Karin could feel her eyebrows inch closer and closer towards her hairline until she was sure they'd disappeared into it. Now this was an interesting back story and certainly not one she would've thought the great Hitsugaya Toushirou would have.

His embarrassment spilled across his face like ink on parchment, coloring it until there was nothing but pink to the tips of his ears. Coupled with a half-hearted glare, Karin could feel her lips smooth into a crescent, feeling strangely smug. Not that she cared about his love life but it was so rare to see someone so proficient at everything need a little nudge in the right direction. The fact that he'd owe her afterwards didn't mean a thing either, of course.

Weighing her options, she tapped her chin with a smile. "And what will I get out of this? I mean, it's only normal if this works as a mutual exchange."

She was only partly serious. She was more interested in him flaring up again, watching him gather up his courage and a response he didn't have. Karin hadn't considered herself a sadist before but who knows, maybe she was.

Instead of that Toushirou slung his backpack over his front and opened it. Unlike her, he didn't dig through the mess of papers and curse his inability to keep his things in order. He drew out his prize before closing it and thrust the piece of paper at her.

Scowling, she took it and read the print. And then promptly choked on her own spit.

"Th-the-the-these a-are… Do you _know_ what… these!"

"Yes, I know what they are if that's what you're trying to say," Toushirou smirked, an oddly befitting look she didn't know he could pull off. If she wasn't so stunned Karin might've called it attractive. "Season tickets for your favorite team. I needed a reason for you to not say no."

"How do you know what my favorite team is?" she asked suspiciously but her gaze never left the black and white stub, fingers too busy coasting over it like it would disappear if she looked away.

A careless tilt of his shoulder. "Your brother is still my friend, you know."

"And, what, he didn't ask why you were buying me season tickets?" If anything that should've sent Ichi-nii for his throat the second he heard it.

"I didn't get them _for you!_ They're a _bribe!_" Toushirou flared up.

She knew that, it wasn't as if _she _needed the clarification but her brother only saw black and white when it came to her and Yuzu. He'd start a fight if someone breathed too close to them if he wanted.

Waving her hand, Karin planted an unimpressed expression on her face. "I know that and you know that but Ichi-nii doesn't. Unless you explain it to him slowly and avoid using big words, my brother would go for blood if he thought you were asking me out."

"Well I'm not, okay. I'm asking you to help me ask someone else out." To emphasize his point, Hitsugaya plucked the ticket from her hand and she nearly screamed at him. That was hers, dammit.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you out. What do I gotta do?" she inquired, a bit of desperation leaking in her manner, her wide stare watching him hide the voucher in his bag again. If she wasn't so sure he could catch her she'd snatch that bag and run so fast…

"Easy. Go out with me."

His shamelessness made her mouth fall open as her feet faltered when she took a step towards him.

"Wait, what? How does that…? Aren't you…?"

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Hitsugaya said as he turned his back to her and began making his way towards his home. It was obvious he expected her to follow but his lack of consideration was really making her consider revoking her agreement.

_Yeah, right. Like you could get tickets that good on your own._ Even her own mind knew she was going to take the deal, as ludicrous as it was. She didn't understand how this would endear him to his crush, however.

"I thought you were trying to confess to a girl, not get another one," Karin came up beside him and kept pace with his long strides, "Doesn't make sense to convince her you're taken when you're not."

"You misunderstand. It's been brought to my attention that I'm a bit too blunt with my feelings and most girls don't react well to my forwardness." Uncomfortable, Hitsugaya's frowned deepened. "So before I actually confess I thought it would be best to get used to speaking more carefully. I cannot do this without a suitable partner."

"And you want me to be that partner." It wasn't a question so he didn't respond. "So, what, I'm supposed to hang around you and tell you to speak nicer to me? Like, call you out when you're being a dick?"

"I'm never a 'dick,' as you so quaintly put it, but yes, that's the main objective." Coming to a fork in the road, Karin realized that they were bound to separate after this. They lived in opposite directions, it seemed.

"So? Do you agree?"

Holding out a hand, she was sure the indecision was marked across her face. The indents between her eyes, the bite of her teeth against her bottom lip, the tension in her jaw. But it couldn't hurt, could it? Hanging around a guy wasn't that hard when there were no hard feelings between them. Or any feelings, for that matter. It wasn't like she could get hurt, nor did he seem particularly keen on her. There was some safety in that.

Reaching for his hand, Karin gave it one good shake. "Looks like you've got yourself a new friend. Until the season starts, at least."

* * *

><p>"Hey, why did you pick me?"<p>

Licking the tip of her ice cream, she watched Toushirou's hand pause midair at her question. It'd been on her mind for the last few days but she hadn't felt brave enough to ask. Now that she knew him a bit better (and knew that, yes, he definitely needed her if he was going to talk to any girl, let alone the one he liked), Karin let herself relax into her role, wear it with ease.

They only had two weeks for Hitsugaya's experiment. It was a little short but the first game was that Saturday and he wanted to confess before summer vacation started. She admired his planning, acknowledging that he must've been serious about his mysterious woman.

Scooping up a bit of pistachio onto his spoon, he refrained from looking at her. "You just seemed like the right choice, is all."

"What'd'ya mean? There are plenty of other girls in our school. Girls who know what other girls want." Karin had never really been good at the whole girly bit even at a young age, preferring to boss around boys and play in dirt and grass. Why Toushirou thought she'd be able to help him get a girl with her empty resume was baffling.

"I just wanted someone who was easy to be around, someone who wouldn't expect so much," he answered tiredly, rubbing at his forehead as he searched for the right words. "Just, someone who wouldn't make such a big deal out of me asking them for advice and… who wouldn't think I'd catch on to their instructions just because I'm a little smart."

She snorted then. He'd just understated his intelligence by an ocean league but she appreciated his honesty. Not many men could answer her queries with so little fuss, and she really hated fuss.

After taking a long lick of her cone, Karin gave him a conspirator's wink. "Well don't you worry about me thinking you're too smart. You pretty much got rid of that idea when you thought that ugly blue teddy bear might be a good gift."

"Shut up, Kurosaki." He flicked a bit of ice cream at her for good measure.

* * *

><p>It was between days six and nine that things were starting to get a little too real a little too fast. After calling him out on his weird habit of demanding rather than asking, Karin saw to it so that he could learn how to be a little less gruff with the fairer sex. So she took him to coffee shops and book stores, telling him to order or ask for something so he'd be forced to say more than a few clipped phrases to a girl.<p>

From where she sat, Karin would watch with unhidden pleasure Toushirou's clumsiness as he tried to keep the conversation from going stagnant. That meant asking questions and looking interested, even if he had absolutely no concern over that best-selling romance title or the ingredients in their peppermint latte; somehow Hitsugaya was able to maintain a steady rapport with his partner. It even, much to her amusement, got him a few phone numbers, which he hurriedly placed on the table with no intention of picking up again.

Snatching the latest conquest's, Karin's eyes gleaned with both pride and cunning, twirling the piece of paper between her fingers. "You know it wouldn't hurt to keep a few of these. Who knows, maybe they'll be able to heal your broken heart just in case your first plan doesn't work out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You're fired," replied Hitsugaya, tinkering with his watch. There wasn't a bit of heat so she ignored that last bit.

"You're going to a lot of trouble for one girl, y'know. Is she really all that?" Karin couldn't help but meddle as they took their drinks and exited the café. They were on their way back from a movie but they took the long way home, stopping to peruse shop windows and browse newsstands together.

He waited a while before replying, standing close to her on the busy street corner as they waited for the green man to light up. And although he spoke softly over the din of the crowd, she heard him as if he'd yelled into the sky.

"She is to me."

As he took his first few steps onto the crosswalk, Karin stared at his back for a moment and asked herself what kind of answer she wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>Lying in the medical bay at her school, Karin whined to herself about how she'd fallen so hard, so fast. Pretending to be sick so she wouldn't have to walk home with Toushirou might possibly be the stupidest thing she's ever done in her short life and, believe me, she'd done plenty of stupid things. Stay up all night playing video games instead of studying for her test, spilling drinks down her front in public, talking shit just a <em>little<em> too loudly. But nope, this had to take the cake.

And why exactly was she avoiding Hitsugaya to the point that she'd feigned a stomachache and charged out of seventh period? Why had she buried herself under the covers and groaned about how dumb she was being? It was all rather simple.

Karin was beginning to _like_ Hitsugaya Toushirou.

It was the most cliché thing too, so boring and predictable that she wanted to bash her head into a wall until she bled out her ridiculous feelings. He'd been honest from the start, laying down his rules before offering her anything and she just had to mess it up.

_Two days. You only have to put up with it for two more days and you're done._ But instead of calming her fears, Karin could feel the nausea manifest in her throat, tightening the muscles there as she peeked her head out from the cover. The doctor had been called out by one of the teachers so she was alone and school was bound to let out any minute. She just hoped that woman would be back soon.

Hearing the wheels of the door clatter open, Karin ducked her head and prayed it was another one of the teachers.

No such luck.

"Karin, I know you're in here. Your sister told me where you were."

"Damn traitor," she mumbled as she shook her head to flick some hair from her eyes just as Hitsugaya pulled open the curtain. The way his jaw was set she almost thought he was worried, but his features smoothed out so quickly she wasn't sure.

"Are you alright? They said you got sick really suddenly."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Her voice was just a pitch too high, positively squeaky in her ears, to the point that Toushirou lowered a measured glare at her. Damn, he was getting good at reading her. "Just my stomach hurting. Maybe my period is coming."

She shrugged beneath the blanket, hoping that talking about her menstrual cycle would get him to bug off like it did with most men. Even her brother still stammered when she brought up the word. How he planned to be a doctor was still somewhat of a mystery to her.

If he was put off, Toushirou didn't show it. "Were you able to take anything? Has the doctor been gone this whole time?" She saw him glare over his shoulder at nothing, mouth digging into a frown before disappearing from her line of sight. Only for a moment though, as he reappeared, a nondescript white bottle in hand.

Opening it and reaching for the glass of water at her bedside, he held out a tablet for her to take.

"Really, I'm fine, Toushirou. Nothing to worry about."

Snorting, he refused to retract his hand. "I'm not buying it, Kurosaki. Take the pill and then we can head home."

_Then my missing class would be for nothing._ "Don't you have stuff to do today? Like, student council or something?" He was the third-year representative thanks to his class standing. Surely they needed him for something.

"In case you were wondering you're being even more suspicious than usual. And, no, I settled all of that this morning and during lunch," Hitsugaya rolled his eyes for good measure. A tic appeared in his forehead, the clenching of his muscles prominent because she was irritating him so.

An argument broke out, the two of them going back and forth to the point that Karin had to sit up just so she could glower at him properly, nearly smacking his hand away when he thrust the medicine in her face again. It was only his reflexes that kept him from dropping it, though Toushirou's good will was slowly starting to evaporate as his temper began to boil. A rather common occurrence when he was with Karin if they took the time to think about it.

"Just take it already!"

"No! You can't make me!"

The shudder of the door went unnoticed as Karin stuck her tongue out at him, making an obscene face that had her companion growling. He was tempted to shove it down her throat but hurting an ill person wasn't among his manners. Oh, but if he could make an exception then now would be the time to start…

A throat cleared, sounding almost like a giggle. "Pardon me for interrupting but is Unohana-sensei in?"

The sweet voice came from an even sweeter face, as another senior waited in the doorway with a friendly smile on her face. Karin opened her mouth to tell her that she was still out and had been for a while but was stopped by Hitsugaya's reaction. Scrambling to get up from his chair, he went over to the girl with an air of acquaintance.

"Hinamori, what're you doing here?" he asked, setting the bottle down as he made his way to the door. The smoothness of his manner struck her, so unlike his botched attempts at good humor that Karin nearly let her shock show.

"I'm here to see the doctor about my lab results. They're normal but you know Unohana-sensei. She is nothing but thorough," the girl laughed again, a feminine sound to match her softness. As she watched them interact, Karin's heart stirred when she saw how the lines of Toushirou's shoulders relaxed as well, relieved.

So this was her, the girl he was putting himself out for, the one even he could admit was special.

She'd have to tell Yuzu later that all of her romance manga were wrong, as were those awful novels she liked so much. When a heart broke it wasn't quite so messy or earth-shattering, no sound of broken glass in one's ears or melodramatic things like that, but more of an eerie, ugly calm.

It was like her body was detached from the rest of her as the background noises became duller, the lights less vibrant, the colors less catching. The world went on as they spoke, smiling and exchanging stories as if it'd been a long time and they'd only just realized it. But for Karin, the world turned a little slower, mellower, and was just a bit less than what it had been this morning.

Hinamori left soon afterwards, offering her a smile and a tiny wave before stepping out, the door closing behind her. The remnants of her visit were still on Hitsugaya's face, a patience to him that she wasn't used to seeing, and for a second she wondered if her heart would hurt.

With a small laugh, Karin was almost disappointed when it didn't.

"I'm going home."

Gathering her things, Karin was careful to keep her head down. Tomorrow, she'd be able to face him, prepared after she'd prepped herself a bit more. She could feel his eyes on her, confusion coloring the tenseness around his eyes. He didn't recognize this part of her, and frankly neither did she. Karin had never played a coward before. It wasn't a role she liked much, hated it almost as much as the one she was still contracted to do.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya finally asked, coming up behind her as she fell short of the door. Her school bag felt unnaturally heavy or maybe that was the guilt weighing her down.

For a moment she didn't answer, chewed on the right way to put it before she said anything careless. "She'd say yes, you know," Karin replied, spinning back at him with what she hoped was a convincing smile. The worry on his face nearly undid it. "If you confessed to Hinamori-senpai she'd accept it. I can tell just by looking how much you care about her."

Surprise made itself known in the slight hang of his jaw and the rounding of his eyes. Obviously he hadn't expected her to guess right, not with a five-minute conversation as her only evidence. But when he didn't correct—or do much else other than stare—Karin knew it was time to go. She'd fulfilled her half of the deal and then some, she told herself as she gave him one last grin and turned on her heel. So how was it that she felt like she lost much more than she'd gained?

* * *

><p>After that Karin avoided Toushirou like the plague. It was fairly easy considering they were in different years and had separate classrooms on different floors. There was no reason they should cross paths unless they made plans.<p>

Unfortunately Hitsugaya wasn't satisfied with his end of the bargain and had come looking for her during breaks. Sure, it was nice for the girls in her year who nursed crushes on the smartest boy in school, positively fluttering whenever he stopped to ask them if Karin had come by. Luckily for her, her female classmates become near-sighted whenever he came into view, completely missing her narrow escape and instead attempting to engage the older boy in conversation. If the circumstances had been different she might've felt sorry for him.

It lasted until Friday and she'd stayed back after soccer practice to make sure Toushirou wasn't there to ambush her later. After threatening a few of the first years, she was glad she waited because it seemed that Hitsugaya was staking out her shoe box, conspicuously leaning against its neighbor as he crossed his arms and waited. But even his diligence wore thin as he disappeared sometime later and it was safe enough to collect her shoes.

Sighing, Karin thanked the higher powers that summer vacation was starting next week. She could manage staying out of sight for five more days and then she was home free. It wasn't as if Toushirou would find his way to her house.

The notion was so terrifying she shivered as she pulled out her black loafers, barely noticing the flutter of white parchment that hit the floor. Picking it up, her eyes turned to saucers, pressing her other hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"Stupid, stupid Toushirou," Karin grumbled to herself, stomach knotting as she pocketed the damn thing. A man of his word, the season pass was delivered unceremoniously, no note or fuss other than his obvious need to smooth things out with her.

She suppressed the urge to crumple it and throw it away as she headed for the gates.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was clear and bright, the exact opposite of her mood. Despite being decked out in her team's gear and getting to gloat to her friends about her amazing seat at today's game, Karin was only mildly interested about what was happening on the field. Which was a shame because they were up three at the end of the first half and everyone was in high spirits. Just a scan of the stadium and anyone would know she didn't belong.<p>

She gave off another deep exhale, prompting interested looks from her neighbors. They were going into the halftime break with a solid lead and she looked as if her puppy just died. It was a wonder people weren't offering their condolences.

Suddenly she sat up straight, let out an indignant moan, and clutched her head dramatically. "Snap out of it, Karin! You've got better things to do than be stuck on some dumb boy!"

Now everyone who'd been giving her pitying looks was caught between fear and uncertainty. A few even sunk into their seats, as if staying low would somehow save them from her public bouts of insanity.

"I really hope that's not me you're screaming about."

Feeling her backbone turn to steel, Karin met Toushirou's discomfited frown, his hands behind him as he watched her with intensity she thought she'd gotten used to. It took a second for her to piece the puzzle together, as she glanced at the empty chair beside her and Hitsugaya's jersey.

Cursing, she leapt up from her seat and prepared to run down the opposite end of the row. But he was just a little faster and good deal stronger, latching onto the back of her jacket so she couldn't get away.

"Let me go! Let me go or I'll scream!"

"With your current behavior I don't think anyone would come to your rescue," Toushirou spoke plainly, a silent reprimand as he dragged her back towards their seats. "Do you know how hard I've looked for you the last two days?"

"Hey, our deal ended yesterday. Shouldn't you have confessed and be mooning over your new girlfriend by now?" The words stung even as she tried to sound haughty, uncaring. In truth she'd been up late last night thinking about it, going over every scenario that could've happened between Toushirou and Hinamori, and finding she didn't like a single one.

His answer caught her off-guard. "I haven't told her yet."

"You didn't what?" Spinning swiftly, Karin was only vaguely aware of the audience they were drawing in, kept entertained while the timer on the scoreboard ticked closer and closer to zero. "But you were ready! I saw the way she looked at you and you were so nice to her! What do you mean you didn't confess? Was all my hard work for nothing!?"

Glaring up at him, Karin could swear that Toushirou was praying, mouthing silently to himself as he looked up to the open sky like he was pleading for mercy. Or for lightning to strike her down. Honestly she wasn't sure if the latter would be the worst thing to happen to her today.

With an aggravated moan, Toushriou pinned her with a scowl. "I couldn't confess because she didn't show up."

"O-oh." Oh God, she felt like an idiot. Heat blossomed beneath her skin as her heart went out to him "I-I'm… I'm so sorry, Toushirou. I mean, it was one thing if she rejected you but that she didn't even come…"

"Yeah, it was bad."

"Sorry."

"Especially because I tried so hard, you know."

"Sorry."

"And I didn't even have anyone to talk to about it." Another pointed glare that nearly made her flinch.

"Sorry. I'm really, _really _sorry. You deserve so much better."

"Yeah, well, at least I can do this now…"

Confused, Karin opened her mouth but the wind was knocked right out of her. As if appearing from nowhere, a bouquet of flowers was placed in front of her and it took more control than necessary to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Distantly she could hear raucous laughter and clapping, maybe even a flash of light in her periphery, as she reached for the gift. The discomfort on Toushirou's face was the only other thing that registered in her head as red seared his usually pale complexion.

"B-but… What about…?"

Growing more and more distressed, the fidget in his demeanor became pronounced as he dug a hand into his hair and garbled out his words. "Of course I couldn't just _say_ it to you. I used this whole thing as a front so that we could get to know each other better. I don't know how you got the idea I liked someone else."

"But you were so nice to that other girl." Her response was so quick that she had to hide her face in the flowers. _Way_ _to go, Karin. Didn't sound jealous at all there._

"She's my neighbor and she's always been a little sickly so of course I'm nice to her. She's been my friend since I was a kid." Realizing they were off-topic, Toushirou fortified himself with a cleansing breath and continued, "But I don't care for Hinamori that way, not the way I like you."

It almost made her smile, how he didn't say the words outright but instead a roundabout fashion. Like putting them at the end of a phrase would downplay their meaning, make them less awkward, especially in front of what she was sure was a full stand of rapt eyes.

She remembered joking about getting a fresh bunch of flowers for the big day, nudging him with a wink when she said it'd soften his sweetheart up. Sputtering a decisive no at her, they were interrupted as a shop attendant was kind enough to point out a few particular stems, commenting on their meanings and the store's bestsellers. And Karin remembered how he'd stared long and hard at the azaleas, a solemnity around him she hadn't understood at the time.

As she reached for his hand with a shy smile, Karin couldn't think of a flower more fitting.

.

**3. Crossover (The Prince and the Pauper)**

"And that's the plan. Do you get it?"

Eerily similar eyes shine back at her, hair just recently cut falling into her eyes in the awkward way that all new hair did. At least it was a decent trim, thanks to Yuzu's interest in maintaining her own at home. Beside her she can see Yuzu nodding enthusiastically, eyes equally as bright. Seriously, was she the only one who saw the danger in this plan?

Sighing, Karin adjusted the hemline of her dress, noting how even the feel of the fabric was expensive. No way would she or anyone else in her family be able to afford it.

For a moment she wondered if she looked as awkward as the other girl wearing her jean shorts and plain T-shirt. It was as if the girl had never worn commoner's clothes because she was twirling and dancing around, going up to Yuzu only to clutch hands and spin around in circles excitedly.

"It's just one week, right? You want to see how the other side lives and you think I look enough like you to pull it off." She almost laughed at the thought.

While they certainly carried similar characteristics and comparable builds, Kurosaki Karin and Hinamori Momo were absolute opposites. Karin liked soccer balls and video games and occasionally causing a ruckus if she had the energy for it. On the other hand, Momo was, well, she was quite sure but certainly nothing like her. Maybe she had a thing for flower arrangement and tea ceremonies like the usual princess stereotype.

Huffing at Karin's sarcasm, Hinamori crossed her arms over her chest with a sniff. "I know it's a crazy idea but the timing is perfect. Your father is gone for a medical conference and your brother works night shifts so as long as I avoid him he'll never know." A smile erupted across her face as she began to pace. "And my parents are back in London and the staff at my home doesn't know me well enough yet so they won't even bat an eyelash if we switch spots. It's perfect!"

"And I can look out for Momo-chan too! I'll make sure to keep 'Nii-chan from seeing her up close," Yuzu chimed in readily.

Slapping a hand to her forehead, her frustration manifested in a low groan. "This is crazy. We could get into so much trouble."

"Oh please, Karin-chan! I don't know when I'll be able to get a chance like this again." Big, dark puppy eyes looked at her, becoming glossy enough to make her uncomfortable as she leaned back to avoid her gaze.

"Please! You know we wouldn't let you do anything dangerous," Yuzu agreed, her own eyes growing wide and shiny. What a terrible pair these two made. Just what kind of trouble they were bound to get into—using her identity no less!—made a nervous quake jump down her spine. But, she told herself as she nodded her reluctant assent to their happy cheers, at least she wouldn't be around to see it.

Now Karin knew the Hinamori family was rich. The girl was the talk of the school when she transferred in the last day of school before school ended, earning admiration and ire from their classmates. The rumors flew about how her father was a CEO and how her mother sat on the board of directors, though how large their company was was still a mystery.

After living in the lap of luxury for the last two days, Karin could safely estimate that they were filthy, stinking rich.

"You know, it's not so bad being ridiculously wealthy to the point of uselessness," she crooned happily, stretching as she let the variety show play out in front of her. Luckily the staff was just as Momo reported and didn't question her new bangs or why she didn't remember where her room was. The newness was still clinging to their new mistress, as they smiled politely but distantly and led her wherever she needed to go.

Flipping through the channels, she pondered whether she could pretend to be sick for the entire week and then magically get better and go meet Momo. At the very least soccer practice was postponed, as many wanted a few weeks before going straight into training. She should probably work out a little but cushions that let her sink into them had lured her in and refused to let her out.

She was laughing at a comedian's punch line when someone knocked on the door and Himura-san looked in. The stuffy butler was old but obviously loyal, deigning to stay outside and wait for her answer.

"Ojou-sama, a guest has arrived for you."

Choking on a bit of popcorn she swallowed, Karin jolted up and scrambled to clean up her mess. Momo told her that she didn't know anyone in Japan!

"Who is it, Himura? And how does he know me?" she replied in what was her best imitation of a stuffy rich girl. Not that Momo talked like that but she didn't really know how else to talk to a staff of ten that waited on her hand and foot.

"It's your childhood playmate from England. It seems he's studying in Japan at a university nearby."

_Oh my God, I can't speak English! Does he speak Japanese? He better fucking learn…_ Karin cursed, rushing to change into something decent. She didn't have enough time to shower and she feared her hair smelt a bit like butter. How wonderful.

"I-is that… so?" Her words were tight at the end as she fought into shirt, cursing how tiny Hinamori was. That girl was definitely an A-cup and thus everything Karin tried on was a fight between her and the cloth, many of which she'd lost.

"Yes. Hitsugaya-san says that he's been trying to contact you but it seems you didn't respond."

Cursing, Karin was about to text Momo why she hadn't responded to her friend. Or why the hell she left out that she did, in fact, know someone this side of Japan and he was interested in seeing her. What if they'd already met up and he recognized her as a phony? It would be a hard thing to explain to Momo's parents, not to mention the cow Ichi-nii would have. Goat Chin would probably just find it funny and strangely enough, she sort of wished he'd come back just so he could.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Had he come previously and I wasn't home? Because if so, I apologize for not being able to meet him properly." _And maybe the punch in the face I might have to give him if he figures me out._

"No, this is the first time." He paused. "Shall I tell him you're coming down?"

Taking a cleansing breath Karin nodded to herself. "Yes."

The first thing that Karin could note was that this old friend was nothing at all like the boys in her school. His hair was the color of starlight, trimmed impeccably, as was expected of someone with excellent breeding. She could only see his profile when she stepped into the drawing room of the mansion, decked out in comfortable jeans and a leather jacket.

Uncertain, Karin stuttered out a greeting. "H-hello, Hitsugaya."

He glanced at her and she saw a green that any artist would die to imitate. His gaze went to Himura at the door, waiting to see if he was needed, before going back to her. "Long time no see, Hinamori. How are you?"

"Fine," she feigned in a voice that wasn't her own. Too high, too feminine, too sweet. She'd never been _sweet_ before. "I didn't realize you lived nearby as well. Nor did I realize you were trying to get into contact with me. I apologize, as I had no idea."

The words were clumsily strung together, like homemade tinsel on the first try, and she could see that Toushirou sensed her awkwardness. But instead of calling her out on it he asked Himura for drinks and snacks, to which the butler bowed low and exited.

"Let's sit and catch up for a while. I feel like we have much to discuss," he said, gesturing at a seat in what was her—ahem, _Hinamori's_ home. The daunting task of convincing him that nothing was wrong, that she was definitely Hinamori Momo and not some regular girl with similar features and an immense need to find out what it was like to be ridiculously wealthy, and that he should probably leave right that second.

Himura couldn't get back quick enough.

It was an odd occurrence, to know she had so much in common with Toushirou. He enjoyed the same video games and TV shows, didn't mind lounging around with her for the rest of the day as he told her about his studies. He didn't speak much but when he did it was so honestly Karin couldn't keep herself from laughing. He was blunt to the point of rudeness, but she'd always had a soft spot for those kind of people.

He came by the next day and Karin decided that a day out wouldn't be so bad. She let him lead her to a little café, talking easily between long bouts of comfortable silence. It had become easier for her to respond to Hinamori's name, smiling lightly whenever he called her attention in a gruff voice.

The effortlessness at which they conversed was almost difficult to understand. Her faked manners fell apart whenever he looked at her, observing her mannerisms and making her feel most relaxed than not. It wasn't how it was supposed to be but Karin was figuring that nothing about Toushirou was normal. Not his ethereal appearance or the space between his ears.

But there would be moments where it would be plain just how far apart we are. Occasionally he'd bring up an old memory—intimate details only old friends would know—and Karin was shoved right back into the reality of the situation. Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't like _her_. Hell, he had no idea who she was!

The person he liked didn't slug him in the shoulder as they walked, exchanging stories as they wandered in arcades and book stores, or laugh whenever she saw him shy away from small dogs on the street. And she certainly didn't badger him into a game of soccer in an open field, her gaze trailing after him in awe as he showed off skills he could go pro with.

And as the week came to a close, the person he liked would come back.

Waiting at the meeting point, Karin shifted from foot to foot while scanning the empty street. They'd have to exchange clothes again and probably fill each other in on their lives. The thought of Toushirou had Karin's insides bottoming out but she suppressed the stab of jealousy with a shake of her head. The boy didn't even know her name. There was no reason for her to get so attached.

Except that she liked having him around. She didn't make friends easily but she did keep them permanently, and she didn't like the thought that he might not be one of them.

_Way to go. Making friends with a guy you'll never see again_, Karin thought, sighing as she saw Yuzu and Momo come into view.

A vague feeling of homesickness hit her at the sight of her sister's face, and she saw how Yuzu lit up when their eyes met. If nothing else Karin missed her family. She missed the morning fight with her father, the hair tussles from her brother, and the knowledge that Yuzu was nearby even if they said nothing to each other.

Breaking out into a run, Karin laughed when Yuzu jumped forward to meet her, hugging her like it'd be years since they last saw each other. It felt like it, she told herself, grinning at her twin's watery smile before turning to Hinamori.

"Hey, Hinamori. I'm guessing you had a good time playing me," Karin chuckled, seeing how the girl had managed to transform her jersey into a crop top with a well placed not and how she'd found a pair of pink sneakers she'd gotten as a gift. If nothing else the girl knew how to make the most of anything.

"Oh yeah! I had the best time," Momo replied dreamily, walking as the three made their way to a nearby restaurant. It was smooth sailing from there as long as the bathrooms remained empty. It was a little difficult explaining their situation to a passer-by after all.

Karin was relieved to hear that her guy friends, who they'd accidentally run into while shopping last Wednesday, were as stupid as ever. Luckily Momo had ducked beneath Karin's baseball cap and spoke in what was a decent imitation of her voice that even Karin believed it. Other than that, there weren't too many nuisances and Ichigo was thankfully too tired to do much else other than sleep whenever he was at the dinner table so Momo was able to get by on showing herself for a few minutes each meal.

In the stalls, Momo chirped pleasantly, "And how was my life for you, Karin-chan? Was it all you thought it would be?"

_Better._ "More or less," Karin mumbled, so happy to get out of that tank top and into a loose fitting shirt for the first time in days, "But I didn't do too much. Mostly lounged around the house and went about town. And since you don't know many people no one really noticed me."

"Hmm, is that so?" There was a slight hitch to her voice that made Karin pause as she was tying her shoe. It might've been amusement or her imagination but without any facial cues she wasn't really sure.

They exited the bathroom and went over to Yuzu, who'd reserved a table for them. She'd gone up to order for her and Momo but hadn't known what Karin wanted. As Hinamori typed on her phone, Karin made her way to the cashier and stayed up at the menu. Luckily there was no line since the place was in an unpopulated area, kept open on regulars alone.

She was deciding between a rice bowl and ramen when she felt a presence hover just a little too near. She was about to take a step forward, as she didn't want to verbally offend anyone, when an all-too-memorable voice called out to the cashier.

"A number seven, please."

"Toushirou!" Karin spun around, looking into the same serious expression she'd spent the last five days with. He glanced down at her slowly, as if taking her in, and she paled when she realized she was Karin again.

"I-I'm sorry, wrong person." Except it wasn't because she'd called him by his first name and yelled it into the air. The need to sink into the wall and become one with the building was jiggling around at the pit of her stomach.

Turning back, she moved out of his way, making sure to keep some distance between them. But she could still feel his eyes on her, tracking her like a hawk, and she wondered if bolting out the door would be an appropriate response for her embarrassment.

"Shirou-chan, you're here! I didn't even realize," Hinamori called out, approaching them with a sunny smile. But it was what she said next that really spun Karin into the ground.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Karin-chan for me last week. I know you had some school things to finish up but you were really helpful."

"Wait, what did you say?" Her body went ramrod straight, looking between the old friends as one wore a look of confusion and the other an inquisitive tilt of his head. More interesting than that, however, was the amusement that sparkled in his eyes.

Ignoring Hinamori, Karin came chest-to-chest with Hitsugaya, glowering up at him as he angled his head down to meet her growing rage. "You knew?"

"I did." So much for liking his bluntness. At the moment it was getting on her last nerve. "Hinamori told me about you situation and I had to come up with an excuse to go to her home. I didn't realize she hadn't told you about me until we met."

"And, what, it never crossed your mind to tell me?"

Here, a small smile lifted the corners of his lips and Karin felt her pulse jump in response. "Your impression of her was just so entertaining, I couldn't bring myself to stop you."

And now her pulse was in overdrive trying to pump blood into her head as her temper fumed.

"Umm…" a shaky voice interrupted, holding up her hand as if surrendering, "If I could get your order, miss…"

In her anger Karin had completely forgotten about her hunger but she knew she'd need it if she wanted to scold Toushirou properly. He'd get an earful of curses and obscenities she hadn't been able to say as Momo and she'd better receive more apologies than she could count, Karin told herself as her eyes darted between her two choices. But it was Hitsugaya who spoke first.

"She'll take the gyuudon combo, number three."

"_Oi_, I didn't say anything about that!"

"But you were deciding between that and the pork ramen, right?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, as if they'd had a lengthy conversation about this previously. Which they hadn't. "You had noodles yesterday for lunch so you don't want them again for dinner."

A flush covered her cheeks, mostly because he was right. "So? I can have ramen two days in a row if I want."

"Then would you like to change the order?" he asked, gesturing at the wary-looking worker who was smiling weakly at them, "You're free to change your mind at any time, Karin."

Heating up, she ignored how right her name sounded on his lips. "No, I don't want to change it. I just don't want you making decisions for me when you barely even know me."

"Duly noted."

Although he said that, Toushirou reached for his wallet and paid for both meals wordlessly, much to Karin's chagrin and Momo's pleased laughter. It started another bout of words as well as the unceremonious thrusting of cash in his direction, as Karin tried desperately to pay him back. In return, Toushirou said that he'd been paying for her meals all week and if she was going to be picky about this one, then he was expecting a lot more money to come his way. The look she gave him was something between offended and like she'd swallowed her tongue, as Karin moved quickly to keep pace with him.

The two of them bickered as they headed towards the table, not noticing the smug grin Momo was sporting as she gave Yuzu an understated nod. Whoever said you couldn't pair people up like Noah's ark had obviously never met these two.

.

**5. "More than friends, but not quite lovers." (College!AU)**

It was so strange moving into a new place, new city. Even stranger that Yuzu wasn't there with her, and Karin felt the loss like a phantom ache, constantly turning around only to find that her sister wasn't there.

Moving in on her own was just as hard, as Karin wasn't sure where her things were supposed to go or with whom she was rooming. Judging by the stacked texts and well manicured folders, her roommate was a neat freak perfectionist with stellar grades. Not that she'd looked through anything, but someone with that much time to organize their stuff had to have high standards, no questions asked.

But the mystery woman wasn't present, her laptop and cell phone left charging on her desk. Must've left to run some errands and for that, Karin was a little grateful. She needed some time to get used to this, as she started unloading her clothes into a nearby set of drawers and set out all her pictures. Karakura had been home for seventeen years but Karin was ready for an adventure, and she knew she wouldn't find be able to find it there.

The twin-sized beds were separated by a bare strip of floor and in it laid two bedside tables. Meaningfully, she propped her family's photo on the corner nearest her bed, a sad smile coming to her lips. Beside it, her mother was proudly displayed before she went back to assemble a decent working station.

It was when she was struggling with her bedsheets (why did those things never want to stay on their corners? It was a conspiracy) that she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she called out and rushed to answer it. A little nervous, she greeted the visitor with a friendly smile. "Hi, can I help you?"

On the other side was an older boy, certainly an upperclassman, and an overtly attractive one at that. Standing a good few inches over her, he stared down at her in surprise and so she assumed he'd been expecting her roommate. A faint rush of envy hit her but she shoved it down with a quick shake of her head, hoping she wasn't staring.

"Umm, yes. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved in," she said, just a little too perky. It was hard playing nice with someone you didn't know. That was what Yuzu was for.

"I see. Are you doing okay? Do you need any help?" he asked politely. Flushed, Karin couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

Shaking her head, she tried to play it cool. "Nah, I'm fine. I don't have that much stuff." Except for six more boxes but whatever.

"Is that so? Well, what about Hinamori? Does she need any help?" Peeking just over her head, he peered into the room through the small crack.

"Actually, she's not in right now. To be honest, I'm just assuming that's her name because I haven't officially met her yet." A pause. "I haven't really met you either now that I think about it."

"Ah, sorry." He held out his hand, appearing sheepish. "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

She shook it. "Kurosaki Karin."

"Well, if Hinamori's not here…"

"Do you want to come in?" Cursing her awkwardness, the words came out in a pressurized stream and sounded overly friendly, like she didn't want him to go. She tried again, "I'm sure she'll be back soon and I'd feel bad if you missed her."

"No, it's not really that urgent…"

Embarrassed that she hadn't even offered him something for coming by and with him being Hinamori's boyfriend, Karin pressed on, "Please, I insist. Let me at least get you something to drink and if she doesn't come back soon then you can head out after."

Shifty eyes went from either side of the hallway, the walls filled to the brim with students and their belongings. Not fully comprehending the action, she saw the imperceptible nod of his head and breathed an inward sigh of relief. Karin stepped aside and offered him her chair as she searched for a bottle of water and some snacks, things she always had on-hand for guests, just like Yuzu taught her.

When he didn't take a seat, she watched him with a growing frown. "Are you alright? Do you have something you need to do right now?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how to put this…" Hitsugaya trailed off, looking increasingly distressed for some reason. Then again, his eyes had just skimmed over her unfolded panties sticking out of a moving box, and that seemed like a fine reason to panic.

Panicked, she proceeded to kick it under the bed, nearly cursing when she stubbed her toe when it refused to budge. "Shi… Mmm. What is it?" She stood tall, hoping she was coming off even slightly normal. "Is there something the matter?"

"I just… I don't want you to take this the wrong way." He held up his hands in a defensive gesture, his glare softening into an understanding frown. And with that Karin was growing more and more confused by the second.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"You seem like a perfectly nice girl—"

_What the hell is he going on about?_ The question nearly fell out of her mouth but Hitsugaya looked so troubled that she stopped herself. Whatever it was, it was making her uncomfortable, as she tapped her fingers against her leg to ward off her anxiety.

"—and I don't want you to think I have anything against you. Because I don't. And, and, you're… you're _very_ pretty so I'm flattered but…"

"Okay, hold on, let me stop you right there," Karin halted him with her hand as she sent him her darkest glare. This guy was a jerk. Under that glossy exterior was some serious player, and here he was trying to get at his girlfriend's new roommate on her first day at this school. Seriously, what the fuck?

"Look, buddy, I don't know what kind of impression I gave you but I am not that kinda girl. I may not even know her whole name yet but my roommate deserves a whole hell of a lot more than some dick like you that goes around hitting on girls left and right—"

"Whoa, wait, now I'm confused," Toushirou interrupted and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I wasn't hitting on you. _You _were hitting on _me_."

"What!? No I wasn't!" Scanning her memory, not once did she remember saying, 'Hey, baby, let's do the horizontal tango' or some other creepy line weirdos liked to use. That he'd accuse her of it was making her even more livid, as she clenched her fists at her sides to keep from launching herself at him. "You're so full of it! You're the one who came to my door and asked to see Hinamori-san. Who I've never met but who could really do with a better boyfriend than you, thanks very much."

"Huh? I'm not Hinamori's boyfriend!" he raged back, green irises darkening as he tried to reconfigure the situation, "I was just looking to see if her new roommate—you—got here safely and if everything was alright!"

"And why the hell would you do that if you weren't her boyfriend?"

"Because I'm the RA, the resident assistant! I make sure everyone's okay!"

And like a popped balloon, Karin's anger deflated instantly. "Oh." She licked her lips nervously, trying to grin up at him with a sugarcoating of apology. "I see. That makes sense."

"Yes, it does," he said finally, crossing his arms over his chest authoritatively and Karin knew she wasn't going to get along with this man. Not any time in the near future at least.

"Wait, if you're the RA, then why the hell did you think I wanted to have sex with you?" Forgetting her knack for a hyperbole, she skipped over flirting and dating and went straight for the gold. She was still a bit heated so her embarrassment remained masked.

This time, Hitsugaya had the decency to look flustered. "Well, you know, it's not like it's the first time it's happened…"

Eyes bugging out, Karin nearly gagged on her own saliva. "I knew it! You are some campus playboy!"

"I am not!" he denied vehemently, still pink in the face as a proper glare met her smugness. "I'm very selective about who I take to bed, not that it's any of your business. But when you invited me in, I didn't want to say something that might be heard by other people…"

The thoughtfulness behind his intentions was almost enough for Karin to forgive him, understanding dawning as she recalled the hustle and bustle of new students coming through the halls. Just a snatch of a conversation, a poorly chosen word or a well meaning joke, could be devastating if it was heard by the wrong person. And while university was certainly not high school when it came to the rumor mill, her reputation was to be protected until she'd established a proper niche and group of friends.

Repentant, she scratched the back of her head and offered him another weak smile. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about this."

"No, I'm at fault too, for assuming," Hitsugaya sighed tiredly but his edges relaxed into something she thought might be humor. "Next time I'll get clarification if a girl is inviting me in for sex or not."

_Yeah, no, those girls are definitely trying to get at you_, she thought as she laughed a little, still self-conscious and more than a little aware of her new RA. But at least the ice was properly broken, as he excused himself so he could go see more of the new tenants. As he closed the door behind him, Karin jumped onto her pillows and attempted to smother herself to death.

Explaining to her roommate that she was _not_ suicidal was making her wonder if first impressions were always this difficult in college.

* * *

><p>Humming to herself, Karin was pleased with the facilities her new campus offered. She'd explored the main library and the study rooms she'd definitely need in the upcoming years, saw the cafeteria and had a snack before passing a few of the buildings, and even took a moment to see the health services. It was from there that she was returning, hands stuffed into her pockets along with a few things she'd picked up there.<p>

Who knew university gave out free condoms by the handful?

She certainly hadn't, and frankly she'd gone a bit overboard as she stuffed more than a dozen into her jacket. It wasn't as if she needed them since she'd been single for a while but she couldn't help herself. They came in neat, little squares and pretty colors. Her hoarding habit was a necessary burden.

With her fists bundled in her sweater's kangaroo pouch, Karin's eyes were planted on her feet so she didn't see the person turning the corner at the same time as her. Which was why she ended up on the ground, falling hard on her tailbone with a sharp yelp. Rubbing at her backside, she turned her face up to call out her oncoming wall.

And 'lo and behold, there was Hitsugaya staring down at her with a queer look on his face. He scanned her and then the ground around her fallen form before raising a questioning brow.

He shot her a vaguely concerned glance. "Are you sure you're not hitting on me, Kurosaki?"

"What the hell are you—" But the words got caught in her throat as her eyes bulged impossibly wide. All around her were the packaged condoms, so iconic in their size and shape that she couldn't pass them off as anything other than what they were. They were littered about her like a halo of some artst-fartsy, abstract piece she wouldn't understand.

She wanted to die there. Just… lay her down on a bed of contraceptives.

"This isn't what it looks like." She wasn't sure what it looked like but it wasn't anything good.

"I… don't know what that means," Toushirou replied, looking more and more uncertain. "And while I appreciate knowing you're practicing safe sex, I think it'd be best if you kept that kind of information between you and your… partner."

"I'm telling you, it's not what it looks like!" she repeated, scrambling to pick up the mess she'd made before some other person saw her in such a compromising position. It took everything she had to overlook the distinct laughter that vanished down the corridor, a low, humble sound that made her pink with something other than embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Now before anything else, let this be clear: Kurosaki Karin knew how to do laundry.<p>

She could sort them by color, stuff them in the washer, put in just the right amount of detergent and fabric softener, set the timer on the dryer, and fold them while watching the latest episode of her favorite show. Yuzu wasn't the only one with some domestic ability. She'd merely been the one to take them upon herself, that's all.

Karin was pondering how she could explain this to Hitsugaya, as she tapped her chin and wondered just what went wrong. The washer was still on its spin cycle, jumping and groaning as the load got tossed around, as per usual. What was not usual was the waterfall of suds coming from the top and coating the floor. It seeped out and beneath the other machines, its size relaying that it'd be on for quite a while.

The look on Toushirou's face was so priceless that she shot him a sunny beam. "Hey there, RA-san."

"What happened in here?" he asked, visibly stunned as he took in the state of the laundry room. It was one in the morning, no one was around and so he wanted to finish a few loads as he read for his assignments. He didn't expect this kind of catastrophe to hit, but he wasn't surprised who was in the middle of it.

Uncaringly, she shrugged as she considered the mess again. "Looks like something went wrong."

"Don't you mean _you _did something wrong?"

"Hey, I didn't do any of this. I was gone for thirty minutes and boom! It was like a tornado hit and some cleaning fairy got a little too excited."

"Or you just put too much liquid detergent and now you don't know how to shut the damn thing off," Toushirou offered callously, setting down his own basket as he regarded the damage in its entirety.

"Hey, you have your theories, I have mine." But the smile that she was trying to bite back was seen out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment Toushirou had to hold back his own grin.

But neither of them were happy when the dorm head forced them to help clean up the soapy disaster, citing it was too much for their janitors to do alone. When Hitsugaya had the nerve to complain beneath his breath that none of this was his fault he ended up with a face full of soap and an earful of melodic laughter.

* * *

><p>Karin had been having a shitty few days. While her classes were okay, she was finding it hard to find time to complete her assignments and keep in touch with her family. Her brother wasn't much of a problem as he preferred to text, dropping a few lines every other day to see if she was okay. Her father was a little more complicated and decided calling her was the only way he could talk to his 'little princess.' And more often than not he'd choose the times when she was in class to phone in, crying when she called back a few hours later and reprimanding him for not thinking of her schedule.<p>

But who she really wanted to talk to was Yuzu. After deciding to stay in Karakura for college, she'd been depressed to see her sister leave her behind. It was the right thing, they both understood that, because they had very different dreams to fulfill. But they were still coping, and getting used to life without one's right arm wasn't a hardship that someone simply got over.

So when she woke up that day and found Hinamori in the opposite bed, Karin felt a little out of sorts as she stumbled out of their room and out towards the shared showers. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she decided to change her clothes after she had some breakfast.

Not as hungry as she thought she'd be, Karin went straight for a bowl and yawned into her hand, waving at a few people as she walked by their tables. Not many of her new friends dormed but the ones that did were nice and easygoing. Certainly better than that RA that popped up around her unwanted.

_Stop thinking about him. He's not even worth mentioning_, Karin grumbled, standing in line with only half her attention span. Coffee was starting to sound really good right about now

She'd get some after she found a seat, she told herself, stepping in front of the large plastic containers and reviewed her options. After a moment, she moved down to the last one and placed her hand on the knob.

One twist. That was all it took.

In a scene straight from a movie, the brightly colored cereal spilled out into her bowl, down the table, and onto the floor in clattering that sounded eerily like raindrops. The little beads found ways under tables and people's feet, as a few girls screamed in surprise when they crunched beneath their shoes. Even more horrifying was seeing an upperclassman slip on the fruit-flavored circles, sitting up straight as he looked around in confusion.

Groaning out loud, Karin sensed the weight of everyone's stares turn on her, both accusing and bewildered, as she huddled into a ball against the edge of the table. The thud of heavy footsteps stopped nearby and she could feel a steady gaze surveying her, knowing exactly who it was.

"Seriously, Kurosaki? It's you again?" Toushirou called out, exasperation in his sigh. Those simple words were the trigger opening her can of worms, as she shot up with an enraged huff. Her dark tresses fell down in what resembled medusa's snakes and more than a few students scooted back from her, rightfully afraid.

"It's not like I _wanted_ this to happen! Does anyone actually plan for this kind of luck or does it just latch onto me!?"

"Kurosaki."

"I just wanted some goddamn Froot Loops! No biggie, just something that everyone else in this damned room has!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Why does everything I touch die!?" she yelled dramatically, no longer caring about the scene she was making. There was cereal in her sock. She had absolutely no more shits to give.

"Karin!"

Swinging her arms in the air, she bestowed her most maniacal scowl on him, chest heaving as more hair fell into her eyes. "What the hell do you want, Toushirou!? Can't you see I'm having a meltdown!?"

"It is literally the third week of school. Save all your meltdowns for finals like the rest of us," he instructed, looking like the absolute picture of order.

Turning more sympathetic, he asked one of the other students to get a janitor to clean up the frosted rainbow mess as he took Karin's hand and led her away from the crowded hall. No doubt there would be whispers of the strange girl with the ability to crush everything in her path. But even more interesting than that was the budding relationship she shared with her dorm's RA, who twined their fingers and took her outside for some air.

It took a while for Karin to return to her senses and the shame that she was expecting to come finally gurgled to the surface, her face turning as ripe as a tomato as she dug it into her hands. There was no small amount of satisfaction on Hitsugaya's face as he watched her, trying his best not to smile at her misfortune. If she wasn't so mortified she'd be calling him out on his insensitivity. He hated to admit it but he kind of liked having her at a loss for words.

"Okay, enough with the pity party," he spoke suddenly, not liking how she refused to look anywhere but her fingers.

"No, I'm having a grand ol' time. Take your optimism and shove it."

Chuckling, Hitsugaya hovered beside her and watched the lazy strolls of other students passing by. "It wasn't so bad, you know. At least this mess didn't require mops and a small cleaning crew."

"Oh God, would you shut up?" Still bright red, she slugged him in the shoulder, trying her best to look sour.

Glad he got her attention, he held out his hand again but made sure to turn his gaze elsewhere. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast. Somewhere off campus where you won't be able to do so much damage."

"You're such an ass. I hate you so much," Karin accused, taking his grip and letting him guide them towards the south gate. Still upset, she began to list every single flaw of him she could name—and found that she didn't have nearly enough because she got to seven and promptly ran out with an angry stutter.

Pleased that she could find so little fault with him, Toushirou ignored the stares they were getting, still dressed in their pajamas and looking mighty comfortable for a pair of not-friends, just a freshman and her student advisor hanging out at nine o'clock in the morning. Regardless, the rumor mill wouldn't sleep tonight.

.

**6. "The dreams we are chasing and the reality that is chasing us are always parallel; they never meet."**

She wasn't sure how it all happened, not when the first meeting came about on accident one night. Climbing up the stairs to her one-woman apartment, grocery bags in one hand and her struggling for her keys with the other, Karin was slow to spy the mass slumped halfway between her doorstep and the next.

Letting out a shriek that should've woken the huddled body, her paper bag spilled to the ground as she rushed forward. Her medical instincts were turned up high as she called out to the man and kneeled before him.

"Sir, sir, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Karin pleaded, looking for any sign of life. The unsteady rise and fall of his chest showed some activity and as she felt for the pulse in his neck, she breathed a little easier. Still, it was weak beneath her fingertips so he wasn't quite out of danger yet.

Knowing he needed medical attention, Karin reached for her phone in her bag and dialed emergency services. But before the operator's voice picked up, a large hand closed her cell and promptly threw it down the dark hallway.

"Hey, what was that for? I'm trying to help you!" she said angrily, getting up to retrieve it. A grasp on her wrist stopped her and she was forced to look back down at the injured man.

The first thing that caught her attention was the first thing she should've noticed. He had hair that looked shock white beneath the weak moon, clots of something dark stuck in it. Her hunch had her insides rolling, as she covered her mouth and got a better look at his face. The same darkness trailed down his face, dry rivulets coming from beyond his hairline, and she knew that this wasn't someone she should be associating with, not if she wanted to stay alive.

The instinct to run was so strong that it must've shown in her face because the stranger's hold tightened, only half-lidded eye open in the darkness. Her next impulse was to scream, loud enough to wake the entire building if she could manage it. But then he was opening his mouth, obviously a warning but he couldn't. Instead he collapsed into a fit of coughing, letting go of her to clutch his stomach.

No matter what the circumstances, this man was injured and Karin knew she had a duty to help those who needed it. Bracing herself internally, she glared down at the strange man with a no-nonsense frown. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what you've done and frankly I never want to know. But you're here and you're hurt so I'm going to help you. Do you understand?"

Mistrust glared back at her, lips twisting as he considered her words. However, it was a short moment because he nodded soon enough, holding his middle as he struggled to take a breath.

"I'm going to let you into my apartment so you better not try anything, buddy. Because if I go down, you're going with me." The threat was flimsy but it was all she had as she took her keys and pushed them into the keyhole. She ignored the unsteady tremble in her hands as she grabbed her things and threw them inside.

It was a struggle to get the stranger up, hoisting one arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist. There was no gracefulness to their dance, more of a lurch over the threshold and past the shoe rack. But they didn't make it much farther, Karin falling to her knees and taking the stranger with her. She flinched at the pained groan he let out when he slipped to the floor, having just enough energy to send her a blaming scowl.

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you could walk on your own we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" The mothering in her voice was apparent but she didn't see the quirk of his lips at it. It'd been a long time since someone had talked to him like that, let alone acted like they cared.

Not knowing what else to do, she cared for him right where he fell, lying supine with only the light from the hallway and kitchen covering them. Her medical kit was laid out, more advanced thanks to her status as a surgical resident, and quickly she set out her supplies.

She spent the next hour sewing him up, cringing as she cut open his blood-soaked shirt and laid eyes on the mess beneath it. Although tempted to ask, she neither commented on the slices in his skin that resembled a knife's edge nor questioned the bullet she'd found in his leg that'd avoided a major vessel. She just kept applying pressure, wrapping bandages, and putting in sutures that made him moan in pain. Well, he was the one who didn't want to go to the ER so the lack of anesthesia was on him.

When she was done, she surveyed her handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. There would be scars of course, and Karin couldn't guarantee they wouldn't get infected. But she did realize part way through that a good deal of the blood wasn't his alone. A shiver went up her spine as she bit her lip to keep herself from running away again. He knew her face and where she lived, and she wasn't sure if anyone would come looking for him. It wasn't a viable optino to just pack up everything and leave that second.

He didn't rouse ever after she had finished cleaning him up, chest rising and falling but with no other signs of life. He must have fallen asleep on her, the pain too much or the blood loss excessive. Either way, she was glad she wouldn't have to pull him up again but now she didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay but he couldn't leave either.

After throwing a blanket on him, Karin bolted to her room, locked the door, and barricaded it with everything she could lift. She reasoned that it would be enough to hold an injured man back and so she breathed a little easier.

* * *

><p>Morning came in an unpleasant haze as the sun crept into through the glass and through her eyelids. Disgruntled, she turned over and attempted to go back to sleep but a niggling feeling in the back of her head surfaced. Two seconds later she was bolting up, throwing on her robe, and dashing out her door as her belongings fell in a littered mess behind her.<p>

Expecting to find her guest still incapacitated on the floor, Karin came to a screeching halt when there was no one at the end of the hallway. In fact, nothing was there. Not the blanket she'd put on him or the medical supplies she'd kept nearby for emergency. Inching her way closer, her heart hammered in her chest, listening for sounds of movement in case she had to bolt away.

She turned the corner towards the kitchen, unsure what to expect, and found absolutely no sign of the intruder's presence. Instead on her table was the neatly folded coverlet beside her kit and a little note written in perfect scrawl.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>After that, Karin couldn't do anything without jumping in her own skin. Her eyes scanned every room and her ears captured every sound. She didn't want to be caught off-guard so she made sure to always be with someone when she was out and had been extra careful whenever she was home.<p>

Eventually the paranoia seeped out of her and she was able to resume her life as usual. A little jaded and a little more cautious but as normal as one could expect. She went out with her friends, took long moments going through stores and shops, and was comfortable being alone again. It was almost to the point that she forgot about the mysterious white-haired man with pretty, pretty eyes.

The next time he showed up, it was an odd, déjà vu sort of feeling. Instead of being slumped on her welcome mat, however, he was propped against her door, arms wrapped around himself protectively. Her breathing became loud in her ears as she stopped, blinking again and again to try and register if he was really there. The cerulean blue eyes convinced her that not only was he not a figment of her imagination, he was a little pissed for having to wait so long.

"Hey, don't look at me like it's my fault that I got home late. Blame the hospital." A beat of silence. "Better yet, why don't you blame yourself for not seeking proper medical care, just like last time, hmm?"

The stranger grunted, and she wondered if he wasn't a talker by nature. Whatever the reason, he was hurt and he trusted her enough to come back and take care of him. While that warmed her insides a bit she knew he'd been out hurting—murdering but she couldn't bring herself to say it—others so she became hostile. This time he was strong enough to limp in on his own, expressing little more than assent or dissent before he collapsed against her kitchen table.

From then he was like a thief in the night; he came and went as he pleased. Only when he was on the brink of death did he visit and never did he stay until she woke up. Karin wasn't sure what to call him, as he refused to give her his name, so she decided not to call him anything at all. He became her stray cat, a nameless wanderer with an ungrateful streak a mile wide. And yet she never turned him away, never pushing for more information. They'd built their relationship on his necessity and her kindness. Anything else might destroy the weak foundation beneath them.

* * *

><p>She was at home resting for the day when a letter slid in beneath her door. Confused and a little wary, she checked the lock before picking it up. There was nothing on it except her name, and as she opened it she realized it was vaguely familiar handwriting. She'd only seen it once but she remembered it well.<p>

_Kurosaki,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I've been running for a long time but from what, I can't tell you. However, I'm sure you have your suspicions. You were smart even as a child, though I'm sure you don't remember me. You see, I knew your father and he told me that you'd followed in his footsteps and had become a doctor. It's no coincidence I ended up on your doorstep, just like I knew there was no chance you wouldn't take me in. You've always been reckless but kind._

_I will not be coming back. I cannot go back, not to you or anyone else. I can't put you in danger anymore than I have. Please just know that I am grateful for all that you've done for me._

_For your sake, I hope we don't meet again._

_As for mine, I'll pray until we do._

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

.

**7. Secrets**

Don't fall in love, she tells herself when she's eleven years old and he's fifteen. Don't fall in love because it's a thankless, worthless emotion that makes no sense and causes a permanent type of insanity. It's the only reason why she can't call out his name, her fingers gripping the white and black ball as her eyes watch, unblinking. He's holding the hand of some girl—some pretty, dark-haired girl his age and whose smile makes even her heart melt—and Karin is a little lost about what she should do next.

It's better if she leaves, apologize later if he finds out she'd accidentally spied on him. But that crop of white stood out in the distance and she'd gotten ahead of herself. He hasn't come over in a while and her heart sped up as her little legs carried her closer. If she'd have looked closer, could she have pretended never to see them together? Would it be okay if she'd held onto her little fantasy for a moment longer?

The answer eludes her, and so she turns around. Her friends are waiting for her and she's not childish enough to cry.

* * *

><p>It's her thirteenth birthday and Karin is excited to accept a few gifts and the well wishes for her and her sister. Her friends decided to steal her for lunch and she'd gotten more manga and video games than she can possibly use for the next four months. It makes her smile wide at them, ruffling their heads and inviting them back to her place to try out a few.<p>

Dinner is reserved for family, as it is every year, and as always Yuzu is banned from the kitchen. It's your birthday, Isshin would complain, eyes watering so pitifully that even his most sensitive child is embarrassed. So everyone stays away and hopes that dinner is prepared by a decent time. Not that their father is a terrible cook but he gets too excited and sometimes makes more than four people can eat. They'll have leftovers for a week, at least.

When it reaches late afternoon her friends have to go, giving one last greeting to her and their gifts to Yuzu as they mosey on home. It's quieter without them around and Ichi-nii isn't back yet so she has no one to play with. So she switches to a fighting game and takes on the computer, tapping excitedly as she screams foul play at the other brawler.

She's so determined to beat this character—why can he do so many combos at once and she gets in a dinky, little kick every thousand years is an unhappy reality—that she doesn't register the person hanging in the doorway. He's been there for a full five minutes but Karin's most absorbed in her playing to take note of that very important detail.

"Can I play?" Hitsugaya asks and she visibly jumps in place, peering over her shoulder at him to glare darkly. That little sentence cost her the tiebreaker round and now she'd have to start all over again. But if she looks menacing at all Toushirou takes it in with an air of amusement.

She knows she should say no. It's been a while since that day and she hasn't talked to him since. She's not heartbroken or anything, not at all. She's just not sure what to say or do now that she's seen what he looks like when he's not being the cold, brooding type he likes to play. She's not sure what to do if he shows her that side of him.

When she hands him the second controller, Karin finds that there's nothing to fear. He doesn't treat her any differently, not even on her birthday. They throw a few insults, laugh maniacally over a well executed technique, and decide to play a game of tag team against the computer.

He leaves before dinner and greets her happy birthday just once. Apparently he's also left a gift because it's sitting on her bed and she wonders when he had time to set it there on her pillow. Her pulse hammers recklessly, stupidly, against her ribs and she tells herself to not expect anything grand. She's just some kid that he plays with on occasion, nothing more than that.

But she treasures the autographed picture of her favorite soccer player and spends the whole night wondering how he got it in the first place.

* * *

><p>She's fifteen when she finally admits to someone else that she might have feelings for one Hitsugaya Toushirou. It's not really something she likes to tell people, even herself, because it took her two years just to accept that yes, maybe she did like him just a <em>little<em> bit more than other guys. And maybe he was a _little_ bit more handsome than anyone she'd ever met. He has a girlfriend he loves and she's not stupid enough to let herself believe anything otherwise.

The person she tells isn't Yuzu, surprising since she tells her sister everything. It's not anyone in her family really, mostly because she can't trust the Kurosaki men to keep any kind of secret. It's not one of her friends and it's not someone she's particularly close to.

Instead he's one of Ichi-nii's friends, Kira Izuru. She's sitting off to the side as Ichigo hosts an impromptu barbecue in his backyard. Of course he grumbled and complained about it but relented with a well aimed word from Rukia. That boy was a mess when it came to the petite girl, her eyes lighting up when he gives into her without resistance.

Music is playing and laughter in abundant but Karin can't seem to find hers. It's there, she knows it is, but she doesn't really want anything to do with it right now. Her eyes keep travelling to the arm wrapped around a slim wait, the couple talking to Rangiku as she chugs down yet another beer. It was going to be an interesting night for sure.

A voice catches her attention. "So you're in love with him?"

Her neck twists so quickly she nearly has whiplash, as she looks at the new arrival. "I don't know what you're talk about." But she does, and it shows on her face because Kira smiles sadly down at her.

Not liking it, she punches him in the thigh and he has to crouch a little at the impact. A mildly satisfactory response but she's not feeling too charitable about him right now.

For a long time they don't say anything, and she continues to watch Toushirou and Hinamori interact. It's all shy kindness, never inappropriate, and it's so sweet she's almost sick of it. But mostly it's a dull ache in her chest that she's become friends with over the years. It pulsates in its own little rhythm, hardly noticeable as she's gotten older.

Glancing over at Kira, she sees how he never looks at her but never does he miss any of Momo's actions or movements. Ah, so that's how he knew, Karin realizes as he glances down at her again. They're a pair of fools in unrequited love, so old that it's almost as worn as a used boot.

* * *

><p>She doesn't see him for a good many years after she graduates high school. It's the universe telling her that she needs to get out, meet new people, try some new experiences, and she embraces this new destiny. She does all of those things and more, eventually settling in a city larger than Karakura that's rife with possibilities.<p>

Karin is twenty-one when she spies him caught in the rain, stuck beneath a little overhead now that the rain is at its worse. She never knew that he'd moved away and to here of all places. She's getting ready for graduation and frankly, she has nothing to say to him other than a mandatory hello but he's not even looking up at her.

Instead he's watching the rain with little interest, his mind elsewhere. He's a bit drenched, probably thinking he could make it to a convenience store if he ran but came up short. She snorts because that's a very Hitsugaya thing to do and she sort of hates herself for remembering that.

Unfortunately Karin hovers just a little too long and his jewel-eyed stare cuts right through her. A flash of recognition registers and she knows she can't walk away without being rude. So she moves across the street and stands beside him, smiling helplessly as if she's commenting about the weather and not about how she wished she'd walked away a little bit sooner.

"Hey."

"Hey. Long time no see," Toushirou says, the edges of his lips quirking up. He's dressed in a suit meaning he was coming from work. She wonders if the storm is keeping him from anything.

Or anyone. "Yeah, right back at ya." She feels twelve all over again, still getting used to her crush and how to act in front of him. Maybe it's the nostalgia but those old butterflies won't be swallowed like they usually do.

When he looks her up and down, she can't help but flush. "You look good." The sincerity is real and she burns even brighter beneath her skin but she doesn't buy into it too much. The good humor there is like that of an older brother, a childhood playmate, and she'd be foolish to consider it anything else.

"You too," she returns, voice with an edge of bitterness. He hears it loud and clear, but she can't feel sorry.

They exchange the usual pleasantries. Yes, he's just been relocated here and hadn't known she went to school in the area. He blushes a little, embarrassed, and Karin tells herself that she doesn't really care. And no, she's not quite done with school but she is working on her thesis, the papers heavy in her bag and she has to stop herself from checking the time. There are places she needed to be, anywhere but under some old, green awning in the middle of a downpour with Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"And how is Hinamori?" she asks. She doesn't know what compels her to ask and it's its own kind of punishment. But a part of her wants to hear his answer.

The muscles of his jaw tighten, as do the lines around his eyes. Steel underscored his gaze, becoming unreadable as he looks away from her. Although she can't even begin to understand why, Karin knows this isn't a topic she should've entered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"We broke up," Toushirou interrupts abruptly, rudely, shrugging his shoulders like he's trying to push off someone's arm. When Karin doesn't say anything else, just looks at him helplessly, he continues in a low voice.

"She left me for someone else about a year ago. Said she'd fallen in love with him."

Karin took a moment to formulate a proper response. "Oh… I see."

The words almost make him smile and she sees how he looks a bit gentler now. It must've been the right thing to say because he spoke a little lighter, still erring on the side of caution.

"Thanks for not saying 'I'm sorry.' I've heard it a little too often lately."

"I have nothing to be sorry for so why would I apologize?"

She's just joking of course, tilting her head with a playful smirk that brings him back a decade or so. It draws a reluctant laugh, a happy one, and Hitsugaya knows why he enjoyed her company so much even as a child. Karin was full of surprises, probably would always be, and she held on to her cheerfulness like it would slip away if she let it go. It was an admirable quality.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I just, I don't know… It sounds stupid but I still miss it. I miss _her_," he admits in a moment of weakness and Karin is glad to say that it doesn't cause more than a twinge of discomfort in her chest. "I feel like I'll never really stop. Loving her, I mean."

He's dealt worse blows so it's only natural she doesn't feel anything anymore. But that doesn't mean she's interested in being the shoulder he cries on.

"Hey, look, I've gotta go," Karin speaks suddenly, looking at her watch as if she's got somewhere important to be. She doesn't, just her empty apartment and a rerun or two before she runs out to get something for dinner. "It was nice seeing you again and I hope your new job goes well."

"Thank you. Good luck on your studies," Hitsugaya says in kind, confused about her abrupt leave. But he's forgotten that Karin is grown up now and she has responsibilities. She has a life he doesn't know about and it's a realization that hits him harder than he expected.

She's walking away from him, the rain less of a pummel and more of a patter against her umbrella when she comes to an abrupt stop. Karin isn't sure what it is about today, whether it's meeting him again and his words or just a chronic condition that's finally come to the service, but her heart is set in its way. Turning around, she catches his surprise and gives him a tiny grin.

"Hey, Toushirou, you wanna know how to stop being in love with someone?"

The shock is so apparent that a spurt of laughter leaves her lips, readjusting her umbrella and bag as she waits for a response. Although not much of one, she takes the sideways nod of his head as an answer and breathes in a cleansing breath.

"I've always been in love with you, you know. Actually, no, you wouldn't, you've never really noticed me that way." To soften her confession Karin tosses her hair back a little, hoping she looks more like the adult she is rather than the child she feels like as wide eyes watch her every move. "But I've decided that from today on, I'm going to stop. I choose not to be in love with you anymore. And I know that this probably won't work for you right now, or maybe ever, but you have a choice where you leave your heart. Next time, choose someone who'll take care of it better."

For a few moments she stays there and watches for a reaction, seeing the comprehension dawn but the alarm doesn't leave. Instead of speaking he just stares back, like he's trying to find the little girl somewhere beneath this womanly appearance and pride. But even as a child, Karin had hardly been a shrinking violet.

The next time she falls in love, she'll take her own advice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's all there is. Thank you so much for your patiene, guys. Please know that I appreciate everyone reading these silly little side notes and I hope you'll let me know which of these fics you enjoyed. (I'm thinking of making a few into longer stories but only after I get _Go Against the Grain_ finished up. Do you know that story is sad? I can't write it because I'm literally sooo sad whenever I get into it. *hates self* But no fear. It's about 3000 words in so I should update soon as long as ichilover decides she doesn't want to tell me ideas for fics that I don't need to be writing...)

Thanks for reading! Until next time~


	16. May 2015: Heartrending, Heart-Mending

**AN**: And here I am, writing another fic because I'm weak and having friends who like the same OTPs is an impossible but wonderful burden. Lol so here I am, writing something else because I'm weak. Haha.

Thank you again to those of you that reviewed! (This time I'm sure I replied to everyone, lol) :DDD /huggles.

_Summary_: May 2015: Heartrending, Heart-Mending. AU. She sells her soul to a demon for reasons unknown but she'll do anything to keep it.

This fic is dedicated to **the milliner's rook** (because you are awesome and for some reason you write me things whenever they strike your fancy and I could CRY) and, of course, **ichilover3** (please leave me alone now, you cruel, cruel, soul. I have no more fics to give) who are wonderful and amazing and I love them both!

* * *

><p><em>May 2015: Heartrending, Heart-mending<em>

Her first day of school back from summer vacation and already Karin was running late. In a furious flurry, she brushed her hair into something resembling order, ignored the wrinkles in her blouse, grabbed her bag, and bolted down the stairs. Yuzu was already at the table, munching daintily on a piece of toast, not even bothering to acknowledge her sister. Probably still mad that Karin had brushed her off the last five times she'd tried to wake her up.

At the stove was their mother Masaki frying bacon and eggs as she hummed a little tune, the picture of domestication. Beside her was her overly affectionate husband worming his way around her, stealing scraps as he went on and on about her beauty, completely besotted. The swing of her spatula and sideways look at him were only softened by her humor.

"Good morning, Karin. I'm glad to see you've joined the living," Masaki joked gently, a certain sweetness in her face that was reserved for her youngest.

"Morning 'Kaa-chan, Goat Chin," she yawned, waving her hand over her mouth as she plopped into a seat. The emptiness next to her had been there since her brother had gone back to university last week after spending the summer with them. Missing him was still taking some time to get used to.

"No, Karin-chan, my precious little girl is still calling me by that horrible nickname! Masaki-chan, make her stop!" Isshin sobbed into his wife's shoulder, tears and snot running down to soak her shirt.

This time her hit made contact with his head, silently _tsk_-ing her husband as she returned to the table and laid down a mess of food. "If you treat her like a child forever then of course she'll hate you. She's a young woman now."

"But- _But_—"

"Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Chortling, the Kurosaki twins watched as their overgrown father marched at a snail's pace to sit beside them, his face wearing the most inappropriate pout for his age. But Masaki paid him no mind as she placed a few pieces of bacon on her plate and told the girls to hurry or else they'd truly be late.

Both girls were out the door fifteen minutes later, waving goodbye to their parents as they made their way to school, walking in leisurely silence. Although the homework had been a pain, the holiday had been good to them, affording a family trip to the beach and plenty of soccer practice in between her trips to the arcade. Plus, anytime Ichi-nii was home was more than enough reason to forego her friends and just hang out with him instead, battling away on their console as Yuzu watched off to the side, cheering happily for her siblings.

When they reached the gate Karin and Yuzu said goodbye as they went off to their different classrooms. It was still strange that they'd been separated for the first time. They'd always managed to get shuffled into the same class until this year, and so it became one more thing they had to adapt to.

As she sat in her desk she couldn't help but notice the number of girls hanging by the window whispering excitedly, occasionally jumping up and down as they surveyed the front gate. It was enough to raise an eyebrow, as she took out her homework and watched discretely, only looking up when Kazuya took his seat in front of her and snorted aloud.

"What's up, Kazuya? In a bad mood?"

"Is there anything good about a bunch of girls kicking up a fuss this early in the morning?" he grumbled. His usually messy brown hair had been cut severely short, so much so that she'd laughed in his face when she first saw it three weeks ago but by now it had grown to an acceptable length.

"Oh so they're waiting for someone?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." He glared at her suspiciously, as if there was no way someone with a set of ovaries couldn't _not_ know. It made her glare right back, hers far more practiced and a thousand times blacker.

"If I ask a question I think you can safely assume that I don't. Sorry if I'm not as on top of gossip as you are."

Peeved, Kazuya crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Apparently there's a new transfer student. Just a year above us but already everybody knows him. There's been talk before he even stepped into school."

"How the fuck is that even possible?" The curse was so commonplace she didn't even realize she said it until a few people glanced over at her worriedly.

"Y'know, with a mouth like that you're never gonna get a boyfriend, Kurosaki," he pointed out, sitting straight when the teacher came in through the door, waving to the female half of his class to stop their nonsense.

She snorted indelicately. "What the hell would I do with one of those anyway?"

* * *

><p>Lunchtime rolled around and not a moment too soon. Karin could feel her stomach garbling since third period and she'd nearly fallen asleep because she was so tired. Served her right for not getting to eat much for breakfast but still.<p>

Her friends had gathered around her after seizing some bread from the cafeteria. The competition for a measly filled bun was legendary in Karakura High School and only the most determined came back with something. Although Karin had always wanted to try her luck at the game, a bento was always perfectly prepared by her mother and she didn't have the heart to let anyone else have it.

They were in the middle of a conversation about video games—there was asolutely no way the sequel to their favorite shooter was going to better than its predecessor—when excitement rumbled through the room. The door was open as a small group spoke at the entrance, giggling among themselves before coming back in.

"Kurosaki, there's someone here for you," one of the girls cooed, still semi-lost in a fantasy.

Her mouth full, Karin's puffy cheeks resembled a squirrel hoarding for winter. "Urghd?"

"Huh?"

"She says, 'what?'" Akira shook his head as he gestured for Karin to 'chew then swallow, you pig.' Her haughtiness compounded each exaggerated bite.

"Kurosaki, Hitsugaya-senpai is outside waiting for you! I didn't know you knew him," another girl spoke frantically. Her fishing was far from subtle as the glow on her face seemed to intensify the longer Karin looked at her. It was actually starting to bother her eyes.

"I don't know that guy. You sure you have the right person?" she said after a particularly difficult swallow, making a discomfited face.

"Well, he did say Kurosaki. Unless he wanted your sister and came to the wrong room…"

"Oh, that would make sense!" The group nodded understandingly and it made Karin's skin crawl. Forgive her for being a tomboy.

At the idea that her sister would be dragged out by some teenage playboy, her protective instincts turned to full blast. Standing abruptly, she didn't even excuse herself, just made her way to the door to brush off this Hitsugaya person and warn him away from her sister. As if she needed to be worrying about her twin's safety the first day back. She would've liked to wait until the week was over at least.

The wheels clattered against the floor as she flung it open, swiveling her head around the crowded corridor.

"Kurosaki," a voice called out, one that was quite unlike any other boy's she'd met.

White, mussed hair fell into bright eyes so foreign she almost rubbed her own just to make sure she was seeing correctly. Well, at least she understood the enthusiasm running through the halls. The rumors about royalty and riches were farfetched but at least there was some basis for them. This guy looked like someone out of those idol magazines, perfectly shaped features and all.

She found him annoying immediately. "You must be Hitsugaya-senpai. Sorry no offense, but I don't really know you and frankly I don't really want to. So if you could stay away from me and my sister, we don't wanna get caught in the shit storm that is your life, thanks."

The slam of the door was as satisfying as the shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Mou, Karin-chan, you can't go around treating upperclassmen like that! 'Kaa-chan and 'Tou-chan will get mad at you if they hear you were being disrespectful," Yuzu chastised as they sat against the fence of the roof. Usually it was rather busy but today it was empty save for a few stragglers who kept to themselves.<p>

After Karin's little scene the day before it only fueled the fire around the mysterious transfer student and the soccer team's ace. His fans had gone on the warpath, throwing trash into her shoe locker and scribbling on her desk, even knocking into her a few times as they giggled on their apologies. It was a wonder Karin hadn't gotten into a fist fight but her friends and Yuzu had been careful about that, yanking her in the other direction before she could regain her bearings.

At least they did their job well. There was nothing that could endear Toushirou to her at this point so if that was the goal, then mission accomplished.

"He's a big boy. He'll get over it and find some new girl to bother," Karin reasoned, not a bit of lamentation in her words as she dug into her food, "Besides, why are you defending him? You don't even know the guy." She shot her sister a lidded look. "You don't like him or something, do you?"

"N-no, of course not." Flustered, an embarrassed frown puffed out her bottom lip. "But that doesn't give you the right to be mean."

A disbelieving snort was Karin's answer but she decided to hold her tongue. No matter what her sister said, there was no reason a guy like that would want anything to do with someone like her.

Yuzu was forced to leave a little earlier when her classmates came up to tell her that one of the teachers was calling her, something about her homework going missing. Frantic, she hugged her sister before bolting out the door, making Karin chuckle in her wake. Like her sister didn't turn in her homework. More likely the newbie teacher had mixed it up with another class's and now Yuzu would be forced to scour his desk for thirty minutes.

By now the rooftop had emptied and she was the only one left. And while the weather was quite nice out, even Karin thought it was strange to be sitting by her lonesome. So she packed up her things and made her way towards the stairs.

"Going so soon?"

"The fuck?" Karin slipped, flinching at her own tone of voice as she turned back towards the disturbance. But instead of behind her she found the troublemaker sitting above the door, staring down at her with cerulean eyes and unconcealed mirth.

He didn't even have the decency to come down. "You and I have business, Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki Karin is not available. Please leave your name, your number, and your message after the beep. _Beep_." She made sure to be a little extra obnoxious at the end as she slanted her hip and maintained steady eye contact.

"Like I said before, you and I have business, Kurosaki," Toushirou continued, jumping down to approach her. "Though you probably don't remember, we knew each other some time ago."

"No way. I'd definitely remember someone like you."

He raised a brow and looked just a little pleased. "It was around ten years ago that we met. I doubt you'd recall this particular incident, however."

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked, defenses going up as he looked her up and down. The approval in his eyes was rubbing her all wrong.

"Since I wiped your mind of that particular memory," Hitsugaya said it so easily she nearly asked him to repeat himself, "But that doesn't really matter anymore. You agreed to our contract then and so I've come to collect."

"You're fucking crazy," Karin interjected, stumbling a few steps back when he advanced. But at the same time, she didn't feel like she was in danger, nor did she think he was lying. Just what the hell had she been doing at five years old that would require her to pay it back after all this time? Not to mention all she had were a pair of beat up old cleats and an embarrassing amount of manga to her name for compensation.

"Unfortunately for you, no, I am very sane." He let her fall against the iron net of the fence behind her, her fingers gripping it as if she was still trying to convince herself that this was really happening.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Not who but what," he answered cryptically and for a moment Karin could swear his irises glowed. It wasn't some sneaky trick of the sunlight. Nothing that simple could make a person look the way he did or somehow curl the wind into ice until it bit gently into her skin.

Her nerves seized her tongue, as she straightened herself and shot him her most harrowing glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look, you better back off or else I swear there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Funny you should mention hell." A smirk quirked his lips, amused. "As a demon who hails from one of the deeper rings, you'll find that I'm well acquainted with anything you can throw at me."

"… You're a freakin' nutcase. Wow, I'm can't believe people like you exist," Karin mocked but something in her vibrated with the new information. A stab of pain blossomed in her temples, like trying to unlock a repressed thought, but she had nothing to show for it other than growing weariness.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. All I care about is the promise you made me that day, and it is time you fulfill it. And you are nothing less than your word, aren't you, Kurosaki?"

"Okay, so let's say I did somehow owe you something—not that I believe a word you're saying, you crazy," she goaded, trying to buy some time for her to escape, "Just what did I promise you that would require you ten years to collect? Seems like a waste to wait so long."

His expression turned careless. "I don't make it a habit to take the lives of children, though there are others whose scruples are more questionable."

Disbelieving, Karin opened her mouth to call him out but the pounding in her head only grew stronger, more persistent, as she pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to get the blood to stop its rush. She didn't trust him. There was nothing but his word to go on and that was insane even by the most outlandish standards.

But the pain didn't abate no matter how much she willed it away, her knees crumpling under her weight as she breathed in gasps of air. Something was wrong, her body was reacting to Hitsugaya instinctively. She nearly screamed at him to stop, don't come any closer, his feet closing the distance between them. He held a hand to her head and murmured in a language she'd never heard before and amazingly, the pain disappeared.

She didn't want to thank him, but her resolve wasn't as strong as it used to be. "What do you want from me?"

Callously, Toushirou pointed a finger at her as he held her gaze. "Your life. It is only fitting I collect what is mine."

"And if I'm still using it? Are you just going to take it from me?" Karin spat, but her pulse was thumping against her ribs nervously, wondering if she could make another deal until she could undo this so-called contract.

The answering smile he gave made her wonder if what she was sacrificing would be worth the trouble.

* * *

><p>It was the weirdest feeling, knowing you were introducing a demon to your mother as she cooked dinner. And Masaki, being the good, kind soul that she was, smiled and asked him if he'd like to stay for the meal. Before Karin could interject Hitsugaya agreed readily, bowing politely as he shot her a satisfied smile, and then asked where the restroom was.<p>

Masaki pointed down the hall and told him to take his time as she hunched over the kitchen counter and rested her chin in her left hand, looking unbearably thrilled. Her pinched lips were trying very hard to keep quiet.

But Karin was a big girl. She could take it. "Go on. Say it."

"I am so proud you brought home a cute boy, Karin. You are definitely my daughter," Masaki cooed, moving towards her little girl to hug her tightly, squishing her face into her bosom like the motherly figure she was.

"Come on, 'Kaa-chan! It's not even that big of a deal!" she squirmed uncomfortably as she struggled for air, "He's not even that cute!"

"Oh so we're still in the denial phase, are we? Well fine, I can do that too," Masaki replied gently, patting Karin's hair gently. "He seems like a nice boy. I'm sure you'll be great friends."

Karin chose to ignore the knowing wiggle of her brows. "We're not friends! And we're definitely _not_ dating."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Her hand gave an uncaring toss that showed just how much she believed her daughter (which was not at all). But the more Karin denied it, the more her mother would feed on her embarrassment. And God forbid she drag Goat Chin in on it. He'd had a field day with Rukia-nee finally coming over and introducing herself as Ichi-nii's girlfriend. Just what kind of hell would come about if he found out about Toushirou?

"Is Oyaji coming home for dinner?" Karin asked abruptly, wondering what day it was. He usually used Mondays to hang out with the other dads in the neighborhood, drinking and watching the game raucously in someone's living room.

She prayed it wasn't theirs this week.

"Hmm, well, he said he'd be at Urahara-san's tonight so no, I suppose not."

Disappointment knotted the muscles between her eyes as she stirred the pot carefully. No doubt Masaki wanted someone else to help torture her little girl about bringing a boy home, and an older one at that. Her pride swelled as she turned off the heat and told Karin to call her sister down for dinner.

With both men out of the house, Toushirou was the sole masculine presence in a group of deceptively sly women. Glancing around the table he instinctively read the mischief in Masaki and Yuzu's eyes, as they shared furtive glances and giggles while Karin pleaded the fifth. The dusting of red across her face could be blamed on the piping-hot soup she was sipping but Hitsugaya had his suspicions.

"So, tell me, Hitsugaya-kun, where are you from?" Masaki asked, smiling gently.

"I recently moved here from a small village in a more mountainous area. You've probably never heard of it," he shrugged.

"Yeah right…" Karin mumbled under her breath, so softly no one heard it except for him. Not wanting to blow his cover, he sent her a glare that said 'don't blow this for me or you're going to regret it.' Considering her life was on the line, Karin promptly bit into her fish but chewed furiously.

The conversation flowed and ebbed easily, the other two Kurosakis more inviting and social than their dark-haired counterpart. He complimented Masaki's cooking, who acted flattered and promptly told him that he'd be invited anytime, and mentioned to Yuzu about an open market down the street from his apartment, her eyes flashing at all the fresh food she could get for cheap. Safe to say, Hitsugaya got along with her family like a house on fire.

She hated it.

Leading him to the door after Hitsugaya said his goodbyes, he came face-to-face with Karin's scowl. "Your family seems nice."

"Yeah. And alive. I'd like to keep it that way," she whispered harshly, eyes darting over his shoulder to make sure neither woman was trying to eavesdrop. "So do me a favor and stay away from my house. Alright?"

"I'm not looking to collect on anyone's soul other than yours. You need to relax."

"You want to take my soul because of some deal I can't remember! How can I relax when you could take it at any moment?" Karin groaned, aggravated as she pushed the door open.

His calculating smile sent a shiver down her spine, and strangely it wasn't wholly unpleasant. "If you can come up with something of equal value in exchange, then we can work something else out. Until then…"

Karin was only partly prepared for the invasion of her space, the darkness of the night growing deeper as Toushirou brushed their noses, comfortable with her despite knowing each other for less than twenty-four hours. Her heart played traitor against her skin, her eyes going wide as he crept into her space inch by inch.

"You know, it's polite to close your eyes for this kind of thing," he chided, his fingers falling onto the nape of her neck.

"Shut up…" she griped, nervousness making her lick her lips but she gave in as her lashes shuttered close.

Kisses for time, that was Hitsugaya's idea. He fed off human energy and wouldn't you know it, his route of choice was through the mouth. She'd sputtered and cursed at him when he first proposed the idea, calling him a pervert and a weirdo and flat-out refusing to give him another minute of her time, let alone physical affection.

In return, he gave her another shrug and asked her how she'd like to go—he recommended some tragic accident because then she'd go a martyr and the world loved a good martyr—and she'd paled at the very notion. So she sucked up her meager courage and agreed, laying down the rules about what he could and could not do. Although he agreed to her concessions, Karin had her doubts whether a full-fledged demon could live true to his word.

Pressing her lips together, Karin clenched her eyes closed, feeling her body tense as he kissed her beneath the crescent moon above. He did nothing but plant a little peck on her, his skin soft but a few degrees cooler than her own, his fingers knotting into her hair.

Her first kiss had gone to a demon. But weighing her options, it was a minor injury if she could hang on to her life a while longer, just until she could figure out why the hell she'd given a lowly devil the thing that mattered most to her and how to get out of it.

Freshly fed, Toushirou licked his lips and drew himself away to admire Karin's hazy expression. "I will see you tomorrow, Kurosaki. Thank you for the meal."

The red that permeated her cheeks didn't disappear even as she shuffled back into her home, a pair of bright eyes following her.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"You can't keep putting it off, Karin."

"I said no, so no." She stomped her foot in emphasis.

Hiding in the space beneath the stairs, Karin prayed that no one would come down the hall and stumble across them arguing. A lover's spat, they would call it and giggle knowingly behind their hands, but the thought made her skin crawl. Although the perfect cover for as to why Hitsugaya hovered unnecessarily around her, it didn't mean she wouldn't reject it at every turn. Still, her words fell on deaf ears.

Frustrated, Hitsugaya stared at her with growing fatigue. "It has been two days since I last fed. I've been very patient with you so why won't you offer me something for my kindness?"

"Look, practice for the upcoming tournament is done by the end of the week. Can't you wait two more days?" Karin pleaded, trying not to let his guilt trip get to her.

"No. Which is why I'm asking for energy now."

"You don't hold back, Toushirou! I can't play soccer whenever you kiss me the way you usually do." Although she admitted it aloud, Karin still colored at the insinuation.

It'd been two months since their deal started, and what began as innocent, little kisses had somehow morphed into something else entirely. Having no boyfriend for her entire life, Karin wasn't quite sure what to call what Toushirou did to her in hallways, corners, alleys, and any other place he could drag her into. But the word 'kiss' didn't fully define the things he did her to.

There was no way that a kiss was pushing her into the nearest wall, the cement digging into her back while he tilted her head back and devoured her shamelessly. There was no way a kiss was him slipping his fingers into the jut of her hips, holding hers against his own as she purred deep in her throat. There was no way a kiss could have her breaths hitching, his name a stutter on her lips whenever he let her come up to breathe only to dive right back in.

His excuse was that he could draw more energy from her if she let her guard down and let him in. It was a bad idea, she'd known it since he first proposed letting him seduce a reaction out of her. She was a food source, dispensable in good time, but she hadn't been able to smother the little thrill that came with the challenge in his eyes, like he could teach her things she'd never learn from anyone else.

Two months, and she was captivated by Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Look, we both have class. Can't we discuss this later?" She needed more time but wasn't that what got her into this mess in the first place?

Sighing harshly, Hitsugaya ran a hand through his hair but relented. "Yeah, okay. But you have to feed me next time, alright?"

"Of course. I promise," Karin agreed, relieved.

Without a glance back, Karin bolted her way back into the safety of the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>Standing beside a wayward demon in a crowded open market had somehow become a commonplace occurrence. Every Sunday, Hitsugaya would escort her, Yuzu, and their mother to the vast farmer's market that sold the freshest, homegrown wares. Although rarely known by others, despite Masaki's kind appearance, she was a cutthroat bargainer, using her pretty face to cheat prices by margins that made even Karin feel guilty. And she'd walk away with a thank-you before dumping her purchases in their hands and moving on to the next victim—err, shop.<p>

Today, however, Yuzu had made plans with her friends and thus left Karin and Toushirou to bring up the rear on Masaki's spree. Her reputation got many side-eye views, assessing the middle-aged woman with uncertainty and distrust as they watched her pass. Some even placed their best produce and meat beneath tables and behind counters to make sure they didn't catch her eye.

"You know, you say I scare you but your mother is far more terrifying than I am, I'll have you know," Toushirou remarked as a set of kitchen knives caught Masaki's eye and she went to take a look. "I've never seen someone charm their way out of everything. And I'm a high-ranked demon so that's saying something."

"Come on. It's not that bad." Karin blushed as she saw the balding man be taken in by her mother's words and she sent a prayer out to him. "I don't even know if she knows what she's doing. She just suggests it and people kinda give in to her. That's just how it's always gone."

"Your mother knows exactly what she's doing."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

He shrugged. "One conniving con artist can recognize another, I suppose."

"Hey! That's my mom!"

Hitsugaya didn't get to reply as the Kurosaki matriarch bounced back happily, holding out the new kitchen tools with a grin. He took them with a nod, balancing handfuls of bags on each side. Every week Karin tried to get him to let her hold a few but her companion went on as if he couldn't hear her. She came to the market because she used to be needed. Now she came because it would look strange to see a teenage boy holding an older woman's groceries for no apparent reason.

It'd been a long time since it was just her and her mother—besides Hitsugaya—that went shopping together. She must've been a child the last time it happened, Karin mused with a faint smile as she regarded her mother fondly. Too long if she was honest. As she'd grown up her time had been splintered elsewhere and she nearly forgot how wonderful it was to be with her like this.

An odd feeling of déjà vu hit her as Masaki came over to grab her daughter's hand and lead her further down the street. It continued to stroke her senses even as they pandered down the busy market place.

"What about Toushirou?" she asked, peering behind her to see that they'd been separated in the crowd.

"Oh, I told him we were going to check out some other shops on another street so he told me he'd catch up with us."

"And just what is he doing that he needs to hang around here for?" Karin snorted, taking in the elderly and middle-aged patrons with a raised brow. Maybe these were his kind of people.

Smirking, Masaki stopped as they waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. "There was a lovely girl working at her family store and she was trying very, very hard to stop him from going." She glanced at Karin out of the corner of her vision. "She was rather pretty too, and he wasn't exactly upset about her flirting."

"Yeah, well, she can have him if she wants," Karin replied, voice tight as she kept her eyes straight and not on her mother's delighted face. The jealousy at the pit of her stomach curdled until she was nearly nauseous with it, tapping her foot until the little green man lit up at them.

Her mind was going far too quickly for her to register the truck barreling down the road, hitting its breaks with a screech that made her cringe. Her first reaction was to run but then that would put her mother in danger, and Karin knew she couldn't let that happen.

Without thinking, she pushed Masaki back towards the sidewalk, lunging forward to keep her out of harm's way. But the speeding vehicle honked its horn in warning, failing to stop as it came down on her in a flash. The sun glinting off the headlights had her gripping her eyes shut as she stumbled to the ground and heard her mother's screams.

But the impact never came.

"How is it that I leave you alone for one second and you almost die on me?"

Still clutching her head, Karin looked up to see Hitsugaya hovering over her. But more astounding than that was the crumpled mass of metal that used to be the right side of the truck, lights and bumper smashed in as if hit with a wrecking ball. But instead of a mass of metal, Karin could see the blood dripping from Toushirou's right arm, embedded in the crash of steel as he pulled it out gingerly.

He whispered a curse beneath his breath that had the audience around them turning to each other blankly and going their different ways, as he fell to his knee and gritted his teeth, Masaki rushing over to see what had happened, her memory wiped clean. A flash of something crawled into her forebrain, a picture of her mother lying broken on the street, her childhood self crying her eyes out, a young boy who made her feel better just by patting her hair.

And Karin swore this had happened before.

* * *

><p>Returning to her family's clinic, Karin carefully wrapped Toushirou's hand in clean bandages, saying nothing as her mother tried to get a hold of Isshin. He was probably out for lunch but still the timing was lousy, as Karin's fingers shuddered in her task. Her adrenaline was gone and all that was left was her anxiety.<p>

"You don't have to do that, you know. It will heal quickly," Hitsugaya explained gently, attempting to ease her worries.

But Karin didn't stop. "You saved me today."

He took a moment to reply, reflecting on the right words to say but decided that there was no use denying it. "Yes, I did. I wanted to."

"But _why?_" Karin asked, big, gray eyes shining up at him for the first time since he'd halted that oncoming car. A spectrum of emotion was shining back at him but he didn't dare try and name any of them.

"What do you mean?" He pretended he didn't understand, turned his head down as she fixed the wrapping in place.

"I mean, why did you save me? You wanted my soul. That was the perfect time to take it." The accusation was punctuated with her nervousness, voice shaking on the letters like she wasn't sure if they'd come out naturally.

His answer was enigmatic at best. "I have my reasons."

"And just what kind of reasons are they? Why the hell am I still alive, Toushirou?" Her voice came out in a quiet roar but when he looked at her he swore he'd never seen her look more vulnerable. The wrinkles at the edges of her frown and the helplessness in her eyes belied her fear, making her turn away as she bit into her lip to hold herself together.

"You're alive because I want you alive. There is no other reason," he explained softly, like teaching a child with all the patience one could muster.

But she wasn't satisfied with that answer, her fingers reaching for his collar to bring them impossibly closer, her breath fanning against his face as Hitsugaya watched her with wide eyes. The emotion came off her in heat waves, in the way her hands clenched unsteadily, in the way she pressed her forehead to his like she was afraid to lose him. They'd shared touch indiscriminately for so long but nothing felt quite as knowing as the way her arms slid around his neck and she buried her face in his hair.

"Don't do that to me again, okay? Promise me," Karin commanded, speaking into his hair as she climbed to straddle his lap and eliminate the space between them. He settled his hands on her hips before reaching up to stroke her hair, calm her down like he knew she needed right then.

"I won't."

This time her kisses weren't sweet and innocent, nor were they the passionate kind he had to draw from her as she fought his every move. These were tender, loving caresses that heightened Toushirou's senses, groaning against her lips while she pressed her pretty curves into him, having no idea what kind of thoughts her lush body could incite in a man, let alone a demon.

It was why he had no problem pushing Karin onto the examining table, swallowing her gasp of laughter and hitched her leg over his hip with one hand while the other cradled her cheek. He was tempted to tell her about the ways a succubus collected life energy, and while he wasn't one himself, Hitsugaya wasn't against telling a little white lie if it meant that she was going to take those wandering hands and put them where he wanted.

"_Ahem_."

"Oyaji!" Karin yelled, swiftly sitting up and nearly knocking Toushirou off her. It would've happened if not for his superhuman reflexes. "When did you— How did— Look, nothing happened…"

"That's a lie but I'm going to save that lecture for another day," Isshin said sternly but there was a glimmer in his glare. "Go on and help your mother with the groceries while I take a look at your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend," Karin muttered as a hot blush simmered beneath her skin. She shuffled her way to the door petulantly.

"Then I'm going to be giving you a couple different talks later!" he yelled, hearing the door slam and the pads of fast feet bolt inside. The bright smile he wore was still on his face as he regarded his white-haired patient, who looked unimpressed as the doctor took his seat.

For once, Isshin didn't beat around the bush. "You don't really need my help with your injuries, do you?"

"No, Taichou. I'm fine," Hitsugaya grumbled as he sat himself down on the examination table and rearranged his limbs lazily. "I've gathered enough energy stores to last far more lethal wounds than this scratch."

"From my daughter, no doubt." At least Toushirou had the decency to look embarrassed, folding his arms in front of him but denied saying anything. "I hadn't realized the demon energy coming off her was from you. It's been a while since we last met, Toushirou."

"Ten years, more or less."

"Yes, on the day you saved Masaki's life."

Flinching, Toushirou said nothing but made sure to keep his head down.

Reclining in his seat, Isshin could feel his power rise into his chest, a warning that would scare away anyone but the strong. His little protégé had grown into one of them it seemed, because Hitsugaya sat straighter and raised his face to meet the dark red of Isshin's eyes.

"You know, I always wondered why you turned my deal down that day. My wife's life in exchange for the infinite power of a demon overlord—a retired one but, hey, I was one for the history books," the old man chuckled and his eyes returned to a familiar shade of amiable gray. "And when I heard you took Karin's soul for contract instead, I was ready to bleed you until you either promised to stay away or your corpse was all that was left."

"I wouldn't hurt her." The words were as much a promise as Isshin had ever heard as he inspected the boy from head to toe.

"I know that _now_. Didn't realize you were so taken with her. She was only a child then." The thought of free-spirited, little Karin at five years old pulled a chuckle from him, as well as a paternal protectiveness that kept him ever vigilant.

Although uncomfortable, Hitsugaya spoke with aplomb. "She was mine the moment I saw her, and she will be mine for the rest of my life."

"Not so fast. Until I say so, her life belongs to no one." As if Isshin could give his little girl away so soon. She'd been his baby a moment ago and now she was dealing with demonic suitors. He wouldn't give up his children so easily. Except Ichigo. Rukia could handle him just fine.

Toushirou glared at his old friend but conceded with a stoic nod. It wasn't as if Karin was going to give herself freely without her parents' approval, and when he said he wanted her life, he meant it. But until she figured out exactly what he meant, he had no problems keeping up his end of the bargain.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Ah, this was fun. I miss fluff. It's weird not writing smut. I expect it to just inch its way into things but I stopped myself. Ugh, my babies bring out the worst (or is it best?) in me! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, please drop me a comment in the big rectangle below. ;D

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


End file.
